The Demon Lover
by YourPersonalBadassXD
Summary: Kurt has always been led to believe that the happiness brought on by love would never shine upon a demon such as himself, but when he meets a new strange girl, he falls head over heels into a whole new world of indulgence- will contain "Adult Situations"
1. 1 Baby's got blue eyes

_Chapter 1: Baby's got blue eyes._

_All the characters in this story all basically act and look the same, the only differences are that they are older and a tad bit more mature… oh who are we kidding? Nightcrawler mature? Never. They now also have a more grown badass look about them, If you want to know exactly what I'm getting at then look at the drawn picture of Nightcrawler for Ultimate Alliance (the one with the moon in the background), though if you don't really care and just want your imagination to do all the work, be my guest and enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… unfortunately. _

"Like, hey Kurt! Did you hear about that new girl yet?"

Kurt looked up from his breakfast to see an overly happy Kitty with a huge grin on her face. "_How someone can hold that much glee and happiness at this time in the morning is beyond me..."_ he thought to himself. It wasn't that he hated mornings or anything; he was just very quiet in waking up is all. He had a long and sleepless night with so much anticipation building up inside him. Today was the day he began teaching his own class. He wasn't nervous or anything, Kurt was always bubbling with his own self confidence and had no doubt in his mind that he would be a wonderful teacher, he just knew that he had a lot to live up to. With Wolverine being the best combat trainer, Scott showing excellent leadership skills, Jean was becoming a powerful telepath with the Professors' help, Kitty finding more and more mutants to join their group, and Rouge becoming way more in control with her powers… Kurt couldn't help but feel as if he hadn't contributed as much.

"No I didn't… vwhy?" he said.

"Well, I like heard Storm and the Professor talking about moving her into your new class."

"You mean you eavesdropped on their conversation?" he said with a hint of sarcastic disbelief.

"Well it was, like, kind of hard to miss!" she said in defence "It wasn't as if they were, like, whispering or anything."

He laughed "You take the expression "the walls have ears" to a whole new level Kitty." He said smirking.

"Like, shut up Kurt!" she said with a smile.

After breakfast Kurt decided to go outside and do some stretches to un-nerve himself for the day. Logan was gone on a personal vacation to straighten out some "things", leaving a new class of students without a trainer. Naturally Scott went to take the responsibility but then quickly realized he wouldn't be able to teach his own class as well, so Kurt jumped at the new challenge… although he didn't realize how much stress was involved with planning a new class.

Just as he began to relax Xavier's' voice beamed into his head. "Kurt please join me in my office, I have a last minute student that I would like you to meet before the first class."

"Wunderbar" he said to himself.

Kurt loved getting new students. They all had a new chance, a fresh start to a newer and happier life just as he did, but after a while these "office meetings" grew old. He knew the reason he was introduced personally to each student, and he couldn't blame them. There weren't that many mutants that really "showed" their characteristics as he did. He could only imagine the shock on the young new students faces as he walked in with his fur and tail.

When he was younger his life was… strained from the way he looked, and now, even in a place where all mutants could live in peace, he still found his past problems following him, though not to the horrible rashness that it once was. Before he couldn't take a step outside without being shunned and harassed, but now it was just an occasional shocked face here and there, and that was more than he could ask for.

He took his time walking to the professors' office not in the mood for another dramatically out-of-proportion reaction. As he came to the door, before he had a chance to knock Xavier said through his mind "_Come in Kurt_"

He opened the door and saw that Jean and Scott were there; confused he looked at the professor.

"There is someone special I would like you to meet" he spoke in a calming and reassuring voice. "He will be your teacher until Logan returns from his break".

Kurt saw that he was directing his attention to a figure standing by the window. She was quietly observing the other students outside training but then turned to face him. She was beautiful, but in a different way than most. Her hair was raven black; it cascaded in beautiful locks of soft waves all the way down to her thin waist. Her skin was a pale pinkish white but somehow gave her a youthful look. She was older than most of the new students that came to the school, maybe 20 or 21. Her lips where a light pink, as if she were cold, and they were in almost a pout position. She was wearing a black oversized sweatshirt that went down to about her thigh with some bellbottom jeans and oddly enough, no shoes. But the most interestingly beautiful thing he saw about her were her eyes, they were piercing. A beautiful light blue that almost seemed to cut like crystal with gray. Her thick black eyelashes framed those beautiful gateways to the soul. He felt as if he had been staring at her for an eternity when he realized he might have come off as rude.

He walked toward her, bent slightly and reached out a hand. He half expected her to shriek in terror or at least cringe away as he looked up at her again, but something was different. As he looked up into her eyes again he didn't see a scared frightened expression, but some other expression took hold of her face. Was it a look of fascination that caught her eye? Or maybe wonder? Happiness perhaps?

Her mind wheeled with excitement. He was gorgeous, but so different. She was intrigued at his simple gesture and slowly reached for his hand. When she finally had hold of it she noticed two other features about him. Not only did he have just three fingers but his skin was covered in a layer of fur. She marvelled at how soft it was as the shake commenced.

She slowly parted her lips and whispered "It's nice to meet you, my names Elana"

He looked into her eyes feeling she was holding back, hiding. Kurt leaned in close and whispered back to her "Vwhy so quiet, liebe?" He smiled "Was für ein schöner name für solch eine wunderschöne frau."-(What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman.)

She giggled and blushed at his comment "Danke."

He was taken back when he heard her, while Scott, Jean and the Professor laughed at his shocked face. He rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed at his reaction and composed himself, "Are you from Germany?"

She smiled and in her shy voice as she playfully stated "Well not exactly, I'm from all around the world, but was born in Alaska."

Kurt was intrigued by her, and also by how many places she had been. Just as he was going to bombard her with a mouthful of questions Xavier interrupted Kurt's fascination with the girl.

"Ah hem, Kurt I believe that you have a whole new class to teach, why don't you walk Elana to the classroom so you can get started on the day."

He wished he could just sit and talk with this interesting new girl, but he complied with the Professor and walked over to the door with her so he could be the gentlemen that he is and hold it for her, she smiled at him and walked past him with a giggle.

Jean and Scott smirked at each other; they both knew the look on Kurt's face all too well.

For today's class he decided to take it easy and get everyone used to each other and less nerved, so he decided on going outside and having a nice display of each of their personalities and their powers.

The class consisted of around twenty students so he had them make a circle and one at a time step in and introduce themselves, say a little bit about themselves and then show their powers as best that they could. Kurt went first to set the example.

"Guten morgen students, vwe vwill be introducing ourselves as I do to the vwhole class, that vway vwe have un better understanding vwith each other, ja? The kids nodded their heads in agreement with him before letting him continue.

"So, you all know mein name is Kurt Vwagner but vwhat you may not know is that I am one of the first Xmen that lived here. I am a proud master of the martial arts und vwhen I vwas younger I joined the circus und became one of the best acrobats known in Germany." Kurt heard a couple stifled laughs and deviously smiled back at the students. "Oh? Does the fact that I vwas once in the circus make you laugh... vwell it may be funny now, but vwe vwill see who's laughing once vwe get to practice on the tight-rope." All the kids began giggling at the students who had laughed before, who now where a little embarrassed.

Kurt then proceeded to show off his own abilities, he quickly and unexpectedly ran toward one of the students and lunged at them, the kid put up his hands in defence expecting to be mauled by his crazy new teacher but all that hit him was just a smelly cloud of smoke. Everyone looked around baffled at how he disappeared. "Bamf" and there he stood next one of the other students, she screamed at his sudden appearance and then again he disappeared.

Elana was fascinated with him. "_How is he moving so fast?"_ She asked herself._ "Or is he even moving at all?"_ She was so perplexed at this she didn't even take notice in when he appeared in the tree next to her. He then did a very graceful cat-like summersault and landed perfectly next to her.

"Besser auf Ihre Zehen schon bleiben"-(Better stay on your toes beautiful) he whispered to her.

She giggled and said to him "I'm not sure if that was a statement or a complement, but thank you".

He beamed at her then turned his attention to the class. "So, vwho thinks they can best the elf?" He said with a smile. About half the class raised their hands. "Good good, that's vwhat I vwant to see!"

He was amazed to see all the unique powers from all of his talented students, but he secretly couldn't wait to see the beautiful Elana's talent. He honestly didn't know what to expect from her. She was just an absolute beautiful mystery to him. A mystery still strangely without shoes he might add.

She stepped up to the middle of the circle and introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Elana Tikaani and I was born in Alaska, The only word of my native tongue that I actually remember is my last name which means wolf, I don't know much of it at all because all throughout my life I was moved from country to country. I know parts of many other languages but only to a certain extent. I am also a master of the martial arts" she said directing her voice to her teacher. "From all my travelling I have learnt to beater control my skills, I once got to train with some monks at a monastery for a couple of months to learn how to meditate and control my powers much more precisely." That's when she stepped to the direct middle of the circle and closed her eyes.

She was breathing steadily when she opened her baby blues as they flashed into thin cat slits in the blinding sun and now were almost a glowing blue, she then took her hands and extended her fingertips out towards the ground on either side of her and snapped her fingers. At that moment a substance that almost resembled black and bluish fire erupted from her hands to the ground, once she had as much as she needed she closed her hands and stopped emitting the energy. _Now for the fun part,_ she thought to herself. She lifted her hands up pulling the blue-black fire-like substance with them; then looked toward the closest tree to her. The kids eagerly scampered away as they watched in awe. She took both her hands and in a single swift motion brought them both down fast as if holding a whip in a crisscross manner which sent the black fire to slice at the tree tops. From just this motion all of the tree's outer branches were chopped off and fell to the ground. Everyone -including Kurt- was amazed at her undeniable control, but she wasn't done yet. She then moved her hands rhythmically up and down to pull the black fire whichever way she chose, she began circling her hands from a larger motion into a smaller circular movement to gather up the strange energy into one place. She opened her hands to bring the substance back up into her palms, and then met them together and bowed.

Though Kurt had just said to himself he didn't know what to expect from her, he was still shocked. For such a thin frame to be so strong… she definitely got the better of him, but he didn't really mind.

"That vwas wunderbar Elana, simply wunderbar" as he looked at her the rest of the class clapped.

She blushed and backed into the crowd of younger students. Kurt then dismissed the class so that the kids could go get ready for school. He was happy to be 22 and have all the hell done with that cursed high school, though a small part of him still missed the old days.

He had finished college just a little while ago but really wasn't sure where to work so he just hung around the institute. Thinking of this he began to realize that the beautiful Elana wouldn't be attending that hellish place either; actually she would be free just about every day. A devious grin settled its way across the young mutants' mouth…

_I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and I will be putting up a new one soon enough. It would be awesome to get a couple reviews on my very first story (No flames please!), Constructive criticism would be nice since all I got from my English teachers on bad past writings were crappy grades. _

_Peace, love and… RECYCLE! _


	2. 2: Sneaky bare feet

_Chapter 2: Sneaky bare feet. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… though it would be cool if I could, maybe just for a day? _

Kurt was silently pacing around in his room, contemplating on how to approach Elana when he walked up to her door. He had already decided he was going to talk to her somehow; he just wasn't always the best with words. Well at least English words, _"I'm German for God's sakes!"_ He sat on his bed and scowled at the wall, hoping that his brain would be at the least bit useful to him for once… nada, "_that figures_." He then energetically stood up.

"Oh, vwas zum Teufel, I guess the best I can do is just vwing it" he then proceeded to look up at his own head with a mocking tone in his voice and said "You happy... you never think anything through you stupid Elf." And off he went.

Elana wanted sooo badly to see the young, funny, talented and insanely hot Kurt Wagner again. If she weren't so shy around him she would have asked him where his room was herself, but she couldn't even muster enough courage to go and ask Kitty, her new room-mate_,_ where he dwells.

She was in the midst of her thoughts, trying to think of another way to find him when a light rapping knocked across her door. She got up quietly to inspect on who it was. Opening the door she found an exuberantly smiling Elf at her door step. Just seeing him gave her little butterflies, not to mention that the award winning smile was so not helping. Even though he was smiling she could still see some nerves play against his happy face.

She cocked her head sideways and said in a gentle tone "Is something wrong Kurt?"

Oh yes, something was DEFINETLY wrong. Just by hearing her say his name made him want to skip and twirl around merrily in his own little imaginary field of grass. He wasn't even sure if he could remember any of his English, but then he reminded himself that it wouldn't really matter anyway.

"Ummm, Vwell I vwas vwondering if maybe you vwould like me to escort you around the institute, I am a very good tour guide you know". He smiled again, only this time making a goofy face.

She marveled at her good luck, "_Ha Ha Ha…"_

"I would love for you to show me around this giant place, before I end up getting lost or something!" she retorted gleefully.

"Wunderbar"

That was hands down, her favorite German word that he said. It just suited him so nicely. She also decided not to mention the fact that both Scott and Jean had showed her around the place…

As they walked down the hall Kurt decided to bring up the question he always wondered with her, because low and behold, she was without shoes yet again. "Schon, may I ask you vwhy I have never seen you in shoes before? I'm starting to believe that you don't have any!" he said with an exasperated and sarcastic voice.

"Well that may be because I don't"

He looked dumfounded at her. "Vwat? No shoes! How could you have no shoes? Even I have shoes!" he said pointing at his large two towed foot. "Provided that I don't like vwearing them… but I still have some".

She looked at him "Well, I technically _have_ shoes but… when the Professor came to rescue me from the mob of people I only had three minutes to pack everything I needed into a suit case. Somehow in that rushed mode of panic I forgot to pack any shoes".

"Vwell vweren't you vwearing shoes that day vwhen the Professor came to get you?" He said puzzled.

"Umm yea, but when the angry crowd decided to chase me, and I thought heels weren't the best thing to run in, so I threw them off my feet."

"Vwell then, vwe vwill just have to go to the mall and fix that, ja?

"If you don't mind?" she said and then evilly smiled "I just hope the man that hates shoes doesn't drag himself into a day that he will regret".

"Vwhat! Me? Of course not!" he laughed. "I just hope that you can put up vwith me, I'm very picky you know vwhen it comes to fashion." he then sarcastically stretched his spandex Xmen uniform that he hadn't changed out of yet with a big smile.

She laughed along with him as they reached a large room at the end of the staircase. There was a couple kids running past them, tugging there book bags onto their backs, late for school.

"And this is the foyer, vwhere the large TV is located… not that you can ever use it." he said with a loud huff.

"Is it off limits or something?" She asked confused.

"No, it's just on a first come first serve bases, I find it a miracle that I managed to get control of it once this year! And I can teleport!" he said a little annoyed but still jokingly.

She laughed at him and then held a devious little smile on her face as she looked at the TV.

"Vwhat are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I have an awfully evil idea" she said as she walked over to the unused TV. She then slowly bent down to pick up the remote in her hand.

He was eying her with a sort of curiosity gleaming from his golden yellow eyes.

She walked back over to him, eyeing him in a playful manner. "You know, I might want to watch a scary movie later on, would you like to join?"

He mentally high fived himself at his good luck. "I'd love to, but I can guarantee you that the TV vwon't be available by then, all the younger kids' vwill be home from school, und it vwill be kayos."

The little vixen ruefully smiled as she took the remote with her and continued walking. "Well then I guess we will just have to even the score completely…"

He caught on quickly and followed her in pursuit, laughing along the way.

"Hey can you show me where the kitchen is? I'm already hungry".

Kurt led himself and the hungry little beauty to the large kitchen, one of his most favorite rooms in the house. Due to his abnormally fast metabolism, Kurt always seemed to be eating. Manny students and faculty envied him for it, but he considered it more of a curse. He was ALWAYS hungry. The only way he could possibly gain any weight was to gain it by muscle or growth, and even then it was hard to keep his metabolism from tearing just that apart.

As they made their way into the kitchen they herd hushed voices talking back and forth. Jean and Scott sat at the kitchen table eyeing the two giggling mutants that had made their way in the door. Scott had a perplexed look on his face and then directed it towards Elana as she placed the remote down on the counter.

"What's with the remote?" he said, asking in an interested tone.

Elana had a sarcastically unsure look on her face as she replied sweetly "What remote Scott?"

Kurt replied with another chuckle as he walked over to the refrigerator. "Ja Scott, I don't see a remote."

Scott slyly smirked at Jean and she smartly stated "There trying to keep the TV free for later when the rush hour returns back from school."

Kurt walked over from the fridge with a giant handful of supplies for sandwiches and put a fake shocked look on his face, "Vwhat? Vwhy Jean, vwe vwould never!"

Elana followed in suit, "Ya Jean, how positively evil do you think we are?"

Jean grinned, "Apparently I find you two diabolical, but I must say it is a smart and simple plan. I can't believe I never thought about it." She then telepathically said to Scott "_Aren't they cute! It hasn't even been a day yet and there already flirting with each other. I told you something was up when she reacted differently to him! I knew it!_"

Scott then said back to her through his mind "_Why don't you just check out their minds to see what they're thinking?_"

Jean looked at him with a disgusted face, "_Scott, you know I can't do that!"_

He then looked back at her with just his eyes and a sneer planted on his face, "_You didn't have such a horrible reaction with it just a couple moments ago…"_

"_Yes, but that was totally different then just going into their minds to divulge their most intimate secrets._" She then looked at him when she heard him huff. "_Oh? So if you don't think it's such a big deal, why don't I just go around in your brain and see how you think of me in your spare time?"_

At this Scott looked in shock at her with his face a deep shade of red. "_NO NO NO! I understand completely Jean, there's no need for that!_"

"_What's the matter Scott?_" She said seductively. "_Afraid I won't like the way you think of me? In EVERY way._" Scotts face flushed even darker stammering in his mind at what to say. "_I thought you weren't a man for blushing, something must have you really hot and bothered… you're not thinking about me again are you?_"

She was toying with him, making him way to turned on for a kitchen, with other people to be in. Just at that thought he heard Kurt say "Hey Scott, are you ok?"

He looked up at Kurt and Elana who where now looking at him and eating some crudely put together breakfast sandwiches. Frantic at what to say "I- umm- I uh… don't feel really good." was all he could manage to spit out.

Elana looked at him "Your face does look really flushed, maybe you have a fever?

"_You're welcome._" passed through Jeans thoughts in his head as she put her hand on his brow and said out loud to everyone, "Gosh Scott, you're burning up. Here let me help you to your room."

Then Kurt piped in, "You know I could just port him there for you…"

Jean cursed in Scott's head, which caused Scott to have a deep throated laugh that he tried to cover up as a fit of coughs.

"You can teleport other people with you?" Elana said intrigued. "That's sweet! You'll have to show me that some time!"

He ruefully smiled at her "Of course" then he turned his attention back to Scott and Jean. "So do you vwant me to take him?

Jean just looked at him with the best smile on her face that she could manage. "No that's ok Kurt; I want to make sure he is ok."

"Vwell I guess?" he said in a slightly confused tone. Elana giggled as they left the kitchen, she obviously caught on a whole lot faster than he did. Kurt gave her a perplexed look… "Vwhat's so funny? She giggled a little more. "Vwhat?"

"I don't think he is "sick" Kurt"

The look on his face deepened as he took another bight of his sandwich. "Hu" he muffled through his now full mouth.

"Wow, talk about you being dense Kurt. I think that they just wanted some "alone time"." She smirked. Kurt thought for a second and then hit a reality check; his cheeks instantly blushed a light violet. "Well that was interesting… I just saw the emotions of hunger, contentment, worry, confusion, shock, and embarrassment all in a matter of seconds." She took another bight of her sandwich and swallowed. "Are you an actor by any chance?"

He looked at her. "_Is she flirting with me?" _His light blush still didn't fade as he stated "Vwell I vwas in the circus…"

She laughed and agreed by nodding her head "That is true" she paused for a second "I just can't wait to see the next emotion of fear on your face tonight, I have a feeling it will be just as interesting as the other six."

He just smiled through his blush at her, exposing his silvery white canines, just another two things she loved about him… that's when she took a deep breath and went out on a limb.

"You know" she said leaning closely into him "You look extra cute with a little blush in your cheeks"

As if on cue his cheeks doubled over to a much deeper shade of violet. She giggled and got up to go and get something to drink.

Kurt peeked a look at her thinking in his head, _"extra cute?"_ He smiled to himself feeling accomplished and then began to think of the next place to visit, if he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her today, he was going to have to keep the tore going for a long time…

_Well there you have it… I guess I'll just keep putting these up, someone is bound to read them sometime right? In my life time probably not. Until that fateful day, peace out my nameless and/or nonexistent readers! May I see your reviews someday…_


	3. All sorts of falling

_Chapter 3: All sorts of falling. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… does anyone know if you can buy Nightcrawler? –I'm serious. _

Elana hoped Kurt was just as excited as she was to watch the movie Paranormal Activity. She had heard that it was a heart stopper that you can't get over for like a week, and she couldn't wait. A heart pounding, adrenaline rushing, fear inducing, scary home movie would be just the excuse she needed to cuddle close to her secret crush.

She and Kurt had been hanging out for almost the whole day together, and she honestly couldn't get enough of him. He was like a sick drug, the more you took, the higher the dosage you wanted and craved. When the crowed of children stampeded into the building back from school, they were a little dishearten to find that the TV remote had vanished, as Kurt and Elana laughed in the background.

Since the crowed was home, the two of them decided to go dress into their pyjamas to get more comfortable for the movie later, Elana wasn't sure what to wear, but before she could begin her panic attack Kitty walked back in the room from a much longer day at the collage.

As Kitty glided in the door she looked at Elana's face and froze, "Like, who died?" she said with a smile looking at her new roommates' expression. Elana looked at the thinner girl who she assumed was her new roommate with a meek smile. Kitty smiled back only with more confidence to her face and giggled, "I'm sorry, I just had to say something about that face you're making. My names Kitty, and I assume that you're, like, my new roommate… uhh, Elana is it?"

Elana smiled more warmly at the sincerity of Kitty's words, "Yes my name is Elana, and it's nice to finally meet you. The professor told me a little bit about you but it's nice to actually meet you face to face."

Kitty grinned at the new girl, somehow knowing that they were going to hit it off. "So what's got you so bugged?"

"Why? Do I look strange?"

"Other than the thousand mile stare plastered onto your face and the up turned suit case on your bed… no?"

Elana paused, "Well I'm kind of going to be watching a scary movie with a guy tonight but I don't know what to wear!"

"You have barely been her for a day and you already have a date?" she was dumbfounded.

"Well I don't know if you would consider it a date…"

Kitty eyed her with a sarcastic look on her face. "Well do you want to call it a date?"

Elana blushed, "Well ya, I guess"

Kitty then leaned in very close, "So, who's like, the lucky guy?"

"Kurt Wagner" Elana stated timidly.

Kitty's eyes lit up in surprise and disbelief, "You do mean the blue fuzzy dude right?"

"Yes."

Kitty smiled. "Well my new friend, Kurt and I have been best friends ever since my freshman year in high school. So I believe I have the right to say that I know Kurt's taste completely."

Elana's face lit up, "Really?"

"Oh yes, trusts me… I'll have him slobbering all over you by the end of this…" she paused "Date"

Meanwhile, Kurt was franticly trying to find the right thing to where as well. He knew that his black and grey pinstriped draw string pants were the best choice; they definitely made him look bad ass, but the shirt was a different story. Should he go with a large sweat shirt or with his vintage Beatles tee-shirt, what about his favorite jacket? He felt like a frantic little school girl as he ran around his room in panic, then it hit him… "_Less is more, less is more." _That's when he knew the answer. As he went over to his dresser he proceeded to pull out his grey form fitting tank-top. It wasn't really tight, but man it fit him good, Kurt was almost surprised at how well his muscles looked under the material. "_If she likes the feel of my fur like I hope she does… she'll be very happy."_

After half an hour had passed, Kurt finally made his way to Elana's room. He was nervous to say the least, but found a little confidence with all the gawking female faces he got.

He approached the door and knocked it gently only to fall backward from Kitty, opening the door so fast that he barely got the second rap on the door.

She was smiling almost evilly at him with a dirty look on her face… she than stated "You are like one lucky Elf… you know that right?"

Ooh yes, Kurt had definitely known he was lucky to say the least, but Kitty's tone wasn't right for some reason. He replied "Vwell yes of course I know that…" he said trailing off, wondering what was taking Elana so long.

"I don't think you know the half of it." she said as she held that strange smile.

"Vwat are you talking about?" He replied still confused.

Kitty giggled "Let's just say that even though she did forget to pack shoes, she didn't forget to bring some sexy…"

Elana cut her off with a loud "Hi Kurt!" and then pushed Kitty away from the door.

Kurt hoped his expression didn't give it away, because he was trying to take her all in at once but unfortunately his eyes weren't working right. Elana looked stunning, she dawned a pair of black short shorts with a light blue and black tiger striped tank top as well, may he also mention in his mind that it all was form fitting. Her legs where long and in shape with just a little curve to make them sexy, he then moved his eyes along her waste, slim and in shape as well, but her slightly larger hips gave it that swoop curve that always kept eyes lingering. He then moved his eyes up to her chest, she wasn't large or anything but he couldn't explain how the smaller curves really accentuated her even more. Then lastly he roamed to his most favorite part of all, her face, it was heavenly, almost too beautiful to be real. Resting on a slender swan like neck was all the features of an angle. He tried to incorporate all of this into his mind so that he could dream of her later. Her jaw and how it gave off its define shape, her lips and how they pouted just waiting to be touched, her nose and how elegantly it sloped down between her brows, her cheeks and how they lightly blushed as she saw the way he looked at her with lust, and of course his favorite part of all… her beautiful soul-full eyes, whenever he glanced into them he felt like he was being swept away into her wilful gaze. Her almond shaped beauties looked him over with the same desire he felt in the pit of his stomach. The word beautiful had just lost all meaning compared to her.

When he came out of his little trance again he bowed to her with a wistful smile and then said… "Sie schön aussehen"-(you look beautiful)

She blushed and giggled, "Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?"

She laughed and then tilted her head to the side, "Umm ya but I don't think you are, where is the remote?"

He slapped his palm to his forehead before saying a German profanity and disappeared into a cloud of brimstone smoke. Within a matter of seconds he reappeared with the familiar cloud, only this time with the remote in hand.

Elana giggled as she walked past him and headed towards the TV room, he smiled in a flirty manner and then teleported in front of her again. She laughed even harder as she tried to work her way around the devious demon. He then gave her a beautiful fanged-toothed grin and said, "Vwould you like me to teleport you to our destination?"

She smiled widely, "That sounds great, but do you think we could take a detour along the way? I'm starved."

He smiled back at her as he grabbed hold of her hand and said, "It's like you read my mind schön."

And then they where off, it stopped as quickly as it started. Though it only lasted for a second, she swore that it was almost three minutes long. She could smell a thick sent of Brimstone and sulfur all around her and felt the whooshing of wind rush past her face and hair. Fear began to envelope her at the thought of accidently being left behind in this strange dark place, but then she felt his hand tighten around her, as if he was silently letting her know that he wouldn't let her go.

And then, just like that they were in the kitchen. Elana went to stand up straight but then felt herself slowly lose her balance and passed out. Before Elana even had a chance to hit the ground Kurt had teleported behind her and caught her mid fall. The only other person in the kitchen at the time was Ororo. She rushed over to them with immediate worry on her face. If it wasn't for the fact that he was really unsure if she was ok, he would have loved the closeness of Elana to him.

Ororo looked at him as she felt Elana's forehead, "What happened to her?"

Kurt held a guilty face, "It vwas my fault, it's been so long since I teleported anyone new vwith me, I just completely forgot that the first couple times I teleport someone they can have dizzy spells or" he looked at Elana who was slowly coming back into commission "Can even pass out." He turned his full attention to her with a worried look in his eyes, "Are you alright, I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you that you may feel a little dizzy."

Elana was in heaven. The feel of his arms wrapped around her sent chills all the way down her spine to the end of her toes. His hands where holding her waste ever so gently and she could feel his sweet breath cast down against her neck. She wanted to let him know that she was ok, but then again, she just wanted to stay in the moment a little longer, so she faked a dizzied gaze toward him.

His eyes relaxed a little, "Are you ok?"

Elana looked around in a fake haze, "Are we in the kitchen? I'm really hungry" Kurt and Ororo just laughed.

"I think she will be fine Kurt, just get some food in her" Ororo said as she merrily left the kitchen with an apple in hand and a smile on her lips.

Kurt brought her to a chair and sat her down; she looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks for catching me."

He smiled back, "It's been so long since I teleported anyone new, I forgot about the all the different reactions, and I didn't even think about the fact that you vwere hungry- since you shouldn't teleport vwith an empty stomach, I'm sorry."

She looked at him seriously "Kurt it's fine, I didn't get hurt did I...? Provided if I actually fell and hit the ground, I would have probably been a little annoyed, but seeing as you caught me there's no harm done."

And with that he beamed back at her and said "Ok vwell, I guess I'll go get the food vwile you sit… how does popcorn and soda sound?"

She thought to herself for a second and then said "Add some movie candy to the mix and you've got yourself a deal."

"Is chocolate to your liking?"

Smiling at him she said "Very well, that will satisfy my needs" in a high arrogant tone, laughing throughout the performance.

He looked at her and winked, "I think you're the better actor of the two of us" speaking with an all knowing tone. She blushed, figuring she had just been found out for before. He then leaned in close to her, studying her with his golden eyes, "I found it very cute, schon."

She looked deep into his eyes, feeling the butterflies rise up from her stomach again. "_I have never met anyone who could make me feel this way, the attraction I have for him is… is… AMAZING."_

His face warmed some more as he straightened up and walked to go fix the popcorn and drinks. She sighed lightly as she stared out the window, "_What a good idea it was to come here"_, she thought to herself with a smirk.

Kurt looked at her as he waited for the popcorn to finish; she was gazing out the window deeply thinking. He often wondered what she thought about. The microwave chimed in waking them both from their trances.

"Yay, popcorn!" she yelled as she jumped out of her seat and ran to the microwave.

"Vwell you recover quickly" Kurt said, eyeing Elana again.

Giggling she replied "You don't fully understand the true powers of junk food, do you?"

He laughed as Evan walked into the kitchen smelling the popcorn, "Hey dude, aren't we going to be eating dinner soon?"

"Vwell I don't think vwe are because vwe have been eating around the clock all day… she is always hungry just like me."

Evan Laughed and shook his head, "Great, just what the Professor needs, another starved hungry mutant to eat him out of his own home. So you must be the NEW, new girl" Turning his attention to Elana "Elana isn't it? My names Evan, I'm Ororo's-Storm's- nephew."

Elana smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you."

Evan looked over and saw the remote. "There that thing is! The whole house has been looking for that stupid…" he paused as his brain put the pieces together.

"Wait… popcorn, soda, CHOCOLATE! You guys are on a house date! And more importantly, you had the remote the whole time! I spent my whole day looking for that damn thing!" he yelled, a little frustrated but still smiling "You guys are geniuses!"

"Supposedly we are evil and diabolical too." Elana said jokingly.

Kurt started heading out the kitchen with some of the snacks to the currently unused TV room. Then Evan faced her again.

"Do you really like him?" he said sounding very sceptical.

She was a little flustered and turned red by his question, "Ummm…"

He let out some held in air in a long loud huff, "Look I'm not going to tell him, it's just, it isn't every day that a pretty girl walks in here, and within a couple of hours falls for Kurt, most can't stand him for almost a week… it makes me sick but it's true. So I find it hard to believe that you have adapted to him so well, so fast."

Elana understood; he was just a worried friend is all. She looked at him whole heartedly in the eyes and said, "Yes I do think I like him, I find it hard to understand myself but I had this weird attraction to him right when I met him." She paused and blushed as Kurt suddenly bamfed into the kitchen.

Evan then watched him grab the rest of the food and teleport again to the foyer. "Don't worry" he said with a smile "I'll keep my mouth shut, and all the TV junkies out of your way tonight."

"Thank you" She gave him a sweet smile. "_Everyone here is so nice."_

Kurt then reappeared next to them, slyly smiling, as if planning something.

"I'm sorry Evan but I just realized that I forgot something" He then turned to Elana smiling even wider so she could see his pointy canines.

That's when he surprised her; he bent over to her and picked her up fast but gently to sling her over his shoulder. She giggled with excitement and happiness at his boldness as he walked her out the door. As it swung to close she looked at Evan in the kitchen, giving her two thumbs up with a huge grin on his face.

She squealed with delight as he laughed and tickled her along the way to the couch. Nearing the room she decided to take a chance as well; as Kurt went to gently put her down she reached up with her head and pecked him on his soft cheek with a sweet little kiss.

He was stunned for a second. He wasn't sure if he should move away or kiss her back, all he could do was stare with a blush of deep violet. After contemplating for the next three seconds if that had actually happened, he leaned in slowly wile partly on top of her and gave her a real kiss on the lips.

She instinctively grabbed his neck and pulled him close, deepening the kiss to a more romantic level. His taste was amazing to her, his lips tender and loving, hers soft and sweet. She didn't want it to stop just yet, but he then pulled away and looked into her eyes, as if trying to judge if her emotions matched his. They were both breathing deeply as he asked her, "What are you thinking liebe?"-(love)

"I'm thinking that I seem to be very attracted to you." She smiled shyly. "Was denken sie?"-(what are you thinking?)

He blushed and looked at her, "I'm thinking that I just realized that I like you much more than I thought I did. Vwould you… like to… umm… be my…"

She looked at him with a sly smile, "I'd love to be your girlfriend Kurt."

_I spy with my little eye a couple reviews! And I'm still alive! Thanks soooooo much you guys! All I need is proof that at least one person likes this story and I'll keep them coming like turkeys on thanksgiving… wait, don't they run out of turkeys on thanksgiving? Oh whatever, bad analogy, but you get what I mean! And again thanks! Peace out._


	4. Don't get vwet!

_Chapter 4: Don't get vwet… _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… does this really have to be repeated each time, I mean you got the message the first three chapters right? It's not like that's going to change overnight… _

He felt like he was still dreaming. His mind was reeling in his head over and over again, just replaying what had truly happened just that night. They had shared a passionate kiss and then throughout the whole movie snuggled closely together, screaming in unison as the scary parts came up, and then sharing hysterical laughter afterward.

He was happy that today was the weekend. Since the students had no school, the training sessions were later in the day, giving the kids a break to sleep in. "_Life is sweet." _he thought to himself as he relaxed even more into his bed, almost about to fall asleep again…

BANG, BANG, BANG! He shot up so fast in his bed that he nearly ported onto the ceiling. BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! Went his door again. He groaned and rolled over in his bed to see what time it was, 7:32. He glared at the ceiling, "_I have four und a half more hours to do vwith as I please und I end up starting off vwith an earthquake,_ _Vwunderbar." _

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! Said the ominous noise that Kurt so dearly hated. Finally he agitatedly replied, "Ok ok, I'm coming, dies besser sein lohnt sich…"-(this better be good) he heard someone on the other side of his wall laughing. He peered out his door to find Scott standing there with a huge smirk on his face.

"Vwhat is it Scott und vwhy couldn't it have possibly vwaited until later." Kurt was just a tad bit peeved.

"If you come with me right now you'll understand completely and thank me later."

Kurt eyed him carefully but then accepted and followed him down stairs to the back doors that led to the pool. There where boys all huddled around the glass, but when they saw Kurt round the corner they all dispersed rapidly like scattering mice.

Scott turned to him "A certain Kitty told pretty much everyone that you and Elana got together. I guess Elana had to learn the hard way hu?"

Kurt chuckled to himself, "Ja, I guess your right… so, vwhat did you bring me down here for again?"

That's when Scotts face received an evil grin. "Just look outside through those doors and, you'll have all your answers."

Kurt obediently made his way to the doors and then stopped with the wide eyed, dear in headlights stare, something Scott had watched many guys do the whole morning.

What Kurt was seeing outside the window was a goddess, or at least that's how he saw it. Elana had gotten up this morning to go take advantage of the empty pool for a nice early swim. He watched her as she emerged from the clear saline water, and nearly passed out. She was in a black, grey, and silver bikini swimsuit that looked… _Nice_ on her. Her curves made her body irresistible, and her long, layered, wavy, raven black hair made such a gorgeous contrast to her light pink skin. Again Kurt was at a loss for words.

After a moment he turned to Scott with a look of brilliance in his eyes, "Vwe are going to the beach tomorrow."

Scott laughed "Sounds like a plan, I'll ask Jean, Kitty, Evan, Remy, and Rouge if they would like to join… hey wait, have Remy and Rouge even met Elana yet?"

Kurt glanced up from his self induced trance again, "Uh, no I don't think they have."

He looked back and almost screamed bloody murder when he saw her walking toward the door; he quickly grabbed his friends hand and ported them both to Scott's room. It would have been a good quick getaway plan if not for one thing, Kurt didn't know that Jean had spent the night with Scott… but now he did.

Scott stammered at what to say, trying to think of a good cover story to why Jean was sleeping in his bed with the covers strewn about her.

Kurt just stopped him and in a whisper said "I guess she stayed to make sure you vwhere vwell?" Scott just continued to stammer when Kurt replied again "Hey, I get it… I vwas never here. Remember I owe you." He then wickedly smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Scott slapped his forehead and cursed to himself, "I won't hear the end of that one, even if the pervert does owe me."

Now safely in his room, Kurt tried to replace the mental images of Jean and Scott with Elana… and it worked wonders. Kurt found her so attractive, but apparently he wasn't the only one. That made him smile even more at the fact since he was the one dating her at the moment, and how very sweet a feeling it was.

Elana stepped in the door and was met with the gawking gazes of four other younger boys, "_How long has it been that they have had a pool party? There staring at me as if they have never seen a girl in a bathing suit before. Maybe it's an American thing."_ As she looked up at them with a glare they slowly realized that she was fully conscious of their staring and began to walk away, cheeks red.

She looked around the place for Kurt, hopping she could catch him and get to register his reaction. When she felt like she had scoured the whole building, she realized that she had forgot, yet again, to ask where his room was. She mentally kicked herself as she pulled her towel around her chest and said, "Oh well, he will just have to wait till next time."

Then a voice startled her, "Like, wait for WHAT next time?"

She had hoped that somehow this was Kurt, but the accent-less high toned girly voice told her that it was highly unlikely. She turned around and saw Kitty standing there with a small grin. "Oh hey Kitty, I was hoping to show Kurt my bathing suit but he is nowhere around… you know where his room is, right?"

Kitty's face grew wicked as she replied, "I really don't think that that would be a very good idea."

Elana looked at her with confusion "Why?"

Kitty blatantly stated, "Because I don't think he will be able to keep his hands off you."

Elana gave a devious grin, sure to put a devil at shame and said in a flirty seductive voice, "What if that's what I'm hoping for?"

"Well in that case, his door is on the second floor, left hallway and the third one down on the right."

Elana resisted from running to his room, so she didn't seem so obvious, but Kitty had her read like a book. She slowly worked her way up the stairs, but just as her foot hit the top step, a loud screeching sound filled the halls. Red lights were flashing and spinning. She thought that for a second she tripped a security line or something, but then she watched some people running in their black Xmen suits to the elevator. She knew most of them except for a girl with white stripes in her hair and a man in a grey trench coat. They all were waiting in the elevator except for Kurt. "How is it possible that the one X man who can move through space faster than a bullet is the last one ready to go?" Scott yelled as he held the doors, waiting franticly.

As if on cue Kurt appeared next to Scott in the elevator and smirked. "Because Scott, I decided to go ask the professor vwhat this mission vwas about… you know, since Logan isn't here."

Elana could see Scott blush as the doors closed to take them down to the lower levels of the school. She wondered what it would be like to go on a mission, but she had training to do, so she decided to go get an early start and ready herself for Kurt's later class, and to have a little surprise when he got back.

The team returned home with tired looks in their eyes, even though they beat the brotherhood by a land slide, it was still a lot of work. The Xmen's old time rivals had definitely gotten better at the game, and somehow were growing stronger.

Kurt received many high fives and cheers as everyone complemented him on his amazing feet of actually caching Pietro through the use of one of his teleports, knocking him out cold. Apparently he had become much faster and way more accurate with his teleportation then he thought. He looked at Scott and replied, "Ja vwell I'm sure that your laser slowed him down a lot."

Rouge looked at him and said "I think ya'll mean mi laser."

"Ya, thanks for that" Scott looked at her a little annoyed at the memory of being temporarily tapped out by her powers.

She smiled and in her southern accent said "Hey, it's not mi fault that you went and fainted like a little girl Summers."

His face was turning red with anger. Kurt could see this was about to get ugly so he ported to the safety of his room. "_That vwas a close one." _He breathed a sigh of relief, only to suck the next breath of air into his mouth when he saw Elana standing there. Memories of the previous morning came rushing back into his head with the sight of her, and a blush slowly rolled its way across his cheeks.

Wearing loose fitting baggy pants that hugged her hips, and a bright turquoise spaghetti strapped tank top, Kurt couldn't help but stare. She smiled as she walked over to him, only speaking with her eyes, and then placed a passionate kiss on his lips, pushing his back to the door. At first he was a little overwhelmed by her sudden actions, but then calmed as the kiss intensified. Her hands firmly pressed him against the door as he moved his to the back of her neck. Moving her even closer to him, she slightly moaned, making him jump into the kiss even more. Their eyes were shut as they thrived in each other's presence. Kurt took in the sweet taste of vanilla on her lips as the kiss became more heated, more frantic. She then pulled away from him, both breathing heavily from the lack of air. He gave her a lustful smile as he glanced her over, making her body quiver with excitement. She loved how he looked at her with love and hunger in his golden eyes, begging her to torture him. She then released him and leaned in whispering into his pointed ear, "I think your class will be ready in a couple minutes… don't keep me waiting." And with that she moved him aside, and walked out his door, leaving a very turned on and lustful Elf in the door way.

The students were waiting patiently when Kurt ported into the class room, making two girls that were sitting next to him scream; he laughed, but then proceeded to inform the class. "Today vwe vwill be preparing for the danger room, meaning vwe vwill be practicing our abilities of stealth, swiftness, speed und strength… the four S' if you vwill." He again proceeded to lead the students outside for a surprise. "This training Exercise is simple, don't miss und don't get vwet." He then disappeared in to a teleport. Moments later he reappeared with two large plastic bins. Elana glanced at the containments and saw what looked to be water balloons.

He looked to the class, "Ok, now you all need to separate into two teams." The kids eagerly joined different sides, splitting into equal numbers. He then spoke up again, "The rules are simple, you take your share of the vwater balloons and hide them from the other team, and then after that has been done, I will call for the game to start, and vwhichever team has the most completely dry students' vwins." He then instructed the students to go in opposite directions to hide their ammo. They all rushed off as fast as they could.

Soon all the students were accounted for with as many balloons as they could carry, he glanced over at Elana and saw that she had a very competitive look on her face. Then, addressing the whole class at once, he said "Alright the game vwill start on three, remember, don't miss und don't get vwet. Okay, one… two… THREE!"

The balloons crashed at each side of students but only hit one or two of the offending challengers. Kurt watched as the game became more and more hostile as the children got down to business, and it was quite a sight to watch. Kids were taking hits left and right, becoming more into character as they pretended to roll around in the grass in pain, but then got back up quickly to continue. Kurt found himself chuckling at some of the students who weren't taking the most graceful of hits; some were to the groin and others to the face. He even had to port to get out of the way of some misfire… that he suspected was intentionally aimed at him on some part, but it kept him on his toes through the whole game.

Students ran back and forth between there ammo until there supplies ran dry. The game was soon coming to a close, as he saw there were only a couple balloons left on either side. They then took aim and hurled the balloons in the air at one another. The end result was everyone got soaked.

Kurt looked at all of them with a hint of mischief in his eyes and then smiled. "Though if this vwas a real level 10 danger room training session you all vwould be vaporized, I feel that you all showed integrity und a vwillingness to adapt to new surroundings und different circumstances. Now let us see vwho vwon the fight vwith the lest number of vwater balloon casualties, ja?"

He walked past the teams, observing how drenched each student was… until he came to Elana. She was standing with her hands behind her back and her head tilted up at the clouds, completely dry. She grinned at him as he tried to comprehend the fact that she had not gotten hit. He had seen her playing, but now that he thought back, he never remembered her getting hit. She then sarcastically voiced a loud "What?" to her instructor.

He shook his head and laughed to himself as he thought about this very perplexing young woman. "I guess you und I are the only two here vwho managed to stay high und dry." He turned to the rest of the class, but before he had a chance to speak he was struck in the back of the head with a lone water balloon. Stunned by this sudden attack he turned around to see Elana smirking, undoubtedly at her own handy work.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here standing high and dry today Mr. Wagner."

He busted out laughing as all the kids chimed in. "Vwell I can see the odds have now shifted in your favor Miss. Tikaani, touché" he said as he took on a British tone and bowed. _"She's definitely a whole lot more then I can handle," _he thought to himself pausing to look at her… "_Then again, she vwas more than I could have asked for from the very beginning." _

_Ok ya there is a lot of fluff, they just met... but don't you worry, things will be heating up very soon. I hope you all still like my story, and as always review please! Just let to me know you're still reading this, it's all I ask, thank you! Peace out. _


	5. An awkward kitchen fiasco

_Chapter 5: An awkward kitchen fiasco. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… still, jeez that's a shocker right there!_

She sat in her room contemplating if she had gone too far. Elana really wasn't one of those girls that makes out with a guy not even a day after them dating. She just couldn't resist when it came to Kurt. Wondering how he would act around her once he was away from the crowd of students was making her go crazy. "_He could have just put on a show."_ She now just wished she could go back in time and stop herself from even appearing in his room.

On the verge of tears from her current anxiety attack, she tried to calm down by counting the ceiling tiles. It didn't work. Just as she was about to freak, Kitty walked into the room. She immediately expressed a combination of compassion and confusion as she rushed to her new roommate's bed. "What's wrong Elana?"

"I don't know if I want to talk about it with you." Her voice sounded hurt.

"Why? Because I told some people you and Kurt are going out?" She stopped to see if her hunch was right. "Look, I'm, like, sorry I didn't ask you if you wanted to keep it hushed or not, but I figured that you would, like, be happy to have the attention since your new here… _everyone_ knows the blue dude, so I thought that would up your popularity with everyone here." Elana gave her a look, unsure what to think. "I never meant to, like, make you upset, and I promise that I will hold whatever you're so worked up about to my grave."

"Well…" she sniffled "As long as you swear not to tell anyone unless I say so."

Kitty smiled "I totally swear, now, like, tell me what is wrong with you!"

Elana sighed through her tears… "Well when all of you guys got back from the mission today, I kind of surprised Kurt in his room… We haven't even been dating for a full day yet and I threw myself at him. I think I really screwed it up." She tried to calm herself, but the useless tears just kept falling.

Kitty smiled, "You really do like him don't you?"

"Of course I do" Elanas words became muffled. "Why else would I agree to go out with him so soon?"

"Look Elana, you just need to like calm down. If Kurt really does like you as much as he said he did to me, you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"He talked to you about me?"

"Yep, on the plane ride home- and by the way, he like loved your bathing suit."

Elana's mouth dropped, "He saw me? When?"

Kitty giggled at her friends' face, "Elana, like what guy didn't see you that morning? I highly doubt that half the guys in the school were hanging around the glass doors to enjoy the morning sunrise."

Elana blushed… she never really thought of herself as the type guys would drool over. She always imagined the tan, really tall blonds with double D boobs as the ones that guys dreamed about.

Kitty continued… "Ya, so he like told me that Scott was the one who got him up real early. He said he was pretty mad until he saw the reason he was dragged down the stairs."

"So he liked it?"

"Elana, from the look on his face when he described you… it's more like he worshiped it. I can only imagine how much harder you made it for him to keep his thoughts strait after kissing him… so was it, like, sexual kissing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know… was he like grabbing your butt and stuff?"

Elana laughed, feeling a little better. "No, he was a perfect gentleman. All he did was grab the back of my neck and run his fingers through my hair. If anyone was bad it was me."

Kitty was becoming more and more hooked as she leaned in, "Ooh… what did you do to him?"

"I kind of grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up against the door." She blushed as Kitty dropped her jaw.

"You did what now? I would, like, never expect that from you!"

"Ya… and I'm worried that's what he is thinking to…"

In a calm tone she said "Elana, even if he is thinking that was totally unexpected of you, there is no possible way that he didn't enjoy it or find it hot. He just likes you too much."

Elana felt her heart and breathing slow down, "Thanks Kitty, I needed that… hey, do you know what time dinner is, I'm starving."

Kitty busted out laughing as she looked at her. "You and Kurt are _definitely_ right for each other."

Kitty and Elana were laughing and walking down the hall together, when a guy known as Bobby suddenly appeared, walked up to Kitty and began flirting with her. Elana gave her a look and then kept walking, giving her some alone time with the well known Ice Man.

As she made her way down the steps, the smell of cooking food made her stomach rumble. She stopped to enjoy the sweet aroma of chicken and bread freshly cooking. Scott and Jean quickly passed her and smiled as they made their way down the stairs to the dining room. Elana walked herself to the kitchen door and gracefully slipped inside. She quietly closed the door and peeked to see if there was anyone around, _empty_. She tiptoed to the oven and peered inside. The hot air and thick smell filled her nostrils. She was almost to the point of intoxication, until she heard someone snicker behind her. She spun around so fast that she lost her balance and burned her hand on the side of the oven. "OOOOOHHH Ouch!"

She looked up to see Kurt standing there with a concerned look. "Mein Gott, Elana I'm so sorry!" he quickly walked over to her to inspect her self-damage. "Ich habe dich nicht erschrecken…"-(I didn't mean to scare you.)

He grabbed her hand and put it under the cold water in the sink to help soothe the burn.

"Kurt its fine, I'm a klutz. Bad things like this always happen to me."

He gave her a gentle smile and leaned to kiss the burn on her hand, "Ist es besser?" –(Is it better?)

She smiled at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips, "Yes, it's much better."

He then leaned in to her and brushed his lips romantically against hers, as if asking for another. She smiled and returned the favor, teasing him. He cupped one of her cheeks in his hand and brought her closer into another kiss. Her hands snaked around his neck and fiddled with his hair as he used his other hand to hug her closer to him. She breathed a sigh of content to see that he wasn't affected by her actions earlier, if anything he was more confident. He pushed her against the island as she pulled herself even closer to him, falling more and more into the heated kiss. Kurt went to grab her waist when suddenly someone loudly cleared there throat.

Elana and Kurt broke off from the kiss to look up at who had interrupted the mood: Evan. He looked at them with sneer, "I would say go get a room, but I'm definitely sure you both have one."

Elana blushed at the rather awkward situation, as Kurt backed away to give her room. Evan looked at Kurt and stared, "Look, don't take this the wrong way but, seeing Elana do something like that is one thing… I don't really know her that well. But Kurt, I have known you since high school and I never saw that coming from you."

He smiled his fang-toothed smile and leaned down to kiss Elana's cheek, "Vwat can I say, she brings a vwhole other person out of me." He then grabbed her hand and led her out of the kitchen to the dining room to grab some seats. The building was so full with students now that they had to get another extra long table so everyone could still sit in the same room. Kurt had saved his regular seat and the one next to him so Elana could sit with him. He was one of the first mutants to attend this school like, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Evan and Rouge, so he got one of the seats closest to the Professor.

On the right side of the Professor were Ororo, Jean, Scott, Kurt and then Elana. To his left was an empty seat for Logan, the Beast, Evan, Rouge and Remy, Kitty relocated herself to where Bobby was sitting since she got there late. Elana looked across the table to the two people she had not met yet and smiled. The girl looked at her with a gothic stare and then smirked, eyeing her and Kurt. The man then turned to her and glanced at her with red blacked out eyes.

Most kids were sitting and waiting at the table as Xavier rolled in on his wheelchair to the head of the first table. "Good evening students, I hope your days were well. He paused, "I want to congratulate you all on another great day of training, for we are the very few who keep the world at peace. Now, before I begin rambling on about any impending matters, let's eat."

With that short speech Jean waved all the food in and evenly distributed it to each table. Elana breathed in the wonderful smell of food before she took a bite, savoring it. Kurt stopped eating to observe her particular behavior, "Elana, vwhen vwould be the last time you ate a dinner?"

She stopped and looked up to see all Kurt's friends looking at her. "Well, I haven't had a real American dinner in like twelve years, and America hands down has the best food… probably because we have everything you could think of."

The Professor chuckled at her comment, "That is very true Elana, although the French cuisine is rather good." With a nice friendly smile he then turned his attention to Ororo and the Beast as she discussed some new matters that were at hand in the local news.

After most of dinner was done and jokes had been told, Rouge looked at the new couple and decided to have a little fun. An evil smirk snaked its way across her face as she plotted how to toy with Kurt… it wasn't every day that she had the chance to make the jokesters cheeks turn purple. "So Kurt, are you all taking things slow enough? I mean it has been a while since you had a girlfriend."

Elana could see him shift in his seat, "Umm, ja… of course."

Evan then scoffed as he stared him down, "Ya, OKAY."

Rouge smiled and then continued, "What? Was our fuzzy blue Elf getin' a little naughty?"

"A little!" Evan kept it down so only the small group of friends could here, although Kurt's face was clearly warning him to stop completely. Elana grabbed his hand under the table signalling to Kurt that it was fine. "You should have seen how I found those two in the kitchen!" The group turned to look the couple up and down as Evan kept going. "When I walked in I found them lip locked and pushed up against the counters, probably would have kept going to if I didn't ruin the moment for them."

Rouge looked at Kurt with the up-most joy as she fed off his embarrassment, which made Elana steam inside. "I guess you haven't had enough practice to know when to stop then, Hu Kurti?"

That was it; she had gone too far. Elana leaned over to whisper to Kurt, "When I squeeze your hand, port us to the kitchen."

Rouge then leaned in and stated blandly, "Oh I'm sorry, did I embarrass you guys?"

Elana glared at her but then returned her gaze to Kurt with a look of desire in her eyes, "Actually, I was just telling him how much I was craving him right now, and was hoping he could port us to somewhere quiet and secluded" she looked toward Rouge again, "But if you would like to fill your empty boring conversations with our personal love life, go ahead, I've got better things to…"-looking at Kurt again-"do…" And with that, Kurt teleported them to the kitchen, leaving the whole group with mouths wide agape.

_Woo hoo! I got a little type happy today man. Who would have known Elana had such a fiery side! Well as always I'd like some reviews please! Just let me know you're alive and I'll be happy. Thanks and peace out!_


	6. Makeout and… BAMF?

_Chapter 6: Make-out and… BAMF? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… maybe I should go into the comic industry, I like drawing so maybe if I worked hard enough for it I could finally get a job with Marvel and find a way to own Nightcrawler from the inside to finally fulfill my dream!... shut up, it was a thought._

She stood up, not as dizzy as last time, but somehow still not right. She then felt arms slowly move their way about her small waist. Her skin received goose bumps as he leaned down and kissed her exposed neck ever so tenderly. She twisted around in his arms to face him. "Danke schön."-(thank you beautiful.)

"For what fuzzy?" she said as she ran her fingers down his soft arm, making the hairs stand up from her touch.

"For saying that to Rouge, she's a good friend and all, but sometimes she doesn't know vwhen she has crossed the line."

"Well Kurt… I wasn't just saying that, I was hoping you and I could have a romantic dissert in the kitchen."

He lit up with the look that everyone has when they think of something better than an original idea at hand. "I think you should come vwith me to one of my most favorite places here."

"I thought you showed me everywhere?"

"Ja, I did, it's just a vwhole lot better at night…"

"Oh really?" She asked questioningly.

"Yes really, now how about you choose some dessert, I'll get the place set up, und then come back to get you."

"Sounds like a plan." She then kissed him on the cheek and hopped over to the fridge, hungrily looking at the wide variety of yummy treats.

Kurt readied the romantic scene; he laid out a couple pillows and soft fluffy sheets on the building's roof under the dark starry sky. He breathed in the cool night air as the wind softly whipped through his hair… how much he loved the night. His powers thrived in the dark, but he also felt at peace with himself in the night. It was the only time when he would feel almost content with the way he looked, because in the dark, everyone looked the same.

Pleased with his picnic setup, he smiled to himself and ported to the kitchen. Elana was sitting by the window, starring. There was a bag on the table waiting, filled with the goodies she had chosen he assumed. She was so focused in with the night behind the glass she didn't even notice that he had returned. He laughed to himself making her turn around suddenly. "You're not a vwerewolf or anything are you? I think it's a full moon tonight…" He chuckled again.

"No… I just find the moon so beautiful surrounded by all the stars and night sky."

He grabbed the bag and her hand, "Then let us get a better look, ja?"

Before she could even make a face at him, he had teleported her to the high rooftop. She opened her eyes to see soft blankets under her feet and the whole night sky displayed beautifully all around them. He then sat her down and looked directly at her. The moon light radiated off her light skin and bounced from her elegant raven black waves. Her eyes practically shined a light iridescent blue as she looked deeply at him, taking his breath away.

She smiled at him and turned toward the bag of food, hoping that he didn't notice her blush rushing to her cheeks. He was so amazing to her she couldn't speak. His glowing golden eyes caught her every movement as she slowly removed the dessert she had chosen from the bag. She could see the look of hunger in his eyes again, only he wasn't looking at the food. Elana could feel her heart rate pulse and her temperature rise as she began to get nervous from his staring.

He saw the color brush her cheeks and noticed her jittering hands, but couldn't understand that he was actually making her do these things. Kurt just didn't get why he had such an effect on her. The fact that she made his teeth clench together and his heart skip a beat whenever she touched him was a normal reaction. She was a girl that every human of the opposite sex dreamed about; but he wasn't. If he was ever in someone's dreams, it was likely a nightmare. Little did he know Elana was dreaming deeply about him as she eyed the cake she had chosen.

"_I just want to swipe all this food aside, push him to the ground and kiss him up and down as if the world was going to end. I want him to hold me close as I dream deeply in his arms, I want him to take me and slowly kiss me from top to…"_

"Vwat are you thinking liebe?" She deeply blushed as he looked at her with his questionable face.

"Nothing, nothing."

He saw her trying to cover her blush as she looked down at her slice of cake. "Vwell I can definitely tell it vwasn't nothing… but vwhat I can't figure out is vwhy you vwon't tell me?" He smiled wickedly.

Her blush got even hotter as he searched for the reason. "Umm, well…" He was playing with her, and she was giving in. She would never let a guy get the upper hand on her, especially when it came to toying with the person. She then formulated her plan to turn the tables so fast he wouldn't know what hit him.

He took a bight of cake, having fun with this new game. "Elana, vwhy don't you tell me? You're not embarrassed or anything are you?"

She smiled seductively at him; it was her turn to play. "Why ever would I be embarrassed of fantasizing over you Kurt?"

His eyes shot open at her and his mouth froze from chewing. She kept going, inching closer and closer to him. "Do you think it's bad of me to think of us together, because I wouldn't want you to think I was _naughty_ or anything Kurt." Now he was the one stammering as she moved not even an inch away from his face, practically brushing his lips with hers as she spoke. She leaned into him as she spoke again. "Do you think that I'm _bad _Kurti? Because I'll act however you want me to, just tell me…" He was so turned on that he couldn't think straight. All he could do was listen and stare as she spoke to him in such a dirty tone, he was speechless yet again. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss right under his left ear, whispering "Or I could stop, if you want…"

He was mind blown by how sexy she could be. Just less than two days ago she could barely talk with him, and now she was the one doing all the communicating and more. Kurt knew he couldn't let her have all the fun, so he needed to step up his game. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her neck, "Now vwhy vwould I vwant you to do that liebe?" he said and trailed soft kisses up and down her neck and jaw.

She loved the closeness of him to her and breathlessly said his name to him. Winding her fingers through his hair she leaned in to gently caress his lips with hers. Elana loved teasing him, making him want her more and more, as much as she wanted him. One of her hands slowly moved down his neck to take in his well developed chest. He was perfect to her, but she wanted more. She slowly moved her hand down to his stomach muscles and couldn't take it anymore.

He was gently rubbing the small of her back with one hand and holding her neck with the other, her hands made every fibre of him stand on end. His stomach quivered to her soft touch. Then she pulled away from him. As he opened his eyes to see why she had stopped she pushed him down onto his back. Elana crawled over to him and straddled his waist with her legs, leaning down to kiss him.

Kurt tried to stay in the game but he was definitely loosing. He just didn't have the amount of self-confidence that Elana did. He kissed her more and more as she kept him motivated. She slowly entered her tongue into his mouth. He returned the favor to her, exploring all its contours. His hands glided down from her neck to her slim waist holding her body even closer to him. She quietly moaned into his mouth at his bravery, which definitely encouraged him. In the middle of the kiss, he grabbed her waist tight to his and rolled her so he was on top.

He was so amazing. No matter how many times she baffled him he would just jump right back into the game and surprise her even more. She wanted to be even closer to him, to be able to feel his… fur. Her hands moved their way to the end of his shirt and pulled up gently.

He pulled away from her to see what she was doing. Her hands were against the sensitive fur of his belly, softly raking her fingers through it in just the right direction, soothing yet invigorating. She looked at him with her baby blue eyes and pulled up on the end of his shirt, pouting a little. He didn't know if he should, but she just looked so hot and, and lustful. He moved his hands to remove his shirt as she watched.

She smiled to herself with satisfaction at the end result. Nice lean muscles covered his torso. His chiselled physic definitely had something to do with all the trapeze performances he did when he was younger, but resemble that of a renounced Martial Artist or a very heavy swimmer. She reached her hands to him as he leaned down to kiss her again, she ran her fingers down his sides and up his back as she felt him tremble by the chills she gave him.

He placed his hands above her shoulders so he didn't lean all his weight on her and placed kisses from one of her ears to the other, as she breathed in his sent with ecstasy. He leaned in closer to her as they met lips again. She began grinding her hips very slowly to his, enjoying the feeling. He responded by doing the same, letting out low grunts as he ravenously kissed her. He felt himself wanting more, needing more. The moment became more heated as they picked up the pace. That's when he felt it. He hadn't noticed his erection till the last minute. He pulled himself out of the kiss and stared at her, frozen. Not knowing what to do and feeling mortified, a deep shade of violet rapidly spread on his cheeks.

Elana was confused at first, until it clicked. In the heat of the moment she hadn't even noticed, but now that she was coming back to reality she realized the _big _situation that Kurt was so distressed about. She blushed back at him.

Kurt freaked. He had never really been in this situation before, considering that there weren't that many girls interested in tale, blue and fuzzy. He immediately ported off of her.

Elana sat up to find that she was all alone on the roof. She lay back down to look at the stars, feeling horrible. "_Now look what you did…"_

_Hehe, awkwardness and blushing fits Kurts personality so well don't you think? I am soooooooo happy to see reviews of hooked readers, you have no idea how much it means! Just for you guys I'm going to work extra hard to put a new chapter up every night, though don't give your hopes up since school starts up tomorrow for me again… that's literally going to be hell. Welp I Thank you bunches and hope you tune in tomorrow to see how the star crossed lovers pull through! And as always, peace out._


	7. Inexperienced

_Chapter 7: Inexperienced. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. -Every time I read that statement somewhere in my brain I hear- "__**someday**__". It's not illegal to dream... _

She walked down the stairs from the roof, pulling all the blankets with her, and quietly tiptoed down the hall. When she got to his door she looked around for observers. When the coast was clear she softly knocked… no answer, she then knocked a little louder… still no answer, knocked again. She was about to accept the fact that he wasn't there when the door opened. He peered out at her from his dark room, glowing eyes almost pleading with her. "Can I come in?" she said in a meek voice.

He closed his yellow embers and replied, "Sure." His voice almost cracking.

She slowly walked in closing the door behind her. She dropped the blankets and food bag on the floor and walked over to him on his bed. He just looked so fragile to her. She tried to look him in the eyes again but he kept looking down, fiddling with his hands.

He couldn't look at her, embarrassment spread across his face again as he felt her peering intently at him. He felt bad for himself, but more so for Elana. He felt as though he had violated her, made her hate him… but then he heard her cry.

She couldn't help it, the tears just started falling. Kurt looked at her wide eyed, not sure what to do. She sniffled through her tears as she tried to talk, "I'm… I'm just… so… sorry." Kurt was confused at her last word, but she kept going. "I didn't mean… to… make you uncomfortable Kurt… I just… I like you too much." She kept slurring her words with sniffles. "I'll… I'll understand… if you want… to break up… with me…"

He looked at her baffled. "You think I vwant to break up vwith you?" Elana looked at him pitifully, tears glistening on her cheeks as she nodded her head. He smiled and then reached for her cheek to wipe the tears. "Elana, I thought that you vwhere going to break up vwith me."

"Why would you think that?"She was recovering quickly from her panic attack.

"I thought you vwhere offended or felt… vwell I don't know, mad at me"

Looking at him as he still blushed at her, she bravely said "You definitely didn't make me feel offended Kurt. More like turned on…"

His eyes widened again with excitement. "Really?"

"Ya, you were really hot Kurt, you don't even know."

He revealed his fang toothed smile again, making Elana blush.

She slowly leaned into him wanting more than anything to take in his deep pungent smell. She pulled herself to him and buried her nose in his silk fur, there was a hint of sulfur and brimstone, but his real musk sent was what turned her on. It was almost a salty verses sweet smell that always left her intoxicated and starving for more. It wasn't his cologne, which she loved also; it was his real animalistic smell that kept her fireworks going.

She began to back track herself as she felt his chest muscles, slowly pushing his back to the bed. Her fingers ghosted over his stomach as his abdominal muscles clenched and he let out a silent cry. She grinned as he blushed at his own noise of pleasure and leaned in to leave a trail of kisses from his lips, all the way down to his naval.

His tail whipped like it had a mind of its own, as he strained not to let out another cry. Elana looked up to see his face pleading with her to stop this torture. She wanted him so much, the pull between them was so strong, and she didn't know if she could wait much longer, but she didn't want to push him into anything. She pulled away from him letting her hands trail down his sides as she backed off. It hurt a little to feel him reject her in a way, doubtfulness of his own want for her spread across her face and left a depressed feeling inside of her.

He couldn't take any more; he was almost losing sight of his judgment by watching her cause his agony, his desire to be as close to her as she would let him. When she backed away he sat up and looked at her, worry in his eyes. "Elana…" he noticed her look of self judgment. "Elana, I think that you are the most beautiful vwoman I have ever met, I just can't compare…"

She spoke softly, "That's why, isn't it? You think I will reject you…" she sadly looked at him.

Kurt had so many reasons why else he could blame it on, but he couldn't lie. He nodded quietly at her, "Most of my life I spent alone in the romantic light because, vwell I'm obviously not the type most go for." Elana flinched at that but he kept going. "I'm just… new at all this stuff."

She felt horrible, but mad at the same time. _"What have all these people done to him?"_ Anger welled up inside of her, "Grrrrrrrrrrr, The fact that someone like you, who is so passionate, charming, loving, cute, funny, understanding, and just all around amazing kind of person, could sit here and tell me that just because of a couple differences in the way you look, that nobody would even give you a chance makes me sick to my stomach…"

He could actually feel the venom that she spit out with every single word. He looked at her face; it was twisted with anger and sadness. Kurt knew that she liked him, but this was so much more. He could see the passion in her eyes, hear the rage in her voice, and feel the love that she held for him.

"Elana, do you really not care about my looks?"

She turned to him, questioning him back…"Can I tell you something really personal…"

"Of course you can Elana"

"Well, I um…"

"… Yes?"

She let out a sigh, "Well when I met you for the first time, I kind of, I um… I found you extremely attractive."

His expression changed from skirmish grimace to his usual stunning smile. "Is that so?" He was being very bold as he leaned in.

"Yes… that's really the reason why I could only whisper to you. So you see Kurt, the only concern I have is what you'll think of me…"

Kurt was speechless. She was scared about what he would think? She was perfect, how could she possibly have any doubts? He stared for a couple seconds before responding to her. "You're scared of vwhat I think? Unsinn Elana –(nonsense Elana), that makes no sense at all, I find you… really… huu I just vwish that I could… that I could…" he took a deep breath "Could find all the vwords that capture everything I… I love about you." He cringed a bit when he let the word love slip past his lips, maybe it was way too soon…

She gave an irresistible smile as she snaked her arms around him once again. "Kurt… I love everything about you as well."

_I'm sorry for the shorter chapter but believe me, I intend to make the next one a whopper! And please review! Gotta tell you the last couple reviews I read from damonmielke and ThankfulMemories made me crack up… so thank you and I'll get craken on tomorrow's addition tonight just for you guys. Peace out!_


	8. Bikinis, trunks and… nothing?

_Chapter 8: Bikinis, trunks and… nothing? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… shut up disclaimer. _

His eyes opened cautiously to adjust to the light morning sun streaming in through his curtains. He turned in his bed to view where Elana had laid next to him last night. She might have stayed but since they had decided to go to the beach today, it was thought that staying up all night wouldn't be a good idea; plus, if Kitty found Elana's bed empty in the morning, assumptions would get around quick.

Kurt rolled over again to look at the time… 6:42. _Dam, I hate vwaking up early._ He turned his vision to the ceiling as he recounted the events that happened the night before, smiling to himself. "_I guess I can assume that today vwill be a vwunderbar trip to the beach." _He then rolled his body out of bed and headed for his bathroom to get himself ready for the early mass at his Church, "_Ah Sunday_."

Elana was still sleeping soundly. That is until Kitty tackled her on her bed causing her to scream and then glare at her attacker.

"What?" she stated grumpily.

"Ok, like, get up and tell me everything that happened!" she screeched to Elana.

"What do you mean…" trying to sound innocent in her groggy mood.

"Um well, I might not know the exact time you got back from your date with Kurt, but I do know that you, like, didn't sneak back in here until after 1:30; so… I take it you, lost track of time?"

Elana blushed as Kitty giggled at her. "Well, I… we, uh"

Kitty backed up as her eyes widened with shock, "You didn't!"

Elana looked up at her confused for a second but then it immediately clicked, "What! No, no… not yet, but um…"

Kitty leaned back in again as she proceeded to poke and prod Elana for answers. "Yes?"

"You can't tell anyone, especially him what I repeat to you…"

"OK, OK, OK! Now just TELL ME!"

Elana smirked a sinfully wicked smile, "I turned him on so good last night."

Kitty looked at her more with a questioning face, "What were you doing?"

"We were on top of each other making out and it just happened."

"Well? What else?"

"Let's just say we moved it to his bed."

"God Elana, go easy on him!"

She glanced at the time to see 9:23 displayed in a bright digital fashion. Jumping out of bed to go run to her lover she responded to Kitty quickly, "Well I better get up and eat breakfast."

"_This beach day is going to be sweet."_

She ran down the stares into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast and then set off to see if Kurt was up yet. Just as she went to pass the glass doors she spotted something, or the someone she was searching for. He was sitting outside in the grass with his legs crossed Indian style, eating an apple and enjoying the mid-morning sun.

She laughed evilly to herself as she walked over to him quietly. "_Three steps, two steps, one…" _She roared lunging at him. Just as her body almost made contact with what she thought was the blissfully unaware Nightcrawler, she landed in a cloud of smoke. Confused she looked around until she spied him sitting in a nearby tree chuckling to himself. She stood up and brushed off the grass from her pyjamas and gave him a dirty look. She then proceeded to turn around and head inside.

BAMF! He appeared in front of her with a mischievous smile. His eyes twinkled with joy and excitement as he beamed to her. "Sorry liebe, I couldn't resist." He then placed a kiss on her head and giggled some more as she huffed into his face.

She looked up at her laughing boyfriend and smirked at his little trick, "_I would have done the same thing_," she thought to herself. "When exactly are we going to the beach? And are you sure that the Professor is ok with almost all the teachers leaving for the day? It seems as if the kids are going to be slacking."

"Nein Elana, vwe all need a break once in a vwile." He pulled her close to him so his nose lightly touched hers.

"I see… so what beach are we going to?"

"It'll be a secluded one so that vwe vwon't have to hide our powers, and I vwon't have to vwear my hologram vwhen vwe get there either."

"What?"

"…That's right, you haven't seen my hologram projector yet have you?" he smiled wilfully.

She gave him another confused glance "Hu?"

He chortled to himself again, "You'll see, you'll see."

Eyeing him with interest and playfulness she said "I bet I will, I bet I will", and then skipped flirting with him all the way back to the glass doors, Kurt following close behind.

He quickly grabbed some last minute things, towel, water, communicator, all the necessities he could possibly need. Stopping in the mirror to critique himself, he wore black trunks with a silver and white design, a white fitted tank and no shoes of course, then for the final touch, his watch.

He hated this infernal contraption for all the secrets and parts of his personality he had to hide, but Kurt understood that society today was not ready for his true form. Old scary stories and Hollywood horror movies were the most to blame, but people's ignorance to listen was the final factor that ruined all his hopes of peace.

His friends appreciated him for who he was and so did Elana, but he still hungered for the day to truly be accepted within the human's society, to be freed from the forever burdening need to hide.

Elana and Kitty were giggling away at their sinfully evil attire. They each had helped each other since Elana found out that Bobby was coming as well. Elana stepped into the mirror and interrogated her own self image and -if she said so herself- she looked good. Kitty walked over next to her and eyeballed herself as well.

Elana was wearing the same swimsuit as last time, but had added a little pull here and just a tighten there to give it a even sexier look, the shorts she wore were white with thick silver chains along the pockets, black sandals- Kitty's of course and a black sexy spaghetti strapped shirt, low cut for sure. Kitty had a hot pink bikini on with her matching pink top and black shorts. She looked with approval at the both of them and cracked up.

"What?" Elana said with worry, wondering if her and Kitty's choice had failed miserably.

Kitty leaned to her ear and whispered, "Like, if you made Kurt all hot before when you guys were kissing, he's going to spontaneously combust when he sees you now!"

She giggled and blushed as she thought about the previous night. She had left a lot of details out when she told Kitty her story, but she didn't mind keeping some of them to herself.

Scott and Jean were ready before everyone else and sat in the car happily making time fly with tongue lock. Kurt walked up to the car and killed the moment like always. "Maybe I should drive; it might be too hard for Scott to stay concentrated on the road."

Scott turned around in his seat to give Kurt an unfavorable glare when he noticed something behind him. Scott smiled wickedly and said in an all knowing tone "I don't think you would be any safer of a driver than me with her in the car."

Kurt turned to the direction Scott was looking and froze. It took all his willpower and then some to not let his jaw drop to the asphalt. Kitty was walking next to her giggling at Kurt's craving gaze, but he was only focused on Elana. Perfection didn't even cut it. Every line, every curve; _every-thing _about her was just stunning. He wanted to port over and kiss her right there, but his body wouldn't budge. He tried to relax himself as she walked over to him but it felt like every nerve ending in him was on fire.

She glided over to him and winked, "So you like the look?" she said with a flirty undertone.

He stretched his mouth into a smile, "Vwhen don't I, liebe?" He then bent down slightly to give her a soft kiss.

"Eh hem… I guess I will be the one driving then?" Scott said with a bit of sarcasm sprinkled through his voice.

"Guess so." Kurt smiled.

"Then let's get going. Evan's not coming because of all the couples, he says that he's afraid of the third wheel syndrome, and Rouge, Remy and Bobby are going to carpool together."

Kitty looked at Elana "Well then I guess I'm like hitching a ride with them." She then whispered to Elana, "Perfect time to flirt… for me and you."

Elana smiled as she watched her friend walk back to the building in search of the others. She was happy that they were going but the down side was that Rouge was coming as well. Being as they got off to a rough start, she wasn't too keen on making friends.

Kurt then tenderly placed his hand in hers "Let us be off then…" he quickly bamfed her into the backseat of the car with him.

Scott turned to Kurt who was still busy checking out Elana and said, "Kurt… you think you could "suit up" so we can go?"

Kurt snapped up out of his trance and gave a cocky grin, "Can't vwait to get rid of mein own blue fuzzy self Cyclops?"

Scott smirked, "Ya, and don't forget the tail, we cut it close the last time."

He turned his attention to his wrist and began fiddling with his strange watch. Elana watched as Kurt's lovely midnight blue fur suddenly changed to lightly tanned skin. His golden eyes turned to dark blue irises, his teeth and ears lost their point and his hands and feet reformed to look just like any other persons.

"So, was meinst du?" He asked lovingly.

"I hate it, you look so much better the way you are Kurt."

He laughed at her blatant statement. "Vwell thanks I guess?"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, I mean, you look good… I just like you a whole lot better when you are blue and fuzzy."

"Don't forget the tail." He said jokingly, poking her in the nose with his now exposed tail.

"This is going to be a long trip…" Stated Scott as he slowly pulled his baby out of the garage and on to the road. Jean giggled at his hopelessness.

The sun was hot to say the least, but the water was soo cold. They had arrived at the secluded beach and decided to set up camp and check out the area before the others arrived. Kurt quickly ported about the beach, making sure the coast was clear and then reported back to the group.

"It's such a beautiful day; I'm kind of surprised that there isn't anyone here." Kurt smiled with delight. He then turned his attention to his watch and began fiddling with the controls. Within seconds the fake shield disappeared reviling the fuzzy blue elf that Elana adored.

Jean looked up at the sun shading her eyes, "Well I don't know about you all, but I'm jumping in that water real soon." She then grabbed Elana's hand and dragged her off so she could speak to her alone. "Hey Elana, let's play a game with the boys?"

Elana cocked her head to the side and gave a playful gaze, "What kind of game are we talking about?"

"Try to be as sexy as you can manage, at least until the others get here…"

Elana smiled her pure seduction smile as she gazed over to Kurt, who was now staring with Scott both interested. "Sounds like fun, but I'm not playing the role of a slut, just sexiness."

Jean giggled "I don't think either of them would mind anyway." Elana joined her chortles as the guys tried to pick up on their secret conversation.

Elana then locked eyes with Kurt, slowly grabbing the end of her shirt, lifting it in a sweet and provocative manner.

Kurt was awestruck, Jean was pretty, but his eyes were glued to Elana. Was she actually stripping for him? He knew she had a bathing suit on and he was also aware that clothes were to come off sooner or later but this was just… horny. The way she slowly pulled her shirt over her head with both her arms made him feel as if he shouldn't even be watching. She bent down and whipped her hair back so it draped and cascaded across her now exposed shoulders. She grabbed hold of the button that held her shorts to her hips and pulled on them with an enticing gesture that made his whole body crawl with tension. Her pants slid off with another tug and dropped to the sand; sexily she stepped out of them and made her way over to him. He was in shock, but the good kind. Slowly wrapping her arms about his neck she pulled him into a deep kiss, tongues dancing with one another. She racked her hands ever so carefully down his chest and stomach, feeling his muscles clench with exasperation at her every touch. Moving her hands lower, she grabbed his shirts ending and slowly began to lift it, trailing her fingers back up as she went, her kisses became more fervent as she proceeded.

It took every cell in his quivering body to stay in control. Kurt glanced over to see if they were putting on a free show, but only found Scott in his own la-la land with Jean. He felt her hands slide up across his stomach but then they stopped, and waited. She pulled away from the erotic tongue games and pouted to his confused face.

He couldn't think straight, in fact he couldn't think at all. All his brain could register in the heat of the moment was that she had stopped. He glanced down at his pretty little creature and understood immediately what she wanted from him. He held his arms up in a way of surrender and watched as she worked his shirt off ever so slowly, skimming his bare fur with a trail of irresistible kisses. When she finally got the shirt over his head, she grabbed it, pulled it back and twisted it trapping his arms keeping him in his vulnerable state.

Her left hand kept his arms tied while her right slowly traced his defined muscles. Up and down, up and down, she lightly dragged her fingers until he couldn't take it any longer. Planting her kisses all along his neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear drove him to his arousal. Just as her hand went to claw at his back he ported.

Elana and Kurt landed in Scott's car. The couple of seconds that Elana had stopped from being completely turned around gave Kurt the upper hand. He quickly freed his bound hands and turned his attention to her. She was a wonderful mystery to him, always full of new surprises and challenges. "Elana, might I ask vwhy you have the sudden urge to torture me?"

"I need a reason?" was all that escaped her mouth as she met his lips again a little too eagerly.

"Like, are you sure Scott said you could do that in his car?" Kitty said ruining the moment. Kurt and Elana jumped at the same time in the back seat of the convertible, lip locking session over. They looked up to find Kitty and the other three staring at them with wide eyed expressions.

Rouge scoffed, "I guess ya weren't lien' after all."

Elana grabbed Kurt's hand hard, making it obvious to him that she was not happy with that statement. He interjected, "It vwas my idea."

Rouge seemed even more pleased with this as she proceeded to taunt them. "Oh, is that so? Well then, I'll just go tell Scott that."

Kurt retorted harshly, "Go ahead, it's not like he could catch me…" And with that he ported Elana to the beach, leaving the others to walk through the hot sand.

They found Jean and Scott in the similar fashion and after a little teasing, and warned them about the approaching crowd. Elana kissed him on the cheek and then raced for the water. She knew he would beat her there, and that's just what she was counting on. As soon as her feet hit the water he ported right in front of her, "_Perfect." _

He laughed at his wit of beating her as he landed in the water knee deep, only to be tackled and drenched as she toppled him over. He emerged from the water holding Elana to him as he laughed and spun her around merrily. "Now vwhy didn't I see that coming?"

"You just haven't yet realized the complexity to which my brain operates." She said flirtatiously wile giggling at her own genius.

He let go of her and began treading water to get a little deeper. She happily followed him, tickling and kissing him on the way out to sea. When they finally reached the water up to their shoulders he stopped and turned to her. He slowly met his lips to hers, taking in the new salty taste form the ocean that covered her normally sweet lips. Her tongue reached for his and her hands immediately found the base of his neck, tangling with his wavy hair. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her to him as a large wave lazily lifted them off the ocean floor. His tail wrapped around her leg, making her jump from the sudden touch. Kurt chuckled and said "Are you sure your used to all of me?"

"I love everything about you, even your tail. You just caught me off guard… for a second I thought there was a shark or something."

"You know you shouldn't be afraid of sharks with me around, I'd just port away vwith you if any of them decide to swim by." He then poked her in the stomach making her giggle again.

"THEY WERE WHERE?" shouted Scott.

Rouge may have gone too far if it weren't for the fact that she never really gave a shit otherwise. "They were makin' out in the backseat of yer car."

Scott growled under his breath, but eased a little when Jean came over and put her hands on his back. "_Come on Scott, you know you're just mad because you didn't think of it first."_

He smirked and turned to her, "_Even if that was true… it still doesn't mean that he is going to get away with it." _He then turned his face into an evil smile, "_I have a plan to teach the Elf a lesson, no one messes around in my car and gets away with it_." He then hurriedly pulled his shirt off and ran to the water, diving under a large wave in the direction of the two lovers.

Kurt was in heaven as Elana traced kisses from one very sensitive ear to the other, all along his jaw bone. Her hands ran up and down his stomach again, making that tingling feeling all too real. He was enjoying the moment ever so much, until he felt the tugging. At first he thought it was Elana pulling a flirty trick on him, but the tugs on his trunks kept pulling. "Stop it, Elana." He said trying to conceal his voice so it didn't sound too husky.

"Stop what?" she said playfully as she kept kissing him on his neck tenderly, his wet fur caressing her soft pouted lips.

The tugging increased to the point to which they began to get dangerously low. He pulled her away from him to scold her which was a bad idea. As he teasingly pushed her from him the pressure of her pressed up against him let go, causing the pull to yank his trunks off in one fast motion.

"VWHAT THE…" He ported farther away from her as he searched franticly for his bathing suit.

Elana looked at him with a worried face, "What is it Kurt?"

"Vwhere did… vwhat is… vwho took…" his face was in horror as he found nothing.

She raised an eye brow as she started to put the events into place, "Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Um, I uh…" His face was flushed as she eyed him suspiciously. He took a breath, "I kind of lost my…"

He was cut off by the groups' laughter as Scott ran out of the water and yelled "Hey Kurt, what's that you said about me not being able to catch you?"

Elana turned to see Scott on the beach holding Kurt's trunks in the air. She turned back to face him and his blush deepened. He then ported out of the water. Elana was steaming. It was a funny joke to play, but they knew how Kurt was about these kinds of things, and frankly, she found it just cruel. She walked up the beach to meet Scott head on; when she was pissed it showed. "Scott! You either give me his trunks right now or I swear I will have no problem taking them by force."

Scott smiled and gave her a childish coo, "If he wants these back hell have to walk out here and get them himself."

That did not help her agitated state, because when she said something she meant it, Scott was just toying with her but she was not playing, "Jean you either make him give it or I won't be held responsible."

"Hey I told him not to from the beginning, he didn't listen."

"Scott I am NOT kidding with you, I will ask one more time nicely… Please give me the pants."

"I don't think so…"

Within three seconds flat of that answer he received a hard slap to the face along with a judo flip into the sand. Stunned, he stared up at the sky as everyone else looked to Elana who was now holding the trunks, an angry scowl staring at the seemingly innocent bunch. "The pantsing was funny, but the holding for ransom and leaving him stranded was going way too far" she growled, and then stormed off in search of the pant-less elf.

He paced back and forth in the men's bathroom, like a dog locked in a cage. He didn't know what to do. Should he take his chances and port over to the camp to grab his towel, or what about checking out the car for a loose blanket of some sort? Even if Scott was angry about the car situation, he still went way too far. Scott knew all of his insecurities about his own self image since he was one of his closest friends, so why would he do this? Especially around Elana.

"Kurt?"

He quickly ported into one of the stalls, noticing who it was by the sound of her voice. _Wunderbar._

"Kurt are you in here? It's me Elana; I got your trunks for you…"

"How?" He peered above the stall door to meet at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Let's just say, Scott now knows not to mess with me when I'm pissed."

"Vwhy vwere you… mad?" He asked as she moved closer to the door.

"Because Kurt... I'm the only one who is allowed to take these away from you, but only when you let me." She then held the pants over the stall door.

He felt a deep color of violet spread across his cheeks as he took his pants and pulled them on. "Is that so?"

"It better be so!" she said with a humoristic tone to her voice.

He laughed porting himself next to her and kissing her lightly on her full sweet lips. "You know I'm all yours." He added seductively.

"Well I do now." She replied as she kissed him back, satisfied with his answer.

"Come on, I want to see Scott's face vwhen I embarrass him about being beat up by the new trainee."

"God, you're perfect Kurt." She said roping her arm with his as she headed for the door.

"Vwhat do you mean?"

"You're the only guy I know that isn't the least bit sexist."

"Ja vwell, I vwas sexist a long time ago, vwhen I vwas younger… but every boy vwas at that age. It vwasn't until I came to America that I learned girls vwere equal to guys, if not better in many vways…"

They reached the beach and greeted a now sulking group of Xmen. Scott sat in the sand and looked up at Kurt. "Look Kurt, I really am sorry. I may have gone a little too far that time with my joke."

"Oh I forgive you Cyclops…" he then evilly thought to himself, "_Just wait, I'll get you back."_

"Well dam Elana; I never woulda thought that ya would be able ta take out Scott, and without ur powers! Geese, that's a maja impact on Scott's ego." Rouge smiled and winked as Scott stared her down. Jean let out a giggle.

Gambit walked up to her, "Ya, that was mighty interesting cherré, never saw that coming from you."

She blushed as she held on to Kurt. "If only I vwas there, I vwould have killed to have seen Scotts face." He said as she leaned into him more.

Jean looked over to him, "Believe me Kurt, it was priceless."

The group then began to laugh at Scott who pouted in the sand, then realizing that he was obviously defeated; he ended up joined in on their laughter as well.

_Well, that took me forever (I'm slow at typing), I hope you guys liked it, and if you did please review, or just type a couple words to let me know you're still hanging in there! I intend to make the next one longer too, and with a bit more… intimacy. So stay tuned! -Peace out! _

_P.S. Does anyone know if I spelt Gambits "Cherrie" right? Cuz I'm not entirely sure -again I'm horrible at spelling so I wouldn't know anyway. _


	9. Old scars and fresh kisses

_Chapter 9: Old scars and fresh kisses. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… I see that you're still talking… yur just asking for it._

Elana then spun around to grab her fuzzy elf's hands before pulling him down the shallow hill, back to the sand that was being lazily pummelled by the waves. They walked along the large expanse of wetted sand, hands clasped and feet time after time washed over by the chilled sea water. They were quiet for a while until Elana turned her head to look at him. He seemed to feel her stare and looked down, meeting her gaze with his own. "Vwhat are you thinking, liebe?"

She smiled to him and contemplated how to explain her thoughts, "Well, I was just mulling over the fact that, we really don't know much about each other."

His face softened a little and he seemed to really take in what she said. "Vwell then how about you tell me something about yourself und then I'll add something of mine?"

She grinned, happy that he seemed _somewhat_ interested to say the least, as she took a peek to his tale swinging merrily behind him. "Ok then, let me think." She paused to pounder about what she would share first. She laughed, "Um, my most favorite color, even since I was little, is blue."

He laughed at the irony, "I guess that gets me a couple extra bonus points then, hu?" She giggled along with him as their feet brushed by the sand. "Uh, vwell as funny as it may seem I have always loved the color blue too, my reasons may be entirely different than yours though, since I see the color _every_ morning." He chuckled a bit as she smiled.

"Oh I'm not so sure, I may now have another good reason to love the color blue." He smirked and looked down at his feet, finding himself nervous even now when she decided to flirt with him. "Hmm, ok for my next one unless you have noticed, I don't really eat red meats… and yes I consider the pig a red meat as well."

Kurt looked dumfounded. "Then how do you live vwith having such a high metabolism?"

"I eat lots of chicken, fish, and peanut butter, whatever keeps me full, ya know?" He nodded his head; of course he understood that, he was cleaning out the kitchen of all food every week.

"I just realized I never asked you how old you were, I'm twenty-two."

"I am twenty, but my birthday is coming soon on… well it's on Halloween."

"Really? Vwell then that vwill be one interesting party… you'll be able to legally drink!"

Her face went blank for a minute. "What?"

"You know how twenty-one is the legal drinking age for Ameri… oh that's right." He slapped himself on the head making Elana giggle, "I forgot that you've been living in a different country."

"They have a certain age you have to be in order to drink here?"

"Ja."

"Well that's stupid!" His face turned up in a grin to see her smiling up at him. "Your turn!"

"Uh… oh, I can play the guitar and I sing pretty gut."

"Does this mean you're going to play for me a lot?"

"Only if you vwant me to." He waited and looked at her, signalling that it was her turn to share.

He noticed as she slowly became very timid and quiet. Her eyes glazed over with sadness as she revisited her past scars. "I used to sing too, but that was before my parents died…" she trailed off as the memories began to haunt her thoughts, grief filled tears began to well in her eyes.

Kurt had stopped dead in his tracks as he halted the whimpering girl and pulled her back into a deep loving hold. "Elana, I'm so sorry." He soothed the sadden girls back as he held her tight to him, letting her poor all the sorrow she held for this obviously very sore topic. Her body began trembling as she revisited the images of her loving parents' deaths.

Kurt began to worry; he sat her down in the sand with him and cradled her into his chest. Her tears fell and her attempts to calm down resulted in her to begin hiccupping back her cries. He consoled her with loving words that he quietly whispered into her ear, and slowly she calmed down to some miner sniffles.

Her face was pressed to his chest and her tears had soaked into his soft fur. After a couple minutes of calm she moved her head slightly to find a concerned Nightcrawler looking down at her. She averted her eyes feeling shameful for overreacting so quickly and unexpectedly. "I'm sorry…" she replied meekly.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen Elana - (Don't worry Elana), it still a touchy subject, I get it." He hesitated for a minute before asking her, "Do you vwant to talk about it?"

"Maybe, tell me more about you first."

He smiled reassuringly to her and began his short life story. "Vwell, from vwhat I know, vwhen I vwas a baby mein birth mutter decided that she couldn't keep me or didn't vwant me. So she left her new born child near a small village und never looked back." He tensed a little and she could feel the hurt he felt from his own mothers rejection of him in his strangled voice, but he quickly recovered, "Luckily for me, a young gypsy couple found me und decided to take me in as their own, they already had a son und a younger one along the vway. I vwas raised by a very close knit group of people und they all loved und cared for me despite mein _appearance, _just like mein loving parents_. _As I had said before vwhen I vwas younger I preformed in the circus as the amazing Nightcrawler… that is until mein older brother vwent crazy und killed many innocent people…"

She looked up at him and could see he was teetering on the edge of telling her something very personal. She eyed him, "Kurt, I won't judge you on your past, but if you don't want to tell me it's ok."

His eyes redirected his sight on to the beach, training themselves on a large broken seashell, not wanting to meet her gaze. His voice became very hushed and broken, "I… I… killed him. I didn't mean to but, he vwas killing so many others. He vwouldn't stop even though I pleaded with him… Er wollte nicht zu stoppen. Es gab nichts, was ich tun konnte."-(He didn't want to stop. There was nothing I could do.) He slipped into his German tongue in a panic for Elana to trust and understand him.

"Kurt… calm down alright, I believe you." She placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into the soft warmth.

He locked eyes with her and continued, "Just as my luck vwould have it, as soon as I had killed mein step brother Stefan, the towns people found me, it vwas a carnage of dead bodies, und I vwas the bloodied hand. I told them the true story but vwho looks upon a demon und casts good judgment? …no one."

She looked at him seriously, "You're not a demon, Kurt, and you never will be… you never could be."

"Ach, but in the eyes of the people of the strong catholic religion I vwas the devil himself standing in a pool of death and despair. Chased me they did, beat me they did, torture me they did, all in the name of the lord. I prayed, screamed, und pleaded for the lords mercy but none of them could or vwould hear. But before they could follow through vwith ridding the vworld of such a sinner they stopped, all frozen in time und space, vwhich is how meine story leads to the institute. Mein Gott herd my pleas und sent Professor Xavier vwho saved meine life, for vwhich I am forever grateful."

Her eyes were wet from new tears now straining her vision, "I… I don't know what to say." He tilted his head to her in question. "How do you say you are sorry for someone who has gone through so much?"

Kurt smiled to her, "Your tears say it all liebe."

She returned the warm grin as she whipped the latest tears from her eyes, not sure if it was possible for her to cry anymore. "I think I'm ready to tell you what happened to my parents." She scooted herself so that she was sitting cross-legged in front of him and after a couple deep breaths she began. "When I was little I was moved all thought my life, but it wasn't because my family just loved to travel. It was mainly because every time I would be found out as a mutant a giant commotion of scared and angry people would form, they would harass us until finally we would have to move again. Till the time we moved to London that is…" she stopped to take another breath and continued. "It was only a matter of time till I was found out again… before I went to the monastery to train it was very hard to keep my abilities in check. When my powers flared up in public again, the crowed turned brutal. In their eyes they didn't see a little eight year old girl standing there, what they saw was an evil being bent on destruction… They attacked me first but my parents stepped in the way. There was so much craziness and anger in that crowd that I had never seen before. They turned into savages. My parents told me to run and that everything would be fine, but as I pounded the earth with my feet I could hear that the last thing to come from them would be a lie…"

Kurt was shocked, "So they killed your parents just because you vwere a mutant?"

"All my life I wondered that question as it haunted me for the next four years of my life. But that is the only answer I could ever come up with. My parents were murdered because of me, just because I was different."

Kurt shook his head, "Nein, it vwasn't your fault Elana. The people vwho refused to listen, the ones vwho could care less about vwhat the real truth is, that is vwhy they unjustly died, not because of you."

She stared down at the sand between them, "Their names where Anna and Archer Tikaani, they were the best parents I ever could have had, I miss them so much it hurts." Her words shook with so many different emotions running through her.

He could see the deep longing in her eyes and knew that she craved for her family, and for what she had seen to be just another horrible nightmare, but it was all too real. "They sound like the kind of people you never forget." Another tear escaped her eye, he reached for her chin turning her head up to face him and sweetly kissed her on the lips. "I think vwe know enough about each other's past for today, liebe." And with that he stood lifting her up as well and smiled, "Though I am very happy that you decided to tell me about your past, I feel as if I know you a hundred times better now, thank you."

She smiled and slowly leaned in to embrace him in a tight loving hug, "Anything for you my fuzzy elf, and thank you too."

The car ride home that night was a little more than awkward to say the least. Though they got along fine, Scott had his eye on Kurt and Elana the whole ride home, making positively sure there was no round two in the back seat of his car.

"Good night Scott, Good night Jean. See you guys in the morning" Kurt said as he and Elana left the garage.

"Ya, good night guys."She yelled.

Kurt walked her to her room, stopping outside her door to say goodnight and send her off with a light kiss. "Vwell, I hope you have sweet dreams, liebe."

She looked to his face to see a little sadness, "What's wrong, Kurt?"

"Oh nothing, it just makes me sad that this day ended so quickly."

She looked down with a little embarrassment at her thought, "Well…"

His eyes perked up with curiosity, "Vwell vwhat?"

Elana really didn't know how to approach this particular subject, "Never mind."

"No, vwhat vwere you thinking?" He was thoroughly interested now, and had a hopeful suspicion of what she had in mind.

She innocently looked up at him with her light blue eyes, "I was just thinking that well… the night doesn't have to stop here…"

Smiling, he asked "Vwhat are you implying schön?"

"I could just sleep in your room tonight… if that's alright with you?" with a hint of innocence in her voice.

If that's alright with him? Every night, all he did was just dream about the day she would ask that of him. He always felt that it was the girls' right to bring that up, so he figured it would be a while before… He had obviously been pausing for too long, mulling on the wonderful thoughts of the proposal. Elana corrected herself "I just meant that we could sleep in the same bed… not anything serious."

There was that innocence again. He quickly responded, "Vwell, I don't mind."

She smiled evilly and then entered her room to pick up some things that she would need, and lucky for her Kitty wasn't back yet. When she was done, she quickly grabbed Kurt's hand and he ported her to the confines of his room.

He knew nothing big was going to go down, but this was the first time that he had ever had a girl spend the night, in his bed. His heart was racing and for the life of him he couldn't calm it down.

Elana walked over to him and kissed him on his lips, leaning in more to whisper in his ear, "Um, would you mind if I took a shower?"

Kurt looked at her with surprise, "Uh… no, of course not. I'll have to go after you though."

She got an evil idea, "Why don't we just take one together… with our bathing suits on I mean."

He bushed hotly at the thoughts that engulfed his imagination, but tried to maintain his composure, "Are you sure?"

"Ya I don't see how much different it will be from when we made out on the beach."

Still trying to calm his mind of the feverish images he stated, "Still, I don't mind."

She then locked lips with him again as he let out a sigh of content, loving her tender kisses. She then broke off and headed for the bathroom, peeling her clothes off along the way. He ported himself in the door way and made her kiss him again before letting her through. She giggled and ran her fingers along his sides making his body shiver. She moved over to the shower handles and turned on the water.

All he could do was watch. This pretty little creature was so intoxicating, so interesting, so… sexy. She turned around to arch a pointer finger at him, signalling him to move closer. He did as he was ordered and walked up to her, glancing at her curves as she smiled. "_I have a feeling that this is going to get much more heated."_ She crushed her body to him as she met his lips in a playful kiss.

He moaned at her sudden actions, and then blushed at his own. She wasn't fazed a bit; her arms wrapped around his clothed back and grabbed at the end of his shirt. She whined impatiently as he pulled away from her, "Oh no, I'm not letting you trap und torture me again!"

She protested with a little tug again, "Than you better make that shirt disappear real fast…" she threatened, lust hanging over every word she managed to spill out of her mouth.

He liked this new threatening side of her, it was a great tease, and an even better turn on.

She watched him as he removed his shirt for the third time. She noticed sand was plastered throughout his fuzzy pelt as his shirt was discarded. His muscles flexed under the vanity light as she took him in. "_Simply perfect"- _she thought to herself as she latched on to him again, this time being a little more bold, hooking one of her leg around his thigh.

He reddened as his throat let out a low guttural groan, a sound he had never heard from his self ever. He couldn't help the feelings that began to pulse in his body again. He needed to clear his thoughts before he let himself go too far. Trying to think to himself in his heated state he looked at the shower, "_Maybe it vwill vwake me out of my trance?"_ Boy was he ever so wrong.

As he grabbed Elana close to him and ported to the shower he could feel the rise in her heart rate. The desire that she held for him almost mimicked his. In that moment of silent connection he lost himself even more. Appearing in the hot steamy waterfall with the girl of his fantasies pressed up against him, he thought he was on overload. He tilted his lovers' head back to expose the soft tender skin of her throat. Nibbling at it gingerly he heard her moan his name.

"Kurt…" she mouthed breathlessly as he ravaged against her neck. She wanted to be the one to make him call her name but he wasn't playing fair. She tried to gain her leverage with her one planted leg to push him back, only making him stop to eye her fervently. His sexy smile almost sent her one leg from giving out as she clung to him.

He couldn't stop. His hands moved down the elegant curves of her body and stopped on the upper backs of her thighs. His smile widened as her cheeks deepened a shade at his sudden ferocity. She caught the hint of what he was planning and grabbed the back of his neck for support. With one quick sudden move he lifted her up to straddle his waste as he gently pushed her up against the shower wall. She kissed him, taking in his tongue as he begged for her to do so. His hands moved up and down her sides as she squirmed at the ticklish motion. She gasped and silently cried out at his teasing.

Noticing that she had begun to gradually slide down the front of his body from the now wet fur that covered him, his hands instinctively grabbed her thighs again to hold her still. He didn't want her knowing about his _growing_ needs; right now it was all about her. He had never heard a woman call his name with such a hunger filled tone before, and right now that's all he needed to turn himself on. She only made his situation worse as she began to grind her hips against his stomach, making him wish she were just a little bit lower…

She was slowly being pulled from reality, kissing him with more passion then ever as the hot water pounded their bodies. He called out her name even more lustfully than before, and she could feel his sexual frustration radiating out from him as his breaths became more panted and labored. She wanted to please him so badly, not knowing that just lightest of her touch made him crazy. She unwrapped her legs from him to lower herself to the tub below, causing him to pull away from the lip-lock so quick she thought he ported. He stared at her with disappointment; he was obviously enjoying the wonderful new game. As he let her slide down his body she felt the real reason for his undying need to please her. He glanced at her, unsure of how she would react. Then leaning her hips into his new found pressure point, she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him with such a craving that he let out another deep guttural growl of satisfaction… and she liked it when he growled for her, it only made the scene that much hotter.

Just as she was about to begin to push her hips to his even more too receive his next response, someone knocked loudly outside Kurt's door. Fear and gilt played against their expressions as they exchanged looks, wondering if they had been too… vocal.

Kurt slowly stepped out of the shower, dripping and still just a little too turned on, and approached the door, hoping the person had left.

Bang, bang, bang.

He stared back at Elana who was cautiously following him to the door, but staying hidden. Kurt opened the door to see a cross armed Kitty, tapping her foot rhythmically. She looked annoyed as she stared at her foot.

"Finally, I thought I heard you in there… hey so, like, Elana has been gone for a while and, well, I was wondering if you have, like, happened to see…" She paused as she took in the sweaty wet, messy furred, slightly panting Kurt. "Like, did I interrupt on something? Kurt?"

His face furrowed as he took in what she was saying… "Vwhat are you talking about…"

"Well I never thought you as one of the guys who… uh… beat the meat." She giggled.

Apparently, Elana got what she was implying way before Kurt, because she was near to peeing herself on the other side of the door.

He thought about the situation, but quickly caught on soon after. "Vwhat! Kitty you're sick! I vwould never!" his cheeks flushed deeply as Elana giggled soundlessly again.

"Kurt, it's ok, like, every guy does it once in a while."

"But I vwasn't…"

"Seriously, I understand. I'll like come back later"

He then turned to face Elana for some help, who was still busting a gut at his unfortunate situation. She sighed and stood up from the floor and whipped a tear from all her laughter off of her cheek. "Kitty," More giggles "It's not what you think." Elana popped her head around the door to greet Kitty with another mouthful of chortles.

She was taken aback for a minute, "Wait… so, like, what were you doing in there…?"

Elana looked at her with a seductive glance, "Go ask bobby, I'm sure he would love to show you."

Kitty's mouth fell open at that, which left Elana in a fit of chortles as she closed the door. She returned her gaze to her gawking boyfriend… "You do know she's going to tell everyone vwhat she thinks happened."

"Oh, I'm not so sure. I have some dirt on her now so she knows to keep her mouth shut… or else" She then walked over to him and ran her fingers through his wet fur, feeling the grit of sand still lodged in the fuzz. "Hey, I think you need a bath."

"Round two?" he said a little too eagerly.

"Heh heh heh, ya but this time around, it's my turn."

_Yesssssss ser, I don't think chemistry is the only main thing fuelling this relationship, do you? He he, sarcasm. So I wasn't exactly sure if I liked the way there past were explained, though Kurt did always seem somewhat poetic to me. So please tell me what you thought and thank you for reading! Peace out. _


	10. Turning the tables

_Chapter 10: Turning the tables. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… Dam right YOU don't. XD_

He sat in the hot water and marveled at how good this felt, not the bath that he was pleasantly taking in, but the girl who sat behind him with her legs wrapped around his waist. She massaged his neck, chest and back with a soapy sponge, caressing his fur in a circular motion. Every now and then she would stop to just kiss and nibble at his ear or run her nails lightly up his stomach. Heaven couldn't possibly give him anything better. Leaning his head back to her shoulder, he slightly turned, kissing her cheek to show her how overly grateful he was.

She rested her head against his wet wavy hair and took in his overwhelming smell. His sent was strong and it just led her to continue her pleasing of him. She finished scrubbing him clean, but didn't want to get out just yet. She pushed his shoulders off her chest so she could get up.

Sitting up and projecting a clearly disappointed face to his lover; he had no idea what to expect. She stepped back into the bathtub, only this time she was facing him with her legs on either side. He watched in awe as she made his bath time a whole hell of a lot more interesting. Her sexy well toned legs slowly bent her down to straddle him in the tub. She was in just the right spot as he felt her press her hips tightly to him, the needing sensation back in him with a vengeance. Her hands ghosted their way up and down his flexing arms. She leaned down and taunted him as she slowly traced the tip of his ear with her tongue. He cried out and lifted his arms to stop the agony she was causing. She caught his wrists and pushed them down with force. He repetitively groaned and pleaded as she kept her tongue moving from his ear to his neck. She pulled her face away to view how he was holding up. His cheeks were flushed from all the heat and embarrassment he felt for letting her get to him so easily. His breathing was faster and more labored, and ironically, his lower half seemed to be "holding up" just fine.

He couldn't find tranquility for the life of him. Just as soon as his consciousness to reality would wake him from his trance she would knock him out again. He wanted to be the man, the one to take control, but so far she was the only one doing the manhandling. He felt so venerable, as he let her do as she wished, relaxing his arms to her hips. Her hands speedily moved to his abs and chest, slowly messaging the muscles and fur, causing every nerve ending to ball up and shake involuntarily.

Elana smiled at this. His quivering stomach gave her inspiration to keep going. She wanted to experiment a little lower on him to see how close she could get him. "_This game is really fun… when you're the one dealing out the cards" _she thought to herself. She then began toying with him… rolling her hips against him extra slow. A groan of pure erotic tension erupted from the deep confines of his chest. "_Bingo_", she continued to fluently move with a slightly faster rhythm. Two layers of clothing separating them. He began painting heavily, and every so often he would buck his hips to hers, trying to make the feeling last.

This was pure torment. He wanted her so badly, and what he didn't want was to settle for this, this, deep suffering she was causing. His hands tightened around her hips as she kept at her steady pace. He needed to get up, he needed to breath. His mind was reeling with this sexual pleasure, he tried to beg her to stop but the words came out in raspy huffs. "Elana… vwait… please…" his German accent thick throughout his chopped up words.

Elana looked to him, and smiled at the pure misery she had him in. His eyes told her just how exposed he truly was, and how much he was pleading with her. Sighing, she slowly stood up after planting another good passionate kiss on is lips and moved to sit at the other end of the bath. She watched him breath heavily as he gradually came back to Earth. Her eyes were transfixed to him, as they rolled hungrily over his body with her own selfish desires. She traced her sights from his beautifully angled face, which was covered in a mop of short shaggy wet hair, all the way down to the tail at the end of his blue sculpted form. Gaping at him from the other side of the bath just made her crave him so much more.

His eyes refocused on her, slowly recovering from his heated haze. "_Ok, so the bath vwas a nice idea",_ he thought to himself, "_amazing idea… but the bed sounds that much better." _He stood from the bath and grabbed a towel to dry his soaked fur, and to cover his embarrassing dilemma. He turned back to her to find her eyes intently sizing him up. She blushed when he caught her staring. Snickering, he reached his hand out to her, and swiftly pulled her out of the water, hugging her body tightly to him.

His breath sweetly rolled down her now chilled neck, covered in small droplets of water. She shivered as the liquid on her skin sucked the heat from her body, causing her to pull herself closer to him.

He felt the short convulsions and goose bumps that followed as she held to him tightly. He pushed her away from him lightly so he could wrap her in the warm fluffy towel. She sighed as he hugged her close, not for the warmth, but for the soft fur of his chest that he held so close to her. He then pulled away from her again to face her longing expression. "Come on…" he voiced, pulling her hand she obediently followed him into his room. He led her toward the bed and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her the rest of the way.

She closed her eyes, taking in the strong sense of longing he had for her. Gently he laid her on to his bed, leaning close to her as he placed her down. She closed the empty space between them and encased his lips with hers in yet another attempt to satisfy her undying need for him. She could feel his smile form on his lips as she kissed him as ravenously as she could.

He pressed more of his weight to her, joining her atop the bed. His hands pressed against the mattress above her shoulders and he reached his mouth to hers, aching for more than just a taste. He felt her right leg hook around him and her hand grab for the nape of his neck, urging him to go on… but he froze. Thoughts of her, so beautiful, in _his_ bed just made him over compensate his every touch to her, becoming critical of every move he made. All his insecurities rose to replace his newly found self confidence as he shakily looked her over.

She broke a kiss, sensing his distressed feelings. "Kurt?"

He faced her with the defeated look of weakness in his eyes. "I… I just…"

Smiling she kissed him again, only in a less erotic manner, more of an understanding. "Let's just sleep then Hu? I'm really tiered."

Kurt relaxed and rolled himself to the other side of her, watching her get up to get ready for bed. "_How is it possible… that a girl like that could love me?"_

_Ok ok I know, short chapter. I'm sorry, I have an essay that has to get done tonight so I didn't really want to dive into the next day and end up leaving you hanging. So yea, even though it was short I'd still like to hear your reviews please! I wish I could find a way to post a picture on here because I have drawn Kurt and Elana out and they look awesome! XD Wellp, I guess I'll be back tomorrow! Peace out._


	11. The notsosecret love affair

_Chapter 11: The not-so-secret love affair. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… that is torture._

She cracked open her eyes, as a great sense of calm came crashing over her. She felt his arms instinctively tighten around her slender waist and his shallow breathing cascading against her neck. He mumbled in his sleep as he crushed his face to her sweet smelling hair. His body was pressed lovingly to her back in a protective way. He silently stirred in his dreams as she playfully poked his arm that rested on her side. She giggled and softly turned to face him, planting a kiss on his peaceful face, lightly on his cheek.

He pried open his golden eyes and focused on the girl laying in front of him. Her smile made him melt. "Morgen schon."-(morning beautiful)

"Morning Mr. Bed head…" she giggled some more as she gazed over his hair and fur, all ruffled from sleep. She lightly smoothed the fluff on his skin.

He grinned, "Just can't vwait to touch me can you?"

She placed her lips close to his, brushing them against his as she spoke. "Can you blame me?" He shivered as she seductively trailed her lips along his jaw, letting her sweet breath fall along his skin. "I think I'm going to get up, hunger is taking over."

"You sure it's for food?" He said in a teasing tone.

She glared at him as she pulled away, "Don't push your luck Elf, besides I'm pretty sure you're the one who's hungry for more." She then got up and walked to the bathroom with a giggle.

He's questioning face followed her as he wondered what she meant. Then looking down, he realized the real meaning she had for his hunger. "_Dam mornings…" _he cursed himself.

She told him to meet her for breakfast down stairs; she needed to straighten Kitty out, just in case she started blabbing. She kissed him tenderly on his cheek, then quietly opened his door, checked the hall for witnesses, and slipped out as inconspicuous as she could.

Refocusing on the day ahead of him he realized with great pity to himself… "I'm going to have to teach a class of students vwith her around me… vwonder how horribly this vwill turn out." He sighed and walked over to his bathroom, happy to be graced with her familiar sent. "Ja, today's going to be a long day."

Kitty squealed as she saw Elana enter into her room. "Elana! You are going to like tell me EVERYTHING, and no details left out!" She growled.

"Kitty, its a little privet. Can I just give you an overview?"

"Humph"… she gave a disappointed look. "Fine, but you have to answer my questions!"

"I guess… just don't ask questions that you know I'm not willing to answer."

Kitty was blown away from all that she was hearing. "I really think you should slow it down a bit Elana."

"Why, you don't think he will take advantage of me? Do you?"

"Well no… he loves you Elana"

"Ya, so what's the reason to worry?"

"Uh…" She wasn't sure how to say it.

"Why do you think we should slow down? I'm not coming off as a slut am I?"

"No…"

"Well do you think I'm not good enough for him? Is that it? Do you feel I don't deserve him?" She was slowly becoming more and more hurt by all the imaginary judgment she thought Kitty was passing out on her.

"No Elana! Of course I wouldn't think that!" she sighed, "I just know Kurt really well… and he can get attached really easily. I'm not saying that I don't think you two are perfect, it's just… sometimes people aren't what you like thought they were when you first met."

"Are you saying Kurt is acting different than usual?"

"Not in a bad way… he is actually a lot happier and confident, now that he has you."

"Really? Well then what has you so worried?"

"I just don't want you guys like rushing into anything, that's all."

"Well, I never push him too far. When he wants to stop I stop. But sometimes I just… uhhh."

"What?" Kitty mused.

"I just… I want him so bad!"

"Ha ha, you have the hots for the fuzzy dude!" She giggled at her friends' pitiful state. "Like I don't think you'll have to wait too long if he feels the same way…"

She glared at the laughing girl, "_So_… how did your date at the beach with Bobby go?"

Kitty's laughter suddenly stopped as she looked to Elana. "Um, it was nice. Yes, like very nice." She tried to sound innocent.

"Really? Cause I think that it went a whole hell of a lot better than "nice" since I see his shirt lying over there in the corner of the room." She leaned in to Kitty, "Care to explain, or do you want to slow it down a bit?"

She grumbled, "Ok fine you like caught me, but we only made out!"

"So that's why you checked on Kurt, to see where I was…" She watched Kitty's blush steam. "Smart Kitty, well I'm getting pretty hungry… I'll meet you down for breakfast."

As the door closed Kitty snickered to herself, -"_Too bad Kurt didn't point out that hickey on her neck, that's going to spark like some very awkward conversations…" _She smiled to herself, "_karmas like totally sweet", _and then got up to start her day.

Elana walked down the stairs and was greeted with a couple giggles and all knowing glances by some of the kids who walked by. She looked herself over and didn't see anything amiss. "_Kitty probably just couldn't wait to spread rumors last night",_ she decided for herself. Entering into the kitchen she found Jean eating a bowl of cereal, deep in thought. The red headed beauty looked up to greet Elana. "Hey, how did you slee…" she froze, "Or didn't sleep as the case may be…" a small smirk found its way across her lips.

"Jee thanks" she said assuming the telepath was talking about her looks.

She corrected herself, "I was talking about the hickey with bight marks on your lower shoulder, right around where your straps should be."

Elana restrained the urge to scream, "What!" she franticly looked for a mirror as she moved her loose straps to hide what she couldn't see, a blush radiated across her face.

Jean picked up an aluminum tray from the counter to show her. She laughed as Elana let out a squeak. There it was, plain as day, proof of their dirty little secret that they had wanted so badly to keep silent. "So I take it you went for round two last night?" Jean giggled again.

Elana blushed, "Um… maybe?"

Just then Kurt appeared into the kitchen with a bright smile on his face, "Guten Morgen liebe, you two slept vwell?" He looked over to Elana, as he thought he was putting on a good show till Jean spoiled his moment.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you know _exactly_ how well she slept."

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Elana… "You told her?" he asked in a hurt tone.

Jean chimed in… "No actually Kurt, you did." She reached over to point at Elanas shoulder, revealing the hickey to him. "The passion mark you left on her supplied a whole lot of answers on its own."

His skin turned violet as he stared at the pink bight mark in horror. "Oh scheiße,-(oh shit) I'm so stupid!" he quickly closed the space between them to get a better look.

"Aw, did you get lost in the moment?" Jean chimed in a faultless tone.

Kurt shot her a look and responded with more force, "Oh please, don't think no one noticed that for the first three months that you und Scott started dating you vwere vwearing long sleeves all the time… at least I'll learn."

Jean was shocked at the speed and harshness with his comeback. "Jees Kurt, I was just kidding."

Elana added, "Ya Kurt, lighten up."

He looked back to her apologetically, "Hhu, I'm sorry Jean… it's just, the vwhole reason vwe vwanted to keep it secret vwas because of the teasing und gossip. I just can't believe I was stupid enough to do this." He said looking back to the mark. "I'm sorry Elana."

She smiled and then whispered to him as Jean walked over to clean her bowl, "Well I kinda like it." She ran her fingers across his bight. "It's kinky." He smirked at her complement and planted a kiss on her forehead, she answered him again as he pulled away from the kiss, "But if you leave a hickey on my head, I'll have to kill you."

He chuckled "Ok, ok I get it… no more hickeys." He said looking at her now sexily smiling face.

"At least where people can see them." She added as she walked out of the kitchen, to get dressed in her trainee X men suit, since all the shock made her loose her appetite.

His stared wide-eyed as she walked away. "_Vwhy must she do that to me?_" he thought to himself.

Jean chimed in merrily, "_Because Kurt, it's very hard for a girl not to flirt with her boyfriend, especially when it's just so easy to make you blush._"

He looked toward her, his eyes held a slight amount of irritation. "That vwas a rhetorical question Jean…"

She smirked at him as she headed out the door, "Really? Well then, I guess what she was really thinking has no meaning to you, right?"

He BAMFed in front of her, a smile played across his lips. "Her thoughts always have meaning to me Jean. Now vwhy don't you share?"

She lifted him telekinetically and whispered in his own head, "_You'll just have to ask her that yourself Kurt, or find out on your own._" With that, she was off, dangerously aware of every thought that now crossed the enigma of the young Nightcrawlers mind.

He ported to the class room to get an early start above the children. _Today's the day vwe intrude the danger room…_ he was nervous to say the least. Not only was he going to have to deal with the fact that Elana was watching his every move, but now their secretive relationship was sure to be out in the open. Thinking of all the whispering students with all sorts of crazy and wild rumors made him want to gag. He always loved attention, but not when it was spoiled with lies.

As he was looking through his students paper work to learn more about each one of their individual powers some early stragglers came walking in like zombies. He looked up from his work, "To early for you guys? You all look as if you have been chained in a cellar for a vweek." The kids smiled weakly, not really comprehending the statement he had made as they quietly stared off into space, undoubtedly morning about the day ahead of them.

Soon the class was filled with the hustle and bustle of an overcrowded class room. He looked over to see Elana sitting alone, just as uncomfortable as he was. His heightened hearing picked up every conversation, and for a minute he felt like Jean with all the thoughts and opinions whirling around in his head. The news had spread like crazy about a certain blue mutant and his interesting girlfriend. Hearing too much, he cleared his throat loudly to quiet the class. They all stopped at once to listen to what he was about to say. "Guten Morgen students, does everyone know vwhere the danger room is?"

All the kids shook and nodded their heads indifferently.

"Gut, then you guys can head out that vway. I hope you all brought your best training attitude because this morning vwill be no vwalk in the park."

A large huff exhaled from the crowd of children as they slumped their way out the door. He chuckled to himself as he watched them trudge through the doorway, memories flooding back to him from years before. The last two students filed out of the room leaving him to grab all his papers that he needed, there was no reason to rush, and he knew he could beat all of them there with ease. He sifted through the profiles of the students until a pair of genital hands wrapped around him, taking him by surprise. He turned to face the familiar smell of the lovely Elana who looked to him happily.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself from slipping back in here." She said, smiling willfully as he took the complement.

He moved his hands to cup her cheeks and kiss her nose lightly; laughing as she scrunched her eyes together and giggled to herself giddily. He then backed away from her embrace and smiled evilly. "Vwere going to need to stop und get over to that class, I don't need to be going back to the crowd of children vwith a guilty look plastered all over my face."

She smiled, tempting him as she fell into his arms again, brushing her lips on his cheek as she spoke. "Why ever would they think that?" innocence in her voice.

Smirking at her he stated, "Vwell since the vwhole class vwas talking about your bight, I assumed that they are thinking a lot of different things…"

"So? Let them think and talk, we don't need to prove anything to them."

He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, "That may be liebe, but I am the teacher. Rumors' spreading like vwild fire about my love life doesn't really put me in the professional view now does it?"

"I don't mind, besides, you can't just tell everyone to stop talking, it's almost impossible for teenagers to listen."

"Ja, but vwe could at least behave ourselves vwhile I am around the class."

She sweetly looked over her shoulders, "I don't see anyone…"

"Very funny Elana, but I'm sure you can vwait till the class is over und the kids go to school."

"Ya well, it'll be pretty hard." She pulled away again with a pout.

"I'll see you in the danger room then?"

Sighing, "Yeah I guess…"

"Gut, oh… und you'd better run." He then bowed to her smiling with all elegance and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

She stood alone in the dark room… "Somehow I had a feeling he was going to do this." She then turned to dash down the halls, the danger room waiting for her.

"BAMF"

A girl screamed at Kurt's sudden appearance again, and the whole class erupted into laughter. "Today vwe vwill see all of your team vwork skills, und vwe vwill also see how vwell you all do in the… danger room, dun dun daaa!" he exaggerated the last part making the class giggle once again. Elana then snuck in the room trying not to attract attention to herself, breathing hard from running. "Now, I need all of you to break up into three groups of about ten; then vwe vwill go through a level one training exorcize, just so you guys know vwhat to expect for tomorrow, Ja?"

All the kids excitedly jumped into different groups, loving the fact that they could choose for themselves. He then told which order each group would go in. Every group needed a different strategy and had many sinarios to overcome. After many failed attempts by the first and second group, Elanas group was up next. He had secretly saved Elanas bunch for last, just so he could enjoy her next surprise. She was undoubtedly the most controlled mutant in the class, but to what extent he wasn't sure.

The team slowly made their way in to the large training room as all the other battered classmates watched from above in the observation room. Every student who was inching their way out onto the training ground had a look of fear in their eyes, everyone except for Elana of course. No one was looking forward to getting pummeled before a whole school day.

The whole setting of the room changed into the Xmens own mansion. They all turned around confused from there sudden misplacement. The entire room then began to shake heavily. Fear struck their eyes as they looked down one of the many halls to see the Blob running at them. Most of the team scampered off to go run in different directions, but three of the more advanced students, including Elana held their ground. One of the three made an energy beam shoot from her hand while the other one quickly raised a wall to slow the blob down. The large mutant burst through the rock wall and pushed through the girls beam like it was nothing more than a pretty light show. The girl was forced aside by the giant man, but right before he was about to deliver the final blow Elana struck him from behind with a black flaming whip. The Blob turned around, angered by the sudden pain, and got ready to charge at her. She smiled coldly as he began lunging toward her, every footstep shaking the room violently. Just as he reached her side of the room, she turned, ran halfway up the wall behind her, and then with all grace and elegancy did a back flip, and kicked him Right Square in his back. Her powers then jolted him forward, sending the giant with all of his weight and momentum crashing head first into the wall, knocking him out cold.

The whole room was silent for a moment as the remanding students that had ran as fast as their legs would carry them quietly tiptoed back to see what had transpired. All of them were staring in awe of Elana until one student started cheering, causing the whole class to erupt into a happy and amazed applause. They all made their way out to the observation deck, only to be greeted with more applause as the first team to make it through the training exercise.

Kurt smiled and walked up to the heavily celebrating group. "Very impressive, I guess vwe can end class early just this once, but only because this is your first day in the danger room for all of you."

The whole class began yelling and dancing happily as they all ran out the door not giving him a chance to change his mind, thanking him periodically as they left to get ready for school. Once the class had left Elana walked up to him with a calculating look on her face, smirking at him as he smiled back. "So, you want to hang out today? I mean unless you have any other plans?"

He smirked back at her smartly, "Vwell I vwas supposed to take this really cute girl to the mall a couple days ago, it's the vweirdest thing, she doesn't have any shoes."

"Oh really? So I guess that means you're busy then Hu?"

"Not exactly, vwe never really set up a day to go."

"So then you don't have any plans at all Mr. Wagner?" she said, moving close to him as he flirted with her.

"No I believe I don't, vwhat about you… certainly a girl like you vwould have tons of plans by now."

"Well there was this really sexy guy that had offered to take me shopping, but he failed to make a definite date…"

He was eyeing her suspiciously, "Vwell do you think he vwould mind if I took you instead?"

"Maybe, but then again… I only want to go with you anyway."

He leaned into her and kissed her ear softly, "Then I'm assuming vwe have a date?"

"You assumed correctly." She then sauntered off to the door way making sure his eyes lingered on her. She stopped and looked at him, "I'll meat you in the kitchen at nine. I have to get ready; plus I don't think malls open earlier then nine in the morning anyway."

Kurt smiled and nodded his head, watching her leave. He waited a little, relishing in the moment of her, and then ported himself to his room to get ready for his date.

_Yay the weekend has come at last! Good thing too because this week back wore me out. So did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think! Soon a very well known character will be thrown into the mix, so for now hope you enjoyed it and keep coming back to read more. Peace out. _


	12. She likes it freaky

_Chapter 12: She likes it freaky. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… please stop taunting meee!_

He looked in the mirror judging himself critically, then satisfied with his choice he went over to grab his wallet and communicator. Just as he reached his nightstand to retrieve his things a knock on his door echoed through the room. He ported to quickly open it, expecting to see Elana, but then was swiftly bombarded by Evan and Scott who rushed into his room and shut the door. He looked at them in shock as they smiled back. Evans face stretched into a sneaky grin, "You horny devil!"

Scott then let out a laugh as he looked to Kurt, "Do you have any idea how much talk is going around about your _slumber_ party?"

"Ya dude, the whole school is rambling on about the mysterious bight on Elanas neck!"

He sighed and looked to his two smiling friends, "Ja, I know, but it's not like I can do anything about it!" sounding just a little distressed.

"Aw, don't get all freaked man, were just pulln' your tail."

Scott looked towards Kurt "Ya, it's nothing serious. You remember when Jean and I started going out right? Man rumors were flying left and right."

"Ja, I guess… So vwhat's up? Unless the only reason you guys came here vwas to mess vwith me, vwhich I could believe."

"Na man, you're going to have to explain that bight or were going to be forced to believe some of the crazy shit people are spreadin'."

"You vwant to know vwhat vwe did?"

"Either that or I'm sure we could get Kitty to spill the beans…"

"Come on guys, I think you can figure it out for yourselves!" He was beyond uncomfortable.

"Dude, we don't want details or anything, that's chick stuff."

"Ya Kurt, just tell us something so we aren't left with just our imaginations like every other kid in the building."

"Fine, uh… vwhat do you vwant to know?"

"How far did you go man?"

"Um, vwe uh… kind of took a shower und a bath together…" The two of them stared at him as he slowly realized the important part he had left out, "No no no! Vwe had out bathing suits on!" Relief poured out of them, just a little less shocked.

"Well gees dude, how did you freaking bight her without her knowing?" Evan looked at him with interest…"I mean is she like into that kind of freaky stuff?"

"Evan…" Kurt responded calmly but sarcastic at the same "I have a prehensile tail, pointed teeth and ears, and fur all over my body. I'm pretty sure vwe've surpassed the freaky part a long time ago." They all laughed a little at his dark humor.

"Well I meant if she likes chains and handcuffs but if you want to get all smart about it then fine don't bother."

Kurt laughed at his comment, "Vwell she told me earlier that she liked the bight because it vwas kinky." Scott began chuckling at him. "Vwhat?"

"If that's what she really said you're going to want to go out and buy some hand cuffs now."

Then an old memory clicked in his mind, "… Oh man."

"What is it?"

"Vwell a little vwile ago I vwent to Elanas room to meet her for a date… but Kitty answered the door,"

"Ya so?"

"Out with it man!"

"Elana cut her off before she could say anything more, but before she could stop her from speaking, Kitty told me that even though Elana had forgotten to bring shoes, she hadn't forgotten to bring something sexy…"

Scott's eyes widened, "You might want to pray a little harder every night because I think this girl is a blessing to you."

Evan smirked, "Dude, he's right."

"Ok, ok so is that it?" Kurt was almost literally ready to push them out the door, or port them out if that's what it came to.

"One more question and we will leave…" Evan promised.

Kurt slumped against the wall, "I don't think I have a say in the matter anyway."

"No, you're right" Scott replied.

"Ok, so did she spend the whole night?" Evan asked as they walked over to the door.

"Yes Evan she did, and probably vwill be tonight to, so please try not to interrupt."

He then turned around to face Kurt in the doorway with an evil grin, "Why man, what would you do to me if I did?"

Kurt returned the look as he began to close the door, "Oh I don't think I'll be doing much since Elana vwill most definitely be the one you'll answer to." And with that the door closed, leaving two fully warned mutants standing in the hall.

"_I think this is the first time I couldn't vwait for nine in the morning to come." _The irony was almost too much. He was sitting on his bed, willing the clock to move faster, though it never worked. He hated being ready too early.

As soon as his digital clock beamed nine he ported himself to the kitchen. He was expecting to be the first one there but was surprised to find that Elana had beaten him. It looked as though she had been down longer than half an hour considering the elaborate brunch she was making. She was so focused with her cooking that she failed to notice that he had even entered the room. She skillfully dished out the food onto two plates and through the pans into the sink to soak. Then turning around to go put the plates onto the table she froze, sucking in a short breath of air. There he was, mesmerized by her handy work.

"I didn't know you cooked." He said a little perplexed.

"Well you never asked… besides I don't normally tell people because I don't really enjoy cooking, I'm just good at it."

He smiled warmly at her, "You know I'm not a bad cooker myself, und I actually do enjoy it."

"In that case, I'll be expecting breakfast in bed tomorrow." Giggling as she sat down next to him.

"Is that fried rice vwith eggs, cheese… und toast?"

"I know it's not really something to eat early but I figured we could eat a brunch and then skip a big meal at the mall. Besides its one of the best things I make."

He smiled, "Sounds like a plan, danke Elana." He went to grab his fork when she playfully slapped his hand.

"Allow me." Her hand swiftly grabbed the fork and scooped up some of the food. He laughed at her teasing and played along willfully. She dropped the food in his mouth and watched his features move from happiness to complete pleasure.

"Vwow… that is amazing."

"Yup, that's the award winning expression I always get from my eaters."

He laughed, continuing the favor as she sat down at the table with him, feeding her and enjoying his own. Once they finished they set off for the garage. Kurt looked down at her to see she was still bare foot.

"Hey Elana…"

"Hu?"

"Um, vwhy didn't you ask Kitty to borrow some shoes again, you know… for the mall?"

Silence.

"Vwell?"

"Kurt, I'm less shocked about the fact that you were the one who thought of that and way more surprised that it didn't even cross my mind to begin with."

"Vwhat? Is the fuzzy Elf getting too smart for you?" He grinned at her.

"No, I just might be hanging around you too much; you're obviously sucking all of the existing brain power out of me."

"Hey! Are you implying that I'm not a genius?" He pretended to be hurt.

"No, I just know that I'm the smarter one."

He looked at her with amusement, "Oh Ja? Vwell miss smart one, vwhy might it be that I vwas the one to think of the shoe borrowing first then?"

"Um I already told you it was because you are sucking the brain power from my very mind."

"Oh really, and how might I be doing that?"

"Humm… I'm not exactly sure; but if I spent a day or two away from your mind absorbing power, I could figure it out."

He continued with sarcasm, "I'll just take your vword for it; vwaiting that long vwould be just _too hard_."

"Oh whatever, you'd miss me."

"Yes, und you'd miss me…"

She looked at him with a warm smile, "You're right, I would."

"So I'll go get the shoes?"

"Sandals preferably."

"Picky picky…" He laughed as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A minute later he reappeared with the desired shoes.

She giggled as she grabbed the shoes from him, pecked him on the cheek and raced down the hall. "Catch me Kurt! And no cheating!"

He happily chased after the little imp of a girl as she fluttered down the hall, obviously flirting with him. He was right on her heels as she quickly reached a corner. He devised a plan in his mind. He jumped to grab onto the corner of the wall far above her head, then with trapeze like skills and his ability to cling to walls, swung his body around and stopped in front of her, landing elegantly. She halted her surging body as best she could and ended up stopping not even an inch away from his chuckling body.

"Oops, did that count as chea…" Before he had a chance to finish his smart comment she met his lips, surprising but pleasing him all at once. He sighed as she moved her arms about his body, relaxing completely in her embrace, falling more and more into the sweet kiss. His hands trailed down from her soft wavy hair, to the small of her back, ending to lie upon her lovely curved waist.

He held her close to him, as if the world were going to end any minute and he didn't want to die without her. So much passion poured from him to her, never before had she shared a connection so strong, so real. To her, the word love just didn't cut it, it literally wasn't enough.

His tongue playfully danced with hers as she pushed herself to him. His body ached for her. The longer they were away from each other, the more heat and ferocity they felt for one another, and expressed. They were enjoying the moment a little too much when they heard a loud huff come from behind them.

"Are you freaking serious?"

Kurt spun around with superhuman speed as he looked toward the awestruck Evan.

"Why, why, why, why, _why_ am I the guy who always seems to happen upon the two of you? Soon I'm going to be too scared to walk down the halls, or even go to my own fucking room on the offset chance that you might possibly be lip locken somewhere around in that GOD DAMMED VICINITY!"

Elanas evil mind began reeling as she thought of a way to tease him, "But Evan, we've already been in your room…"

Evan paused to stare at Elana in horror until she started laughing, "That's so not cool, I was almost ready to start camping outside."

Kurt hummed a happy tune as he slowly pulled Elana and himself down the hall from the awkward conversation, she chimed back to him as they left, "Bye Evan, hope we didn't mentally scar you too much!"

He grumbled as he continued on his way, "Ya sure, tell the images in my head that."

When the two of them rounded the next corner Kurt teleported into the garage. "Scott lent me his convertible, but if I scratch it…" he made a slicing sound as he crossed his neck with a finger.

"Aw, so no drag racing?"

He smiled to her as he turned on his hologram, "Not this time."

"Ya whatever…" she said flatly, getting in on the passengers side.

He slowly pulled the car out of the garage and then parked to look at her, the tension in the air giving her away. "Vwhat is it?"

"…nothing"

He questioned her with his gaze "Elana?"

"Hhhu, Kurt… you know I hate the hologram."

"Ja, but it's still me. Besides, people aren't exactly excepting of mutants yet, it's just a better vway of keeping out of the publics eyes."

"I know why you where it, but that doesn't mean I like it." She then made a loud huff and sunk into her seat. He laughed a little and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She then sighed, giving up on a fight that she knew she couldn't win. "I guess I'll have to get used to it."

"Aww, am I really that bad?"

She looked at him intently, "No Kurt, you are fine… it's the fake mask your forced to where that creeps me out."

_Man, halfway over already? What happened to my relaxing weekend? Oh well, school can't intimidate this writer! (but exams might!) I put this up earlier because later on it would be impossible, I didn't want to leave you all hanging! I hope you liked it and I promise the next chapter will be longer and more umm… interesting. So please review and tell me what you think! –Peace out._

_P.S. If you're wondering why a 22 year old Kurt still has to borrow Scotts car let me explain… I figured that since he doesn't like going out into crowds alone, why would he have and/or need a car? Plus, couldn't he just teleport wherever he would want if he really needed to anyway? Though now that he has a girlfriend that may have to change… we'll see, but for now I thought I would just put my reasoning out there. XD_


	13. Like a cheese cake

_Chapter 13: Like a cheese cake... _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… I don't have X-men, I don't have X-men, is that all you can freaking say!_

Elana stared in disbelief. This mall was big, bigger then she expected. The sheer length was pretty monstrous, but then you had to account for the three stories towering above the two of their heads.

"Elana? Have you ever been to a mall before?" Kurt jokingly stated because of her seemingly lost facial expression.

"Ya, but this is enormous. How do you avoid getting lost?"

He laughed, "You know, that vwas exactly vwhat I said vwhen I first saw this place, you'll get used to it."

"Uh hu…" she blankly stared at the overwhelming immensity of the building. "Why don't you just direct me to the main stores here so we don't spend all week looking for shoes?"

"Aw, you don't vwant to spend all vweek vwith me?" He smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"No, I have other plans for you…" His eyes widened as she leaned in to kiss him lightly on his lips. As he relaxed into the delightful surprise his supersensitive ears picked up a scoff from behind him.

"Well well well, there _IS_ a girl who's actually attracted to the blue furry devil, or does she just not know yet?"

Elana looked past Kurt to see a man with silver hair grinning deeply at the two. "What did you just say?" her voice was almost in a growl.

"Excuse me for being so rude…" he then flashed with superhuman speed to appear behind her, "My name is Pietro, what's yours beautiful?"

"I'd tell you if I hadn't almost retched in my own mouth."

Kurt was just about to toss him to the side when he suddenly re-appeared in front of her. "Hmm, feisty aren't you? So what do you see in him hu? Or are you just as strange looking as he is?"

Before even Pietro had time to react she spat in his face, "Fuck off asshole…" He stumbled back while wiping it off with a look of disgust.

"Aw vwhat's the matter Pietro? Never been spit on before? I thought you vwere too fast for that kind of stuff?"

He gave Kurt an evil stare, "Don't get all high and mighty just because you caught me once."

"Ja, vwhat ever, just leave us alone."

"Not until I find out this little bitches name."

Kurts face steamed, _"VWHAT_ _did you just call her!"_ he stalked over to get up into Pietro's face.

"You know, with those freakishly large ears of yours I find it hard to believe that you didn't hear me."

His eyes couldn't get any more serious as they practically bore a hole into his rivals skull. "If you vwant to say something about me, go ahead Pietro, because your right -I'm all fucking ears… but if you let another vword about her slip out of that piss-hole you call a mouth, so mein Gott help me I will punch your ass out dead cold before you even knew vwhat hit you… _again._" He smirked intimidatingly at Pietro.

Elana was –to say the least- flabbergasted. She had never once seen him the least bit angry, but now in all reality… he was freaking scary. Even without his menacing looks, the bone chill that she received from his intensity was alarming. And although it was a serious moment, she couldn't help but find it just a little appealing as to how defensive he was being. In fact, he was freaking sexy when he was angry.

"Tisk tisk, doesn't that bald man you listen to always say violence is never the answer?" Pietro's overconfidence would ultimately be the death of him someday.

"Vwho said I have to follow Xavier's moral views all the time? I'm not a trained dog."

Pietro smirked, "I could argue with that statement…"

Kurt gave him a sour face in reply, "You could argue with a brick vwall for all I care, just do it somewhere far away from here."

He sped around Kurt again to face Elana once more, "Just answer my question and I'll leave."

She looked at his lingering eyes with disgust, "Elana." She stopped to take in his creepy smile, "Stop ogling me like some kind of petifile."

"Why, what cha' gonna do about it?"

"Don't tempt me." She said it with an undertone laced with venom.

Kurt walked up from behind Pietro, "You got your answer, now use those wunderbar powers of yours and _dissappear_."

"My pleasure Nightcrawler…" he gave an evil laugh, "And good luck with those plans of yours, maybe you'll finally get laid for a change." And with that, he was gone.

Elana looked to Kurt and found he was furiously blushing. She smiled and met his lips again, "Don't worry about that, right now our main objective is to leave here as soon as possible."

He grinned, "Vwell then vwe better start running!" and he took off with her hand in his.

"Man I hate shopping."

Kurt looked to his girlfriend with the same pooped demeanor, "I've never actually herd a girl say that before."

She laughed, "It's a waste of time to me; I don't need a thousand clothes to be happy."

He chuckled, "Gut because remember vwhen I said that I didn't mind shopping? …I kind of lied."

Giggling she said, "I figured as much, you are a guy… I would be more concerned if you actually did enjoy shoe shopping with a girl. Though if I had to say, you didn't seem to mind when we stopped by in Victoria's secret."

He blushed and replied, "Vwhat guy doesn't?" His face then became very sneaky, "So, vwhat did you get in there anyway?"

"Oh, well if you're good, you'll find out soon enough." She then jumped out of the car as he pulled into the drive way.

"_How does she always manage to do this to me?" _he thought as his blush heated up to another shade.

She told him she would meet him at his room for their next dinner-date when she was done unpacking, and ran into the house with all her bags in tow.

Elana rushed up the stairs to unpack all her goodies. She skidded to a halt outside her door and burst inside to see Kitty quietly studying on her bed. "Yes! I was hoping I could catch you!"

Kitty looked up from her books to see all the bags she was holding. "You went shopping! Without me?"

Elana laughed, "Well I had to get shoes and you were at your college classes today."

"You like went SHOE shopping without me?"

"Again, I'm very sorry. But that's not what I want to show you…" she then proceeded to ruffle through all of her bags until she came to a medium sized, pink girly bag that Kitty knew all too well.

She gave her an excited look, "Ooo ooo, did you like get something for Kurt? Was he with you when you got it?"

"Yes and no, I made him leave for a little bit before I tried it all on and bought them, but I need your opinion if I should keep them or not."

"Ok, go put it on!" she said with anticipation.

Elana disappeared into the bathroom for three minutes and then appeared in its doorframe. Kitty was amazed at how sexy Elana was; she had picked the most beautiful black silk thigh high night dress she had ever seen. The way it fit her body made every curve look irresistible. Then, after modeling her night dress she proceeded to pull it off her to show Kitty the lingerie. It was black as well but had lace with silver detail to give it sex appeal, the bra accentuated her chest in the most perfect way, as her thong underwear mostly lace with matching silver lining circled her waist at just the right height. Elana stared at Kitty awaiting her approval. Kitty looked up at her with a sneer, "Elana, you're like going to kill him."

She smiled back "And why might that be?"

"Well you see… Kurts like a very respectable guy, so I'd be very shocked to find out that he's looking up porn on the internet." She paused, "With that being said, he is educated so I would expect that like he does know what a woman looks like, but that doesn't mean he has ever seen a girl in really sexy lingerie. Especially when that girl is looking at him with very _impure_ intentions."

She giggled at Kitty's joke, "So you think he will like it?"

"Elana, I'm a girl who is one hundred percent sure that I'm not a lesbian and I think you're the hottest thing I have ever seen, if any guy didn't enjoy seeing you in that, we could all just right him off as gay."

Then a knock came at the door, "Hey Kitty, It's me Jean."

Before Elana could scamper back to the bathroom Kitty yelled to her, "Hurry up and get in here, you've got to see how sexy Elana looks!"

She busted through the door and jammed it shut behind her to take in the sexy little vixen standing shocked in the room. Jean let her mouth hang until her thoughts clicked, "Wait, is that for Kurt!"

She replied shyly to the telepath, "Maybe, why is it too much?"

Jean smiled wickedly as she stared at her, "No… it may be too little." She giggled at Elanas face. "I think Kurts going to have a heart attack when he sees you, if he doesn't pass out by then."

"You guys are so mean!"

"Well Elana, were all pretty close to Kurt… he is a virgin you know."

"So am I!" Both Kitty and Jean exchanged glances. "So I do come off as a slut!"

"NO! We didn't say that!" Kitty shouted.

"Ya, we only thought you weren't a virgin because you're able to be so sexy and confident with yourself."

She studied their faces as she placed her shirt over her head. "You sure?"

"Yes Elana, although that little number your wearing doesn't exactly scream innocence."

"Hey, if it's his first time to, I better make it memorable."

"You thinking about doing it tonight?" Jean questioned.

"Ya I know it's pretty early, but you could not imagine how much sexual tension there is. Though if he doesn't want to I won't push him, I understand."

Evan took off down the hall as fast as he could. Jean probably knew the whole time that he was plastered to the door listening in, which gave him the hint that she wanted Kurt to know ahead of time. His feet pounded the ground with the undying need to see Kurt's expression to all of this. He knew one thing for sure, every guy would be jealous of Kurt by tomorrow, even if nothing happened.

He reached Kurts door and slammed his fists hard on the wood making loud defining sounds. Three seconds later the door swung open with a highly alarmed Elf staring from behind it. Evan quickly made his way inside and closed the door with a strong kick. Kurt looked at his heavily panting friend with worry. "Evan? Vwhat happened? Is everything ok?" he said urgently.

He then grinned up at Kurt with his happiest of all faces, chuckling to himself he said, "Man I have a really good reason to believe that you will be more than ok by tomorrow."

"Vwhat?"

"Well you see, I was walking down the hall when I saw Jean quickly slip into Elana and Kitty's room. I naturally couldn't help myself so I walked up to the door to listen in."

Kurt leaned in, "Ja, und?"

He looked as if he was getting too much enjoyment out of this, "Elanas thinking of, um… asking you tonight to go the extra step, if you catch my drift."

Kurts facial expressions went from excitement to pure fear in under three seconds. On one side, every chance he got he would daydream about her in all sorts of sexual ways, but on the other hand, was he ready? No one has ever really seen him naked, more importantly no girl as gorgeous as Elana has ever seen him. He also really had no idea what to do when it came to pleasing a woman.

Evan could see him freaking out and tried to calm him down. "Dude, what's the matter, aren't you excited?"

Kurt looked at him with panic in his eyes, "Vwell yes, Elanas beautiful and I love her. It's just…"

"What man?"

"I have no idea how to do any of that! I'm a virgin! Vwhat if I screw it all up!"

"Well, from what I heard Elana is a virgin as well so she should be plenty nervous just like you."

"Really?

"Ya, the girls were surprised to."

"That still doesn't help me, vwe'll, vwe'll… just both be lost."

"Dude calm down, I'm here to walk you through the basics."

Kurt relaxed a little but then grinned mischievously as his devious little mind began to real, "_Evan_, I'm flattered, but I'm really only into girls."

He arched an eyebrow, "What are you talkin…" his brain clicked "Aw sick man, I didn't mean it like that!"

Kurt was cracking up to say the least. When he calmed down enough his eyes squinted together in question, "Vwait, since vwhen did you lose your innocence?" He paused thoughtfully and smirked, "Not that you had any to begin vwith…"

Evan smiled back, "Senior year of high school. Let's just say I knew a lot of female _friends_ who were excepting of mutants, _very_ excepting of mutants." Kurt stared at him wide eyed, as if he was trying to make positively sure that he wasn't in some sort of weird dream. "What dude, you can't tell me your surprised someone couldn't resist this sexy piece of ass." Evan raised an eyebrow in question as he tilted his hands to point at himself.

"No, no. I'm not really surprised, the plural _friends_ was a little much to take in thou."

"All say…" He smirked.

Kurt placed a hand over his face to cover the laughter that found its way into this awkward situation, "_Evan_, just shut up."

"Eh, what eva, you'll be thanken me latter for my experience."

"No, the therapist will be thou."

"I'm not going to _mentally scar you_ too much." He thought back to Elanas merciless teasing.

"Hhu, payback ist eine Hündin." –(hhu, payback is a bitch.)

Elana looked at Jean and Kitty as she modeled what she would wear on this special night. She was nervous to say the least, but her two friends had calmed her down just enough. "Thanks guys, you're the best!"

"You're welcome Elana, and good luck."

"Ya, well I guess I'll go and get Kurt… he has been waiting for a while."

"_Yes he has_." Kitty said as Elana walked out the door, giving her a scowl on the way out.

It was almost surreal how quiet the halls were, everyone seemed to have vanished, leaving Elana to walk alone through the ominous halls. She slowed her pace as she came closer to his door, her anticipation and nerves were going off like crazy. She took a deep breath and just as she went to knock she heard someone speak up, leaning into the door she listened.

"Are you sure, vwhat if I, I don't know… freak out?"he sounded worried.

"Why should you freak out dude? You find her hot right?"

"Vwell Ja…"

"And she finds you really attractive to right?"

"That's vwhat she said."

"Do you _really_ want to wait any longer?"

"No, unless she vwants to…"

"So what's with the major lack of self confidence?"

"Vwell, vwhat if I don't end up… doing a good job?"

"Believe me you'll be fine. That animal inside you will find its way out sooner or later."

She was slightly embarrassed to hear that Kurt and Evan were talking about her in this kind of situation, and for how long made her question even more humiliating. She held her breath to calm herself down and then knocked on his door. The conversation stopped along with the sound of a certain German's accent shrill through his hushed words. She heard a muffled good luck and then the door unlatched to show both Evan and Kurt awkwardly sharing glances.

"Hey Elana! Come to pick up your date for dinner?"

"Yes Evan, I have. You weren't hoping to steal him from me now were you?"

"What, me? Now Elana I know that I may be irresistible, but that doesn't mean that I go around stealing dates."

She laughed and then peered to Kurt who seemed more relaxed then he had sounded just the moment before, but not by much.

"I'll leave you two alone." And with that Evan bowed out of the room smiling to both of them. Kurt shifted under her gaze like a little kid who had just been caught in a lie, he was nervous.

"So you ready to go and eat?"

He smiled happily, "Vwould you like to have a picnic again? This time vwe can sit out on the grass… Or vwe can go out to eat if you vwould like."

"No, the picnic would actually be really nice, that way I don't have to put up with you hologram the whole night." She smiled.

"Gut, then you go get the blankets und I'll get the food. Just find any place outside that you find comfortable."

"Ok, I'll see you out there." She kissed him on his now blue fuzzy cheek and set off in search of a blanket and a nice spot outside.

Once she had left he exhaled a huge huff of air and let his body return to normal, his nerves would be the death of him tonight. Once sure he wasn't going to fall over from his jittering and regained his composure, he ported himself to the kitchen. While snooping around looking for something good to bring outside he failed to notice that Ororo was watching his every move.

"Looking for something Kurt?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin, "Um, Ja… I vwas just vwondering if I could take some food to have a picnic for Elana und I outside?"

Ororo eyed him strangely, "That's fine Kurt… are you ok? You seem on edge."

He blushed under her gaze as he placed food onto some dinner plates. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

She smiled as she watched him for a couple minutes fumbling with all the food, already putting all her assumptions together. "You'll be fine Kurt."

He looked up from the stacked tray of food to see her smiling warmly, He smiled back "Danke Ororo." And with that he ported, off to find Elana.

Ororo stirred the spaghetti and mixed the sauce until hearing some grumbling in the hall followed by the kitchen door being kicked open with a grunt. Logan…

She turned to great him with a smile, "Back so soon? It's only been a week."

"Didn't miss me yet?" He questioned back, his deep voice rattled through his throat.

"You know everyone misses you when you leave Logan."

"Ya? Well then where's the welcome back party, I can't even find the Elf. Every time I think I've found him he ports to who knows where. Found almost everyone else though, and they didn't seem that excited.

"Well Logan, he's on a date."

Silence… "What? ELF… KURT… on a DATE?"

"A lot has changed in this little week you have been gone."

"Apparently, who is she?"

"A new student that was switched into your new class right after you left."

"So I don't know her?"

"I would assume not."

"So I guess I'm going to have to go and track him and his mysterious new "date" down to introduce myself then hu?"

"Just talk to him tomorrow Logan."

"Since when have I ever listened Storm?"

"This will be your first." She raised a stern eyebrow at him.

He scoffed but then cracked smiled to her, "After dinner then?"

Kurt searched the large back yard until he found her lounging under an enormous oak tree, softly staring at the sun as it made its way down the sky, soon to be replaced by the full moon. He walked over to her, not wanting to startle her from her dreamy state. Once he reached the blanket she looked up at him, "Isn't it beautiful?"

He sat himself and the tray down and looked up to the sky, "Yes, simply betaubung." He faced her as he said the words hoping she would catch the hint. She blushed as she looked at him, she did.

He was just about to kiss her when the professor beamed into his head, _"Kurt, sorry for the intrusion, but could you please come to my office, I have something I need to run past you before dinner." _His demeanor sunk five levels. Elana saw the change in his emotions happen dramatically, his smile completely vanished and was replaced by a disappointed frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if he was upset about her intentions.

"Professor vwants me in his office. I'll be back in a little bit. You can start eating vwithout me."

She pouted, but secretly was relived. He disappeared in his usual cloud of smoke, leaving behind a strong sent of brimstone in its wake.

He appeared in Xavier's office felling a little pressed for time, "You vwanted to see me Professor?"

Xavier turned in his seat with a grin on his face, "I'm sorry for interrupting your date Kurt, but the reason you're here is because of Elana."

He stiffened, figuring he found out about their plans. "Vwie das?"

"Well Wolverine is back and he's asking if he can teach the new class that he left for you to take over. With that being said, I hear you and Elana have become very… close, am I right?"

"Ja."

"She shows so much potential with her powers and I can see her becoming a very powerful mutant. So I thought letting you be her personal teacher will not only make her more comfortable, but also help her define her abilities even more precisely with one on one coaching."

Kurt was shocked. "_Could this day get any better?" _he smiled "That's great Professor!"

"You like the idea?"

"Ja, very much. But vwhen vwill all this take affect?"

"As soon as possible, Logan wants to see the new recruits tomorrow, I figured I should ask you first though."

Kurt couldn't help the laugh that found its way out his mouth, "Poor kids, there in for a rude awakening."

The Professor chuckled at his joke, agreeing that it was a little harsh to surprise all the newer kids with a shock like Wolverine. "So are you sure you want to let go of your class Kurt?"

"As much as I love them, being able to sleep in again is going to be so nice."

He smiled, "Alright then, I'll tell Logan at dinner, I here that he is looking for you."

"Tell him that I'll see him tomorrow for me bitte."-(please.)

"Of course Kurt, now why don't you get back to your date, it's got to be getting cold out there if she's all alone."

"Thanks Professor."

And with that he was off. Appearing next to Elanas blanket as she looked up at the stars, she had set the food up all nice, but hadn't eaten hers yet.

"Hey Elana, you hungry yet?"

She moved her eyes to him and saw him grinning. "What's so humorous fuzzy?"

"Just the fact that you're now looking at your new personal teacher, since Vwolverine is back to take my spot."

"REALLY! That's great! No more early mornings?"

"Nope, vwhenever vwe vwould like."

"That's a relief." She then looked down at the appealing dish of food. "So you going to eat your spaghetti with me or are you planning on making me starve?"

"No, I'll eat." He grabbed his plate and sat down next to her to lean against the tree. He glanced at the sky for a little till he felt her peeking at him. Looking down to her he suddenly remembered all the conversations he and Evan had and immediately turned his attention to his food, awkwardly twisting the spaghetti around and around his fork. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Soon they finished the dinner and happily gazed at the stares.

She slowly leaned into him, as he wrapped his arms and tail around her, pulling her close. She place one hand on his chest and buried her face in the soft crook of his neck. In just that perfect serenity with her he began to relax.

She was so happy when he held her, she felt so safe there in his arms… then a strange noise started emanating from him, almost like a rumble, or a vibration that came deep from the confines of his chest. She pulled away from him to eye his face.

He looked at her, unsure how she would react to yet another strange mutation. "Vwhat's vwrong liebe?"

She smiled cheekily at him, "Are you… _purring_?"

"I can stop if you vwant me to, it's just something I do vwhen I'm very relaxed or happy."

"No, I think it's cute."

He gave his toothy grin as she settled back into the nice calm embrace, causing the purring sound to deepen with his content.

"I was thinking that maybe later… we could go for a night swim or something?"

"…Or something?" he replied, mentally kicking himself for bringing it up.

She laughed, "Is your mind always so easy to push into the gutter?" placing a soft kiss on his lips which interrupted his soothing drone.

He sighed, "It's like that for every guy Elana, that's how God created us."

"Still, sometimes you're too easy…"

He turned his full attention to her and attacked her with a kiss, with which she returned with the same amount of force. He had been waiting all day to _really_ taste her lips again, but this was more than expected, it was like he had been craving her touch almost to the point of his own self torture.

She grabbed onto his neck as he pushed her up against the trees hard bark, demanding entrance to her mouth. Without a word she opened, letting him trace every surface of her mouth with his tongue. She could feel his own desire mixing with hers as he grabbed her waist and slowly ran his fingers up and down her sides, causing her to shiver with delight. She dragged her hands down his chest and stopped at the end of his shirt, than slowly, she racked her fingers up through the fur on his belly. She felt his whole body ripple in agony as he pulled away some to regain his composure. Elana smiled when he took the hint to take off his shirt, she loved to watch his muscles tighten and shake at her mercy.

He looked down at her as she lay against the tree, "So beautiful" he whispered making her blush. Her eyes were just too irresistible to look away from as they followed his every move with such lust. He leaned in to continue but was pushed back by her hands that griped at his shoulders. She slid herself between his legs as he tried to close them, not wanting to get too turned on from her closeness. He groaned as she moved her body against his, making him plead to her to stop. "Elana, please… it's embarrassing."

She stared into his eyes as his cheeks deepened a shade, "Why?"

"Vwhen you make me…" he paused trying to hold back another moan but failed. "Vwhimper…"

"But I like hearing you, it_ turns me on._"

A deepened groan found its way out of him as she pushed her hips closer to his. He couldn't think strait again as the heat pulsed through his veins. He rolled her over as she fought against him. He finally succeeded in straddling her but it didn't help any when she pulled him down and immersed him into a very hot, tangled kiss. He trailed his lips down her jaw and neck as she panted and moaned to him, only pushing him on.

She could feel him pressed up to her and knew he needed her. She whispered between her uneven breaths, "Continue in… your room…"

He slowed for a minute to look at her with a worried glance, knowing what was coming next. This was it, this little decision would lead to so much.

Elana stared at him, unsure if he was going to or not. That's when she caught the fear in his eye. She reached to his face to sooth him, "Kurt, you know I love you, I love you with all my heart. But if you don't want to do this with me then I understand…"

His golden eyes widened to hers, "_She thinks I don't want to do this because of her."_ He quickly corrected his self, "Elana, I love you to, and it's not that I don't vwant to do this vwith you, I'm just… I don't… I can't, be rejected again…"

"Kurt I'm not going to reject you."

"How do you know?" He faced away from her as he continued. "I keep thinking that soon you're going to vwake up from the dream you're in and see me for vwhat I really am… a monster." He was sitting by himself now looking down at the ground.

"But you're NOT a monster, and you know I'm not like that," she said tears threatening her voice.

"Elana, I didn't vwant to make you upset…"

"NO. Is that all you ever think when I say I love you? That it must be –fake? Why can't you believe me when I say it?" Tears were streaming down her face as she continued. "I love you Kurt Wagner, but whenever I say it you just shrug it off like I don't matter… do you really love me?"

He felt horrible. Making her upset was bad enough, but actually seeing her cry. "Elana, I'm sorry." He moved closer to wipe the tears from her face, "I just can't understand how someone as perfect as you could look at me and be happy. I'm not saying that you're lying. I just, I grew up all my life being told many cruel things about myself… Do you get vwhat I mean? I just can't understand."

"I just want you to trust me…"

"I do."

"Then why can't you ever believe me when I say I love you?"

"… It's a long story," he paused, "but to cut it short, I once thought I fell in love vwith this girl vwhen I vwas young. I thought she loved me too until I found out she vwas making everything up… using me"

"But I would never do that."

"I know, I just never recovered from all that she put me through, how many lies she had told to me."

"Well do you think I could fix it?"

"Vwhat? The trust?"

"More importantly, your heart."

His happy face beamed to her, "I'd be vwilling to let you try."

"Positive?"

"Definitely." She smiled from his response. "But just one other thing."

"Yea?"

"You don't vwant to go further in our relationship just to prove you love me right?"

Blushing she leaned into his bare chest, "Secretly I umm…" embarrassment took over. She ducked her head so he couldn't see her.

"Elana?" She didn't answer, "Elana tell me!" He pulled her from him to get a good glimpse of her, she was red in the cheeks. He whimpered to her, "Please."

"Every time I'm around you I get these cravings."

He liked the sound of that, "Cravings?"

"I _need _you."

He deviously smiled at her causing her face to flush again. "I crave you too, but I never thought you felt the same."

She giggled pulling his ear close to her and whispered, "I crave you like a good looking piece of cheese cake."

He busted out laughing and smiled goofily to her, "You know, I think I may be one of the only guys vwho could possibly relate to you on that."

Giggling some more she looked into his eyes. "Then let's see how far these cravings really go…"

He swallowed hard as his insides twisted into knots of anticipation. She kissed his jaw, softly dragging her lips down its masculine curve. He pulled back and stared at her intently, "I don't know if I'll be able to, control my actions."

She pulled him into a heated kiss again before replying, "And what if that's what I'm hoping for?"

A happy laugh found its way out of his mouth, "Vwell then, I guess I shouldn't keep you vwaiting." And with that, they disappeared to his room, leaving a very angry and bewildered Wolverine a couple minutes later, holding a limp tee-shirt, cursing as he just missed them again.

_You know Wolverine would definitely do this if he found out Kurt was in a serious relationship –Lol. I was originally going to make this into two chapters but seeing as the first half of this was way too short I decided to keep it going till the suspenseful chapter ending. Oh man I wonder what's going to happen next chapter! –hehe sarcasm. Wellp, I hope you liked it and please review… _


	14. Their lost innocence

_Chapter 14: Their lost innocence. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… Look disclaimer, sooner or later one of us is going to die… hey now, let's not provoke the idea of suicide. _

_***WARNING***__ Ok, so I understand that even though this is rated M, some people don't like reading very graphic sexual writing… sooo, for those of you who would like to skip the very juicy parts, but still kind-of want to know what's going on I bolded the areas that you should read. Hope you enjoy! _

**She moved to wrap her legs around the looming Nightcrawler who was furiously kissing away at her neck and shoulders, paying close attention to what she seemed to enjoy the most. She pulled him closer to her body and could feel her heart rate pulsing with excitement as his fur brushed up against her skin. **

**Kurt hungrily trailed his hands down her sides until he came to the bottom edge of her shirt. He carefully drifted his hands under the tight fabric and traced her soft skin. He listened to her breath and sigh his name, causing him to continue to snake his arms over her stomach. **

**Kissing him in this slow torture was bad enough, but she could barely move at all. She swiftly tossed him onto his back with her hips and smiled down at his perturbed expression. Slowly she reached her hands to the ends of her tank-top and shot him a smile that could have ended it all right there. She took her time, ever so slow as she pealed her clothing away, once past her hair she flipped her head back and let her long, dark, wavy tendrils cascade down around her neck and black laced bra. **

**His eyes were as wide as they could be, trying to take in every little detail of her. His voice cracked when he spoke, "I didn't think it vwas possible for you to get any prettier." What he saw sitting there on top of him was a picture that deserved to be on magazines. She beat the Victoria's Secret models by a land slide and she still had her jeans on.**

**She leaned down to reach his lips but was met half way by his undying need to kiss her. Her lips moved from his to nibble on his pointed ear, electing all sorts of sounds from her lover. She massaged his neck, arms, chest, abs and sometimes, she would caress her fingers throughout his hair, pulling at the roots to get moans of pleasure from him.**

**He watched her lean down and trail kisses up and down his chest and stomach, noticing that she was now looming over him on her hands and knees. He grabbed at her waist to tickle her. She started laughing as he ran his fingers and tail up and down her sides. Trying to escape her untimely tickle demise she effortlessly flipped herself off the bed. He twisted his head to see what the little vixen was doing and let out a squeak. She was stripping herself of her blue jeans, and making dam sure that he got a show. He felt as if he was hyperventilating as his breaths became more and more labored. **

**She moved her body as the pants fell to the ground, letting Kurt take all of her in. Turning to face him she found him staring at her with a deep blush of violet on his cheeks. She giggled at his expression, "What's the matter Kurt? Don't tell me I spent all that money at Victoria's Secret for nothing? I thought you would like it."**

**He swallowed hard as he sat up further to face her. His heart was beating fast. Standing up from the bed, he made his way to the sensually seductive girl. She led him further until her back hit the wall causing him to come crashing into her. His lips hungrily tasted every little inch of her skin as his hands shakily grabbed her to him. Ghosting her fingers over just the tips of his hairs sent erotic chills all throughout his body. His hands tangled in her hair as she moaned out his name. **

**Her fingers slyly found their way down to his pants button and impatiently tried to undo them. She could feel his lips curl into a smile against her neck as she finally felt gravity pull his pants the rest of the way off. His eyes were a little uncertain but trusting of her. He moved his feet free of his pants but was pushed back by her once again. She laughed and ran to the other side of the bed, teasing him.**

**Smiling, he quickly BAMFed behind her and jokingly pushed her onto the bed, following her as she scrambled up all the way. He met her lips with passion. Before he knew it she had pulled him on top of her and was grinding her hips as he rocked his body to hers, heated calls erupting from both of them, his lips now kissing down her neck and chest.**

**She grabbed at his body, loving every inch pressed up against her, but it wasn't enough. She shifted herself to reach the hook of her bra, making Kurt look up from his kissing. He wanted to see her, all of her, but she looked scared. It unhooked with a snap, gravity now the only barrier of their innocence. **

**He slowly reached for the fabric, golden eyes never for a second moving from hers. Pulling slowly from her he moved the material away. Looking at her he couldn't breathe, but he managed to choke out "Vwow, you truly are an angle." She warmed from her tense state, relaxing under his gaze. He cautiously moved his hands to touch her, very self conscious in every move he made. She lightly grabbed his hands and showed him every curve that she had. His face had a light blush but he loved the feel of her, just big enough to fill each hand. She cried out when he kissed his lips to her exposed flesh, loving the taste. He moved back to her face, lovingly kissing her as he moved his hands all about her. **

**She could feel that his arousal was still far from done. She watched him kiss her as she let out moans of satisfaction, slowly building up the courage to face him totally naked. "Kurt?"**

"**Mmhm." Was his muffled reply.**

"**I think… I think I'm ready…"**

**He looked up with concern, "Elana, if you're not sure, it's fine I'll vwait."**

**She was nervous, "no… I want to."**

**He nodded and scooted back so he could grip her underwear. She locked her eyes with his as he pulled her lace and silk thong down off her legs. He looked her over and smiled, "**_**God really does love me."**_** She blushed from being so exposed to him until he leaned close to her and whispered into her ear, "You have nothing to vworry about." His eyes happily followed every curve and line that existed to her form. **

His hand followed down her stomach and stopped right before her heat, as if asking for her approval. She shifted her legs apart, signaling to him that it was ok. He drifted his fingers over her sensitive area, watching her whole body twitch from this pleasure. He thought back to the uncomfortable conversation he had with Evan, and pushed on the flesh where he had said a "hot spot" would be. Elana writhed and cried out with her thrill. Excited he then pushed one of his fingers into her, pulling in and out slowly like Evan had instructed. The reaction amazed and turned him on all at once. Her mouth hung open in a moan as her back arched from the bed and her fingers gripped the sheets tightly. He kept at this until she started panting heavily, taking the hint that it was a little much for her. He pulled his finger from her and plopped himself next to her quivering form, watching her slowly come back to earth. When her dazed expression finally gained proper consciousness she faced him with a crooked smile. **"So you talked to Evan hu?"**

**He smiled, "Maybe for a little vwhile, how'd you know?"**

"**No virgin is that amazing without a teacher, it's impossible."**

"**You sure I just couldn't be that gut?"**

"**You could, but I can do better…"**

**He raised an eyebrow in question as she longingly looked at him. She rolled herself on top of him, laying her body flat to his. She met his mouth with her sweet lips, moving in a slow tender rhythm. Her hands walked their way up and down his sides as she planted kisses all over his fur. His hairs stood on end every time she brushed against him. She moved over so she could straddle him, feeling his erection pressing against her thigh.**

**His blush was growing hotter, as her hands moved closer and closer to his boxers. One line of clothing between them, his anxiousness was overwhelming. When her soft little hands touched the lining of his pants he let a gasp slip from his mouth. She looked up at him to check for his ok. His eyes held a look of terror in them but he nodded his head. Her brows furrowed, "Kurt…"**

**He took a deep breath and nodded to her again with a bit more confidence. She smiled at him and began stripping him of his pants. She pulled them all the way off before looking him over, but when she turned back she was stunned. He was flawless. His muscles rippled under the thin layer of fur that covered his body, -she made a note to herself that it didn't cover **_**all**_** of him, but he was still all blue. His frame was just right, not to husky but definitely not a weak build ether. She was surprised to find that his main feature was much larger then she expected. Climbing back over his body to reach his ear she sexily whispered "Now can you tell me exactly what you were so worried about? The only problem I see here is that I don't think you'll fit." His face couldn't possibly turn any darker as his eyes widened with shock and embarrassment. She kissed his lips and repeated to him seductively, "Now watch…" She slid her curvaceous form down his front, trailing her fingers down his torso. She sat herself neatly between his legs while he propped himself up on his elbows, not sure what to expect.**

He caught her evil smirk just as she gently wrapped her fingers around him. Electricity jolted through his body from her touch. She stroked him, causing shivers and calls of lust to echo from his deep need. Watching her was almost too painful for him to bear… that is until she made it completely impossible. Her lips made contact with his tip, kissing ever so gently, enticing all sorts of sounds to come from his throat. He trough his head back in pure agony as she took him in slowly to her mouth, making the sounds escaping his breath louder and louder.

She sucked and twirled her tongue around him, loving the sounds of his pure torture. She watched him grimace and cry out to her to no avail, wrapping his tail tightly around his own ankle. Every once in a while he would involuntarily buck his hips to her, just to stretch the feeling on a little longer. His panting was to its limit. He tried to hold back the clenching, twisting, pulling of his stomach but it wouldn't allow it, and he came into her mouth. Once the overwhelming convulsions were over he looked back at her, half expecting a disgusted or angry face. But she wasn't upset at all, she was busy licking him clean, taking every little drop she could. She looked up to him as she took one more long seducing lick from the bottom to the top of his member, almost making him explode all over again.

She laid herself down across his still heavily panting chest, his body hot and sweaty from the adrenalin rush. He turned violet when she turned herself to face him, making her giggle. **"So do you want to keep going?"**

**He smiled, still blushing from his behavior, "I vwould like to… but I don't have a condom." **

**She giggled again, "You don't have to worry about that, I take birth control." **

**He smiled mischievously and ported himself on top of her back, leaning to her ear, "Vwell in that case…"**

**She turned onto her back laughing, as he jokingly tickled her with his hands and tail. "That's… not fair!" she managed to say as the laughing fit took over.**

"**Oh?" Kurt stopped to look at her and leaned in for a kiss.**

**She met him half way and laughed again, overly giddy from the tickling. She could see it in his eyes, the desire for her burned deep within him, and she couldn't let him suffer any more. Her face became serious as she decided she was going to go through with it. She shifted her legs under him to let him know that she was ready.**

He felt her change in position and realized that this was it. He saw her face, trying to hide her worry. Concerned he reassured her, "I promise, I'll be gentle." Her expression relaxed a little as she glanced at him. "Are you sure you vwant to do this?" Elana nodded to him, bracing herself for the pain, grabbing onto his arms. He placed himself at her entrance and gave her one final look before slowly pushing in. She winced as her walls stretched, gripping his arms that were at her sides tightly. He pushed until he came to a wall, **"Are you ready?"**

**Her eyes were very scared but she found the strength to reply to him, "Machen mir deins."-(Make me yours.)**

He grinned, and kissed her forehead sweetly while whispering to her I love you. Then he pushed. She cried out in pain as tears strained her eyes. He stopped once he was past, and kept as still as he could, understanding now what Evan had meant by keeping his control. It was unbearably hard to just stay still, but Elana in pain was more than enough to keep him still for however long that she needed. He kissed her tears away and quietly apologized, feeling horrible to have to do this to her.

She began to calm from the tense pain as another feeling slowly took over. She reached a hand to his face and kissed him with such a romantic feel he fell into it as well. "Start moving."

He listened to her command and carefully pulled himself out and back in repeating the movements until she would command him otherwise. The feeling of her around him was so surreal, it created the best sensation that he had ever felt in his life, making it unbelievably hard to stay focused and in control, not to mention her shouting his name and moaning was not helping the situation ether.

"Faster"

Soon the bed started rocking from him moving in and out of her so roughly. Grunts and groans replacing most all forms of communication, the animalistic nature was pure and raw and he licked and bit at her skin. He pounded into her making her pant heavily, nails digging into his back, legs wrapping around him, shrieking out in pleasure every time he rammed himself against her. She was feeling this odd sensation in the pit of her stomach that seemed to be growing with every new wave of pleasure her muscles gave her. He was feeling it to, like a spring slowly building up before it is let go.

**He called out to her, slipping back to his deep German tongue, "****Oh mein Gott****! Ach… Elana!"-(Oh my God! Ach… Elana!)**

"**KURT! I… I… can't… I'm going to… scream… too loud."**

**He replied in his deep husky German, "****Biss****auf mich herab****…"-(Bite down on me…)**

"**Kurt I don't…"**

"**Beißen mich."-(Bite me.) He said with much more force.**

As soon as she clamped down onto his shoulder her orgasm erupted into sensational, pulsating spasms all around his member. She could taste blood. The pain mixed with the intense heat ended up pushing him into his own orgasm at the same time. She felt his warm juices push inside her.

Her liquids pooled around him as her powerful orgasm made incoherent German words spring from his mouth, and eco off all the walls. Once the sensations calmed he rolled their bodies onto their sides, not pulling out, still loving the feel of her around him. There breathing was still rapid as Kurt circled his arms around her, pulling her close in a loving hold, both relaxing into the feeling.

"**Kurt…" she panted.**

"…**ja?"**

"**That was amazing…"**

"…**it still is." He replied, caressing her back with his hand.**

"**Promise me something…"**

"**Vwhat?"**

"**Don't ever under estimate yourself again, ok?"**

**He chuckled "I promise."**

**Elana smiled as she rested her head on his pillow, looking up at him, until her exhausted body fell asleep in his arms.**

_Who man, finally right? Well I hope you liked it even if you're not really into this kind of stuff. *Spoiler alert* I intend the next chapter to be pretty much packed with dark humor… hopefully you will all like this last minute change because I find the idea hilarious! As always I hope you were satisfied, and please review! –Peace out. _


	15. Contemplating an impossible suicide

_Chapter 15: Contemplating an impossible suicide. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… you're so cruel._

He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Wolverine lay awake in his bed trying ever so hard to forget all the little details of his memory. He would gladly have his past erased again if he had the choice. He should have seen it coming, but this is the ELF we're talking about.

After finding their picnic hideout, Logan had figured that the missing couple had left to go to a movie or something, though the shirt he found should have been his first clue, so he walked back to the institute to waste some time. After talking for a while with Ororo and Hank, he set off to find Kurts room. It was about 12:30, maybe later, so he decided he should be home by now.

He made his way up the stairway to the second floor. He could smell him, Kurts sent of brimstone and musk was probably one of the easiest to recognize, but there was something different. As he rounded the corner to the left it became clearer, it was another sent, a female sent. The two odors were coming off so strong that he was concerned at first… that is until he was not even two rooms away.

He may have known that the walls in the building were sound proof, but he just now realized that the doors weren't. Deep grunts and moans made their way out into the hallway barely loud enough to hear… unless you have animal like hearing. He was frozen with not only shock, but deep and utter revolt. Though more than half the things he herd coming from that room were pants and different sorts of languages, they still burned their way into his brain all the same. Maybe if he shot himself in the head his memory would reset, unfortunately the chances of finding an atimantium bullet would be slim.

The chick Kurt was with he didn't even know, so that was less of a concern, but the Elf was a different story. He wouldn't be able to look him strait in the face anymore. He thought about getting Chucks help in removing the memories, but that would just be plane cruel to the Professor. Strangely, what made him laugh was the overall irony at the fact that if he hadn't been there he might have actually congratulated the guy for finally getting a girl.

The incident just ran through his mind, over and over again as he lay there with the thick sent of sex still in his nostrils. He cursed Kurt for doing this to him. German words repeating themselves in his memory, _"Fick mich harter!", "Meinen Namen rufen lauter", "Schneller, harter, tiefer!"_ Yes he had no idea what the Elf had meant, but the way he said it explained it all.

"I'm not going to get one dam blink of sleep tonight…" He growled, _"At least I have a new class to torture in the morning."_ A small smirk found its way across his lips.

_Ok… ok. I couldn't resist. This turned out sooooo short that I didn't want to wait till tomorrow... I'll have exams so I'm not really sure if I'll be able to post something new up anyway. Well hope you got a laugh out of it and as always please review! –Peace out XD_


	16. The love bite

_Chapter 16: The love bite. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… screw you._

He stretched as his senses became alive, realizing that the girl lying in his arms was for once not just in his dreams. Her face was so peaceful and happy as she lay there with him. Bliss was replacing every emotion he had ever felt. Calmly he placed his lips on her forehead, not wanting to move from this moment.

She slightly squirmed before opening her eyes. Her light baby blues intently peered up to him as a sweet smile worked its way across her face. She placed a kiss on his lips as gingerly as she could, slowly making her way down his neck.

"Vwell good morning, did you sleep g… achh!" he whimpered in pain but enjoyed the familiar strike of electricity as she brushed her lips past his deep bight wound.

She pulled herself up a little to view what he was complaining about, "HOLY CRAP KURT! Look at what I did to you! I'm so sorry, does it hurt badly?" Elana stared at the bloodied fur surrounded by teeth marks on his right shoulder, horrified at what she had done.

He rolled himself on top of her, realizing with a grin that he still hadn't pulled out since last night. "A little… but it vwas vwell vworth it, besides now vwe match." She blushed under his intense gaze, heatedly looking her over.

She felt him twitch inside her, causing all too familiar shivers to start running down her spine. "Kurt…" she looked at him with lustful but serious eyes, "You know everyone is up by now, they'll hear us… and if we don't get up soon the whole school will be suspicious."

"So let them be, vwe have nothing to hide." He moved again making her moan, than leaned in to kiss her.

She smiled and rolled him over her so she could straddle him, "I know you don't baby. But that doesn't mean we need to go announcing our love to the whole institute." **She rocked her hips on his, causing him to harden immediately inside her. Her voice became very seductive "You think you could hold your breath wile I ride you as hard and fast as I can?" She ground her hips to his again eliciting a growl of tortured pleasure from his throat. "I'll take that as a no…" **

**She lifted her hips from him making him think that she was leaving. He began to wine for her not to go, when she surprised him by pushing down on him so fast that he cried out in shock.**

**She snickered in his ear as he tried to calm himself, panting from his undying heat for her. "I really don't care if you scream it or not, but I'm going to make you say my name, over, and over again… and you're going to like it."**

**He snarled deeply in his chest at her commands, a little mad from being so easily tricked by her, but really he didn't care. In his opinion, this was way better than getting up to eat breakfast. He watched her ride up and down on him, causing him to meet her halfway with his powerful thrusts. He called her name loudly, now secretly hoping to himself that no one was randomly lurking around in the halls. He was on the verge of a powerful orgasm when she decided to play an unmercifully evil game with him. **

**She grabbed his hands that were digging into the sheets with whitened knuckles and forced them up above his head with her own weight and kissed him wildly, than she slowly pulled her hips up from him till he was only barely in her entrance. She smiled as he writhed in torment, bucking his hips to hers, trying so hard to burry deep into her again, wanting the sensual feel of her slick, tight, warm walls about him. His tail wrapped around her thigh, trying to distract himself from her.**

**She looked to his pleading face to watch him pant in agony. Every time he would try to reach his shaft to her she would pull her hips up higher causing him to growl in his own sexual frustration. She thought she had him right where she wanted him, until he couldn't take her little game of submission any more.**

**With one quick jerk from his powerful arms he freed himself from her hold. He then swiftly grabbed her hips in his hands and smirked the evilest of all grins. Her face was in shock at his sudden rough behavior, but she had asked for it. He then pulled her down to him with all his might, unmercifully plunging himself deep inside her. He watched as her head snapped back with a shriek of ecstasy. Her body shook with convolutions as he pulled her up and down from himself. She moaned loudly as he felt her give way to her own pleasures. He was so close to his end. She slammed herself down onto him with so much force that it sent both of their bodies pulsing with pleasure. **

**Elana collapsed onto his chest, as the feeling of him erupting inside her intensified and then slowly die down. There breathing became less labored as they relaxed. After a couple minutes she turned her head to him.** "Where did that come from?"

"Vwhat?"

"That very animalistic you… I liked it."

"Vwell, you did tell me not to doubt myself, did you not?" He responded teasingly. She laughed and kissed his neck, accidently brushing the bight again. "Ach!"

"Oh, sorry fuzzy. Man I didn't mean to bight you that hard…" she sounded mad with herself.

"It vwasn't your fault, I told you to…"

"Ya well that doesn't mean it hurts less, mine didn't hurt!" He laughed, "You're going to have to go see the doctor for that."

He smiled with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, "Oh? Vwhy? You scared you gave me a disease?"

She gave him a look but then giggled, "Oh shut up! I meant that you might need stitches."

"Vwhat? It doesn't feel like you bit me that bad. Besides, vwhat am I supposed to tell Hank? It's not like I can say I did it to myself."

"Just tell him that you finally had rough, kinky sex with your new hot girlfriend, he'll understand."

He smirked, "For some reason I don't think I should say it in those exact vwords."

"Why not? Wasn't it you who said you had nothing to hide?"

"Ja, but its Hank! It vwould be awkward"

"He's the institutes doctor Kurt, I'm pretty sure this won't be the first "awkward" situation he's ever had to deal with. Plus, he's under a doctors' oath to keep every conversation he has confidential."

He huffed as he gave in, she was right. "Ok fine, I'll go see Hank. But first I get to make you a late breakfast."

She smiled and moved her body off of him, watching him flinch as he finally pulled out of her. "Then I guess I have to get dressed hu?" She motioned to get up from his bed, but as soon as her weight shifted to her legs she collapsed.

In a matter of seconds he caught her and was at her side, "Liebe! Are you alright?" he scooped her halfway off the floor into his arms and held her to his chest. "Vwhat happened?"

She looked away from him, a little embarrassed. "I'm just… um… a little sore."

He nuzzled her lovingly, "Sie machte mir Angst Elana."-(You scared me Elana.) He then looked at her with a little shame, "I'm sorry, I should have been gentler."

She studied him as he laid her down gently on the bed, "Kurt… what did I say about second guessing yourself. If I was unhappy I would have told you to stop."

He smiled at her reassuring words but then frowned again, "But I hurt you…"

Her answer was define, "NO you did not. I'm just sore Kurt, it happens the first couple of times."

He was tucking her under the covers as he responded to her, "Vwell then you at least have to let me make you breakfast in bed."

Elana smiled, "Deal."

He kissed her forehead and then looked up to view all their cloths strewn about his room, "It looks like some ones closet exploded in here."

She giggled, "Really, I thought it looked like a game of strip poker that everyone lost…"

He laughed back with a fanged grin, "Maybe… that's more realistic I guess" he then made his way across the room to pick out some cloths, very aware that her eyes were watching his every move. He turned toward her with a light blush, feeling a little weird just standing in front of her naked in the daylight.

She suddenly realized that he was looking directly at her and blushed "Sorry for staring, you're just so _sexy_."

He smirked, grabbed a pair of dark blue baggie jeans with a gray tee-shirt plus her underwear, and teleported over to her, "Vwell you look very sexy lying in mein room, on mein bed, and under mein covers… you give everything of mine so much more beauty."

She giggled again as he tickled her neck and kissed her romantically on the lips, "Before you go, you might want to get that sex hair straightened out, I think it looks hot but it might not grab the right kind of attention."

He laughed as she pulled her fingers through his wild wavy hair. "God you're sexy…"

Snickering he pulled his hands through her hair as well, "You read mien mind."

"Don't steal my complement!"

"I didn't, it vwas a coincidence."

She gave him a face and laughed, "Ya whatever, just go on and leave me."

He smirked as he taped her nose lightly with a finger. "I'll be back soon, so just lay here and rest."

"Well I was planning on going out and running fifteen miles today, but if you say so…"

He smiled again, "Oh be quiet Elana, Ich liebe dich." –(I love you.)

She grinned back, "Ebenso."-(Ditto.) And with that he was gone, leaving her to rest from a very eventful morning and night.

"_Eggs-Benedict sounds nice." _Kurt thought to himself. As he was hurriedly preparing breakfast for Elana he failed to notice the two guys that slipped into the kitchen.

"So dude, I'm guessing it went well?" Kurt turned to see Evan and Scott with devilish grins.

"Ya Kurt, where's Elana?"

He frowned, a little disappointed in himself that he hadn't seen that question coming sooner, "Uhm in my room, vwait… how did you know it vwent vwell?" He was expecting a comment from Evan along the lines of "_How could we not know! The whole dam house heard you two last night!_" but again was surprised by his friend.

"Well unless that's a _forgive-me _breakfast, I'm guessing you two had a good time."

"Why isn't she down here with you?" Scotts face twinkled with curiosity.

Kurts cheeks began to heat up, "Um, she was tired?"

"You undeniably suck at lying Kurt."

"Vwell… I um… she's sort of sore…"

Both of their eyes widened in disbelief. "Kurt! I told you to go easy on her man!"

"No, you told me to listen to her!"

Scott raised an eyebrow, "So she likes it ruff hu?"

Kurt shook his head and repeated slowly, "You don't know the half of it… look." he then reached for his shirt to flash his lovers mark.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Dang Kurt, what did you do to get that, its deep."

"I kind of told her to do it…"

"Can I ask why, or do I not want to know?" Evan was a little perturbed.

"I really vwasn't thinking strait in the moment, but vwe vwere trying to keep as quiet as possible. She told me she didn't think she could keep it in so I stupidly told her to… vwell… bight down on me."

"Good thing the Professor built this building with sound proof walls…"

A loud scoff came from the kitchen door as Logan stepped in, back from pretty much murdering the new class of students. "A lot of good that did." He eyed Kurt sternly.

"You heard them?"

"Well I didn't even really know there was a "them" until last night when I stopped by his room. If there's anything I'm proud for NOT doing in my life, its learning German. I'm pretty dam sure that if I had actually understood anything that you had said, I would need therapy."

"You heard us!" Kurt was beyond humiliation.

"Mostly you Elf… those walls may be sound proof, but that door sure as hell isn't."

"I know why you didn't hear Elana" Evan chimed in.

"That the chick?"

"Yup, it's because she was too preoccupied with giving him a major flesh wound…" He grabbed Kurts collar and pulled to show the teeth marks.

"Fuck Elf, it looks like you're going to need stitches."

He whipped around to take the finished breakfast off of the stove and placed it onto two plates. "It's good to see you to Logan…and ja, I have to go to Hank to find out for sure."

Evan and Scott began chuckling, "Have fun explaining that one."

Kurt flicked his tail with annoyance, "Jee thanks guys."

"Hey, where is this _Elana_ anyway?"Logan looked around.

Scott smirked, "Oh she's way too sore to walk around so he's bringing her breakfast in bed."

Wolverine glared at Scott, "Just ANOTHER fuckin' thing I did not need to hear Summers!"

"I was just answering your question."

"A broader answer would have sufficed."

Evan then turned to Kurt who had just finished poring two glasses of orange juice, "So she's up?"

"Ja."

"What did she say?"

"About?"

"Don't play dumb man, about last night."

Kurt flashed his canines in a smile as he grabbed the tray of food and turned to the three questioning mutants. "It's less of vwhat she said in the morning, and more of vwhat she did." And with that he ported out of the kitchen, leaving them all very shocked.

She was beautiful, and beyond all belief she was his. He pondered to himself about how it was possible that such an irresistible girl could be attracted to him, but yet- lo and behold, there she was asleep in his bed. His eyes studied her every curve, from the slope of her waist to the most subtle frame of her cheek bones. She stirred in her sleep and then blinked her eyes open, smiling at him once she realized where she was. "What's so interesting?"

"Dir meine Liebe."-(You my love.)

"Oh really?" She eyeballed him.

He smiled, "You're always interesting to me Elana, und always vwill be."

"You too Kurt… now how about you interest me in some of that freshly cooked food you made, I'm starving."

"It vwould be vweird if you vweren't."

She giggled, "Was that a fat joke?"

"Vwhat, no…" He said in defense. "I like the fact that you can eat, it's just another thing vwe have in common."

"Uh hu." She sat up to view the food and he noticed that she had slipped into her underwear.

Elana smiled when he placed the tray of food between them on the bed. She picked up the fork and dug in to the warm fresh breakfast he had cooked for her, "Mhmm, this is so good. Just what my extraordinarily fast metabolism needs."

"Gut, unless you're just lying to be nice…"

"Well, if I did that then you would continue to cook for me, and I would have to keep eating food that I don't like, now does that make any sense at all?"

"You never make sense Elana." He laughed and took a big bight of food.

"True, but neither do you."

He smirked and continued eating until he finished his breakfast, "Elana?"

"Ya?"

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"God Kurt! Yes!" She shoved the last bight of eggs into her mouth and swallowed, "Why are you still wondering, I already told you…"

"I don't know, I guess I felt that I got too much enjoyment out of it… I may feel a little guilty as vwell."

She smirked, "Kurt Wagner, are you trying to say you had more fun than me? Because if that's so, I'd have to argue that the impalement wounds on your neck would suggest otherwise."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm pretty dam sure."

He smiled, "Alright."

"Did you have time to talk to…" she paused to think, "Hank yet?"

"No, but some other people vwere there, including the infamous Vwolverine. He just got back yesterday night."

"Really? When do I get to meet this dude?"

He smartly smirked at her, "Um, how should I put this… he's kind of already met you..."

"Well I've never seen him so how could I possibly… oh shit. Are you kidding me? That is like the worst first impression in the world!"

"Don't vworry; Vwolverine and I have known each other for a long time, he'll learn to like you."

"What did he hear?" she was a little freaked.

He chuckled to himself, "Mostly me, vwhich scared him for life, but Evan did show him my neck."

She stared at him, "You showed Evan?"

"Just Evan und Scott, but they'll keep their mouths shut if they know vwhat's good for them."

"Wait, so Evan showed Wolverine?"

He bobbed his head "Ja. You're not going to kill him are you?"

"Oh I'm contemplating it… Kurt this sucks."

"Vwhy, it's not that bad."

"When I meet Wolverine it's going to suck mondo time, do you realize how awkward it will be?"

"Ok, I understand vwhy you're upset but believe me vwhen I tell you that it's not that big of a deal. Vwolverine isn't like most people, if anything he vwill probably like you more."

"I hope you're right."

He smiled and kissed her lovingly, moving his hands up to her hair, tangling in the mess of waves.

"Kurt… I have to get some cloths from my room, and I need to take a shower."

He frowned, "Vwell how about I go over und get something for you?"

"No, you need to go see Hank before that wound heals the wrong way, I'm sure I can make it to my room and back before your done."

"I really don't think that it's bad enough to involve Hank…"

"It's not like I'm asking you to go tell the whole school."

"Ja, but me and Hank go back a vwhile, this vwill just be plain vweird."

She gave him a look, "Aw, do you want me to come with you then?"

He widened his eyes, "NO, that vwould be even vworse! To be standing there vwith the actual culprit!"

"Then get your but down there now before I end up taking you there myself!" she said smiling.

"Fine," a smirk slowly worked itself across his lips, "but I'm going to need a good by kiss…"

"Way ahead of you." She gently met her lips with his, bringing her hands up to twist throughout his hair. After what seemed like only a second she relaxed and pulled away, "Now hurry up, I want to have you all to myself for today."

He laughed and pushed his lips to her forehead, whispering sweetly "You already do liebe, you already do." With that he disappeared, leaving Elana in a cloud of smoke.

She stared at the floor for a while thinking to herself.

"Ok, let's do this." She slowly worked her legs out of the covers and moved them over the edge of the bed, planting her feet steadily on the ground. She eased her weight onto her legs and gingerly stood. _"I really hope I can get away with just some stretching today, I'm not sure I'll be able to walk, much less train." _She shakily took one sore step, then another, and another, until she finely made it to her pants. She bent down to grab them and winced at the pulling muscles in her body, _"This is going to be a long day." _

He took a deep breath. If there was anything that he had wanted right now it was for Hank not to be in the lab, but he knew it was a stupid wish, Mr. McCoy seemed to never leave his scientific studies. Kurt nervously knocked on the large metal door causing a deep metallic sound to resound off the walls.

"Hello?" came a deep questioning voice, "Who's there?"

Kurt slapped himself in the forehead, commenting on how wonderful his luck was today. "Uh Hank, it's me Kurt."

There were a couple seconds of silence but then the door latched open revealing a tall, large. thick furred man with the same canine grin. "Kurt it's good to see you! I don't believe we have talked for a while."

"Ja I know, and I'm sorry for that."

His warm smile deepened as he raised an eyebrow, "So what brings you down to my laboratory?"

"Vwhat? I couldn't just be here to see an old friend?" He asked sarcastically.

"Most people don't travel to the dungeon to just to say hi, in fact there normally dragged… so do tell me Kurt, for what reason were you dragged?"

"Vwell, it's kind of an awkward situation."

"Because you came down here?"

"More about the _reason_ vwhy I came down here."

"Would you like to talk about it inside?" Hank caught the hint that it was a privet situation. Kurt nodded his head and slowly walked into the lab, silently contemplating how to explain his strange and embarrassing predicament. "So is it something you would like to talk about or more of a physical pain?"

He paused for a second. "Um, it's a vwound that I'd rather not talk about, but it vwill definitely spark a lot of questions…"

Hank was confused, "How so?"

Kurt sighed as he sat on the medical table, "Look…" he then proceeded to pull the collar of his shirt down to expose the bight.

"My God Kurt, that's deep. How did you manage to…" He now understood. "Never mind, if you don't want to talk about this then I don't want to know." Hank smiled reassuringly to him.

Kurt looked at him humiliated but with a bit of his dignity left and smiled back. Hank walked over to a counter and pulled some gauze and disinfectant out of a drawer and headed back to the table opposite Kurt. He then began to clean the wound to get a better look, after a minute or so of silence he stepped back to look at Kurt directly. "I'm sorry for asking, and you don't have to answer, I'm just a little confused… Elana did do this right?"

Kurt flushed a little, "Ja, Vwhat's so confusing about it?"

"Well it appears as though whoever inflicted this bight had substantially large canines, almost like you or me."

"But that makes no sense, Elana doesn't have _fangs_, I vwould know."

"Regardless if she does now or not, she did when she bit you."

Now Kurt was the one who was confused. "So vwhat? Are you telling me she is a type of vampire or something?"

"Or something is more likely, but yes. She may have an ability to retract her canines, and make them come forth unknowingly in certain… _situations_."

He laughed at Hanks choice of words, "Ok so, she might not even know she can do this?"

"Probably not."

"Cool, so I discovered her new power."

"I guess you did."

"So do you think it's going to need stitches?" He said with an unsure voice.

"Well you're going to have to watch the way it heals very closely, but I don't think it will do much good to stitch it together, it's a pretty deep wound but not really wide enough to require any drastic measures."

"That's vwunderbar!"

Hank began chuckling, "But I wouldn't suggest, um… bighting each other again."

Kurt blushed and Hank continued to laugh. "It vwas an in-the-moment thing!"

"Again, you don't have to explain. If I needed to know, I'll ask."

Kurt nodded with a small smirk on his lips.

Elana was almost back down the hall with her bag of things when she heard a familiar voice call to her, Jean. She was a bit relived when she found her room empty of Kitty, who was probably at her college classes by now, and quickly packed her bag as fast as her body would allow. She thought it was a stroke of luck that she spotted no one in the halls, until her luck finally faded.

Jean ran up to her and joined her walking down the hall. "So how did it go? I heard from Scott that Kurt enjoyed it enough."

She smiled and replied "It was amazing, more importantly he was amazing, we already did it twice."

"Twice?"

"Yup, once at night and then in the morning."

"Wow, how are you not sore?"

"Who said I wasn't?"

"Well you are walking…"

They rounded the corner to Kurts hall as Elana explained to Jean that the fact that she was sore but still didn't mean that she wouldn't have to walk sooner or later.

"Well you'll have to give me and Kitty more details next time we talk, promise?"

"Ok, I promise." She stopped in front of Kurts door and turned to say goodbye.

"Wait, why are you going back to his room?"

"Because I have to take a shower, and I'm not through with him yet."

Jean giggled as Elana opened the door and waved good bye, knowing all too well what was going to happen very soon.

_I ALMOST didn't finish this today, but you guys are awesome so I decided beat back the sandman with a large wooden pole. I hope you liked it, and no, Elana is not a vampire. Kurt just mentioned it because he is a goof. There is significance to this as the story unfolds, so bear with me. I'm just having too much fun with the romantics. Well please review and as always –Peace out._

P.S. To damonmielke, ThankfulMemories, lightlovebunny, and LyricalFury. –You guys are quite literally… awesome, I love reading each of your reviews, and thank you for keeping up with my story. XD


	17. Everyone's touchy feelings

_Chapter 17: Everyone's touchy feelings. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… broken tape-recorder with a limitless battery._

She walked over to his bed and plopped down with her bag of stuff. Deeply inhaling the scent of his sheets she smiled. After a while of relaxing Elana decided to rummage through her bag for her shampoo and conditioner and carefully stood up to head toward the empty bathroom. _"I might as well take my shower while he's gone…"_ and she slipped into his bathroom to relish in a nice hot and cold shower.

Kurt ported back to his room happy that his conversation with Hank didn't end as awkward as it started. He really didn't see why he had never made an effort to hang out with the guy, he was actually pretty interesting to talk to.

He laid down on his bed to relax for Elana to arrive when he realized that her bag was strewn about under his foot. He was confused until he heard the shower turn on. He jumped to his feet at the thought of seeing her unclothed again, until he halted himself at an evil idea…

The shower water stopped and Elana turned to grab for her towel… it wasn't there. "What the…" she then peered around the curtain to find the bathroom door was slightly opened. She smirked and quietly chastised herself for not seeing this coming. Lightly she padded her feet across the cold floor, immensely dripping from her still damp hair and body. Nothing was left, not even the clothes she had changed out of, _"Damn."_ She paced to the door and gently pushed it open, causing a long creek to eco about the room. She peeked her head around the wall to see Kurt smugly sitting on his bed.

"Looking for something?"

"Very funny Kurt, now where is my towel?"

He smiled wickedly to her, "I have no idea vwhat you're talking about, but I'll help you look for it if you vwould like… better yet I could be your towel."

She giggled but then tilted her head, "No seriously Kurt, it's really cold."

He sat up and pretended to look for a little bit but then pulled the towel out from behind one of his pillows with his tail. "Oh you mean this?"

"Yes, one could only wonder to how it got all the way over there…"

"Strange isn't it?"

She laughed again, "So can I have it?"

He smiled evilly, "If you come and get it…"

"You think I won't?"

"No, I hope you vwill."

She laughed and set her voice into a more sultry tone, "Oh well… I guess since there is no other way." The door opened all the way leaving her standing there draped with her long mess of dark wet waves. Then with as much seduction as she could muster, she silently walked over to him, never once directing her attention away from his golden eyes. Then with his set look of complete and utter submission she leaned over him with her wet body and grabbed the towel from his bed, squeezed her dripping hair with it and then lightly draped the cloth about her. His eyes never left her as she dried and sat herself on the edge of the bed. She giggled as she turned around to look at him, "So you enjoyed that hu?"

He lifted an eyebrow at her with question until he noticed his lower half at full attention. His cheeks flushed to its normal light shade, "Sorry, I can't really help it vwhen I'm around you." He then sat up to nervously fiddle with the end of his tail.

"How come you still blush at me?"

He looked away from her but continued, "Vwell it's just embarrassing to have your feelings announced so suddenly like that, sometimes unintentionally…" His blush still held its cute violet hue.

"I can help you with those sudden feelings…"

Kurt laughed, "You're the one vwho caused the feelings in the first place."

"All the more reason to why I should fix them…"

He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her over him to the middle of his bed where he lye his chest on top of hers. "But I thought you vwere tiered and sore?"

"Ya, but I got over it as soon as I saw you lying on this bed."

He then gave her another look, but this time with more of an uncertain face. "Vwell I kind of vwanted to try something…"

Elana smirked… "And what might that be?"

"Um… vwell… I… uh…"

She huffed a little, "Kurt remember what I said about second guessing yourself, just say it."

He looked at her with a little more confidence, "I… I vwant to taste you Elana… _badly._"

She loved the deep hunger that resonated from his voice, but then looked to see him blushing wildly. "Really?" he nodded his head shamefully. "Well if you want to go for it."

His eyes glanced over her expression before he returned with an uncertain look in his eyes, "Are you sure, because if you're not comfortable vwith it I…"

She cut him off with her sexy voice again, "Kurt, if you want to taste me, do it, I'm yours to do with as you wish."

**He grinned at her choice of words with a deep growl of satisfaction from his throat. She shivered as his hands found their way to the knot in her towel and slowly pulled at it. He quickly pulled back from her and discarded his shirt, only to please her more. His lips met hers as he pulled the cloth from her damp body, still hovering over her with a very passionate desire in his golden eyes. His hands hungrily grabbed at her flesh as if he had been starved of her touch. Greedily he kissed at her lips till her breaths became faster and more strained, then he slowly moved down her neck, chest, stomach with kisses until he was right above her heat.**

**She could feel his breath linger on her sensitive skin, as he trailed one of his hands down to her entrance. He brushed down her gently, just to watch her reaction. Writhing with pleasure she moaned to him, pushing him on. He then used a finger to dip inside her and work her a little, watching her shudder in his hands. She was enjoying his little teasing game until he stopped. She opened her eyes to watch one of the most absolutely horny things she had ever seen. He lifted his now wet finger up to his mouth and, with the most satisfied of faces tasted her, absolute pleasure radiating from his face.**

**It was amazing, and he wanted, no, needed more. He looked at her with a smile of his own indulgence and moved his hands down to her inner thighs to push them farther apart, then with her as exposed as possible to him he allowed himself to revel in her savoriness. Her back curled to his touch as his tongue tasted her with a craving. She called his name as quietly as she could manage but he was somehow just too good. He then proceeded to kiss and nibble at her sensitive flesh until she pleaded and begged him to stop his teasing. Just the sound of her soft moans would egg him on, but she couldn't wait much longer.**

She warned him, "If you don't take me now I'm going to have to do it for you."

He smiled ruefully, definitely happy with himself as he finished licking his lips and reached for his pants, "If I could be any more attracted to you right now I think I'd start developing a gravitational pull."

She laughed at his joke and sat up to help pull off his pants, "Kurt, I _need _you in me NOW."

"Ja, I definitely feel the pull forming, don't you?"

**She heavily giggled as she finally yanked his buttons open and pulled his pants down his legs, throwing them wildly to the wall. She was thankful that he had decided to go commando today, and pulled him by his shoulders with all of her might to land on top of her. He laughed at her ferocity as he speedily ate away at the skin of her neck. She tightly wrapped her legs around his waist and begged him to end her suffering.**

**He set himself in the right position and pushed his body as gently as he could allow himself. Her legs tightened around him as she moaned loudly into the room. His tail snaked its way about her thigh and pulled himself even deeper into her. Working up his speed and strength, soon the bed was rocking. **

He traced his canines down her neck until he heard her tease him breathlessly, "No Kurt…"

He slowed his pace and smirked while still trailing her neck, "Vwhat? I vwasn't going to do anything."

She giggled in the less heated moment between them, "If I was any better at reading you I would have to be physic."

"Don't tease me."

"Why, whacha gonna do you big fluff ball?"

"OHH, Now you asked for it!" **He kissed her roughly and then pulled his hips back as far as possible, braced himself on his hands, and rammed himself inside her. Her whole frame shook underneath him with ecstasy as he slammed into her. Over and over again, with every new push he applied more force. Elana was in a world of her own as her muscles twitched in all sorts of ways. She thought that this could possibly go on forever until he finally came inside her, making her erupt into her own orgasm of pleasure. They both cried each other's name before he collapsed to the side of her breathing heavily. She carefully rolled on top of him so she could straddled him and fell to his chest, breathing rhythmically with him in ragged, gasping breaths.**

"Call me a… fuzz ball again…"

"If that's what it takes… to make you do all _that_ again… any time baby."

He groaned but with a little humor in his tone.

She turned her head to look at her now sweat covered skin. "Man… it looks like I'll need to take another shower."

"I could come vwith you…"

"I wouldn't want it any other way fuzzy." She looked at him with a questionable face, "Hey, do you think vwe may be nymphomaniacs?"

"Uhh… My English vocabulary is still somewhat limited."

"People who are addicted to sex…"

"Oh… I guess you could say that."

"Well I think we are. I don't really care though, as long as you still like it."

"If I ever stop liking this you need to promise to take me to the doctor." He paused and laughed, "But not Hank!"

She giggled back at him, "Oh don't worry, I'll be way ahead of you on that one." He smiled and began to sit up cautiously with her resting on him. "Are we getting up now?"

"Vwell I have to say that shower vwith you is sounding very nice right about now."

She let out another giggle, "Ok but you have to let me wash your hair and fur."

"Aw, do I have to?" he said sarcastically.

"You'd better!"

"Ah yes, just vwhat I love, a vwoman in charge…"

"Damn strait."

He sat his body up to hers and let her wrap her legs about his waist again, than he placed his hands under her butt to support her weight to him. She kissed him passionately as he stood up to carry her to the shower. Still entwined within each other she rocked her hips to his, causing him to growl at his weakness for her and brace himself against the wall. "This is so hard…"

She laughed, "Another fat joke?"

He scoffed, "No, carrying you is the easy part… it's the fact that I have to concentrate on vwalking vwile you," she rolled her hips to his again making another snarl of craving to give in again, "Do that…"

She tenderly bit at his neck while he struggled with keeping his mind focused. He reached the bathroom with Elana unmercifully kissing away at his lips, her fingers twisting and pulling throughout his hair, making a moan come from his throat so loud he was sure the whole hallway could hear it. Carefully he stepped into the tub, propped her up against the corner closest to the shower head and quickly turned the water on.

Ice cold water came raining down on them and only fueled the need to be closer to one another. Since she was so tightly pushed up against the wall Kurt was now able to let his hands wander about her curves. She tightened her legs around him and leaned her head to his for a moment of serenity. The chilling water cascaded down their backs as the pause sunk in.

"Kurt" she whispered.

"Yes Elana?" he whispered back.

"I love you so much it hurts."

His face was now kind and gentle, "Vwhy does it hurt liebe?"

"Because… I fall for you more and more every moment I'm with you."

He smiled and held her to him, "But Elana, I catch you every time you fall."

She giggled at his humor and crooked her neck to kiss him again, taking as much time as she needed to prove her point even more so to him. "Why am I so lucky to have you?"

"You think you're lucky? I'm the one vwho is lucky, I count my blessings every day just because I have you." She paused, deeply looking into his eyes; tears started welling up making her blink and look away. "Elana vwhat's vwrong? Did I say something?"She smiled a little but still continued to sniffle. "Elana, tell me vwhat I did."

She looked back at him, her eyes now a little red and puffy, "You didn't do or say anything wrong Kurt."

"Then vwhy are you crying?"

"They're happy tears…"

He arched an eyebrow, "Hu?"

"Kurt, just kiss me."

He smirked to her and then met his lips to hers again. Giggling, she moved her legs down to the tub to stand, making him un-willfully pull out of her.

"AAAAHHHH!" he yelled and jumped back out of the water, hands now covering himself. "Holy crap, that vwas cold!"

Elana laughed at him and turned the heat of the water up, "There is that better you big baby."

"How am I a baby!"

"Well you're the one with fur and your telling me that the water is too cold?"

He rolled his eyes in a playful way as he looked at her, "Vwell I don't have fur _everywhere_."

"True… but I don't have fur at all and you don't see me complaining."

"You vwouldn't know…"

Elana grinned to herself, "Do you want me to warm you up then?"

"Uh… I don't know, I think that shocked me a little too much." He said still holding his hands over himself.

She narrowed her eyes at him, still holding her evil grin she reached for the soap and sponge. "Kurt Wagner, I did say beforehand that you'd better let me…"

"More threats?"

She walked up to him and took his wrists in her hands, she than kissed him and whispered "You know you like it…" He smirked and kissed her back before she caught him off guard by thrusting his wrists up against the shower wall above his head. "Now stay" she warned him with her sexy voice, his eyes widened at her demand but he obeyed as she trailed the soapy sponge up and down his chest and stomach until she reached his lover half. She looked up at him with a teasing expression, "I guess the water was a little cold now wasn't it?" His cheeks turned a deep shade of violet as she rose to face him again. She looked him in his eyes and racked her hands from the top of his shoulders all the way back down to his now improving dilemma, "God I love it when you blush."

**He took in a quick breath when he felt her hands enclose around him and begin to slide in a slow, tight motion. Him keeping his composure was not happening whatsoever, and his body became tense and rigid from trying to keep his self-control. Once she had warmed him up a little Elana took note on how anxious he seemed, she began to slowly massage the suds thru out his velvety smooth fur. She felt his muscles relax under her touch and soon his eyes were closed, happily enjoying the now warm water at his feet.**

Playfully she ran her fingers up his exposed sides making his whole body spaz from the ticklish feeling. He laughed as she continued to try and reach around his now guarding arms, but then he ported in back of her, wrapped his arms and tail around her waist and pulled her into the steamy water. She quickly turned around to start kissing him with all of her passion which he returned back to her with his matching competitiveness. She slowly kissed up his jaw line and down his neck until she heard the familiar yelp from the previous morning.

"Ach!" his face grimaced a little.

"Oh I'm sorry, I keep forgetting it's there." She then looked questionably at his face, "I forgot to ask what Hank said about it…"

"Vwell I have a feeling that you're going to be more surprised than I vwas, unless you know und you just didn't tell me."

She gave him a spaced-out look before answering him with a confused "Hu?"

"Vwhen I vwent to have Hank look at it, he found out that vwhoever gave me the bight…"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-

They both stumbled at the sudden alarm and Elana looked at him franticly for an explanation. He started chuckling at her startled face but then cursed himself again at his own bad luck, "Urgent mission, I have to go."

"Seriously?" she wasn't very happy.

He laughed again and kissed her on her forehead, "Seriously." He then teleported out of the shower leaving Elana to turn off the water and sprint out to his room with a towel.

She found him digging through his closet to find his uniform, his fur still dripping from the shower. "You aren't expecting to get dressed soaking wet are you?"

"It's not the first time I'd have to…"

She walked over to him and draped the large towel around his heavily dripping body to help squeeze the water out of his fuzz. He hurriedly grabbed his suit from the closet and turned to Elana. "I'm sorry about this…"

"Ya well just don't go easy on whoever is causing you to leave me." She smirked and giggled at him as he hastily tried pulling on his pants.

He smiled back as he struggled to pull them up his wet fur, "Stupid spandex und leather material."

They both began laughing as she helped him pull up his pants as well, and finally got them on. He grabbed the top portion of his uniform and turned back to Elana, "I promise I vwill vwaste no time vwith vwhat ever the problem is."

She giggled again, "I believe you, but just be safe ok?"

He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her romantically on the lips, "Ich liebe dich Elana."

"Ich liebe dich auch."-(I love you to.)

And with that he was gone with a plume of smoke.

"WHERE WERE YOU? yelled Wolverine.

"AGAIN!" Scott added.

"I'm sorry, this time I was in the middle of a shower…" he then shook his shaggy dripping wet hair at Scott to prove his point and pulled on the rest of his uniform.

In the back of the elevator Jean let out a couple little giggles and then forced the rest back down so she wouldn't draw any more attention to herself, other than the narrowed eyes of the now paranoid Nightcrawler that is. The team exited the elevator and headed for the X-jet. Normally it was saved for very long travels but seeing as the brotherhood were pretty quick with what they were doing, Logan thought the sooner they got there the better.

"Vwhat is the emergency for anyway?"

"Take a guess kid…" Wolverine was always so blunt.

"Vwell I figured it vwas the brotherhood, I meant about vwhat they did this time?"

"It _appears_ as though there robbing another bank."

"Appears?"

They climbed into their designated seats and strapped down for takeoff. "From the security camera footage that we were able to get it seems like there looking for something, but we could just be kidding ourselves."

"Vwhat vwould they be looking for in a bank besides money?"

"I don't know Elf, why don't you ask them when we get there." Kurt made a face at his sarcastic old teacher. "Ok, hold on everyone, it's going to be a quick and bumpy ride."

Once the aircraft landed, Wolverine got busy with setting the teams up as quickly as possible.

"Scott, you, Evan and Jean will wait out here till Kitty, Kurt and I scope it out. Rouge, Gambit and Beast, you all do the same but flag around to the back exit."

"Ya well hurrai up in ther'."

The three of them quietly slunk up to the door, "Ok, you two take the north side and I'll take the south. Be as quiet as possible, we want to get as much information as we can without them knowing, so don't immediately attack. If you find them just let me know where you are, hang back and listen as long as you can."

Kitty and Kurt both nodded and headed off into the bank.

"So… you and Elana are getting along well enough hu?"

"Kitty shush, vwe're on a mission."

"Oh please Kurt, You and I both know you can hear if someone is anywhere nearby or not so don't give me that…"

He sighed and looked at her, "Ok ja, vwere getting along great, you happy?"

"Great you say?"

"Kitty, you know more then I'm vwilling to tell you so you might as vwell stop vwith the prodding."

"Oh come on Kurt, just like a little info…"

"Nein Kitty."

"Then I guess you don't care what she told Jean then hu?"

He gave her a look through his harshly squinting eyes, "Depends. About vwhat?"

"Well from what I was told she was pretty happy with- CRASH!"

Kurt's ears flicked towards the loud noise echoing down the hall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm sorry Pietro, its fuckin dark in her yo."

"Just shut up Toad. Blob, come here and pull out this friken box, I'm sure it's the right one."

Kurt and Kitty signaled Wolverine on his transmitter and moved in to get a closer look. Three of the Brotherhood where standing in the safety deposit room huddled around one of the larger locked boxes. The Blob yanked the box directly from the wall and held it out to Pietro. "Perfect, now let's go get the other two and get out of here before…"

"Before vwe show up? Pietro, how rude."

Pietro's head whipped around to face the two X-men who had conveniently stepped in at the wrong time. "Well that's just great, the X-freaks decided to arrive early."

"You sound upset? Should we like come back later?" Kitty gave a cheeky fake smile.

Pietro quickly sped around the idly standing girl and finished up behind her, "It would be nice if for once you just didn't show up at all…" he then tried throwing a couple of quick jabs but it just phased right through her. Then Kurt appeared right in front of him and sneered evilly.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to _try _to hit girls?" Pietro then sped around him and kicked him square in the back. Kurt let out a yelp but, as he fell he quickly moved himself from the floor into his signature squat, tail swishing crazily as he growled with almost a predatory essence about him. Kitty watched as the two circled each other, clearly there was a hatred between the them that could only be span by years of angst. They clashed, each too fast for the other to reach, an epic battle of them tied at strength and power. Quicksilver moved rapidly around him, messing with his amazing senses and perception. Kurt would narrowly escape a hit every so often creating plumes of smoke all throughout the room. He devised a plan in his head, having just about enough of this _game_. He sneered nastily and dropped to all fours, disappearing in another burst of smog. He appeared right at Pietro's feet and wrapped his tail around his leg, whipping the speed demon to the ground. Quicksilver stood with as much modesty as he could muster, once again his overconfidence failing him. Nightcrawler made a move for a punch but in an instant, he teleported in the path of the quickly escaping villain and finished the blow directly to his face. It was a hard hit which left Kurt shaking his wrist, mostly from Pietro basically running into the blow at full blast.

With the boss being knocked out in under a minute by only two X-men of the many more to come, the two others were now entering the run portion of the fight or flight mode. The Blob canon balled towards the two of them to scoop up the knocked out Quick Silver with the mystery box in tow; Toad quickly followed in pursuit of his team mate so he didn't get left behind.

Kurt grabbed Kitty's hand and ported them out of the stampeding elephant's way, over to the entrance of the bank were the rest of the team was supposedly stationed, which –surprisingly- no one was there.

"Wunderbar, this means the team is going to be greeted by a ten ton vwreaking ball."

"Ya well, they should have waited till we like called them in."

In less than ten seconds a large commotion was heard throughout the building, then in another thirty seconds the Blob was rushing out of the entrance along with Toad, Wanda and Avalanche following with Wolverine close behind. They quickly jumped into their getaway car and drove off as fast as the vehicle could go, slamming the petal to the floor. Wolverine managed to get a slash in the car, but loosing the bad guys was not his forte. He then turned all red in the face to Kurt and Kitty who were just standing by watching. "WHY IN GODS NAME DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?"

"Vwhat did you vwant us to do Vwolverine? They vwere retreating!"

"Ya Logan, The Professor says that were not suppose to like chase them, just to get them to stop what they're doing. It's not like we can throw them in jail once we like catch them."

Logan gave them a disgusted look, "I'm gone for less than a week and my team is turned into a bunch of dam hippies! What did Chuck do too you? Does it not matter to you that they almost got away with about five giant bags of cash?"

"Almost isn't a reason to kill them Logan, although they did take vwhatever vwas in that box."

"They took a box?"

"Ja, come to think of it they didn't even look inside…"

"And you didn't think to stop and ask them what it was because?" he was obviously ticked off.

"Vwell jee Logan, next time the Blob is running full speed ahead I'll be sure to remember to step out in front of him, you know, just to ask vwhy."

Wolverine gave another one of his death stares but then glanced up at the rest of the team now piling out of the banks door. "Right, but you know, I shouldn't even be yelling at these two, at least they FOLLOWED orders… _Summers_." Scott rolled his eyes which only set Wolverines temper off more, "Why the hell was your team in the building. I'm pretty dam sure that I did NOT order you to march your team's asses in there. If you had _actually_ listened to my fucking instructions, you would have _actually_ been out here to catch the Brotherhood before they made their god dam escape!" The group was silent, Wolverine turned to Scott again. "Explain NOW, and if you don't want to be running laps till five in the fucking morning you better hope to God that it's a hell of a good reason."

Scott took a deep breath to calm his temper and replied in the most controlled voice that he could manage. "We were waiting outside like you told us until we saw that Kurt and Kitty's communicators were sending out distress calls for you, naturally we began to worry and then after waiting it out a little longer, I decided that it would be best if we headed in… not expecting to be bombarded by the Blob."

"Did you think of maybe letting at least one of us in on your split decision?"

"Not at that very moment, no."

Wolverine growled and then stalked off the X-jet, leaving the others to just quietly follow behind and to not get in his way. Kurt ported to the back of the jet to avoid everyone, but to his dismay Kitty found him. "So Kurt… about what she said."

His ears perked up a little as he refocused on her, "Ja?"

She smiled "She said that it was amazing, and more importantly so were you." He smiled to himself but flushed when he heard Jeans interjection…

"Now that we got Elanas feel about it, it's your turn to share."

He widened his eyes at them and began to stutter. "Vwell, um… I uh."

Even then popped his head above the seat and laughed, "Man, stop being so modest and shy about it. In the morning when he came down to make breakfast for her, he said that not only was it rough and showed us a major hicky, but he also told us that when they woke up they went at it again!"

If it wasn't for the fact that the jet was now taking off, Kurt would have ported out of there and taken a public bus home... without his hologram. Mortified, the conversation about him continued. "Jeez, how did we not like hear you guys?"

Evan started laughing, "Logan did."

Both Kitty and Jean were stunned at this. "No way!"

"Like how?"

"He went to go say high to the Elf and caught him at a very, um… bad time."

"Just your luck hu Kurt." He huffed a little but stayed quiet.

"Oh come on man, don't be mad."

"Ya, were just like messing with you."

"Ja, vwhat ever…"

"Hey, show them the bight!"

"Evan.

Jean interjected, "Kurt, I didn't hid anything from you guys when Scott and I started going out!"

"Sure, but your very first topics didn't involve flesh vwounds."

Kitty leaned over to him, "You know you want to brag a little… I mean Elana is one of the most gorgeous girls at the institute."

"Kitty, I don't need to brag, but if you vwant to see it that badly…" he then reached for his collar and for the fourth time this day exposed the proof of his dirty little secret.

"Oh my GOD, Kurt what the hell!"

"Like how did you not…"

He cut Kitty off as he stood from his seat and began to walk away, "I'm going to sit up front, ask Evan if you have any questions."

"Are you getting touchy Kurt?"

He looked back at the three of them and replied "This vwhole conversation has been touchy…" and then BAMFed himself to the cockpit.

Logan held his head still but Kurt could see his tensing neck muscles and knew he was on thin ice. "Vwolverine?"

There was a large ex-hail of air followed by a depend voice, "Ya Elf, what is it?"

"Could I sit up here?"

His eyes flicked to Kurt, "Why might I ask?"

"I'm just tired of being bugged about my intimate life vwith Elana, I mean its personal, Sie wissen?-(You know?)

He paused for a moment, "Yea I guess." The air became silent as he took a seat and they both began to think. "So is she pretty?"

"Vwhat do you mean?"

"Well shit Elf, you tell me. Do you think she's pretty or not? Describe her to me so I don't have to rely on my own dam imagination."

"Yes I do think she's beautiful. That vword doesn't even seem to do her justice because she's so perfect to me."

"She a blonde?"

"Nein, Jet-black vwavy hair that's all the vway down to her vwaist."

"Okay, give me more…"

"Vwell she has a thin frame but is very strong. Her skin is a very light pink pail color and her face looks like almost angelic. But my favorite part about her is her eyes… it's like vwhen you look into them the vwhole vworld stops, and for just a second you feel at ease."

"What's she like?"

"She's a funny, nice, caring, beautiful and genuine. An all around down to earth kind of girl."

Logan stared at him for a while before answering, "You sound like you're in love kid."

"I am."

"Is she really so perfect that within four days of knowing her you can say that you're in LOVE?"

"Actually I could have said it earlier, you vwill just have to meet her before you judge me."

"Ya well I've wanted to meet her for the whole time that I've known that she existed, but you two have been too _preoccupied_ lately to stop by and say hi." Kurt gave him a warning look, "Hey, its true bub. Besides, I don't blame you; if she is as great as you say she is I'd probably be going at it like crazy to."

Kurt laughed, "At least you kind of understand… You know, she beat the crap out of Scott vwhen vwe vwent to the beach."

"No shit? I think I like her already. What'd he do?"

"He pantsed me und held my trunks at ransom."

Logan laughed, "I'm gone for a week and I miss everything… you- the jokester getting pantsed _and_ laid, a new kick ass girl, and Scott getting his ass whooped…"

"It has been a very eventful vweek hasn't it?"

_Finally… enters the Brotherhood, yes it was a brief encounter but there is more to come in my story. I might be dead after tomorrows exams so I'll apologies in advance if I don't get something up by then. *Spoiler alert* I intend to explain the mystery box a little more in the next chapter so I hope I can finish it! Upcoming is more action than romance, so hopefully the story will begin to unfold. Welp I hope you all liked it, and please review! –Peace out. _


	18. The final item

_Chapter 18: The final item. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… should I give up? Nahh, it's way too fun arguing with myself._

Pietro was steaming. Not just from his overall hatred of the Xmen. No, this was a loathing that was forged for one person and one person alone… Nightcrawler. The name was like poison as it seared his tongue.

"That monstrosity has screwed with me for the last time…" He looked up at the large metallic dome that he was hastily approaching. "All throughout my life the X-geeks have been making me look like a fool to my father, especially that _thing."_ He sneered as he looked to the large box in his hands, "But not anymore."

The sphere seemed to almost notice his arrival as it began to materialize a giant entrance that he zoomed his way into. He stopped to turn and watch it close, sealing him in with no chance of a successful getaway. Pietro continued forward, through all the twists and turns, knowing his father's secret dwelling all too well.

He entered into an enormous circular room, most-likely the very center of the metallic realm. The walls were bleak with many shadows and beams surrounding a strangely well lit middle. There was a very bizarre contraption set up in the light, unfinished with a couple parts strewn about the room.

An eerie quiet settled upon him as he looked about the lifeless room. Pietro knew very little about the sheer complexity of this plan Magneto had devised, but he was sure that it was an idea designed to finally win the never ending war that his father so desperately wanted to win. He walked farther to the center of the large space, intent to comprehend the ingenious machine that towered before him. It stood about seven or eight feet tall, and in the middle of the large surrounding platform there was a large arc like circle. Two chains were hooked and hanging from either side of the top of the ring, two more chains bolted to the base. He stared at the device, loose wires hung from unfinished work off of the strange looking thing.

"Marvelous isn't it?"

Pietro made a split second turn to find Magneto floating just a couple paces behind him. "Father, I uh… didn't hear you come in."

He smiled coldly, "Did you bring me the final piece?"

"Of course I did." He held out the box graciously and it weightlessly lifted from his hands.

With one flick of the wrist the metal box broke open to reveal a very peculiar looking object. "Finally, with all my work I can achieve my dream… mutant domination of the world is mine."

Pietro smiled but then looked up to his father, "How exactly is this machine going to help us?"

An unnerving malevolent laugh came forth from the older mutant. "I Just need one more _item_ to make it operational, then you'll just see my own astonishing genius at work first hand."

"Will it give you limitless power?" He needed to know.

Magneto looked to his son and harshly replied, "Imagine all the conceivable possibilities we could have if it were possible to be _anywhere_ whenever you would like. I wouldn't need an army of mutants to follow me if I could be everywhere at once. Cities, countries, continents… all would fall to my divine power. I would be able to use their own weaponry against them, missiles and nuclear bombs would be at my finger tips mercy, willing them at my own disposal. The world would fall to its knees from the very weapons it created, all because I now will be able to access any of them with the push of a button."

Pietro stared in disbelief, "But how would any of this be possible?"

Magnetos head turned to directly face him, his eyes pierce dead into his sole making him quake with fear, "All with one simple word my son… Nightcrawler."

Pietro smiled evilly as he stared back to the sinister looking contraption, almost anticipating of what he knew would come next.

_Ya ya, I know really short (Blame exams and my slowly increasing migraine). I thought I throw a little bit of suspense in there, oh jeeze! Am I the only one who thinks the Pietro in my story needs some serious stress management classes? Ah who knows, he probably gets it from his mentally insane father. I hope you enjoys this short little add in, and please review. –Peace out. _


	19. A strange appetite

_Chapter 19: A strange appetite. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… are any of you worried that I'm arguing with myself? I am..._

The team piled into the elevator, all of them except Kurt that is. He ported himself right to the kitchen to catch a quick lunch before the crowd. He peered into the refrigerator, and stared for a couple minutes, leaning farther and farther. "Now let's see, maybe I vwant a…"

"A turkey sandwich?"

He stood really quick, hitting his head on the roof of the fridge. "Ach… Elana, is that you?"

She giggled, "Depends, who do you want me to be?" He turned his body to face her and froze. She was wearing a pair of nice fitting faded dark skinny jeans along with a tight white tank- top that left her looking breathless. She smirked as she spotted his lingering eyes, "I'm unfortunately not on the menu right now."

He made a fake frown and walked closer to her, "Vwhat if your all I vwant?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait then…"

He closed the space between them with three large strides and looked to her with a teasing smile, "You vwould let me starve?"

"Dude, I would."

They both looked towards the familiar voice, smirking at their good luck. "_Evan_, how did the mission go?"

"Why don't you just ask your boyfriend, unless his mouth is too preoccupied with… _eating._"

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm starting to believe that you do this on purpose…"

Evan sauntered over to the frig to mull over what to drink. "Now that would just be plain sick. I may be strange, but I'm definitely not twisted in the head."

"Most people don't know vwhen they go insane Evan, I doubt that you vwould realize that you developed a freaky little game for yourself…"

He grabbed a water out of the frig and turned to them, "Well from what I see and hear all the time, you two seem to be the only ones here with a _freaky_ game, and it is messing with my head." With that he walked out and left another totally ruined moment.

Kurt turned his attention back to her, "So I couldn't even have just a bight?"

"You mean like this…" she cupped his face with her hands and gave a very slow and sensual kiss. After a minute she pulled away to look at his now dazed expression. "Satisfied?"

He gazed at her again, "I'll never be fully satisfied vwhen there's always more of you to indulge on."

She giggled, "So you think we could go easy on the training today?"

He made a confused face and stared at her, "You still vwant to train? I figured vwe vwould skip it for today since, vwell… you know."

Her eyes narrowed as she formed a sinister smile, "Because I'm sore from our ruff hot kinky sex?"

He chuckled a little, "You do know vwe're still in the kitchen, that is a public area, vwhere anyone can hear us."

"Do I really seem like the person to care what any random person thinks?"

"Vwell you do care vwhat Vwolverine thinks and he's still considered a random person to you."

"Yes but he is THE random person, the one everyone knows… there's a big difference."

"Ah, I think I see now" He paused with an amused glare for a minute, "You know… if Evan vwas just in here that probably means Logan is…" He was cut off by the door swinging open to reveal the infamous Wolverine, followed by Jean and a raging Scott.

"I don't want to hear it Scott. Just accept your friken punishment and don't let it happen again."

"Why do I get punishment? I'm always leading the group when you're not around so why the hell does it make a difference!"

"Because BUB, you keep forgetting this one crucial fact… I OUT RANK YOU, and I always fucking will, when I give commands I expect them to be followed to the god dam T, you got that Summers? So stop winen like a little shit and just make do."

"BUT TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE INSTATUTE! That's like sixty something miles a day!"

"Yep, and next time when you go to fuck up another one of my missions, you may stop and think back to all the pain you'll get now and then second-guess about changing my God dam given directive again."

He stared at him through a scowl set behind his ruby glasses, "You're so… UHHHHA!"

Elana laughed and turned to Scott, "Is that really the best you got summer boy? Uhha? My grandma could upstage you, and she's dead."

He squinted his eyes at her, "Oh really, and how would she do that seeing as she is dead n-all?"

"Well for one she wouldn't have been bitchen and moanen in the first place like a little baby."

With that comment everyone except for Scott began howling with laughter, "Ok ha ha very funny, just wait till you have to run laps."

"Oh don't get all pissy over it, I was just kidding."

"Ya ya, well I might as well get started." As Scott left mumbling about how ridiculous it was, Jean quickly exited after him, giggling and eying Kurt and Elana on the way out.

Logan turned to face the strange voice, not quite able to place the person to the sound until he saw Kurt standing next to her. "You must be the Elana girl I hear so much about, it's nice to finely put a face to the name."

"Likewise…"

He then jokingly looked to Kurt, "I see what you mean now." She gave a questioning glance to the both of them but then shrugged it off. "So what can you do kid?"

Her face was confused, "uhh…"

"What are your powers?"

She let out a nervous laugh, "Oh, well it's hard to explain, but let's just say I can slice you in half if I wanted to."

"I'm not so sure about that…"he replied grinning.

"Well, hopefully we will never find out, though I can't guarantee that."

He smiled, "I have a feeling that you and I are going to get along very well."

"Well from the looks of Scott's predicament I sure hope so…" Elana paused as the rest of the team filed into the room. Hank, Rouge, Remie and Kitty all greeted them but then continued on with rummaging throughout the kitchen. Elana began to zone out into her own dream land as she sat up onto the counter. She happily slipped herself into another one of her fantasies concerning a certain fuzzy man, all most drooling over her own twisted love game, that is until Wolverine snapped her out of it.

"Kid, can you hear me? Are you there?"

"Uhh… what?"

"Daydreaming Elana?" Kitty giggled as she shot her a look.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the danger room sometime this week, I'd like to see those powers of yours in action."

"As long as you don't kill me, I'd love to."

Rouge laughed, "Let's hope ya don't regret that decision in the near future…"

Logan eyed her. "Are you try'n to say that I'm no fun?"

"Well I don't particularly enjoy gettin' the crap kicked outa me so I'm guessin' she doesn't ether."

"She's new, I'll go easy on her."

"Yur definition of _easy_ is fucked up Logan."

"We'll see…" he then tipped his drink to Elana and walked out of the kitchen.

Rouge looked at her, "Just to let ya know, when he says he's goin' ta go _easy_ on ya, it means that he's goin' ta push ya as hard as he can till ya' give up."

Elana frowned, "Good to know."

"Rouge like stop messing with her." Kitty laughed, "He isn't going to hurt you or anything, he just wants to test your skill to see how well your powers work."

"Couldn't he just do that with the danger room?"

"Ya, but he thinks it's more personal when he does the fighting… though I think he does it because he likes to know which mutants he can take in a fight, just in case."

Kurt walked over to her and joined her on the counter, eating a sub. She retorted confidently "I'm not scared of Wolverine, I know that I could take him."

"That's mighty big talk Cherrie, the wolfs definitely got a nasty bight."

"Ya, but I can bight back." Kitty let out another couple giggles that resulted in a very dangerous looking stare from Elana.

"Do ya realla think that ya can take Wolverine?" Rouge was unconvinced.

"I guess we will just have to see then wont we?"

The others just looked back and forth from each other until Hank piped in. "Well then that's something I'm going to want to see, maybe it will be more interesting then Jeans fight."

Most the people nodded their heads in agreement, except for Elana and Remy who were exchanging lost faces with each other until Kitty saw the two. "That's right, neither of you were here for that. Ok, well like Jean and Logan had a showdown and within five seconds Jean had him pinned on the wall with a giant bolder floating over his head. Needless to say Jeans telekinetic power is like not something to mess with."

"So you would say that Jean is one of the most powerful mutants here?" Elana looked over to Kurt who was still silently eating and listening in on the conversation.

"I guess you could say that, but Scott, Rouge, Storm and Kurt are like close behind."

"Really?" she looked over to Rouge since she still wasn't exactly sure what her powers could do.

"Ya but you got to understand that all these "tests" were done within the first week of entering this school, so as of now with all of our training that we have done, I think that like most people could beat him easily."

Hank gave an amused glare, "Well I don't know about easily…"

Kurt took a break from his sub and laughed, "You do know that if Vwolverine herd you talking about him like this he vwould chop you all up into little pieces and then make you do a danger room session, right?"

"Which is why we all like waited till he like left the room…"

He smiled again, "Just making sure."

Elana jumped off the shared counter and went to look for something to eat, now hungered by watching all of her friends chow-down. "So… despite Scott's major screw up, how did the mission go?" Hank looked up, interested as well.

"The Brotherhood ran off vwith a locked box, but strangely they didn't even look inside, so vwe think it vwas a planned transaction. You know, not just a hit and run. Vwe can't figure vwhat it vwas that they needed so badly though."

Kitty interjected, "Ya, the bank doesn't seem to keep tabs on what kind of crap goes in and out of that place, how dumb right?"

Elana looked up from the cupboard with a calculating look on her face. "That is very strange, do you all think it's somehow linked to anything serious?"

"Vwell vwe hope not, but you never know vwith the Brotherhood. They could be sitting there right now plotting out our demise, or they just could have been bored and vwanted to screw around vwith us." He shrugged and then resumed to demolishing what was left of his very late lunch.

Kitty added in "Ya, predicting a team as brainless as them is like almost as useless and impossible as trying to figure out that stupid age old question, like which came first, the chicken or the egg?"

Hank interjected, "Well actually Kitty… British scientists claim to have finally come up with the answer to that age old dilemma. They have discovered that a protein found only in the body of a chicken is necessary for the formation of the egg. Therefore the egg can only exist if it has been created inside a chicken." Dumfounded gazes stared to one another across the silent kitchen. "I suppose that was uhm… just a tad bit too in-depth?"

The team nodded their heads in soundless unison as Elana cut in, "But it's good to know Hank, I guess that's one less thing I'll have to wonder about."

"And about how mana times a day are ya wonderin about that?" Rouge grinned.

"About as many times as I think about rainbows and unicorns."

"Is that ya smart way of sayin neva or all the time?"

"ha-ha-ha, it's nice to meet someone who appreciates sarcasm almost as much as I do."

"Tha world revolves on the game of sarcasm sweetie, I've onlay learned how to play." She then smiled to Elana and grabbed Remy's hand to drag him out the door.

"Oh jees, good bye fo' now… Hey! Remy would like ta know where yo' are takin'…." And with that the two disappeared out the door.

Kitty then smiled over to her favorite pastime teacher "So Hank, how's the like lab life working out for you?"

"It's good Kitty, why do you ask?"

"Well it's not like we see you very much anymore, if I had to guess I would say that you gave up all your human interaction time just so you could talk to your test tubes." She gave him a sneaky smile.

"Very funny Kitty but believe you me that when I start trying to have intellectual conversations with my test tubes, a psychiatric facility won't be that far behind."

"_Right_, well I think I'm going to go unwind after that stress filled mission and have like a one sided conversation with the magical talking box."

Kurt scoffed, "Good luck vwith that one, Evan and Vwolverine probably have you already beaten to the TV vwith the remote on lockdown."

Smiling, she fazed through the island in the middle of the kitchen and replied over her shoulder "Well they can't guard what they like can't touch now can they." And out the door she went.

Hank looked over to Elana but then seemed to remember something and smirked towards Kurt, "So how did she react when you told her?"

Elanas stare hit glaze over mode as she replied with an always lost "Hu?"

Kurt also blanked out for a minute until it clicked and he slapped his forehead, resulting with a loud smacking sound. "That's right! I kept forgetting to tell you."

Mr. McCoy's eyebrows shot up, "You mean you _still_ haven't told her? My God Kurt."

"I know, I know…" he looked over to see Elana still thoroughly confused. "Elana it's about the bight mark."

"Oh…" Her face instantly lit up a shade, "What about it?"

Hank interjected, "Well Elana I can't believe _he_" He said very dramatically pointing at Kurt, "didn't say anything yet! We found out that the bight was made by someone with substantially large canines."

"What? But I don't have… _fangs_."

Kurt goofily smiled, "That's vwhat I said! But it turns out that somehow you are able to retract your teeth."

She stared in horror, "You mean like a fucking Vampire? What the hell!"

Kurt looked to hank with a smug look on his face, "See, she thinks so too!"

Hank just ignored him, "I highly doubt you're a vampire Elana, it's more likely that you just have another mutation that you weren't aware of."

"Well that's just dandy, how about I just pop an extra pair of arms out of me and simply get this whole dam mutation thing over with…"

"I'm afraid it doesn't really work like that, and besides it's not that bad, at least it's not always visible." He said gesturing to him and Kurt.

"I know and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off as insensitive. I just have enough to deal with as it is… adding something else that's frightening to others and unpredictable just makes existing that much harder."

"Vwe understand." Kurt said smiling.

"Though did you say that this isn't the only surprising mutation that you have?" Mr. McCoy raised another eyebrow.

She looked around shyly still not used to talking about her powers so openly, "Well ya, when I was little my powers would flair up out of nowhere and sometimes endanger people. My eyes would also flash back and forth to almost a luminous blue with really strange looking pupils, depending on the mood I'm in or how involved my power is."

"Really?" Hank seemed more than interested, "I haven't exactly seen your powers, what exactly do you do?"

She smiled as she lifted her hand out in front of him and swiftly snapped her fingers. A small wisp of the black and blue substance appeared in the palm of her hand. Intrigued, Hank leaned in to get a better look at the strange looking element that she held before him. It moved and shifted almost like fire but in a more gaseous manner.

"Amazing…" He moved his hand to feel for any warmth that radiated from the new material but there was no temperature difference what so ever. "Incredible, it has all the physical properties that fire does yet no heat is admitted at all. Tell me what is it capable of doing?"

Elana looked back and forth from the incredulously engaged scientist to her now overly fascinated boyfriend. "Well, um… lets see" she looked over to the fruit bowl and eyed a pitiful looking apple that appeared to her as if it had been sitting there for about a month or two. She walked over to the bowl and picked up the apple while holding the little plume of energy that was wafting around in her other palm. She looked up to see if they were still watching attentively, but found their eyes glued to her hands. She placed the apple in the substance and watched as it bobbed merrily, seemingly floating in the fire.

Hank and Kurt looked up and down from the floating apple to her. "That's so strange…"

Elana looked at him with a smile, "Hold on, that's not it." She gracefully floated the apple between both of her hands and kept it suspended. That's when they saw it, her now cat like eyes flashed to that strange iridescent blue. They observed quietly as she then flexed her fingers, almost like squeezing a large invisible ball around the floating fruit. Memorized, they continued to stare at the apple as it started to sizzle and waste away. In less than three seconds the apple had vanished, along with the strange material.

Hank's eyes couldn't possibly get any wider and Elana began to worry that Kurt mouth would catch a couple flies if it hung open that wide for too long. "Elana that's Marvelous! You must let me run some tests!"

"Sure… wait for what?"

"Well I have never seen anything remotely like this before. I mean we might actually be looking at a new fifth element if my hunch is correct."

"Vwhat? A new element? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know Kurt but I'm itching to find out. Elana would you mind stopping by my lab sometime tomorrow?"

Elana shrugged her shoulders, "I guess not, I don't really have any plans anyway."

"Alright then I'll keep my schedule free for tomorrow, you can come by any time. I'll be there all day."

Kurt chuckled a little before making a smart statement, "Ooo man, that's a shocker."

Mr. McCoy turned towards Kurt and looked down on him with an annoyed expression on his face, "Don't push it… _Elf_." The large man then lumbered over to the kitchen door and faced the both of them, "I'm going to go begin on my research, it was nice to meet you Elana." Hank then almost skipped out the door at the thought of discovering something so significant and note worthy.

Kurt looked at the now empty door frame, "Vwhat no goodbye?"

Elana started giggling, "I guess he figured he's had enough of you already and got the hell out of here."

"Ouch, now am I really that bad?" He flashed his brilliant shining gold eyes at her.

"On the contrary, I find you quite good." She gave him a sneaky smile as he once again, blushed. "At least I'll never become annoyed with that brilliant radiating hue of yours."

His eyes squinted together in mock anger and lashed his tail as he smirked to her, "Oh sei still Elana."-(Oh be quiet Elana.)

She slanted her eyes back, "Machen mich."-(Make me.)

He chuckled and leaned in close to her, meeting her lips to his with all his pent up passion that he held locked up inside him. Then, removing his lips from hers he hungrily replied to her, "Fiene…" and there lips met again, tangled together in a thick cloud of smoke.

_Ima gettin' therr… slowly but surely I am getting there. So it seems as if Elana and the infamous Wolverine will get along quite well don't you think? Well who knows right? I DOO! Ok so I'm just going to tell you now not to expect something up tomorrow because I intend on taking a nice long break, but never fear I will be back with a vengeance! Kind of like a stomach virus… Well I love hearing your reviews and ideas so don't be afraid to throw them out there, I'm making soooo many changes as I go along its not even funny. I hope you liked it and I will begin working soon on the next chapter. _


	20. Serious sarcasm

_Chapter 20: Serious sarcasm. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… even after my break I still find writing that annoying._

She loved just being able to just feel him. Yes it was nice to listen to him with that sexy German accent of his, the smell that lingered on him was thick and harsh yet it somehow soothed her, and ya seeing that body sent from the Gods was quite satisfying. But just the overall sense of his tender touch would ultimately quench her fire.

She lay there with her head resting on his chest, running her fingers up and down the soft velvet fur of his tail. Looking up she saw him staring past his book that he was holding, eyes focused on her movements… a little too focused. Elana smiled mischievously as she trailed her fingers all the way down to the soft spaded tip, making him flinch unexpectedly. She peered at him through squinted eyes, "What was that?"

He put on a mock calm expression, "Vwhat are you talking about?"

She held her scrutinizing eyes with an impish smile, "Oh don't even try that one on me…" She then repeated the motion again, only to receive the same reaction from him. "Why are you doing that? You're not ticklish are you?"

He grinned, "Not exactly, I'm just more _sensitive _on my tail."

"Ahh, I see. So what if I were to do something like… oh I don't know… _this_." She raked her fingers gently through the fur on the spaded end, and then carefully traced the edges so that she was just touching the lining hairs, brushing her fingers elegantly along the silky fur.

He jumped and bit back a moan. He then tried to compose himself as she paused to look at him, "Elana… please stop that."

"Stop what?" she stroked him again.

He was concentrating hard but was severely failing with only his will power, "Please… Elana."

"Humph, you're no fun."

He then playfully rolled his eyes, "The halls are a little too crowded for me to be getting turned-on."

"Again, I thought you didn't care?"

"Vwell the thought of mentally scarring another person other than Evan or Vwolverine doesn't seem to have our best interests at heart."

"How so?"

He gave her an amused smile, "Oh, vwell vwhen that kid goes to the Professor, um… not much good can come out of that."

"Peh, baby." She smirked as his happy face turned to a glare. She rolled her body to face him, pleased once again to feel his wondrously soft fur caress her body, "Did I ever point out how much I love it when you don't where your shirt?"

"You could stand to mention it more." He chuckled, "Though I feel the same vway."

Elana laughed giddily at his teasing. "So wacha reading?" she looked to the book still in his hand.

"It's one of my favorites, Frankenstein."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really, why? A dark gothic novel doesn't really seem like you."

He scoffed, "What? Look at me! You could basicly classify me under the dark und gothic section in the library."

"I actually find you quite warm and fuzzy."

"Und people say I'm strange…"

She playfully glared at him, "I pride myself in my strangeness, thank you very much."

"Uh hu."

She eyed him, "So why do you find this book so interesting?" she picked it from his hands to finger through the pages. The book was worn and written in, the creases of dog ears adorned every page.

His eyes fixed themselves on the book, "Vwell I guess it's because I can relate to him."

She questioned him with her gaze, "Who, Frankenstein?"

"Nein the monster."

Elana frowned, "Kurt… you're not a monster."

"Neither is Frankenstein's creation."

She was confused, "What?"

Kurt grinned "Have you actually ever read the book?"

Her eyes veered down to the rising and falling of his chest"… no."

"Then you vwouldn't understand."

"Explain?" it was more of a question coming from her.

"Vwell to sum it up for you… the vwhole moral of the story is based on how humanity only judges on appearances, vwhich I have undoubtedly experienced firsthand." He frowned a little, past memories obviously revisiting him. "The monster isn't evil, he's actually a very kind und peace loving person, but the people only see his ghastly looks und react in horror, they don't even take the time to really get to know him."

"Did he ever give them a reason to run?"

"Nein…" He swallowed hard, it was clear that this topic was very closely related to him. "His creator, Frankenstein, didn't even give him a chance before he fled, just leaving him to fend for himself, he thought so lowly of the _monster_ that he didn't even give him a name, much like my mutter"

"Kurt I…"

He kept at his ranting, "The first people to see him threw rocks at him, even though he did nothing but try to seek a friend." His voice was now cracking as he spoke, "People beat him just because he looked evil, not because of his nature. The first person to actually speak with him was blind, BLIND, und even though this man accepted him, the other family members took him away in fear of the _monster_."

"Did he ever, um… become bad?" She really wasn't sure if they were talking about the story anymore.

"Vwell he kills, but not vwith joy… it's only by mistake or angst. But does his creator, does anyone think even once that it vwas unintentional? Nein, they all look at the alleged _demon_ und call it unholy, malevolent, evil. But tell me… vwhat is there left to do vwhen the vwhole vworld does nothing but tell you that you are the devil?"

His eyes focused, intently training themselves to hers, silently looking for an answer in her serious baby blues. She took a deep breath, "I would stand up and tell them that they are all wrong, dead wrong." His expression softened but he still held a sadden look. "Kurt, listen to me. Don't you ever once, even consider that they may have been right, or still are right. They 're not, and never will be, so long as I'm still here to shove it all back down their throats."

That cracked a smile on him, "Violent as always…"

"Only when need be." She smiled cheekily back to him.

"Ja right."

"Ok ok, OR when I feel like it."

Kurt turned to his clock, "Looks like dinner vwill be soon…"

"Didn't you just eat like an hour or two ago?"

"Does the nickname bottomless-pit give you any hints at all?" He smirked.

Elana's face shrunk up in a mess of wrinkles, "What is with everyone's sarcasm today?"

"Guess your personality is spreading around to everyone."

"Great, now you're comparing me to some sort of disease, that's just peachy."

He became defensive but still smiled, "Only the good kind."

"Since when is there a _good_ type of disease?"

"Since vwhen do you always have to be right?"

"Because, I am always right…"

He laughed, "Apparently."

"So are we getting dressed to go and eat or what?"

"Vwell I vwould hope so, I'm not sure how the Professor vwould react to a couple of nudists at the table."

"God damit… why do I have to be so contagious!"

Kurt just began chuckling, "I don't mind catching you every once in a vwhile."

"Oh shush." She kissed him sweetly and then rolled off him to go get dressed, Kurt slowly trailed behind her.

"I'm just going to throw some sweats on and find Kitty."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and groaned, "Vwhy do you have to leave me?" He placed a sweet kiss on her neck.

"Well someone's greedy…" his mouth turned up into a smile, "I just want to talk to her for a little, it feels like I haven't had a girl to girl talk in a while."

"I'm not good enough for you?"

"If you expect me to reply by saying that you can replace my need for girl talk… umm, then there would definitely be something wrong with this relationship."

Kurt took that in for a moment, "You know, you are always right. Go find Kitty und I vwill meet you for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." She quickly pulled on a pair of baggie black sweat pants, a comfy sport top and headed on her way.

Kurt watched her sneak out the door and stood there, very still, just to close his eyes and breath, "_Best vweek ever."_

_I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! This chapter was once twice as long and ready two days before hand, but then my computer cut off unexpectedly and didn't save any of my new addition. It bummed me out a lot, and I'm having trouble remembering exactly how it went… its always great and perfect the first time, then this happens and its pfuhh. Whatever, what happens happens. Hopefully I will be able to recover the rest from my brain by tomorrow. Again I'm truly sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed this short little snippet from my memory. Please review, -Peace out XD _


	21. I love you and I love you more

_Chapter 21: I love you and I love you more. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… so were back to this again are we?_

Elana strolled down the large corridor and around in the halls. Kids were running around left and right, definitely a busy day for some strange reason. She snuck her way around the corners, trying not to attract any attention to herself. Though apparently she was much better known then she realized. She was awarded with gawking gazes from the boys, and hard scrutinizing stares from the random girl or two.

But what did she care? As far as she was concerned they were all jealous because she saw him first. _"You snooze you lose…" _she laughed at her own inside-joke as she pulled open the door to her room.

"WELL WHAT IF IM DONE WITH PUTTING UP WITH YOUR SHIT!" Elana turned to see a very distressed and pissed looking Kitty lying on her bed. "YA, THAT'S RIGHT…no no… YOU KNOW YOU HEARD ME LANCE." Elana closed the door quickly and sat hesitantly with her back pressed against it. She wasn't sure if she should leave and give her some privacy or stay and support her since Kitty was obviously upset. "Just STOP... Damit, why would you ask me that?... do I really need to tell you again? Are you like really that dense?" Kitty's eyes were tearing but she wasn't letting it show over the phone, ironically she had just too much _pride_ in herself to cry right now. "Of course I still love you, but we've been through this before… NO, that's not why… Because Lance, I just, I just can't take this sick little game you got going for yourself. You know the reason why we never work out, and me switching over is out of the question, so if you really do love me like you say you do then you better man up and finally make one god dam grown-up decision in your life, otherwise I'm done." Kitty paused to listen to the other line and then growled. "You know what Lance, forget it, I'm obviously too much of a hassle for you to deal with, just don't even bother…" and the phone clicked.

Elana watched her posture turn from angry and scornful to week and depressed as soon as the call was ended. She carefully made her way over to Kitty, when girls are as emotionally unwound as this, it's easy for them to lash out at anyone. "Kitty, do you want to talk about it?"

Kitty's dark blue eyes turned up to look at Elana, reviling fresh trails of tears down her cheeks. She sniffled a little and chocked out, "He was my first major high school love, but, as bad as we wanted things to work out, they never did."

"Well what went wrong?"

"I'll put it this way, I'm a hero and he is a villain… it's like cats and dogs, never can and never will work."

"Kitty, what happened to your very positive and uplifting self image?"

"Well seeing as my heart feels like it's been stabbed to death with a butter knife, I wouldn't expect to be exuding happiness at this very moment."

"But cats and dogs get along all the time, besides don't you have bobby?"

"Eh, popsicle boy can only last so long… he's going to melt sooner or later."

Elana couldn't help herself as she giggled at Kitty's truthfulness. "Well has this _Lance _character ever tried, I don't know… changing?"

"Once… but that only lasted for a couple days." She sighed, "It turns out that he finds his looting way more important than me." 

"Well people can't just switch personalities like that, especially if that's how he grew up."

"Ya I guess…"

"Look Kitty, if he is actually worth all this trouble then he will pull through for you, but if not… fuck him, your obviously way to beautiful and complex of a woman for him to see."

Kitty smiled and cleared her throat, "I think I need to get out of here, you think we could go out tonight?"

"Uh, well I've never been around here so if you're ok with driving…"

Kitty began chuckling… "You're going to regret that one, believe me."

"How about you save the scaring until after you get me in the locked car."

Kitty smiled, "You really are a good friend Elana, you know that?"

She replied with a very arrogant, "So I've heard." Kitty picked up a pillow and wacked her in the head with it, Elana's face then became serious, "Ohhhh, now you asked for it!" She scooped the pillow up from the ground and headed over to Kitty who was now hurriedly reaching for another, and so the epic pillow boxing match began. Kitty swung and Elana dogged by diving to her bed and picking up an extra pillow that she flung to the now overly giggling brunet. They were becoming quite competitive as they yelled taunts back and forth to each other.

Wolverine was just a little more than ticked from playing keep away of the remote. Since the game now included about five other new stupid little headaches that he didn't know nor did he really have the urge to meet, he decided to walk back to his room just to relax a little. As he strolled down one of the more vacant halls his ears picked up something. A low, just barely audible screech echoed through the hall. Logan's instincts took over as he raced down to the girls door and banged heavily, almost manically. "Kitty! Elana! Are you ok?"

Silence answered back, except for a couple snickers. Then the door unlatched to reveal two girls with their hair in a mix of knots and giggling like mad. "What's up mista big dog?"Elanas bright white smile beamed to him.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Should I even ask?"

"Unless you want to join in… no."

Kitty smiled, "Hey, do you think the Professor would mind if me and Elana went out tonight?"

He blatantly stated, "Kitty… you're in college."

She glared at him, "I meant do you think if he'll want us to stay here since we just recently had a mission, do you think he would want us on stand-by or something?"

"Na, he won't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yup. Where are you going to go? …Just in case that very random emergency does happen."

"Well I was going to show Elana that new night club, you know the one Jean was talking about."

His eyes squinted, "Aren't you underage?"

"No Logan, that's just for the bars."

Elana frowned and whispered under her breath, "Damn"

His eyes flicked to her but then fixed themselves back to Kitty, "Ya well, be careful."

Kitty clicked her tongue "You're no fun Logan."

He chuckled as he turned and walked away, "Maybe Rouge was right…"

"Alright! Were going on a girl's night out! We have GOT to get ready!"

"Should we invite Jean?"

"No, she and Scott were going to do something together later."

"Ok well let me tell Kurt first and I'll be right back."

"No need, I got it covered." She whipped out her phone and hit a couple fast keys and held the now buzzing dial tone up to her ear. "Hey Kurt, it's me Kitty… Well, would you mind if I like stole Elana away from you? I really need to get out and Jean is busy… Yes it's a Lance thing… No no, I'm fine… Sweet, thanks Kurt." She paused to look at Elana and smiled, "Ya I'll tell her you love her… ok bye." Kitty looked from her closet back to Elana and smiled, "Now let's get sexified."

Heels clipped down the hallway as two seemingly unrecognizable girls sauntered through the mansion. The idealistic brunette adorned a short light pink halter dress that bunched at her sides to show off her curves. Her hair was down and straightened, silky smooth to be exact. Legs were still lightly tanned from the recent day long beach trip, and her feet were covered in a pair of black stilettos. The makeup was pretty, a mix of pinks and browns that blended nicely with her natural skin tones. Her dark blue eyes looked to the erogenous woman walking next to her, "Just wait till you see this place, it's like AMAZING!"

Light blue eyes peered back at her through a combination of blacks and silvers, the ever sexy smoky eyes. Her lips were colored a maroon red and her hair was styled in large luxurious curls that bounced with her each step. The raven black ringlets fell down to her chest to meet the tight, mid-thigh high, black strapless dress that hugged her frame. The back was crisscrossed with slits going all the way down to the small of her back. Pink-white skin was still her natural seeing as she never really picked up color from the sun like most. Silver skinny heals and a couple pieces of jewelry strung on her added to the steady pitter-patter of their walk. The now newly transformed Elana smiled, "Should I be expecting movie magic?"

"You imagination couldn't possibly comprehend the greatness of the place that were going to."

"So basically, I shouldn't even try?"

"It wouldn't do you any good…"

The stairs echoed there steps as they descended, directing the attention of the crowded living room.

Evan was the first to turn around. "Holy shi…" He looked to see his Aunt giving him a dirty look (she didn't like him cursing around her even if he was old enough). "ie…oooot." He finished a little less then smoothly.

Kurt looked away from the less-than-horror horror flick that had been chosen, faced to the girls and stiffened in his seat. "Verzeih mir Gott, denn ich habe gesündigt." –(Forgive me God, for I have sinned.)

Elana sneered and walked over to him, placed her finger under his chin and leand down to whisper, "Ja gut du, Gott, und ich alle wissen, dass dies definitiv nicht das erste Mal gewesen zu sündigen._" _-(Yeah well you, God and I all know that this would definitely not have been your first time sinning.)

His eyebrows lifted and he let loose a deep chortle, "True." He glanced about the room and just now took notice to the amount of eyes that were ogling the two of them. He lightly blushed but stood to walk her out, tail swishing restlessly. She turned to head down the hall, the exposed back on her dress only making his agitated state worse. Kitty grinned and walked ahead of them out to the garage.

Elana stopped as they reached the door and leaned up against the wall, "You're quiet…"

"Just contemplating on how I'm going to last tonight after seeing you in that."

She giggled, "You've seen me in less."

"Doesn't matter vwhat you're in, or not in, still has the same stunning, eye-popping, crave inducing effect you always have."

Her eyes narrowed sexily, "You shouldn't tell me too many of you weaknesses, I like a challenge."

He flashed his pointed ivories and placed his hand on the wall to lean in. "Don't vworry, I'll keep you guessing." His tail loosely roped around her leg. She grabbed his shoulders to kiss him passionately, and he encircled his other arm around her. She sweetly kissed all about his face and neck. Then ending back to his lips she pulled hers away, almost as soon as she had met them to him. She bent back to look at him again with dazed eyes, that is until she busted out laughing.

"Vwhat?"

"Uh, I'd port to your bathroom before going back to the other room if I were you…" He frowned a little but enjoyed her cute little laughs. "Ok wellllp, I really have to go, Kitty is going to get impatient."

"Okay, gut sicher zu sein, und Ich liebe dich."-(Alright, well be safe, and I love you.)

"I love you more…"

"Oh ja? I love you most."

She giggled, "But I love you more than most."

His eyebrows fell as he though intently on how to respond… His eyes lit up, "Ja vwell I love you more than you love me." He looked pleased with his response until she caught him again.

"Is that so? But how could that even be possible seeing as I love you to infinity?"

He growled a little until his smile widened again, "Vwell then how about you try explaining that to me?"

She grinned back at him, almost like she had seen this coming, "Easy," She walked to the door and turned her head over her shoulder, "If you really need to know how much I love you, next time it rains go stand outside with your hands out and try to catch raindrops, the ones you catch is how much you have been loved before, the ones you miss is how much I love you now." She turned back to enter the garage but not even three steps in he BAMFed in front of her, grabbed her arms and kissed her. It was very romantic even to be standing in the darkened gasoline filled room. When he pulled away he looked to her eyes, his were deep and longing, and in that one quick glance she understood just how important she was to him. He relaxed slowly let go of her and ported away.

She was stunned for a second until Kitty sounded the horn and broke her from her trance. Elana hopped into the car and sat just there until Kitty finally asked, turning the corner onto the road. "So what was that about?"

Figuring that telling Kitty about how genuinely perfect Kurt truly was would probably get her mood down again she decided to give a broad answer, "He just wanted a goodbye kiss."

"Looked more like an _I want you in bed right now_ kinda kiss, but if you say so…"

"Well when doesn't he?"

"Good point…" Kitty smiled and thought to herself, "_Their simply perfect."_

_You all have every right to be mad at me, hell- I'm mad at me. I apologies for not updating a new chapter in a while. I've just had a serious case of writers-block, though I know it's no excuse. Good news is that my writers block had completely subsided for now and you can be expecting new chapters up about every other night. Again… I am sorry for the wait, Peace out._

_P.S. I know it's taking a while to reveal the suspense of chapter 18, but trust me… it'll pick up soon. XD _


	22. Arriving on a silver platter

_Chapter 22: Arriving on a silver platter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… I don't think I have any smart ass comments left in me anymore._

The street was alive with the sirens of cars and crowds of people walking every which way. The craze was all from the new club that had just opened a while back, and it was definitely worth the long wait outside. It was a cross between a very futuristic and lavish feel, but wildly enough they managed to throw some circ du soleil in there to achieve the awe inspired stare that every first timer would express.

Elana strolled up the side walk until she saw the mass of people that she assumed was suppose to be the line. "Hell no Kitty, I may love you but there is no way that I am waiting in that… that… _swarm_ of people!"

She crooked a smile, "Elana, I really thought you were smarter than that… why would we wait in a long ass line to get in somewhere if I can just _faze us through the wall?"_ Elana stared blankly at her. "Looking for a snippy comment are we?"

"Just shut up and get us inside."

She laughed quietly to herself as she led Elana around to the side of the building. Kitty checked around the ally for any unwanted eyes before she grabbed her black clad friend and pulled her through the wall. The music was blaring, people were everywhere, and lights were flashing sporadically… basically it was an epileptic person's worst nightmare.

Elana looked around and was awestruck at all the mind-numbing things that were all around her. All sorts of acrobats twirled above the floor, they were mesmerizing. "Kitty… kitty… KITTY!"

She turned around to face Elana with a strange expression on her face. "WHAT?"

"I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK!"

"NO THINKING INVOLVED, JUST DANCE!" They made their way to the dance floor smiling and laughing to each other, partying the night away, all the while not knowing an emergency was at hand.

"Damit, I can't reach them." Wolverine dialed furiously again on his phone as he ran through the lower levels to the X-jet. "Come on kid, come on! Pick up!" As he reached the aircraft ramp his phone accessed Kitty's voice mail for the fifth time. He snarled and threw the obvious waste of time over his shoulder, short temper definitely kicking into overdrive.

He entered the jet and immediately began briefing his team who were all waiting on him. "Ok listen up, since half-pint seems to be unreachable at the very moment, we'll just have to do without her, seeing as we have to leave _now_." With that he pressed the engage button which sealed the entrance and began firing up the engines.

"What the hell is going on!" Jean was just a little POed since her and Scotts planed date had been interrupted.

"It's the Brotherhood."

"Why would tha Brothahood be out again, thay normallaie' need a couple'a days to lick their wounds."

"Ya well I guess they picked it up a notch…"

"Vwhat are they doing _now, _and vwhy couldn't they have vwaited till tomorrow so vwe all could have achieved some sleep?" Everyone had the not-so-thrilled face plastered on for their expressions, including Kurt.

"We didn't get much information this time."He steered the jet out of the underground garage and set the plane to autopilot so he could finish his briefing, "But the reports we received say that they are poking around the old ware houses near the pier, only they're not being very quiet about it."

"Vwhat?"

"Let's just say that the security guards didn't even have to have a visual on them to know they were mutants."

The jet growled quietly as it slowly hovered to the ground. Once it landed the team filed out in a very orderly fashion. Wolverine looked over to his X-men and began shelling out orders but stopped when an eerie noise started echoing through the large towering buildings. Giant metal portions of the large ware houses tore from the walls and started hovering about the team; dagger-like projections were aimed towards them at the ready to strike.

They stood and watched as Magneto appeared from out of the shadows with the Brotherhood following closely behind. "Sometimes you all make it just too easy." He paused to look at his son, "See Pietro, now why should I waste my time trying to access something for myself, when they'll literally bring what I need on a silver platter."

"We ain't bringin nothen for you bub…" Wolverine growled.

"Oh, but that's where your wrong Wolverine. Very very wrong." He smiled coldly as he looked toward Kurt, "So do you think you will come quietly or are you going to make this difficult as always?"

His face was a little confused, "Vwhat the hell are you talking about?"

Magneto scoffed, "Right, what was I thinking, you X-men always make things difficult… silly me." With that he sent the metal flying.

Jean made a force field that deflected the attack but it was pretty hard for her to hold up considering the size she needed for the whole group. As she pushed the mettle projectiles away the team all entered into their danger room training mode.

Kurt's mind was racing, "_Vwhy the heck does he vwant me?"_ he darted and flipped over every attack that was thrown his way. Though he didn't really have the time to stop and compare, he definitely felt as though he was the main target. His acrobatic skills were doing wonders, that is until Magneto joined the fight. The metal buildings seemed to come alive as they squeaked and groaned. Bolts, nails and screws flew every which way, fast enough to impale deep into the skin. His teleporting quickly became overused, there didn't ever seem to be any safe place to take a breather.

Scott blasted away at all the projectiles, but unfortunately the number of bolts used to hold a giant metal structure together was not insignificant. For every one he blasted from the sky there were fifty more to take its place.

Evan found that even though his spines were strong, metal was the better of the two. So he managed to take evasive maneuvers every chance he got, which surprisingly wasn't his style.

Beast was struggling with Wolverines archrival Sabertooth since Logan was too busy being plastered up against the wall with all the magnetism going on. Beast was going all out, though Sabertooth definitely had the upper hand considering his healing ability.

Ororo was busing herself with the anger prone Avalanche, and Jean was stressed out with not only trying to challenge Magneto's powers but also having to deal with Toad and Pietro screwing around with her concentration.

To put it in a nutshell, Magneto had planned the odds in his favor.

Kurt was beat, acrobats nonstop for about twenty minutes strait is about as hard as it gets, but when you tack on the need to doge about three or four other simultaneous attacks at once… endurance wears thin. His feet hit the ground and sent his body to a crouch in an attempt to take a quick breath, but Magneto wasn't for mercy right now, the only exception he could make was that he needed Kurt alive.

He thought to himself, "_This gymnastic and disappearing routine is just going to continue until I find a way to end it…"_ his mind paused as his idea sunk in, "_perfect."_

He watched as Kurt effortlessly spiral into the air. At points he would actually grab and flip himself over to the floating metal poles and projectiles just to tick Magneto off that much more. But as Kurt was about to land from another graceful series of spins, he was blindsided by a large metallic post. The blow to the back of his head sent stars before his eyes and laid him flat to the ground as he blacked out into a deep haze. Magneto's eyes turned up dangerously in a fit of delight. He reached for one of the large ware houses and tore a wall of mettle off from its hinges. He scooped up the incapacitated Nightcrawler with the strong material and formed an enclosed sphere around him. He then hovered himself and his newly won prize far above the battlefield. He halted the flying missiles of metal making the X-men looked up as the Brotherhood suddenly ran off to their escape jet. Magneto beamed down to them, "It was fun X-men, but I now have more pressing matters to attend to." He sneered evilly, "By the way, thanks for the gift. None of my dreams would have ever been made possible if it weren't for him." He pointed to the large bleak orb in the air beside him.

"KURT!" Wolverines knees dropped as he finally felt relief from the magnetic tension that was coursing through his very bones. He couldn't let Magneto get away with this. Jean tried to pull him back but with a flick of his wrist Magneto and his captive were gone.

They stood there for a minute shocked in what to do, until Wolverine snapped them out of it. "EVERYONE INTO THE X-JET NOW, THERE IS **NO** TIME TO LOSE!" he barked out his orders as an urgent command and the team literally sprinted into the aircraft. Logan was boiling mad, to beat him and hurt his _own self_ was one thing, but when you _take_ someone of his family… that crossed line now became a war zone.

"Wolverine what are you going to do? We can't possibly catch him, the jet can't even track his position" Jean was wiped out.

"Were not trying to catch him, we just need to reach the professor before he shields Kurt from Cerebro." Logan lunged for the phone system in the jets cockpit as he reached the door.

It was late and Charles had begun to worry. He had assumed that it would be another quick and mess free mission, but he was now starting to consider that he may have thought too soon. He sat in his office chair staring in the direction of the window, silently hoping nothing had gone amiss.

A loud urgent ringing came from his desk, he hurriedly pushed a hidden button to expose a large fold-down screen with a small high-tech webcam. The blank screen fuzzed on and reviled a grief stricken Wolverine. "Logan, what happened…" he could already tell it was bad by the look on his friends face.

"Its Eric, he was here and ambushed us… he took Kurt." Wolverine chocked out the last part with a bit of revolution laced with the words.

"Oh my…"

"Chuck, we need you to track Kurts whereabouts before Eric has a chance to shield him from Cerebro, it's the only way we will be able to have any leads at all."

"I'm on my way to the chamber as we speak, but one more thing before I go, Logan don't blame yourself. There is nothing that you could have done that you didn't already, we will find him."

"I sure hope so Chuck… cuz I sure as hell don't want to be the one to break the news to Elana."

"Let's just worry about finding Kurt right now, I'll deal with that when the problem arises." And he clicked off the conversation. If there was ever a time that Charles had wished to be able to run, now would be the time he really needed it. He willed his wheelchair to go faster, knowing that every second counted in the race to find Kurt. Once he reached the elevator it was a straight shot from there as it took him down to Cerebros level. He could only hope that he wasn't too late.

Wolverine blasted the engines and got the team home in about half the time it had taken to get there, so in other words, not only were the X-men weak from battle but they were now all nauseous. The plane landed with a loud thunderous bang which had most likely woken every one up from their late night sleep. Wolverine ran ahead of all the others to the Cerebro chamber so he could wait impatiently outside. All the other X-men followed closely behind, arriving minutes later.

It was a long wait, longer than expected, but Logan figured the more time it took, the better their luck. About an hour later the doors unsealed to reveal a physically and mentally drained Professor Xavier, his hands were gripping his head -the sign of a massive migraine in the early stages. Jean rushed over to him with concern written about her face. "Professor, are you ok? You look exhausted."

"Ya Charles, I've never seen that contraption wear you out this bad before."

Chuck flinched as he turned his head upward to face Wolverine, "Well I have never used Cerebro for such a long stretch of time before. Normally I am forced to take short breaks in between the sessions, but since we were in such a shortened state of time…"

Jean cut in, "You did something stupid."

"I did what I had to."

"Well did you get a reading on him? We can't just leave the kid out there."

"Well Logan, I did, but not as direct as I would have hoped. You see, because of the sort of metal structure Kurt was stolen away in, my reading was offset a bit."

"… Chuck?"

"I was able to narrow his location down to a relatively _small_ area. Before he disappeared completely from the system that is."

"What's with the _relitivlie' small_ crap? How long is it goin ta take ta find my brotha?"

"The computer is scanning the area as we speak, but it could take up to a couple of days before it finds the exact coordinates that we are looking for."

Scott looked up from the spot on the floor that he was currently staring at, "Well is it a heavily populated area?"

"On the contrary, he is hidden away somewhere in a very large and secluded forest."

Wolverine looked away in disgust, "So that's it? We just… _wait_."

"I'm afraid that's all I can do Logan, it's really all we can do." Charles then leaned over and with a pitiful grumble he gripped his head harder, "Jean, could you please take me to my room, I fear this headache has only just begun to run its course."

Wolverine lagged his way up the stairs needing some time alone to sort out his thoughts. How could he just be expected to sit back and watch the time simply tick away? Who knows how he would be treated… who was he kidding; this was Magneto we were talking about. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if torture was the first thing the disturbed man crossed off his list.

He reached one of the many hallways, walking aimlessly through the foreign peace until he happened upon the foyer which was empty. He sat down, intending to flick on the news, not that he was going to be able to concentrate at all, he just needed the background noise to stop the ear splitting silence, his insomnia making it that much easier to keep from sleep. He was slowly falling into the droning noise until his ears picked up something barely audible… laughing?

Elana and Kitty giggled and joked around as they walked towards the TV room. "I still can't believe you socked that guy in the face!"

"Well Kitty, I did give him a warning to leave us the hell alone."

"Ya, but I think you like broke his nose!" she giggled again.

"HE GRABBED MY ASS! How did you expect me to react?"

"Not like that!" Kitty smiled cutely at her until they both took notice in the sully looking wolverine on the couch, he was staring blankly at the two.

"Uh, Wolverine? You ok?"

"Ya, you look kinda pail." He stood slowly and walked over to Kitty, and carefully grabbed her purse to fish out her cell phone. "Wolverine, what are you…"

He flipped it open and looked at the screen, "Why didn't you answer?"

"You called?"

"Five times… it was another Brotherhood incident"

"Again, wow." She added in a sarcastic "How'd it go?"

His sadden facial expression only got worse as he looked at her, "We were ambushed… by Magneto."

"Oh my God."

Elana looked confused, "Well what happened?"

Logan's eyes fell but then met hers again. "_Dam, didn't I tell Chuck I wasn't going to be the one doing this?_". He took a deep breath as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Elana, they… they took Kurt…"

_Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuu! Ok… Explanation time. Not even a day after I made the promise to everyone that I would try to put a new chapter up every two days, all of my teachers decided to crack down extra hard. So I have been literally swamped with work. Still it's not an excuse, and I will say that I am sorry yet again, but honestly, I'm apparently not very good at keeping up with my promises. Therefore I'm just going to say that I will try my hardest with getting new updates done and that I will never leave you guys hanging with an unfinished story. I hope you enjoyed, and as always I love hearing all of your reviews! Peace out, XD_


	23. Tortured

_Chapter 23: Tortured. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… God dam I hate you._

At first it was sickness, a heavy, dizzying sickness that pushed the air right out of her lungs. She stood horrified for a moment, until reality slammed her back down to Earth so quick that Wolverine only caught the slight flash in her eye. Her body trembled as a new sensation began to boil over… rage. Her powers and emotions were always very closely linked, and at that very moment her instability was crystal clear.

Logan stepped back as he took in her new demonic like eyes and demeanor. "Elana, calm down… we"

"_Where is he_." It was more of a threat than anything, but addressed to who Wolverine couldn't be sure.

"The Professor has the computer tracking for his position as we speak. Kid… Elana, he _will_ be alright, we're going to find him. So just take a deep breath." Her shaking body decreased its tension, but she was still on edge.

Kitty looked over to her with concern, "You ok?"

She replied harshly, "No." Her muscles kept flexing involuntarily and her breathing was hard and uneven. "Wolverine, you think you could whip up something in the danger room real fast?" her tone was serious.

"I could see what I can do… why?"

"Because, if I don't get rid of this pressure building up inside me right now, we'll be looking at my next catastrophic flair up right in this very living room."

Logan's eyes widened, "Shit…" he looked to Kitty, "Go get the professor, and tell him what's happening **NOW**." He turned back to Elana as Kitty took off and urgently led her down the fastest rout possible to the danger room. Hurriedly he pushed her inside the modified warzone and raced up to the observation level.

She had dropped to her knees in the middle of the room and hugged her head down tight. The tremors rolling off her frame were worsening by the second, all Wolverine could do was urge Chuck to move faster. Not a minute later the doors slid open to show a heavily panting Kitty along with the Professor, Jean, Scott and Evan. Xavier quickly rolled over to the window to see Elanas condition.

"I don't know what happened, I just broke the news to her about what happened with Kurt and she just started shaking violently. Do you think ya can calm her down?" Wolverine's voice sounded distressed.

"I can try…" Charles then closed his eyes and placed his index fingers to his temples. He seemed to be struggling a bit till he turned back to them, "Jean, I must be more warn out then I thought, can you please assist me."

She nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate as well. Everyone had moved to the edge of the room so they could watch. Jeans eyebrows twitched in a second of frustration till a deep telepathic blast tore her from concentration.

Elana screamed torturously as a pulse of black energy came off her so strong the whole room shook from the force. A circular sphere of the gaseous substance burst out to the outer edges of the walls, scorching uneven rifts and fissures into all the surrounding concrete and metal. She then passed out to the ground, leaving the others to stare in shock.

Chuck looked to everyone else, "She's alright."

Jean looked with concern to Xavier, "Did you feel that?"

He nodded his head as he looked down to the pitiful looking girl lying on the floor. "Apparently there is much more to her then we first thought."

Evan piped up "Are you all telling me that I wasn't the only one who felt that weird presser in my head?" he looked around to everyone.

The Professor surveyed the rest of them, "Did you all felt the pulse?" The whole room was just a silent nod. He sighed, "Wolverine, can you take her down to Hank, I don't want to overlook anything considering the position we are already in now."

"Sure thing Chuck… but, uhhh, you sure I should move her?"

"Yes Logan, Elana's ok now." Wolverine bobbed his head and soundlessly ducked out of the room. Chuck mornfully thought to himself, "_I hope to god Kurt is alright… though it might not be just his life at stake."_

His head was pounding as he tried to make sense of what had happed. Kurt had just begun to arise from his forcefully induced blackout, though he was beginning to wish Magneto had sent him into a coma. His eyes were blindfolded but his ears had been left exposed, and from what he could tell the setting was bleak. He was kneeling with his body held up by large chains leashed around his arms, pulled tight to keep his movement to a minimal at least. His legs were tied as well, but the chains were loose enough to allow him to stand. He sniffed the room for any familiar sent but the only smell he picked up was the overwhelming aroma of damp stale air. He was freezing, left in only his boxers on the cold metal ground, he could literally feel the ice forming on the tips of his fur. Other than the random clanging of chains from his movements, it was silent. He didn't dare to call out, alerting who ever had left him in his present condition that he was awake didn't strike him as the smart thing to do. He only wondered quietly to himself… Were his friends coming? Did they even know where he was? Was Elana aware that he was gone?

Soundlessly he thought, until he heard a door slowly swing in. he listened hard for footsteps but the echoing room only mimicked the grinding metal from the closing of the door. He didn't dare to tilt his head up, but kept his ears alert to any noises.

Not inches away from him he heard someone whisper, "I know your awake."

His head shot up to the being that floated before him, for he'd know that chilling voice from anywhere. "Magneto."

"Ah, good. We can skip the greetings I see."

"Vwhere am I? Vwhat is this place?"

He shot back a cold stare, "Don't insult my intelligence boy… we both know very well why I'm not going to answer you. I know how your little powers work."

Kurt growled, "Vwell then vwhy am I here? I assume you're smart enough to know that no matter vwhat you do to me I vwon't join your side."

A hard slap met his left cheek bone, the cold ice making the sting excruciatingly awful. "Your assumption is right… though for what I have planned, your compliance needn't be required."

"Then vwhat possible good vwould I be to you?"

He chuckled sinisterly to himself, "I suppose you're none the threat if I tell you my plans. You see, all these years I have been trying to find the perfect way to rid this world of the disease known as humanity, but if I can stand to complement them on any level, the humans are very resourceful little pests. Not only has the army now begun to modify all of its weapons into non-metal materials, but they also have started to organize a worldwide search for me."

With the new throbbing sensation in his head beginning subside Kurt felt the need for his sarcasm to lighten the mood, but he thought better of it and kept it to himself. "_Really, it's such a surprise to have people gunning after you and all, you know, right after you landed yourself on top of the vworld's most vwanted list that is." _He did a sarcastic eye role but was reminded that no one would see it anyway.

"I have been hiding out for months now, drilling my mind past every possibility there was to perfecting their annihilation. That is, until I realized that the _Homo sapiens _had literally dug their own grave…Nuclear weapons are built to destroy. They can literally kill every living thing with in a seventeen mile radius, not including all the different forms of radiation that can happen to all the surrounding areas."

"You're crazy. You do know that you vwill not only be killing thousands of innocent human beings, but also countless mutants vwill be caught in the crossfire as vwell."

"As I have said before, it will be a small price to pay for the larger picture that is at hand."

"Vwell, even if you found a vway to force me into helping your senseless dream become a reality, I still don't see how it vwill do you much good. My teleportation is more for close combat und stealth, I can already tell you that I vwon't be able to port you anywhere near a military base." Magneto just sneered to himself but let him continue. "I need to know vwhere I am headed before I port, und to tell you the truth I haven't ever made a trip to one of those types of places in my vwhole life. Plus, I can only transport myself the length of a couple of miles, that's not enough to get you in anywhere close to a base... vwithout being spotted that is."

"You talk as if you believe I haven't thought through all of your incompetent flaws."

Kurt snorted, "Excuse me for thinking I vwasn't fit for the job, It's not like I volunteered."

"I'd watch that rouge mouth of yours boy, you're not in the best of places to be talking big right now." Kurt scrunched his nose in a form of distaste but kept his next opinion to himself. "Now, my guess is that you are practically itching to know how I plan to crush your heroic yet irritating willpower, hmmm?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here to bet that it's not very delightful."

Magneto chuckled again, "I can't say it's pleasant…"

"Of course not, that vwould be silly."

Now, this beautiful contraption that you're hooked up to took about seven months to complete, and might I say what an ingenious machine it is?" He paused to let his eyes glide over the so-called work of art. "It's designed to use magnetic and electric impulses to tap into your very brain to give commands, and literally wipe out any form of determination you think that you have."

"Could you dumb it down a little, bitte?"

"In layman's terms, the machine will shock you with electricity till your brain is fried, or at least until you decide to give up… then I might be merciful."

Kurt grew solemn inside as he felt the sting of cruel vivid irony in his memory again, "Before Xavier brought me to America, my life in Germany vwas like hell. I have been through every form of torture, all starting vwhen I vwas just a kid."

"Why is this useful to me? I don't hold pity if that's where you're headed."

"Nein, I'm just saying that I maybe more resilient then you expected."

Magneto lowered himself to the ground so he could calmly walk over to the main controls. "Let's not get too brash now Kurt… we all know how badly over confidence can end for some people." He then pulled the lever with crazed malice, and watched the volts come alive as they danced through the chains.

_WOOOHOOO! I finally got chapter 23 up! Man I hate reading my own work, because then I end up going back like fifty times before I think it's maybe kinda close to perfect (not really). Any who… you all know I absolutely love hearing from you all so, tell me what you think please! Peace out XD _


	24. Crazed emotions

_Chapter 24: Crazed emotions. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… do you get your sick kicks outa saying that?_

Hank stared at the girl that Logan had brought down to the infirmary, "Uhh, try explaining that one again?"

"Hell I don't know Hank! She exploded… how else can I describe that?" Wolverine gently laid Elana down on one of the beds. "Chuck told me to bring her down here, but she should be fine…" his features saddened.

"What's the guilty look for?"

"I… I don't know Hank; I just keep making too many wrong decisions… I mean if I had been paying more attention to my surroundings maybe I could have picked up Magnetos smell before he got the drop on us, and if I had actually waited for Chuck to tell Elana like I said I was going to then maybe she wouldn't of had such a horrible break down. Maybe _I'm_ just not ready to come back yet."

Hank stared back at him, "Wolverine… this isn't like you. Since when do you let Magneto get under your skin like this? These kids need you around more than ever, so don't even begin to second guess your worth."

Wolverine cracked a smile, "Ya well, thanks Hank… I needed that." With a huff he was out the door, back to his impatient pacing outside Cerebro's walls.

Hank turned to the physically worn out girl lying limply in the bed, "Huu, guess I should take your vitals first to make sure you're ok…"

"Mmmmnnuuuhh."

Hank raised an eyebrow questionably, "Elana?"

She slowly turned her head to face him, "Where… where am I? and… why the hell are the lights… so dam bright." Her eyes winced as she opened them cautiously to the blinding white room.

He chuckled, "It's good to see you've regained consciousness… and also your uncanny sense of hummer."

She glared at him through her still squinted eyes, "It's nice to see you too Hank…" Elana looked around to take in her surroundings, "Uhh again, where am I?"

"In the med-room, do you remember what happened at all?"

"Me waking up in a hospital typesetting ether means I had another major melt down or that I did something ridiculously stupid."

He smiled, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the explosion Wolverine was _trying_ to explain to me was your (he holds up his hands to figure quote the air) melt down."

"I also call them flair ups; guess that suits them better anyway."

"What happened?"

"Well… my abilities have always been closely linked with my emotions. When I'm happy my powers are gentle and graceful, but if I'm angered or made upset- all hell can break loose. When Wolverine told me that…" she paused to steady her now trembling voice, "that Kurt, had been taken… you could get that I was an emotional wreck."

"It is understandable. Every one of us isn't quite sure how to gauge all of our crazed emotions at this point." He focused on her and saw tears running tracks down her cheeks. "Elana… Elana it will be alright." He moved over to sit next to the sobbing girl and placed a large comforting hand on her back. "You know we will find him, The Professor is doing everything in his power to get his location."

She leaned into his strong yet soothing arm, "I know, it's just… all the waiting. I mean, he could be… be dead right now for all we know, and we'd still just be waiting here. I've lost too many people in my life that I cared for; I don't think I could handle loosing Kurt too…"

"Elana, if Magneto wanted to kill him he would have done it right then and there. Don't you think?"

"Well it can't possibly be any better being a prisoner."

He shrugged, "Alive is alive…"

She clicked her tongue in disgust, "Unless you're tortured enough to want to be dead." She set her glare down to the floor, "What time is it?"

He took a deep breath, "Around four thirty."

She turned her sadden gaze up to face him, "Feel like running any tests? I have a lode of time to kill."

"Don't think sleep will grace you with its presence this fine early morning?" he questioned back.

"_Please_, don't make me laugh. The fucking sandman wouldn't be crazy enough to pop in on me right now."

He let out a low quiet laugh, "Tests it is then…"

Kurt breathed at a heaving pace, though his body tried to remain dead still. His heart pounded away in response to all the levels of adrenaline coursing through his veins. His muscles shook involuntarily, clenching vigorously in an unforgiving manor, causing pain to shoot through every fiber of his body. "Electrocution affects your body in so many different ways." The cool evil tone of Magneto's voice chilled the air, "Put the volts down low and all it does is cause a numbing feeling, put them up higher and excruciating pain will radiate all throughout your body, but put it up just one too much… and death comes in an instant." He walked over to the prisoner and took his head firmly in one of his hands, "Now, are you going to resist for much longer or do I need to set the voltage up a notch."

His throat was dry and raspy but he managed to get a hoarse reply out from his lips, "_Schraube, die Sie_."-(_screw you_)

"Too bad I don't know much German; otherwise I might have been offended."

Kurt gruffly tossed his head to the side, out of the man's greedy hands."Do your vworse, hell vwill grace you vwith a torture a thousand times greater than you could even imagine."

Just as he was going to respond the large metal door swung open reviling two more of the ever faithful Brotherhood. "Ahh Quicksilver and Avalanche, how nice of you to stop by."

Lance peered around in the large room which was now surrounded with all sorts of floating metal spears. "What's with the weird decorations?" he flicked one of the hovering poles as he walked by.

Magneto smiled, "Those are just there to cripple our blindfolded Nightcrawler over here, that is if he ever decides to go ahead and port blindly in an escape attempt." Kurt snorted to himself.

Lance looked over to the chained Nightcrawler, "How are you planning on making him give in?"

"Do you want a demonstration?" Magneto pointed back to the captive, "I believe he just volunteered himself again not five seconds ago." Kurt pulled up his lips and growled, causing a very feral side of him to show. Lance stepped back a bit, but looking over to Magneto he found the man smiling, his face was almost twisted in how much he seemed to be enjoying himself. He reached for the cursed lever and said in a mocking tone, "You look a little cold, this should help."The lever slammed down, and the arcs of electricity jumped throughout the chains, once again filling the air with a tortured cry.

Lance was horrified. Was this actually happening? He had never once seen Magneto willingly torture another living being, especially a fellow mutant. He was sickened by it all, not only at the torture being given, but also because of the pure amusement and malice that shown across the other two's features.

After a couple minutes the machine was cut off, leaving a thoroughly brutalized man crumpled on his knees. His breaths were heaving, but he made no sound. He knew better from experience than to add anymore enjoyment to their sick ruthless game.

Magnetos smile never left his face as he walked down from the small platform, once he completely stepped off he looked up slightly to his kneeling prisoner, "You know, you brought this on yourself the day you befriended Charles over me, let this be a lesson to you." He looked back to Pietro and Lance, "Amazing isn't it? … now, what are you here for?"

Lance swallowed hard. What the hell _was_ he doing here? He wasn't a kidnapper, and sure as heck wasn't looking to become a killer. He just hated being treated like trash. -But what could he do? It would be like childes play for Magneto to rip him apart right here, metal couldn't be any more abundant on a freaking space ship. But to just stand aside and watch? He was trapped yet again with another decision that he couldn't give an answer to.

Magneto stared at him… "Well? What is it?"

Lance snapped himself out of his thoughts, "We uh, we were just going to report that there haven't been any signs of the X-men at all."

"Good good." He sneered nastily as he looked over his shoulder again, "I guess they're not coming for you after all. Though you shouldn't be surprised, how could anyone truly care for something such as yourself."

It stung like it always did, but this time the harsh words hit him differently through all the pain. He smiled to himself as he heard their footsteps grow farther away, "_You know, I ask myself that question every day… hhhuu, Elana."_

"Fuck!"

Hank did his best to suppress his sullen laughter, "Oh please Elana, it's just a tiny needle." He chuckled darkly again.

"Just a tiny needle he says… you know, I don't see you sticken yourself with any needles, so your snarky comments aren't welcome." She took back her arm to rub at the little bead of blood that was forming.

He laughed some more, "You get more and more entertaining with every new blood sample I take. Are you feeling light headed?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. Despite all that had taken place in the last few hours, Hank had somehow managed to brighten her mood… somewhat. "No wonder you're a Doctor, you _feed_ on other people's _pain_. It's the perfect profession."

The chortling man stopped to eye her teasingly, "If I wasn't such a nice guy I would have came up with the best comeback to that." He laughed in his own minds hummer, -_"At least I don't feed off of Kurt in my spare time."_

"Ya, OK… like you could ever upstage me."

His eyebrows knitted together in frustration until his memory kicked in. "Oh ya. Do you remember last night when I left to go do some research? Well I think I found something very promising."

She looked at him, "Really? Lay it on me… I'd love to finally hear an explanation to how this stuff works…" she flicked her fingers again and let the little black energy ball waif around a bit in her hand.

Just at that very second, the door slammed in. Logan's fierce eyes directed themselves to Mr. McCoy, "The computer's got a lock Hank, were leaving in five."

Elana shot up from the bed, "I'm coming too."

"To hell ya are, I've already lost one of my own to Magneto, I'm not letten him get away with another."

Her face was stern and threatening, "Logan, I wasn't asking"

"And I wasn't kidding kid. You have no combat training what-so-ever, you don't even have the slightest clue to who you're up against."

A menacing growl stole its way out from her chest as her eyes flashed to their now lucid cat-like state, "Alright, let's get two things straight." She was now inches away from his face. "One, my whole life has been a fucking _combat training session_, so don't you ever look at me and just assume that I can't hold my own." Her teeth now showed their points as she lashed out at him, "And two, you're right- I don't know who the Fuck Magneto is, but if there is one thing that I am _dam _sure of, He's going to be losing a whole lot more than just a fight when I get through with him." With that, she took a step away from him and the headed out the door to go change to her uniform.

Hank looked to Logan, who stood star struck, mouth agape. "Well Logan I…"

"_Don't _say _anything_…"

Hanks mouth shut for a moment to give Wolverine a breather, "You know, I think I'm going to go get suited up. Though if I could say one thing…" He paused for a second, "She resembles you in so many ways, I don't doubt that she will give Magneto what's coming to him." Hank smiled as he looked back on his way out. Even though Logan's back was turned, his light chuckling gave it all away.

_Ok… sorry again for being so late. Yes, I hate myself for it, but I did rewrite this chapter like five times. Well I hope you all still like my story, and please review! It makes my day to hear from happy readers… (And yes, healthy criticism is welcome also!) . I should have the next one up soon, thank you sooo much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Peace out XD_


	25. Rightful to fear

_Chapter 25: Rightful to fear. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… what if I said I had a box full of X-men valentine's cards? Wouldn't I then technically own X-men? It's a technicality of course… _

Everyone wondered but no one dared to ask. The expression on Elana's face was more than enough to make anyone second guess there desire to question her. When standing together in the close quarters of the elevator, it wasn't hard to feel the heavy tension in the air.

The seriousness of this mission was only intensified since Xavier was coming along. His appearance was just as stern and anxious as the whole teams'. Considering how much was at stake, stress levels were on the rise. There was no room for mistakes or errors, not when Magneto had the upper hand. This mission had to be quick and precise, since anything less than perfect could cause there friend an early demise.

They raced out of the elevator, feeling more pressed for time as ever. Once in the X-jet Wolverine assumed his position of piloting the aircraft as Xavier turned to speak to everyone. "This may be one of our most important… and also dangerous missions we have ever been faced with. I can only assume the worst when it comes to Magneto, so when we arrive we will have to be more than prepared, much more than we ever have been." He then looked up to Elana.

She had found a seat in the far back, away from all the speculative stares. Hank had moved to sit next to her, not planning on speaking, but just hoping to calm her with his presence. Her eyes were looking at the professor, though not entirely. They held a forlorn stare to them that was seemingly fixed to something in the beyond. The same look that every crazed serial killer wares the day of their court hearing, the stone cold look of a murderer.

"Elana, Magneto is a very grave and powerful mutant. His abilities are well advanced, and few can rival him. So we will need to function as a team." He then turned to address everyone, "There will be two teams going in, the first group will take down Magneto as fast as they can. It will be referred to as the Alpha team and will consist of Scott, Jean, Ororo, Rouge and myself. The second group, or team Salvage will have the job of finding and rescuing Kurt, which leaves Wolverine, Kitty, Evan, Elana, and Hank with the task. Is everyone clear?"

"How are we going to know which direction to head off to?" Evan scratched his head, "It's not like we've been to this place before."

"Jean and I might be able to receive slight telepathic readings once inside the metal fortress, so we could probably steer you all in the right direction. But if not, we will all just have to wing it, there isn't much else we can do."

"That's great…"

Soon the Blackbird was hovering down to the gowned for a silent landing just a little ways away from the hideout. Wolverine turned around in his chair, "We were in stealth mode the whole ride here so we should still have the element of surprise, but Magneto might have this place swarmed with traps, so be on your toes."

Elana flinched a little at the small memory that flashed before her eyes…

She was fascinated with him. "_How is he moving so fast?"_ She would asked herself._ "Or is he even moving at all?"_ She was so perplexed at this she didn't even take notice in when he appeared in the tree next to her. He then did a very graceful cat-like summersault and landed perfectly next to her.

"Besser auf Ihre Zehen schon bleiben." he whispered to her. –(Better stay on your toes beautiful.)

She giggled and said to him "I'm not sure if that was a statement or a complement, but thank you"…

She shook herself from the sudden flash back, eyes glowing with anger. She now didn't care whose team she was on. If Magneto was stupid enough to approach her right now, he was going down, hard.

The team hustled up through the trees; Jean levitated the Professor the whole way so speed wasn't an issue through all the underbrush. Once up to the side of the Metallic dome Xavier telepathically filled everyone in, "_Once Logan and Scott break open the door, time will no longer be on our side. So let's make this as quick and clean cut as possible._" Everyone bobbed their heads in unison. Wolverine looked to the Professor for the ok, and then sprinted out to the door.

Snikt- his claws extended in mid-spring with a quick, most likely painful jolt as he leaped through the air. His deadly claws cut through the metal door like butter, leaving behind his signature x-slice from frame to frame. He then rolled to the side for Cyclops to finish the job with his powerful optic blast. In one clear precise shot, they were in.

The whole building shook as the explosion rattled throughout its walls. Magneto looked up from his seat, startled from his calculating gaze. Such a sudden noise wasn't the best to hear when dealing in a hostage situation. He stood from his seat to go inspect the origin of the blast when Pietro suddenly sped into the room. "Father, the X-men are here, it's an ambush, and they are advancing quickly." Magnetos face turned down into an evil grimace.

"I pity Xavier for even thinking he had the slightest chance of beating me here, in my element." He took a deep breath as he placed his helmet on his head, "It's like a fight between a man and a shark under water… we all know who's going to lose." He then grabbed his helmet and floated over to the door, Pietro following close behind.

"ALRIGHT CUCK, RED, CAN YOU LOCATE HIM?" Wolverine screamed over the intense battle scene.

"_NO THE WALLS ARE TOO THICK…" _

"_LOGAN, YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO LEAD THEM THROUGH YOURSELF."_

Wolverine cursed to himself as he ducked from the now ever present Pyro's fire ball blasts. He clicked on his communicator, "Team salvage, we're heading down the south east passage, once I knock out this… inconvenience." The now very agitated Wolverine side stepped from the large chunk of wall he was taking cover from and lunged toward the fire devil.

Pyro laughed, "You don't honestly believe you'll reach me in time, do ya mate?" he then turned his flaming jets over to his pursuers direction. Wolverine ducked and rolled to protect himself from the eminent burns he would be receiving, but looked up, startled after not getting caught in the blast. A swirl of black and blue was engulfing the raging fire before his very eyes. Elana stepped beside him with her slit eyes blazing, the element her body was wielding effortlessly snuffed out the fire. The black hellish substance followed her hands harsh, deliberate movements and curled about Pyro's body, sending him down forcefully to his knees. She calmly walked up to him and with one flex of her fingers, the matter constricted about his body, disintegrating his robotic crutch into nothing, leaving him powerless. She then released her tight hold and let him slump to the floor, the matter now pooling to the ground to sway about her feet.

Wolverine was stunned at the amazing sight, but this was not the time to be gawking, it was a matter of life and death. He stood and signaled the rest of the team to move forward and they rushed into action. They reached the end of the hall which split off into two different directions. Wolverine paused and deeply breathed in his nose, taking in as much of the scents as he could. He growled, "Damit, we don't have the time for this."

Elana looked over to him, "You can't pick up any scent at all?"

"No, they must keep him contained somewhere so his smell isn't spread around." He then deeply growled as he peered down the darker right passage. "Though some _other_ scents are circulated around a little too much for my taste." Everyone looked in the same direction to see a shady figure walking out from the dark.

Kitty squinted her eyes, "Lance." she wasn't exactly thrilled.

"Hey Kitty." He timidly smiled.

"What the hell do you want?"

"What do _I_ want? That's not the real reason you all came here right? To ask me _that_."

"You know, for some stupid ass reason I really thought you were better than this."

"Wooa woa woa, I had nothing to do with the kidnapping, I didn't even know what they were planning to do until they brought him here and told me."

Wolverine stepped forward, "You know where he is?"

"Ya, and I'll take you to him, I just want another chance at the institute. Once I turn against him, I don't think staying here will be an option anymore."

"Like we're supposed to believe that?" she crossed her arms defensively.

"Kitty, it's true. You know I wouldn't do something crazy like this."

She frowned and turned her head to the side. "I'm really not sure what to believe with you anymore."

Evan started walking toward him. "Well dude, if you're going to help us out you might want to be quick about it."

Mr. McCoy followed him, "Evan's right, when Magneto realizes we split the team up he's going to rush right on over here… so we'd better get moving."

Lance nodded his head, "Come on then." He bolted off back down the right hall, leading them through the intricate maze of dim, gloomy metal. Kitty ran up next to him, "I swear to God Lance, if this is a trap…"

He slowed down once they reached a large door, "Look it's not a trap Kitty. This is it… but Magneto keeps the door closed tight with some sort of magnetic lock. So there's no picking this bad boy."

Wolverine sneered, "Who said we were going to _pick_ the lock bub?" He walked up to the large sheet of metal and with practiced ease, sliced the door right from its frame, then pushed it in with a strong kick. "Easy as…" Logan went to step through the hole, but was flung back to the wall with a forceful magnetic pull.

Magneto walked down the hall with a very aggressive air about him, "I see that Mr. Alvers has been infected with the same disease our dear Nightcrawler has, to bad I don't feel like wasting my time to cure it this time." He then reached his hand to pull the ceiling. Suddenly the metal over Lances head started to shake and fall.

"NO, Lance!" Kitty jumped to save him and they both became buried under the rubble.

"…no." Wolverine felt as if his bones were constricting in on him, twisting and bending to puncture his inner organs, but he had to think past it enough to bark out an order. "TEAM SALVAGE, GET GOING NOW!"

That was enough to jump them into attack mode. "Hope you're dam good at doge ball!" Evan began hurling sharpened spikes towards the villain, knowing that a distraction was crucial for time right now.

The Beast joined in and heartily laughed at Evans comment, "You know, I don't think he is. He keeps missing the shot." Hanks agility and strength was busy giving the master of metal a run for his money as he flipped and swung around the projectiles effortlessly, no doubt maddening Magneto's mind even further.

Elana saw her chance and took it, she darted for the large opening in the wall and dived through. Her hands came down to meet with an extremely chilled metal floor, and as she stood she noticed her breath form a little cloud about her nose. The room was very dismal and filled with hundreds of suspended spears; the sight was so surreal to her as they just hung in the air, almost as if they were weightless. Then she caught sight of him, the chains strung up his arms as he slumped to his knees. He looked defeated in a sense, and other than the slight shivering that rolled off his exposed back, he kept still, motionless. She quickly walked to the middle of the room and stepped up onto the platform. "Kurt?" her voice was quiet and broken.

His blindfolded eyes looked up to the sound of her voice, "Elana? Is that you?" his words had a bit of disbelief in them as he rasped them through his lips.

She dropped down to her knees and hugged his cold body close to her as she removed the cloth about his eyes, "Yes, yes it's me, see."

Her tight hug caused him to hiss in pain, all of his nerves were still on fire from the volume of electricity that had coerced through his body. He opened his eyes to his first sight after about twelve hours of darkness, and was greeted with her lovely angelic face; she slacked her hold and looked to him apologetically but still kept her hands on him, just needing to feel him for her own reassurance that he was actually there. "How did you find me?"

She smiled sweetly, "You know, I'm still trying to wrap my head around how the hell the Professor did that." She then tenderly reached for the chains, "Let me get these off you." Her finger snapped, revealing the black matter that came forth from her palm. She complexly moved her fingers and made the fire run from the cuffs around each of his wrists and ankles down to the end of the chains. She then contracted her fingers, dissipating the metal into nothing.

His arms fell limp and he crashed into her embrace, no longer caring about the screaming in his every nerve ending. "I vwasn't even sure if he could find me." His words shook from all the emotions he held.

She cradled him close to her and kissed his forehead, "It's ok, we are going to get you out of here." She then noted that the fur on his wrists and ankles was almost scorched off, her compassion filled eyes traveled to his as he peered longingly up to her. "What did they do to you?" she asked to him, not really wishing for a response.

A familiarly chilling voice resounded off the rounded walls, "Electrocution."

She turned to turn a hatred filled glare over her shoulder, "You… did this…"

Magneto smiled, "You can't seriously tell me that you have fallen for this _monster _as well."

Her words seethed on her tongue, "Don't you _DARE_ tell me about monsters you… hypocritical ass. You have NO room to talk."

His stance straitened as he lifted into the air, "You have the nerve, and the audacity to challenge a mutant of my stature? Ingrate! I am all powerful!" a magnetic shift in the surrounding atmosphere shook all the spears in the air, pointing them all directly to her.

She calmly stood with her head down, "You think you know strength? You think you know power? You know _none_… I will show you true raw power… and teach you a lesson you needed to learn the moment you laid a hand on what is _mine_." She looked up with ferocity; her slit eyes were flaring a blue too supernatural for her own sanity. A growl let loose from her curled lips, now exposing the sharpened fangs. Her arms held out her extended hands to the ground, and she then snapped her fingers. An inferno of black fire pored to her feet and swelled around her, taking Magneto by surprise for a second.

He mocked her, "You really think that little black cloud will defeat _me_?"

She replied to him in a creepy monotone voice, "Says the witless sailor to the approaching typhoon."

Magneto roared and brought his hands down, forcing the volley of spears to fall towards them, but she was ready. She quickly gathered the energy in one fast motion and spread it out up in the air around them. The wall of flames disintegrated all the spears of metal into nonexistence as they passed into the blackened void. His torrent of projectiles diminished into nothing, leaving him with only the metal of the surrounding walls, and his eyes to fall prey to the goddess before him.

Elana pushed her arms out, spreading her black abyss all about the room. She locked her death stare to Magneto and swiped her arm to him, forcing the matter to swell and crash him violently to the wall.

He tried to reach for the surrounding metal, but none would respond when curtained by the black fire. Her hair whipped wildly as she made her way across the room, walking over very slowly to the trapped man. When she reached him she skillfully seared away his helmet before harshly pushing his head to the wall. She then leaned in so that she could barely whisper into his ear, "If you _ever_ touch him again I will _sear_ all the skin and muscle tissue right off your very body and let you bleed out to death. Do I make myself clear?" She waited for him to fearfully bob his head. "I am no mercenary, but if you tempt me again in any way I promise that I _will_ be the death of you." With that she forced the fire down to the ground, slamming Magneto to the ice hard floor, knocking him out cold.

Elana gracefully gathered the all the matter in the room to one place and willed it all back up into her palms. When she finished she cried out and dropped to one knee. Her adrenalin kept the flaring pain at a minimum, but it still felt as if it was consuming her very insides on the reentry.

"Kid?" Wolverine had ran to the opening of the door as soon as the magnetic hold had let go of his body. "Elana, oh God" he rushed over to see if she was ok since she was hunched over and clutching her sides.

"Wolverine… It's… I'm fine. Is every one…"

"There all moderate except for Cyclops, he will be leaving here with a broken arm."

"Even Kitty and Lance?"

"Yes, they're fine. Kitty somehow got to him in time."

She turned see Kurt who wasn't looking too good at all, "Can you help me get him?"

"No problem… blazer."

She looked up at him from her crouch with a perturbed expression, but only caught his slight smile as he walked past her.

_Wowza! I got something over two-thousand finally. Well now that the battle is finished I get to focus on the romantics again! Yay, but not to worry Elana and Wolverine still have to have their fight, I'm thinken up all kinds of different scenarios, and there is a whole hell of a lot more on my mind for future chapters. Well even though I know I'm not so good at writing out the epic battle scenes, I hope you liked it, and please review! Peace out XD_


	26. Me thinks he's awake

_Chapter 26: Me thinks he's awake. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… yet?_

Blinding lights, why is it you never have a warm and fuzzy feeling when you wake up with blinding lights? Kurt squinted his eyes and mumbled a few choice words before sorely sitting himself up in bed "Eine andere Form der Folter?" -(Another form of torture?)

"Kurt?"

He looked up to see Elana sitting at the foot of his bed, her face lit up with a giant smile. "Elana?" His eyes became wide as he stared at her "It vwas you... I, I thought that I vwas dreaming..."

"Oh Kurt!" she jumped up to give him a tender hug, "You were out cold for three days! Hank said that it wasn't serious or anything, but you could have been out for more than a week… I, I was sooo worried."

He pulled her into a tighter hug, since his body was now slightly numb from all the pain killers. Her hair still had the sweet vanilla tinge to it and it calmed all his heightened emotions again. He whispered sweetly to her, "Elana… I remember vwhat happened… you… saved me."

She pulled back a little, unsure of his emotions. "And you're not scared?"

"Vwhy vwould I be? If it vwasn't for you I'd still be in that torture chamber."

She pulled completely away from him but held a tight grip of his hand, her eyes moved away to stare at a spot on the floor. "I've never really shown my full potential to someone before; I was always scared that they would, I don't know, fear me afterward."

He smiled, "Again, vwhy vwould I be frightened of having a kick ass girlfriend? The only person that should be shaking in their boots is the first dumbass vwho decides to get on your bad side."

She still held her serious stare to the floor, "But, sometimes I can't control it… and."

"Elana." He sorely reached his arm up to her cheek so he could face her to him, "Vwhy do you think you are here? The vwhole reason this school even exists is so that vwe can all learn to better understand our own unique abilities." She met his gaze but still had a bit of uncertainty in her eyes, "I said that I loved you Elana, und I still mean it. No matter if you become strong enough to make the vwhole vworld implode." He paused to think back into his memories and then smiled, "Or even if you sprout five extra arms." He poked her on the nose wile laughing lightly to himself, "I vwill always love you."She smiled as she closed her eyes and then leaned down to quietly lay next to him in the bed, till she started softly giggling to herself. "Vwhat?"

She giggled some more, "What _would_ you do if I just suddenly sprouted five more arms?"

He chuckled as she snuggled herself closer to him and carefully stated in a sweet yet sarcastic voice "Vwell _first_ I'd reassure you that I still love you…" She started laughing harder. "Then I'd probably ask Hank vwhat the hell he did to my girlfriend." She kept her giggle fits going until they abruptly ended from his next question, "Elana, vwhy are you still in your uniform?"

Her lips pursed together and she looked up at him with a very innocent "Hmm?"

"Elana."

"Would you believe me if I said that I just got back from a danger room training session?"

He crooked an eyebrow at her, "Is that your vweird vway of confessing to me that you haven't left the room since I got here?"

"Depends, do you find it creepy?"

He chuckled again, "Nein, I'm just happy that I vwasn't knocked out for a vweek, you'd begin to stink."

She lightly socked him on the arm and began laughing again, "Shut up!"

He smirked and played along, "Vwhat? It's true!"

"Ok, well next time I'll be sure to shower and dress up all nice for you before you wake up ok?"

Hank walked in the room with a bright yet evil smile on his face, "Next time?" Elana sat up to happily wave to Mr. McCoy wile Kurt just smirked from his bed, his arms crossed. "Ah, It's nice to see you _both_ so bright and chipper."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh vwell, I vwas just vwondering to myself vwhy you vwould let such a dirty little girl in my bed vwile I vwas unconscious?"

Elana Looked back to Kurt, "Hey!"

Hank started chuckling darkly to himself, "Well I figured that she wasn't going to molest you in your sleep, so I didn't see any harm in it."

Kurt started coughing sporadically and wiped a tear from his eye, "I meant the unclean kind of dirty Hank… jeez."

Hank winked to him. "I told her she could go get cleaned up but she..." He then pointed to the seemingly Innocent girl peering sweetly up to him from the bed, "Just wouldn't have any of it!"

She crossed her arms, "Well do ya blame me? Weren't you the one to say that he would be out for at least a week?" She then copied him by dramatically pointed over to Kurt, "Me thinks he's awake!"

"How was I supposed to know exactly when he would wake up?"

"You wouldn't, that's the point. I didn't want to go take a shower because with my luck, the moment I left he'd wake up."

Hank then looked back to Kurt, "Honestly, how do you put up with her? I had a conversation with her a little while ago, and no matter what subject we were on, even if we weren't arguing, she would always have to turn out right. It's like a maze without an exit, you don't know where the hell the conversation is leading you but in the end you always seem to turn out wrong. So really, you should just turn around and walk away before even trying!"

"And that's what makes me a dam good lawyer," Elana stuck her tongue out at him before interjecting again, "Besides, I'm not always right, I just only argue when I know I'm right."

Hank turned to stare at Kurt, "SEE, what did I tell you? I'm wrong again!"

She fell back onto the bed and giggled a bit more as Kurt scooted over to wrap his arms and now functioning tail around her, "Vwell Hank, I think it's refreshing."

Mr. McCoy snorted, "What, to be wrong all the time?"

"Nein, to have someone vwho keeps you quick und vwitty." He blushed a little as she kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

"Eh, come on now, you'll have plenty of time to kiss each other when I'm not here once I check his vitals."

"All right Hank, I get the message." She stood from the bed and headed towards the door till Kurt let out a wine to complain to her.

"Hey! Vwhere is my goodbye? I've been awake for less than five minutes und you're leaving me?"

She turned around to give him a look, "I seem to remember you calling me smelly and dirty all in the same conversation. So excuse me if my manners aren't perfectly executed for you. I'm going to take a shower." With a wink of her eye and a smug little smile on her lips she left out the door.

"Well she's a firecracker." Mr. McCoy walked over to Kurt's bed and pulled over a chair with his blood pressure cuff and a stethoscope.

Kurt just gave a longing stare out the door to the empty hall way, "Ja..."

Hank chuckled a bit more as he reached over to place the cuff on his arm, "So are you feeling better?"

"Vwell Hank I'm not unconscious anymore, so I'd consider that as being better. Vwouldn't you?" His canines shined as they shown through his merrily smiling lips.

Hank jokingly slapped him upside the head, "Unfortunately your sense of hummer doesn't seem to have lost its annoying touch of sarcasm." Kurt frowned and rubbed the back of his head as Hank pumped up the cuff. "But in all truth, seriously Kurt, how are you feeling?"

Kurt smiled, "I'm a bit sore und my muscles are all tense, but that's expected from not moving around for two days strait."

Hank looked up from "So you don't feel like the electrocution did anything drastic to you at all?"

He shook his head reassuringly and did a thumbs up to himself, "Magneto vwas too scared to damage the goods. Turns out the fuzzy dude vwas a majorly important part to his newest plan for mutant domination."

"Ya well good thing we got to you in time…"

"Ja, I vwas almost going to take my chances and port blindly to escape, but vwe all know how that probably vwould have turned out."

"Let's not dwell on that thought right now." Hank leaned in from his seat to try to read his heart beat and breathing. He then started chuckling, "You know, I never realized how difficult it is to get a good heart rate through all your fur. It sounds like static on a bad TV station."

He smirked, "Hey! I vwouldn't be complaining Mr. Beastly."

Hank looked up over the rim of his glasses and sat back in the chair to take a look at Kurt for a moment, like his mind had suddenly brought him back to something, "You know Kurt, we all were really worried about you. It's good that your back."

Kurt smiled, a little chocked up from Hanks seriousness, "Thanks Hank."

Mr. McCoy stood up abruptly and removed the cuff from Kurts arm, "Well you sound all good, though if you're going to leave the med-room like I know you will, try to take it easy."

Kurt razed his eyebrow suggestively, "How _easy_ are vwe talken?"

Hank smirked. "Just try to avoid porting around everywhere and doing danger room sessions before I have you come back here to test you again ok?"

"That can be possible." Hank walked over to grab something from a nearby table and turned to quickly chuck it at his unsuspecting patient, "Gah!" Kurt's face met with a large mess of cloths. "Vwhat is this?"

"Cloths so you don't have to walk all the way to your room in only a medical gown."

"Vwouldn't I just port up to my roo… oh right, keine teleportation-(no teliporting)... Dam, this is going to be harder than I thought."

Hank started laughing and teased him as he left the room, "Just get out of here Kurt."

"Vwill do."

Elana stepped out of the steamy bathroom and looked over to the clock on her bedside table, "Damn I'm good, ten minutes flat." She walked over to go leave but the door turned in before she could reach it.

"Ya well like, why didn't you say that from the beginning?" Kitty's bubbling voice bounded off the walls as she entered the room, but was followed by a deeper manlier tone.

"I did! You were over in the corner spacing out." Lance followed Kitty onto her room but then stopped awkwardly as he saw Elana standing there.

"Hey Elana, is Kurt doing any better?" Kitty smiled brightly, "Cus this is the first time I've seen you outside his room in like days."

"Ya he's up now. I'm going over to meet up with him now."

"He's up…" Lance was stunned.

"Well how is he?" Kitty's ecstatic nature was overflowing.

"He's perfectly fine, just a little sore."

"Then tell him we'll be paying him a visit very soon to say hi ok?"

"Will do." Elana then gave a cheery smile and walked out of the room into the hall where coincidentally she spied Kurt slowly lagging along. She ran down to meet up with him, her face happy and relieved to see him out of the bed so soon, until she saw his face strained with pain. "Kurt what's up with the face."

He looked up to see her standing next to him, concern written all throughout her eyes. "Elana, oh um… it's my muscles, there just a bit more sore than I originally thought vwile lying in the bed."

She smiled, "Well how about I help you to your room so you can sit down, and then…" Her tone became more seductive as she wrapped her arm around his waist to give him some support. "I'll give you a very _soothing_ massage to loosen up all your tense, stressed out muscles."

He looked down at her gratefully but had a sparkle of mischief in his eyes, "I love how you talk sexy to me."

Her lips adorn their signature evil smile as she turned her head up to softly kiss his ear, "If you like how I talk the sexy, just wait till you see how I walk it…"

He chuckled darkly to himself as he allowed his imagination to run wild with thoughts. "Let's go then."

_Sorry I had to cut you guy's off right there but sleep is very important for me tonight. Awesome news! Spring break is coming up real fast which means school will not be downing my writing bug, so I should be adding a couple chapters this coming week. Well I hope you enjoyed and I'd LOVE to hear what you think, so please review!_ –Peace out XD


	27. In the moon light

_Chapter 27: In the moon light. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… I don't care anymore! JUST SHUT UP!_

She opened his door to lead him inside, making sure to handle him with care. He sat sorely on the bed with a deep hiss, but then relaxed as he sank into the familiar sheets, the smell of his own room taking over his senses. Happiness married with his features as he allowed his eyes to close in the bliss of the moment, _home_, he was now _home._

Elana's insides melted as she saw him lay down peacefully, it had seemed like forever since she had seen him awake and functioning, and even more important, smiling. She walked over to the door, closed it with a firm but calm push and turned the lock. She paused for a moment, letting the feeling of his gaze wash over her, knowing that his eyes were lingering all about her now. A graceful turn left her to search his golden embers, questioning if he now felt the very same pull, the pull that ached and threatened to tear at every fiber of her being, just to be close to him again. She paced over to him, and let her emotions run clear through her face as she finally reached the bed. She sat down on its edge and looked at him, no longer hiding all the relief that began to poor out of her.

He smiled charmingly as he jokingly questioned her, "So am I still as sexy as you remember?"

That coaxed a smirk to her lips, "…You didn't lose any of your cockiness, that's for sure."

"Just trying to lighten the heavy mood," his eyes still had that mischievous twinkle in them that she adored.

She carefully laid herself down close to him, her chest barely lying on him, just so she could delicately run one of her hands up and down his torso; while the other's palm could gently smooth against his cheek in a soothing motion.

His eyes closed as his chest began its familiar rumble, signaling his content. "Es tut mir leid..."-(I'm sorry…)

Her gaze was soft and loving and it caused him to look away from her with a bit of shame. "For what?"

His expression fell, "For putting you through all the… the unnecessary vworry, the tedious vwaiting… vwhen you had to see me like… like that, and for how I am now."

Her eyebrows nit together as her breathing hitched in, almost in shock. "Don't ever apologies for my own concern of you Kurt, and don't you talk to me as if you're not worth all the emotions that I went through that day."

"Elana I'm…"

"Kurt." She abruptly cut him off, "I… I just don't ever want to have to think back to that day ever again. I want to be selfish for once and pretend that that horrible incident never happened, ok?" Her eyes pleaded with him as she continued, "If you ever really need to talk to me about it, don't hesitate to ask me… but right now, let me be greedy for just a little. Because for once, in the three whole sleepless days that I spent sitting and waiting, I finally don't have to rewind my mind over that recurring nightmare again… I can at last look at you and tell myself that it's all over."

His heart ached as he studied her, he apparently wasn't the only one tortured by his unexpected leave. He coiled his arms and tail around her and pulled her over him to cuddle her in the middle of his bed, his chest now securely pressed against her back as he tightly hugged her to him, the drone of his purr soothing her. His warm sweet smelling breath rolled down her neck while he answered her, "Elana… I don't find it selfish in the least. But knowing that all that time you..." he took a short pause, "I just love you so much…" his hold tightened around her and he buried his face in her fresh vanilla scented hair, the smell he always found comforting when high on emotions.

She reached her hand up to touch his velvet soft arm that he held so close to her, "I love you too Kurt… thank you." He exhaled quietly to give his silent reply, curling his fingers to grab better hold of her. They laid there in the serenity of it all, being close to one another again, breathing together in wordless harmony. Elana twisted in his hold after a while and buried her face into his chest. He craned his neck to place a small kiss on her head. "Soooo about that massage Mr."

His lips curled into an impish smirk, "Ja, about that massage."

She cautiously hooked her leg around his side and teasingly pushed him onto his back, making his purrs steady hum turn to an uneven rumble, She sat herself on him, taking care to be as gentle as possible, and helped him as he eagerly strip his shirt, "Now, are there any requests?"

The smile widened on him as all the mischief sparkled in his eyes once again, "You could take your top off too, it's only fair."

She gave a smug smile, "I was talking about you, but I guess that could be a possible request." Her hands found the endings of her shirt but before she could pull up his own hands had taken over. She giggled as he removed the shirt from her, his fingers brushing up her tender sides. Once he finished she pushed him back down, her hands holding his shoulders securely as her eyes almost glowed with sheer seduction. "Anything else?" she said it as if she knew what he was thinking.

"The pants could get uncomfortable for you to…" he sneered, finding fun in the little game they had going.

Her eyes raked over his body again, "That is true… but I can fix that." Without even waiting for him to reply with another flirtatious answer, she unbuttoned and tugged his jeans down his legs, dropping them off to the floor.

"Hey!" he squirmed as his pants were pulled off, almost too quickly. His smile was bright and almost giddy as he looked at her, "I vwas talking about you!"

"Were you? Hu… déjà vu." She giggled as his face mimicked a pouting toddler, "Oh, don't get your boxers in a bunch." She sat up to her knees wile straddling him and slowly unbuttoned her pants, her fingers irresistibly stroking inside and around the fabric, just to get him hot and heavy.

He growled at how slow she was going, making him lust for her touch every single second he waited. "Elana… stop tempting me."

Her immoral gaze broke every wall of self restriction that he had ever known of himself to have. Her lips parted, letting the most impassioned, the most desiring, the most lustful sounding words to seek out to his ear, "I don't _need_ to tempt what's mine."

Mine? Such a dominate word to be used, but yet what an intense feeling it caused. The inferno that he once thought had burned as brightly as it could for her, now exploded into a super nova of red hot flames. He had never really taken the time to think so deeply of their relationship before. The idea of belonging to someone in every way… she was his. The thought drifted around his mind a bit before he actually understood. She was his and his alone; no one else's to touch. "And I shouldn't be tempted by vwhat is _mine_" How good it felt to say, he rolled it across his tongue again as he heatedly eyed her over him, "_mine_…" she was too perfect to belong to him, but here she was, pleasuring him, seducing _him_.

Her pants plopped on the floor before she leaned over him to reply, "I like it when your possessive of me, it makes me feel so, so _desired_."

His fangs stood out in the husky laugh he gave her, domineering all his other teeth, making him seem so much more predatorial than usual. "I always desire you… there is no possible vway to appease my constant crave of you."

She snickered lightly to herself as he traced one of his satin like fingers down her middle, causing her to shiver sporadically. She grabbed his finger and scolded him with her other hand, "I'm the one giving you the massage, remember?"

His eyebrow curved up suggestively, "You sure about that?"

Smirking sexily she kept up the flirtatious mood, "Just lay back and shhhhhhhushh" As her hands trailed irresistibly down his chest, she bent her fingers, raking them through his soft plush coat the rest of the way down. When she reached his lower stomach she circled up and ran her hands against his fur. She repeated the movements a second time around but as she pushed back through his fuzz she leaned down to kiss his chest. He moaned as he watched her kiss him, slowly and tenderly. She kept ruffling with his fur and kissing him randomly, but it was becoming more heated with every touch from her lips. She moved to linger above him, and leaned her head down to catch him in a captivating, yet erotic kiss.

His tail snaked up her thigh and wrapped itself around her back, the end wresting on the opposite leg. It tightened as his inner carnal instincts caused his muscles to tremble in pleasure. Sooner or later this was going to get serious.

Elana started trailing down again, kissing and nibbling along his neck and chest. His tail slipped between her legs in a curling motion from all the tension, resulting in a raw, passionate moan to come from his lover.

"AHHHHH!"

"Oh My God."

Kurt turned his fuzzy gaze to the direction of two familiar, yet horrified faces. He was oddly calm until Elana's scream shocked him right out of his pleasure filled trance; he instinctively gripped her to him and ported away in a puff of smoke.

Lance turned to Kitty whose face was now a deep pink in color, "Ya couldn't have knocked? Could you?"

Her mouth opened to carefully sound out the syllables that were now tossing around in her mind. "I think… that just… I'm in trouble."

He smirked at her, "Yah well so are my eyes… if Kurt hunts me down it's all your fault you know."

Her bright eyes shrunk in an irritated squint, "My hero… I hope he finds you first."

Lance smiled again, "Well you shouldn't just walk into people's rooms like that."

"IT'S A BAD HABBIT, I KNOW!" She started heading out the door without him, phasing through it again quickly. She stepped out into the hall just in time to hear Lance's audible thump against the hard wood door.

A loud curse was heard in the room. Seconds later the handle fiddled a bit and the door opened to reveal a relatively monotone looking Lance. His expression then mimicked a -_I meant to do that _face before he responded, "…_and_ the door was locked."

Kitty giggled slightly as she began to walk down the hall. Her breath then let go in a sweet little breath as she laughed some more, "Just shut up…"

A light BAMF echoed through the trees and they landed roughly in a large plot of grass. Elana was steaming, till she looked over at Kurt. His face was mangled with all sorts of pain stricken expressions. She quickly sat up to him, now realizing how constricting his tail was as it still looped around her thigh, almost too tight to withstand. His face was that of pure agony as he clenched his jaws and eyes tight together. "Kurt! Kurt!" She ignored the numbing of her leg as she desperately tried to get him to respond, "Kurt, what's wrong?"

His words were muffled a little through a gruff groan "Body's not ready… to port yet… too much of a strain…"

Her eyes quickly darted around to take in her surroundings. Thick dense trees surrounded the little alcove of grass, leaving a gap large enough to see the moon's crescent in the sky. She franticly looked back to him, "Where are we. What should I do? Go and get help? I don't even know where we are!" she was panicking.

"Nein… just sit vwith me… vwe're not far…" he seemed to be calming quickly as the agonizing throbbing in his muscles began to die down. She grabbed his shaking hand and held it tight till finally his breathing was calm. He slowly, cautiously sat up to face her and took a deep steadying breath.

Elana's eyes were large with fear for him, "Are you ok?" He bobbed his head softly, "What happened to you?"

"I don't know, it vwas like getting a charley horse in every inch of my muscles all at once."

Her expression was filled with compassion until she registered the odd numbing sensation in her leg again. "Kurt… I don't mean to change the subject, but could you loosen the grip on my leg now please."

"Vwas?" he looked down to see what looked like his tail trying to strangle her leg. "Gahhh!" he immediately released her, uncoiling his death grip. A deep red and purple bruise was left behind encircling her upper thigh. "Mein Gott, Elana I'm sorry!" He sat up farther to apologies but was hit by a heavy case of vertigo.

Her hands found his chest and gently laid him back down, "It's ok, you didn't know." She winced a little as she moved to cuddle next to him, pins and needles now taking affect. "Just lay down for now, relax." She rested her head on his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes soon became transfixed to the starry sky above them; the soft twinkling mixed with the moons peaceful glow shed a pale light onto the two. A slight wind rustled through the trees and coyly played with the long blades of grass, causing the small meadow to come alive with the graceful movements. Kurt encased his arms around her, pulling her to him. He shook and held her closer. "You can't possibly be cold with all that fur, fuzzy." she chided him until she pulled away from him to gage his expression. His eyes were wet and his mouth was pulled into a small frightened frown. Sympathy pored through as she stroked his cheek calmingly, "What is it?"

He tilted his head down and whispered to her, "I'm… I'm scared."

Her appearance softened slightly, "Scared? Of what? There is no one around."

He shook his head again but more forcefully, "Nein, I fear for my abilities… this has never happened to me before. Vwhat if… vwhat if it's _permanent._" He choked on the last word, obviously more then frightened of the idea.

"Kurt, you just woke up from a coma, and your body's still too sore to make the trek up to your room by yourself… so of course your porting is going to cause a major strain on yourself right now." He smiled half willingly, his mind still in a bit of a panic. She smoothed his hair back soothingly and nuzzled his chest.

He rested a hand on her back, "Ja… you're right. I just need to give it time." He seemed as if he was reassuring himself more than agreeing with her.

"Just trust me, there is no reason to be worried." She then poked his nose teasingly, trying to distract him, "Sooo, I know you said we're not far… but where exactly are we?" He seemed to take in the thought for awhile, a long while. "Kurt?"

"…vwell, vwere uh… close…"

She shifted her body to look down at him as he lay in the grass. "Ok, I'm in my underwear -_underwear that might I add are for your eyes only_, outside somewhere in the woods at night, and all you're going to tell me is we're _somewhere_ close!"

He took a more concentrated inspection of both her and himself and quickly realized the crap hole of a predicament they were in. "Scheiße."-(Shit.) he propped himself up on his elbows and looked around, seemingly lost for a second.

"_Please_ don't tell me you're lost."

"Vwell before, vwhenever I vwas ready to leave I vwould just BAMF back to my room… it's been a vwhile since I've actually vwalked back."

She sat up and huffed, "Great, so not only are we lost out here, but we also have to find some impossible way to sneak back into the mansion without everyone seeing us?"

"And avoid triggering any alarm systems on the vway back."

"What?"

"Ja, the mansion has automated defense systems that are on high alert at night. Vwe vwould have a better chance getting inside unnoticed in the day time"

"Well that's just peachy… so I guess we are camping out tonight then?"

He shrugged and laughed lightly, "Blame Kitty?" he offered.

Elana seethed, "…_Kitty_."

He chuckled some more and tilted his head to get a better view of his beautiful, underwear clad partner. "You know, you really are angelic in the moon light."

That made her all the more aware that she was only in her itsy bitsy out in the middle of nowhere, but really, that look he was giving her at the moment was just enough to make her not care anymore. A sneaky smile snaked its way across her lips, "Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Wagner… though your actions seem to get you _anywhere _and_ everywhere _you want."

He growled and sat up to quickly pin her back down in the fresh wild sward, his vertigo simply vanishing with a new distraction. The thick sweet smell of earth and shrubbery making it so much more animalistic to him, so very natural. He kissed her neck, at times running the points of his teeth along the smooth vulnerable skin, triggering her lowest inner desires to kick in. Her hands found his waist and pulled him down to her, his hands aggressively holding her wrists down to the lush grass. He settled his body carefully on top of hers, unable to explain how perfectly they fit when against one another. He looked down into her beautiful lustrous blue eyes, shining back a craving to her that only she could ever truly know, "_Mine_…"

_Yayyyy! I reposted finally! Well I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm coming up with all sorts of crazy plans for the two to get back into the mansion… but if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to put 'em out there! Lol. And please review, just hearing a "well done" from anyone can spur me on to the next chapter lickity split! I thank you for your time, and will update soon. XD_


	28. Convergence conversation & contemplation

_Chapter 28: Convergence, conversation, and contemplation. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… If anyone has a snippy comeback to this wise guy, lemme hear it!_

Their kiss was wild and untamed, just as their surroundings. Awhile before, his insecurities would have made these actions of his imaginary, if any. The thought to be caught so exposed and undignified scared the hell out of him. But as the remaining clothes were peeled off of each other in the secluded clearing, his thoughts never once doubted his actions. What did he care if someone else saw him? What could some random opinion really amount to when held against the word of this stunning being before him? She found him beautiful in ways none ever had, or ever tried to. Whether talking of appearances or personalities, she only had eyes for him, and he for her.

She studied his whole frame, seemingly transfixed to his every curve, a sight she'd never be completely full of. Her scrutiny made him blush a violet hue. Why did her gaze always make him so bashful? She giggled merrily and lifted one of her fingers to trace the jaw line of his face, "You never lose that flush of color, just like the first time."

His smirk altered it's self into a crooked grin, the signature arch in his eyebrow revealed his mischievous mind at work. "It's only right to blush vwhen such a vwoman practically _feels up on me_ vwith her eyes."

She gave back a playful smirk from underneath his looming body, "Don't talk as if it's all a one way street Mr. Wagner, we _both_ know the temptations of sight all too well."

His words rolled out from his lips in a deep husky whisper, brushing her ear and neck with his breath, "But vwhat are temptations…" he stopped to run a finger down her neck, trailing all the way down her side, "Vwhen compared to the actuality of pleasure?"

Her insides melted, his poetic yet seducing side made her swoon and sway like a little school girl. So giddy and easily captivated by him, she allowed herself to become bewitched.

He griped her to him tightly and their lips came together in an impassioned kiss. His almost desperate need to have her only fueled the hot-blooded nature of their overly obsessive lip lock. He moved his lips slowly about her skin, the taste so addictive to him that stopping to talk, stopping to breathe was an inconvenience.

The feel of his lips all about her was exhilarating. Something about his romantic gestures made her feel so perfect, so right. Even when considering the out of place surroundings, her feelings kept her entranced to him. Her hands smoothed their way down his sides, fingers elegantly tracing little swirls in the plush of his fur.

He brought his gaze up to hers again, his eyes still held the same twinkle of mischief and affection that she always loved. "Liebe, should vwe stop?"

She smiled to him willingly and met his lips with such a ferocity of lust that he was caught off guard. His tail sneaked its way around her lower back and down towards her middle, the spaded end looping soft little circles against the skin of her inner thigh. She pulled away from him and took a finger to again trace up his neck and to stop on his chin, tilting his head closer to hers. Her lips parted to answer with a sexy teasing smile, "yes."

**His eyes closed together for a moment as a smirk graced his face, "Soo, I **_**shouldn't**_**…" He refocused on her again, longing and desire clouding every other emotion, **_**"… do this?"**_** he brushed his tail seductively up her entrance.**

**Her body shuddered from his touch, the tension from being apart for so long making it so much more sensual. "Oh Kurt… please me baby."**

**He looked down on her, his expression darkening to a more irresistibly daring demeanor. His forlorn stare hungrily grazing over her, claiming her as his, and his alone. He possessively took hold of her sides and glanced to her with the sexiest of all smirks. She smiled back with a wicked desire deep within her. His tail swiftly pulled her legs apart and he drove himself mercilessly into her. The familiar sensations began to unwind her every nerve as she tried to keep up with his rough and unforgiving treatment. Pain didn't even have the slightest of chances to register in her mind… he was way too good for his own health. She tried to match his rhythm but he was much too forceful on her. **

**She twined her fingers roughly in his hair, pulling him to lean down so she could satisfy her desperate need to taste him again. Their lips bonded together in unquestioned perfection, leading his efforts to strengthen and her inward cries to intensify. **

**Her whole body stiffened, she was on the very edge of her own. He felt her begin to constrict around him and knew that she was close. Grabbing her hips with as much strength as he could muster, he pulled himself into her so forcefully that his lover called out in pure ecstasy. He gave way to his own in watching her toss and heatedly pant to him. The euphoria he felt from everything around him, the trees, the sky, his woman beneath him, it all slowly melded into him, calming him and his lover into a tender, peaceful sleep in the green sea, beneath the gentle twinkle of the stars.**

* * *

He awoke in luxurious satin sheets, ones he knew to be his. He opened his eyes cautiously to find the familiar sight of his home in Genosha. To the side of him his nightstand stood adorned with a couple trinkets of a past life he once fondly knew of and a glass of water placed to the side. He willed his arm to reach for the drink but was met with a sharp sudden pain. Eyes redirected themselves from the cursed beverage to his now full casted arm that lay across his chest. Further inspection of himself brought him to find the leg on the same side as his injured arm was also wrapped and covered in a large cast. He gingerly bent his other limb to slowly inch himself up in bed. He looked down at his chest to see patches and mottled bruises, no doubt from the broken ribs that lie under his skin. He reached his hand to his head to massage the pulsing migraine, and met the new bandages that adorned his head as well. "What the hell happened to me?"

"I imagine that's exactly what Mystique will say."

Magneto sourly gazed up to meet the smug face of his son, Pietro. "Don't talk to me in that arrogant tone boy." The door to his room forcefully slammed closed, "After all, my abilities aren't any less then they were."

Pietro shrunk away some from his father's harsh words. "Do you remember anything that happened from the ambush?"

He paused for a second, "It's… It's slowly coming back to me."

"How much?"

His eyebrow twitched and he pressed two of his fingers to his right temple, massaging the bone tenderly. "I remember Charles and his team making a pitiful attempt to subdue me… then I recall realizing after a wile of child's play, it was all just a distraction and rushed off to find the others…"

"Is that it?"

"No no…" his face became more troubled as he tied to dredge up his memories after a very likely concussion. "I remember… her."

"Who?" though Pietro had an idea.

"The girl who rescued that retch… the girl who did this to me."

Pietro shifted his weight, "So you do remember."

"Not in detail… and not that I particularly want to." His face grimaced shortly as he adjusted his posture, but he then composed his self remembering the watchful eye of his company. "Though I would like to know how the whole left side of my body is broken."

"Well you're femur is only fractured…"

He gave an irritated stare and cocked an eyebrow, "In any sort the bottom half of my leg is broken, which in turn make my whole leg unusable and _broken_. Does it not?"

Pietro looked to the floor and thought for a moment, not wanting to answer him with any of the first five hundred smart ass comments that fired off in his mind. "We assumed that it must have been the side where your body impacted with the ground."

"So then didn't you find me on my left?" his temper was rising while dealing with this stupid interrogation and his worsening head ach.

"No, but there was a good sized dent in the floor, we found you just a little ways away. The impact may have been great enough to make you… skid."

His expression changed to a more calculating look, "I remember her _power, raw power_. Charles doesn't even know what he has under his grasp, like always!" his voice then became more manic, "I refuse to allow him both this new powerful being _and_ the Phoenix. I MUST HAVE HER!"

The younger mutant's face was expressing frantic concern as he looked to his father, certain that he had now hit the defining mark of dementia. "How the hell do you propose to do that? Just look at yourself, are you seriously going to go screwing around with this girl? How do you even intend to control her… since the last hostage situation went over so well!" The room shook violently, and the walls of metal seemed to lean in with an impossible hostility to shadow over them, almost looming over Pietro. "Forgive me father…" he inclined his head hastily, "I didn't mean to challenge you."

The metallic guard like walls slackened but still hung in the air with extreme tension. "Don't you ever talk to me in that tone again boy. Did you honestly believe I'd make such an inquiry without sorting all the complications out myself?"

Pietro's voice was kept small though still contemptuous, "So then what do you have in mind father?"

"All I need is a little incentive and another effortless favor to be fulfilled." Pietro looked up questioningly to him, seeing Magnetos eyes glint with a bit of unholy provision. "How long do you think it would take for you to locate our dear old friend Mastermind? I believe that it has now come time for him to carry out his side of our gentlemen's agreement." A sly malicious smirk slowly arched its way across the mutant's hard cracked lips.

* * *

"Hank?"

Xavier rolled his wheelchair cautiously into the large, superficially empty laboratory. "Mr. McCoy? I know you're down here."

At the far end of the room in the back darkened corner Mr. McCoy stood from his computer to address his company. "Ah Charles, it's good to see you. What can I do you for at this late of an hour?"

Xavier looked thoughtfully over to Hank but then redirected his eyes so that he could avoid making the large man uneased. "I merely wanted to have more of a privet discussion about Miss. Tikaani, but I knew that lately you have been busy."

His eyebrow crooked slightly, "You caught me at a good time, about what might I ask do you want to talk about?"

"Well I had been wondering if you had diagnosed the origin of her powers perhaps, because though I don't like admitting it, her abilities baffle me as well."

Hank pulled a chair over and sat himself upon it backwards, his elbows perched precariously on the back frame to support his large, intensively inquisitive face. "It's curious really… at first I believed her powers to be some sort of high intensity fire, but upon closer inspection I found that the substance emits no trace of heat what so ever… if anything the matter is almost cool to the touch!"

"Strange…" the Professor's forehead upheld a mess of wrinkles as he desperately tried to figure out the head scratching puzzle.

"I thought so as well. So then I assumed that it had to be relative with some form of gas or free flowing acid, but nether showed the same effects as her powers when put to dissolving, evaporating, disintegrating whatever the heck you want to call it…"

"Are you saying the chemical break downs are nothing alike?" the lines upon Xavier's face only deepened.

"I'm saying that there is no actual sine of a chemical break down at all! It's almost as if whatever that black and bluish substance absorbs just vanishes into a null void, not unlike a black hole."

"So she can procreate small pocket dimensions?"

"No no no, I said _like, _not _exactly like_." Hank exhaled as he pinched the ridge of his nose in a fit of perplexity, wondering how to explain his findings to the bald man. "I hypothesize that her powers are consistent with… _negative energy_."

Though the Professor was one of the most intelligent men alive he looked in the least quizzical. "Explain your theory Hank."

"Well… take simple math for instance. If you add a positive number with a negative number you come out with nothing, zero, zip, zilch." His eyes sparkled with enlightened enthusiasm as he persistently rambled on about his discovery, "I would bet my life on the fact that Elana possesses the ability to emit, and somehow skillfully manipulate some form of negative energy."

Xavier's expression became thoughtful for a moment, "So I should assume her powers lethal?"

Hank snickered in the seriousness of their conversation, a past memory revisiting him. "Well that apple hasn't turned up anytime soon so, I would say so."

He made a face but decided not to ask, "Is there any limitations?"

"None found scientifically, no. Seeing as every existing thing that we touch taste and breath –not to mention even our own skin- are all composed of positive existing particles. Though when she…" He paused searching for a word, "… absorbs, 'yes that sounds about right' when she absorbs anything the same mass of the object should be taken away from the substance she wields. But if she has a limitless supply, that doesn't really matter now does it? The only way I could see to match her abilities would be to fight fire with fire, so to speak."

He didn't show it but this worried Xavier greatly, maybe even frightened him if he were bold enough to think it. His optimistic mind kept trying to find tiny flaws and loopholes in McCoy's well built theory, "But don't the smallest of atoms have negative particles in them?"

"No. From what I have found that is a negative _charge_, you're talking about something that is totally irrelevant. Charges whether negative or positive are still, on a highly subatomic and mathematical level, positive existing."

The Professor's mind was swimming, "How long have you been at this again? Hank?"

"Well only around five days. Other than caring for Kurt in the med room, I was at my desk trying to wrap my mind around it all. And yet, I still feel as if I haven't fully comprehended what I'm trying to imply." Hank then reached a gargantuan arm out to retrieve a small book that was atop a nearby table, just to look at and finger the pages thoughtfully. "We've all been raised to assume that everything around us just simply exists, never meeting an end. Just continuously going through physical and chemical changes all throughout life. Till now that is…"

Xavier did his best to show a steady smile, but the uneasiness he felt on the inside made his stomach churn. Could this result to another supernatural being such as the Phoenix? What was he to do if this one spiraled out of control with so much collective power in her grasp? He wasn't sure if he possessed the power to keep both the two guiding forces at bay. His mind reeled with the tremendous stress that he now felt had befallen upon himself. What was he to do now?

He smiled gently to Hank, "I thank you for your time Hank, I think I'm going to go and sort this all out in solitary."

"Any time Charles…" Hank had picked up slightly on the man's distress but rather than asking him about it as he rolled swiftly away in his wheelchair, he decided to leave him to his thinking, figuring that he had already said enough.

His trip back to his study had been long and ponderous. The greatest mind in the world, believe it or not, was stuck deeper than a stick in the thickest putty-like mud imaginable. He chastised himself for being so quick to judge that Elana would ever do something so rash, but he had learned with both Magneto and Jean. Any form or strength of power could turn the best of friends into monsters.

His door to the study creaked open as he swiftly wheeled himself inside. Then, closing the door behind him, he pushed himself over to his desk to think over his quandary. Such decisions and unheeded consequences could come out of this. But what was he to do?

He could not work the miracles of god, nor did he dare to try…

_I'm a horrible person and I deserve to die… I feel soooo bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long! Every night I looked at the chapter and added a little more, I haven't found the cure to writers block quite yet. Again I apologies, but I would rather put up something that I feel happy with, instead of rushing and putting out something no one (including myself) is pleased with. Any way I hope you enjoyed my latest addition –I finally described Elanas powers woot woot!- And please review… I honestly don't care if you spend like three seconds writing yay or nay as a review –though don't get me wrong, I love in depth responses from my peeps- I just want to know what the people want. You see, I already know the path of the story, I just need the readers to lead me in the right direction. Peace out._

_P.S. I whole heartedly thank everyone who responded so quickly to my last update, all of you are amazing and sooooo supportive! XD _


	29. Jinxing luck

_Chapter 29: Jinxing luck._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… nope, lost interest._

She tossed softly as her senses took in her surroundings. Peace, warmth, a velvet soft pillow, and… grass? Her eyebrows furrowed as she ran her fingers through the short coarse greenery. She carefully blinked her eyes open and was met with the suns bright mid morning rays. She lifted her head to get a better view of her surroundings, memories of the past night flooding back to her with a vengeance. She looked down at her warm pillow to find Kurt, calm and undisturbed from his dream state. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took, making her smile thoughtfully. She studied him a little more meticulously, one of his arms lazily hung from her waist as the other lay bent up by his head. His hair was shaggy and piecey, sticking up in random places here and there, cowlicks galore. His fur was slick from all the morning dew that clung to the ends, making her giggle as she lazily walked her fingers through the sparse trail of drops. His face twitched softly, till his tail came out from nowhere and quickly slapped her hand.

She jumped in surprise and rolled herself backwards, "Nahhh!"

Kurts eyes flashed open as he jolted forward, looking around franticly before his memory caught up with him. He turned his attention to his side, where a very beautiful but disgruntled Elana lay. He cocked a questioning eyebrow to her "Guten Morgen?" his head inclined a little to her, "Vwhat might I ask are you doing liebe?"

She sat up a little on her elbows and pouted to him cutely, "You slapped my hand!"

His lips formed into an amused smirk as his eyes began to twinkle again, "That vwas you?"

"Yes that was me!" She sat up more so that she was sitting towards him. "Who did you think it was?"

"You mean _vwhat _did I think it vwas…"

Her lips pursed together to give him an innocent yet perturbed expression. "Hu?"

He's smile grew wider, "I vwas dreaming Elana, und it vwas quite enjoyable before I imagined a giant spider crawling up mein stomach."

"Oh." She giggled and held out her hand, "But you still scared me."

He chuckled as well, eyeing her nude form. "I'm sorry schön, here..." he reached his tail to gently take hold of her wrist and leaned down to kiss the back of her palm.

She smiled and moved forward to kiss his lips tenderly. "Thank you." He chuckled again before sitting up himself to look around a bit more. She peered at him a bit more intently, "Tell me you recognize where you are now."

"Vwell it's a vwhole lot more familiar… I'll say that much."

"Does that mean you think you can lead us out of here or are you just trying to make me happy?"

He paused for a moment, as if he were taking in the two choices, "Vwhat if I said both?"

"What does that mean exactly?" she eyed him attentively.

He stood up cautiously, as if awaiting a surprise of some sort, and then slinked over to retrieve the pile of their cloths. He tossed her clothing over to her and then pulled on his own before speaking, "It means that vwe may have to do some unnecessary hiking, but I'm certain that vwe'll get out of here sometime today." He then stopped to add with a satisfied smile, "Good thing most of my painful muscle tension is gone from last night. It's strange, I feel so much better." He stretched his back out, cracking once or twice to relive the pressure between his bones. "Maybe I was just suffering from Elana vwithdrawal."

"…Elana withdrawal." She blushed at remembering last night's affair but then smirked to herself with some displeasure as she pulled on her undergarments "Great, nothing like hiking through the cold harsh wilderness in nothing but your knickers."

He chuckled again before pointing out to her, "Elana, It's very vwarm out today."

He outstretched his hand to help her up from the ground as she huffed, "How does that make anything better?"

His grin never faltered, "Vwell instead of dying from frostbite vwe can bight it from sun poisoning?"

She rolled her eyes and let a very placid smile spread across her features, "Ha ha ha, very funny."

"I thought so…" he then arched his head back to look up into the trees, "I'm going to get a better look at vwhere vwe are."

Her gaze followed his upward, and then gave a disapproving stare, "You know you can't teleport yet."

His eyes intently sized up one of the tallest trees he could manage to find, that was sitting on the outskirts of the clearing. Then turning to peek at her with his dare devil smile he replied, "Vwho said I needed to port?" His eyebrows hitched suggestively to her, right before he took off to a running start. He leapt up into the trees limbs with practiced ease, and though he could just as easily have climbed up the bark, he had to admit, he wanted to show off just a little. He jumped up high enough to grasp the next looming branch, and let his instinct do the rest. His abdominals flexed, pulling the weight of his body backwards into a skillful swing. His momentum pushed him into the air, up to the next awaiting branch that he knew would be there. It was almost a sixth sense, a gut feeling that he could never describe to anyone. His ability to perform all sorts of amazing stunt-like acrobatics, with even his eyes closed was simply put, his intuition. A reflex so deeply rooted into his system that it could only be compared to a predatory bird taking flight. His tail latched quickly to the next branch and he let gravity pull him around like a swing, letting go at the exact moment to catapult himself even higher into the top of the tree.

She was amazed, how could it be that such an incredibility sexy being wasn't taken already? Sure, she could see how the fur and tail might not do it for _everyone, _but come on! As she stared up in bewilderment and fascination her mind kept revolving around the one simple fact… she was his first, and God damit she was determined to be his one and only. Once he quite effortlessly settled himself on the top of his vantage point, she sat herself down in the cool soft grass again to ponder her thoughts. As she began to closely inspect around her, she found tiny clovers that were sprinkled amongst the lawn. She rolled herself over so that her belly came crashing into the lush greenery and then crossed her arms and legs, balancing her elegantly sloped chin on top of her wrists. Intently she eye stocked the ground around her in the little clearing. The trees seemed to tower over her with their pleasant assortments of shade. Her deep intuitive eyes glanced back down to the little clovers that danced and tickled at her skin, intently searching for that ever absent staple of luck, a four leaf clover.

Kurt smirked to himself as he silently walked up to her, she was so focused that she didn't even take mind to his descent upon her. She scanned the ground around her, cutely plucking every luckless clover that stood in the wake of her fingers wrath. She was searching for something… but what? He stared at her menstruations and noted her sweet little grunts of displeasure every time she looked at her newly plucked victim. _"She's weeding out the clovers?" _He looked down at his feet to find his toes wrapped in a patch of the small, green, leafy plant. As he leaned down further to spy he found a little oddball trapped by one of his toes. The little four leaf clover lay on its side helplessly, as if it was gasping for air. _"Ah."_ His brain pieced two and two together, and he plucked the straggler, holding it up to his face. "Lucky bastard, you're so different and yet you blend in so nicely… I'd like to see you pull that one off vwile sporting a dashing color of navy blue." He looked up to find her cautious stare adorning him.

"You're talking to a plant?" she paused and smiled at his mocking expression. "Don't tell me you turned all guru on me in the three minutes that you were _lost in the trees_." She raised her hands and waved them around to emphasize the hippy like voice she used to end her statement.

Kurt went whole heartedly to respond to her quip but merely exhaled and shook his head as he walked towards her. "Ja Elana, I've now become one vwith nature…" he knelt down to her to hold out the little unusually shaped cloverleaf.

"Awww, how'd you find it?" she curiously looked up at him as she took it, intent on listening.

"Vwell you see… on my vway back down from my spiritual enlightenment, I heard this little guy boasting up a storm about how freaking lucky he vwas to all the other ones."

She giggled, "So what did ya do?"

"I'll tell you vwhat I did! I plucked the little bastard. Lucky clover my furry ass." Her laughter grew as she peered to the little leafy weed pinched between her fingers. He moved his face close to her hand so the clover grazed his nose and caused him to go cross eyed. "So vwhy vwere you looking in the first place?"

"I figured we would need all the luck we could find before we attempted to sneak into the Institute, which is like a futuristic Fort Knox on steroids."

He let a couple chuckles resound from his chest, "You know you don't have to come vwith me. People seeing me in my boxers is one thing, but someone catching you strutting down the hall in…" he paused to let an evil smirk grace his lips, "I'm sorry, does that even count as underwear?"

"Hey!" She socked him hard on the arm earning some more chortles from the furry blue mutant.

"Ich bin ein Scherz, ich bin ein Scherz! Its sexy!." -(I'm kidding. I'm kidding!) He then reached his hand up to tenderly rub his upper arm, "Man, vwho are you channeling, Muhammad Ali!"

Her scowl cracked with a small grin. "One of these days Wagner…"

"Vwhat? I'll learn not to be as charmingly comical vwith you as always? Elana, Elana, you must know you're not the first person to vwish the jokester some much needed maturity."

"Oh I could have assumed that the first day I met you." She smirked challengingly to him.

He chuckled, "Ouch… und now you're hurting my insides."

"Baby." She lifted an eyebrow.

"Sadist." He mirrored her expression back to her.

She got up slowly, signaling to him that they should begin walking, "How's that?"

He smiled as she stood and began leading her through the thick shrubbery, "Vwell you do seem to enjoy physically assaulting me, I can only figure that you like pain… other peoples' pain to be exact." He pushed a bush aside for her to daintily step through.

"It's not my fault you seem to love it, ya masochist. Accusing me of taking selfish pleasure when I'm really making you happy."

He followed behind her, chuckling lightly though still defying her. "You think I'm a masochist? I don't remember begging you for _pain_ before."

She looked over her shoulder with a sinful expression, "…If I do remember correctly you didn't seem to mind when I bit you pretty dam hard. In fact, I recall you enjoying it." Her eyes narrowed teasingly.

He walked up next to her, absently rubbing her bight wile pondering. "Huh…" she looked to him to see him smiling to her, still rubbing the base of his neck. "Right again I see. How do you do it?"

"Eh… natural born talent."

"Let's not forget modesty, there's always that." His smile never faded.

"Everyone's got a flaw." She quickly skipped down the small hill that they had marched up to.

"Ja? Then vwhat's mine?" He skillfully leapt after her, landing beside her again with his catlike grace.

"Other than the fact that you like to show off more than a slutty drunk stripper on a Friday night… lemme think."

He squinted accusingly, "Hey, hostile much? It's not my fault I grew up in a circus und developed a very assertive personality." He smirked.

"Never said it was now did I?"

He flailed his arms in the air and stepped in front of her, "Gah! Vwhat am I going to do vwith you?" his face was that of exasperation and hummer.

She sweetly looked up at him with her innocent light blue eyes, "Carry me?"

"I'm the hurt one here."

"Yah… you looked pretty hurt when you preformed a perfect Olympic routine up the side of a tree."

"True, but vwhy vwould I…" he eyeballed her again. Her lips were cutely pursed and her eyebrows were hitched up high, adorably but intently waiting for his reply. Her beautiful figure accompanied with her very satisfying attire, and lush mane of wild tresses was enough to make his resolve melt into a puddle of helplessness and self pity. "Huh… Gott steh mir bei."-(God help me.)

She smiled happily, "Yay!" He turned and let her grip onto his shoulders so she could jump to straddle his back. He grasped the backs of her thighs and wrapped his tail around her midriff just for his own safe keeping. He huffed as she giddily giggled, a little annoyed that she had such a good hold over him. That is until she leaned her head over his shoulder and kindly kissed his cheek, "Thank you fuzzy…" she leaned closer to his ear, "You won't regret it later on."

He smirked, pleased with the thought "Ah, sweet compensation." She laughed some more while twirling the little four leafed clover between her fingers, as he led them off into the forest.

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a very populated and sometimes crowded home for mutants. That is, unless it's the weekend. Sunday, the last possible day for the kids to let loose before another drudging week of early training sessions, endless school days and book work galore. The two of them stood with their backs against the institute's wall, heaving for dear life at the major sprint they just had pulled off. The large expanse of land that separated the building from the small backyard forest was just the lack of cover they needed to get caught. Elana looked over to her heavily panting boyfriend, "Do you think we were spotted?"

"I don't know, no one is going to set off the alarm if they see two hysterically laughing streakiers running across the lawn."

She glared at him, "I would!"

He chuckled a bit more as he let his body slide down the wall he was practically plastered to, "No Elana, I don't think anyone saw us."

She held the little clover right up to her face, squinting her eyes evilly and letting a little smile grace her lips she whispered "Yessssss".

He chuckled some more at her comical face, "Up for round two?" she looked down him questioningly and slowly lowered herself to a sitting position next to him. "First it vwas endurance vwhen vwe ran like headless chickens, now it's avoidance."

"As Tony the tiger would say, grrrate… how are we supposed to avoid everyone left in the mansion?"

"Vwell normally I vwould suggest sneaking in through the back, but since I can assume its locked vwe're going to have to use the main entrance and just bolt up the large staircase from there."

"Ten bucks says we run into Evan…"

A grin crossed his features, "Don't jinx us Elana."

"I'm merely stating that... mphh."

His hand reached up to silent her, "Shhhhhhhhhh."

She followed his eyes to the three teenage boys that had made their way out to the backyards pool. She lifted his hand from her mouth and whispered to him, "rude…"

He smiled as they both inched their way over to one of the hedges for cover. Once hidden he turned to her, "Vwhy didn't you just let me go in and get a blanket for you or something?"

She pouted as she gave a distressed look over to the three seemingly oblivious boys, "Because with my luck as soon as you would leave me by myself, some person… no, a group of people would find me."

He exhaled as he stared at her again, "Ok then… on the count of three vwe're going to run as fast as mutantly possible around the corner of the building, sprint the length of its side and stop at one of the institutes front hedges so vwe can sneak in the main entrance."

She smiled deviously and shook a finger at him, "Have you done something like this before? You seem well informed."

"Vwe X-men do have to practice very high level stealth missions all the time…" he then smirked a little as he looked back over to their corner goal, "Though, Evan und I did used to sneak out a lot junior and senior year of high school. It brings back old memories."

She quietly giggled, "Couldn't you just have teleported then?"

He paused with a thoughtful expression and then shook his head slowly, "…Vwe, vwe vwere very stupid then."

Her mouth turned up into a grin. "Well for one, I'm not sure how much has changed since then. Two, I bet I'm more sneaky then you any way. And three, - I'M GONNA BEAT YOU THERE!" She took off into a super sprint and dashed around the corner in a blink of an eye.

He stood star-struck for a minute before yelling back, "Damit Elana! Get back here! I said ON THREE!" He sped off after her leaving the three now alerted younger mutants thoroughly confused at the crazy half naked man running around the corner. He raced down the buildings side and dived for the closest cover where he found her in a mess of chortles. "That… vwas not… funny…" he panted halfheartedly.

She laughed some more, "Nope… it was hysterical. Totally… worth risking… someone seeing… my ass."

"Errraah!" he assaulted her with tickling fingers, making her giggle and squirm beneath him. She tossed and squeaked but he wouldn't stop, and in a desperate attempt to make him freeze she reached her hands up to his face and pulled him into a sweet kiss. His hands stopped their light feathering but held onto her bare sides tightly, his thumbs softly caressing the inner of her hip bones. Her lips against his, his breath against hers, it felt right but not. He growled at his inner nagging thoughts but reluctantly pulled from the kiss to lustfully look down to her, "Not here Elana… Es ist eine schlechte Idee." -(It's a bad idea.)

"Aww… what happened to my dare devil?"

"He jumped out the vwindow along vwith all my pride und dignity."

She sat up to nuzzle her nose to his, "Fine… mission impossible, take two."

He nudged her back playfully, "Just sit here." Skillfully, he slunk up to the large glass doors and opened one of them to lean inside, then waving to her to show the coast was clear she ran quickly up the few steps and shot through the door. Though they were now inside, her hurried pace never faltered as she practically bound up the stairs. He followed her effortlessly up to the top but then froze to find her crouched and focused, with almost a predatory look about her. She glanced back at him and was off, rounding the corner so quietly he didn't realize she had moved until she vanished from his line of sight. He slinked after her, keeping behind her down every hall, watching and receiving small chills every time she would stop to look at him with her sexy hooded gaze.

She stopped at another corner to check for bystanders when she suddenly felt his soft figure poke her shoulder and trail itself down her side. "What is it!" She turned her head to find him eyeing her fervently.

He answered in his husky German, his eyes laden with lust, "I know this isn't the right time… but I'm sooo turned on right now."

She smirked, "Kurt..."

"I can't help it! You're running around in your underwear!"

She turned around to poke his chest and replied flatly, "Yah I'm aware… Just keep it in your pants, ok?"

Someone chuckled darkly from behind her, "Aha… now I get it."

Elana eeped as Kurt swung her around him to hide her from prying eyes. "Vwho's…" he cursed himself, "Ah Wunderbar."

Wolverine leaned his right shoulder on the hallways wall with the sneakiest of all grins plastered on to his face. "So Elf… wacha been up to lately?" His eyes narrowed some as he swayed his body back from the wall to his feet, standing cross armed, awaiting an answer.

From behind her stuttering boyfriend, Elana pulled the little clover up to her face and looked down on it menacingly, "Dam you!"

Kurt stumbled on his words a couple more times before blurting out, "Vwe got looked outside last night." His blush was now very noticeable.

Wolverine gave him a look, "In your underwear."

"Ja."

"Any reason why I shouldn't tell the Professor about this?"

Kurt's eyes widened in horror but when he went to speak Elana's voice came out from behind him, "Because if you don't I'll give you a danger room training session that's so intense, your ass will never forget it."

Naturally the challenge couldn't be refused. Logan smirked, "An opportunity I've been looking forward to Mrs. Tikaani."

She rested her chin on Kurt's shoulder and leaned into his back, silently snaking her arms around his waist and clasping her hands low on his furry belly. "I don't know many people who look forward to a good ass whoopen."

He moved forward until he was right in front of them, "Well you don't know many people with a rapid healing ability. An ass whoopen to me is more like gett'n slapped. Hurts for about five seconds but goes away and just leaves me even more pissed off."

Her eyes were dangerous, "Well be ready to be ultra pissed."

He paused to take a quick glance at Kurt to gauge his expression and then refocused to her, "Tomorrow morning, 9:00, that way there isn't a giant crowd, they'll be in school."

"Why, don't want an audience?"

He chuckled as he walked past them and headed merrily down the hall, "No… I can just be very inappropriate with my taunting sometimes… wouldn't want something to slip." With that he gave a smile over his shoulder and rounded the corner.

Kurt spun himself around in her loose hold and pushed her back to the wall, his arms on either side of her head, leaning into her lovingly. "You scare me sometimes Elana… but it's the good kind of scare."

"Good kind?" she cocked her head cutely to the side.

"Your threatening, sexy, thrilling, invigorating." He took a breath to take his hand and smooth it down her face, resting on her now rosy cheek, "The kind of beautiful that can make the strongest of men stop dead in their tracks. I see myself never becoming board of you… for the rest of my life."

Her lips parted to let in a gasp but suddenly came crashing together with his. Romance poured from both of them; her emotions were swirling inside her. Love and passion radiating from every fiber of her being, never wanting to end. The kiss broke reluctantly, but slow, still aware they were in a very public setting. She grabbed his temples and forced his eyes to meet hers longingly. "I love you… and I hate you." She smiled.

His eyes shown with confusion, "Vwhy do you hate me?"

"You're too perfect. And you make my I love yous sound like shit." She pursed her lips together cutely and rolled her head down a little.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly. "You don't need to vworry, saying I love you is all I need to hear."

She looked up slightly and smirked, "Stop being so dam perfect." She then dropped down quickly out of his gated hold and sped down the hall again, giggling along the way.

He sighed and put his hand on his face as he started walking after her again, "Now I did say invigorating… didn't I." and he started jogging down the hall after her, his room the next hall over.

_Yesss. It's been a while since I've put a longer chapter up. I was going to keep going but I would have felt bad if I made you guys wait any longer. I know, A LOT of Kurt and Elana fluff, but the next chapter should not only have (finally) Wolverine and Elanas showdown plus a little more fluff (can you blame me?) but there is also going to be another background clue in. I loves you all and I hope you enjoyed… & Please Review! XD_


	30. Giggle and Voice

_Chapter 30: Giggle and Voice._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… I don't? Damn it._

"How horrible do you think this will turn out?" Elana peered up at her furry boyfriend as she took another bite of her very late lunch sandwich.

"…" his blank face looked down to her as his back sat comfortably against his beds head board. "You're allergic to sandwiches?"

She laughed cutely before retorting "No… jeez, I don't hit you that hard, do I?" She went to take another bite when he elbowed her arm lightly, causing her to miscalculate and shove her sandwich into her left cheek. "Damn it!"

He jumped off the bed while laughing hysterically to get a better head start and bolted to the door, hoping to run out quickly if need be. But to his dismay, as he turned around he came face to face with his evilly smiling, imp of a girl. He leaned in expecting a flirty kiss of some sort, but her smirk only grew wider as their noses lightly touched. Then pulling away quickly she slapped her opened sandwich across his very cute, but blissfully unaware, face. She rolled herself to the floor in a mess of chortles, his shocked face accompanied with the side of mayonnaise and tomato was priceless. He blinked a couple more times before he relaxed his frame and let his arms hang in defeat. The joke-meister had in fact, met his match.

"Now I'm going to smell like mayo for a vweek …"

"And I need a new sandwich, were both unhappy."

"Vwho's fault vwas that?" he used his hand to try and wipe off her lunch.

"I never denied the fact that I ruined my own sandwich."

He huffed halfheartedly, "Und I suppose you're expecting me to get you a new one?"

"No…" she then stood herself up so she could cutely lean towards him, tilting her head softly to the side, "…But I'd appreciate if you accompanied me there."

He chuckled when she smiled and dramatically winked her eyelashes to him a couple times. "Uh huh, is that all I'm good for now? Being your chauffeur?"

She laughed as she swiped a lone finger down the side of his mayonnaise covered cheek and then popped it in her mouth. "Hmm, nope, you also make a pretty mean sandwich."

Griping her waist and pulling her into a very close embraced he laughed, "Then I shall make you as many as you vwish, mein liebe." She let herself melt into his forceful yet tender hold of her, and was just about to go for a kiss when she giggled again. "Vwhat?" his lips mirrored that mischievous little smirk she loved.

Her smile widened, "If only you knew how absolutely sexy you look to me… with mayo smeared all over your face."

His eyes narrowed and his daring little smirk faltered somewhat, till he exhaled again. "Elana…"

She peered thoughtfully into his eyes, batting her eyelashes adorably. "Yes darling?"

He chuckled some more as his smirk grew to a toothy grin, "Sei nur still." –(Just be quiet.) She giggled a little as he leaned his head close to hers, meeting their lips with a small chaste kiss. He snaked his tail back and turned the door knob to open it a crack, then looking at her with an expecting expression he stepped forward while clutching her and pulled it open, "Shall vwe?"Elana stepped from his hold of her and stopped in the doorway. She peered at him over her shoulder and smiled with a suggestive wink. "Vwhat is it now?"

"I just realized that every time I walk down these halls with you I'm going to think of you in your underwear."

He chuckled and pushed her out the door playfully, "That's not as bad as my predicament." She raised an eyebrow, "I basically imagine you naked, not that I'm complaining."

She started down the hall with him following happily next to her, "You poor thing."

"I know… vwhat happened to my innocence?"

"What innocence did you have?" She looked at him with a mocking expression.

His eyes lit up, "That's right, you stole it from me! You're my innocence thief!" His smile was almost contagious.

"I didn't steal anything from you." Her eyes looked at him with a deep intensity, "…but I did _give it_ to you, remember _fuzz ball_?"

He smiled cheekily and reached his arm over to loop her in a sideways hug as they walked, "Ja… I remember Elana." He then leaned over to kiss her lightly on the head, "Sooo, how badly vwill vwhat turn out?"

She laughed softly and sighed, "The showdown between Wolverine and me?"

His eyes shown with shock "You're vworried?"

"Hell no!" she smiled as he chuckled next to her again, "I just don't really know what I'm up against… I mean, how DO you win against someone with a rapid healing ability?"

"Just do vwhat you did to Magneto…" He felt her tense in his hold. "Vwhat is it?"

"I… I can't."

They both stopped at the end of the hall, just a couple feet away from the stairs. "Vwhat are you talking about Elana… I saw you."

She seemed to shrink into herself a little, "That… it wasn't me."

His eyebrows knitted together, "Vas?"

"…I don't like talking about it."

His hand tightened on her hip as he pulled her into an encircled embrace, "Elana, you know that you don't have to hide here, no one vwill judge you."

She nuzzled her cheek on his shoulder and took a comforting breath, "You say that, but you don't know."

He pulled back some to look in her eyes with a meaningful gaze, "I know that I love you and nothing vwill change that."

She looked at him a couple more seconds, a gentle trusting expression on her features. "Ok, I'll tell you. Just not here."

"Vwhere?"

She smiled cutely, "Lemmi get my sandwich first!" She then smirked at him, "And don't tell me you forgot about the mayonnaise all over your face."

He reached up and tapped his cheek, "Oh Ja…" He then subconsciously looked around; making sure no one had seen him.

She giggled and grabbed his hand, "Come on then silly!" and pulled him down the stairs.

* * *

Laughing and breathing haggardly she held her back to the door.

Bang, bang, bang "Elana! Let me in!"

"No!" she giggled some more, definitely making use of the fact that he still wasn't allowed to teleport yet.

Kurt flattened his palms against the door and lightly banged his forehead. "…Please?"

A moment of silence came in return, "Say that you love me."

He huffed in reply as he turned to slide his back down the door, sitting cross-legged in the empty hall. "Vwhy should I, vwhen you tease me all the time?"

"Maybe because they're the magic words."

"Like open sesame?"

She smiled, "Exactly."

"I don't know, vwhat if it doesn't vwork?"

"You could try."

"I could… then again," he chuckled to himself, "You being locked up in there for a little vwhile does sound relaxing."`

"Hey! It's not my fault that you find me too much to handle!"

"I know, und I'm ok vwith it."

Her hand rested on the doorknob, "Are you?"

"Yes Elana."

"And why is that?" her finger tightened on the lock.

"Because I love you… Gaahhh!" He fell backwards as the door swiftly opened from behind him.

"Told you they were the magic words."

He looked up at her from the floor and smiled mischievously, "So they are." He used his feet to close the door and then looked at her upside down from the floor.

She walked in some more and stopped at the edge of his bed. "You know… ever since Xavier gave you the job of being my personal trainer… we've been slacking."

He rolled off his back to stand up and walk towards her expressing a very exasperated face, "I vwas in a coma!" His tail started twitching.

She smiled with a daring look in her eye, "As of yesterday you have been awake."

His brow knitted together, "Yess, und vwe have already finished your first day of vwilderness survival training und your stealth mission 101."

She laughed and shook her head, "Well can we do something challenging today? I wanna make sure I'm not too rusty for tomorrow."

"Elana? Rusty? Never." His tail flicked back and forth as his eyes narrowed playfully. "But if you vwould like, vwe could go und see if the danger room is open for us to train?"

Her lips curved into a grin, "Excellent"

He bent at the waist and bowed dramatically for her, and with an extended hand he looked to her, "Shall vwe be off then, my lady?"

"We shall." She then took his outstretched hand and pulled him along to his closet. She roughly yanked out her armature uniform and studied it tediously. "When do I get an awesome suit like yours?"

He reached into his closet and gently tugged his uniform from the hanger, smiling at the detailed glossy finish of his official, top of the league, X man suit that he held in his hands. "Comes vwith the job, once you start going on missions vwith us you'll get to personalize your own too."

She smiled as she stripped off her clothes and placed the spandex suit over her form. "Then we'd better get started on these training exercises, 'cause I don't do onesies."

Kurt pulled on the remaining top half of his while laughing, "Neither do I."

* * *

The doors to the danger room's observatory slid open with a light grinding creek, filling the empty space with more than just Elanas chortles. Kurt walked up to the main control panels and switched the power on, expressing a smirk and a classic eye roll to his giddy girlfriend. "Is it possible that one of these days you're just going to laugh yourself to death?"

She giggled again, this time a little more forcefully then before, "I can't help it! Just say it again please?" she hopped over to him merrily in the darkened room and pulled on his arm much like a little kid begging their mother for ice-cream.

He crossed his arms childishly and looked at the ceiling, mindful of her adorable gaze "Vwhy? So you can laugh at me again?"

She only pleaded louder with a more persistent whine, "_Pleas_e? It's was sooo cute! Just say it again, once more!"

He scowled a little more up at his safety point till he couldn't help but take a quick glance of her. The moment he caught her puppy dog eyes in his sight he cursed his inner self for being so gullible. He unwound his arms and heaved a giant sigh before finally giving in. He looked at her and let his lips turn up in a half pleased smirk, "… lederhosen." She giggled uncontrollably with the widest grin on her face. He did another sarcastic eye roll and smirked a bit wider. "Vwhy do you find that so unbelievably funny?"

She shook her head cutely as if to try and clear her mind from some of the chuckles she was enduring, "I don't know." She paused as another round tittered through her body again, "I guess it's the same as someone just randomly saying pudding."

He arched an eyebrow while narrowing his eyes, his lips forming into another sneaky sneer, "Pudding?" She lost it… which only lead her to plop to the floor in a mess of giggles. He laughed a little, only at seeing what a pitiful, gasping state she was in. "I don't get it? Vwhat's so funny about pudding?" She was close to peeing herself.

"Kurt, please, shhh!" She tried to calm herself as the harmless giggles started turning into suffocating hiccups. He knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her head. Her tightly squinted eyes opened to him, revealing a sudden intense flash of the luminescent cat eyes.

"Vwow… that – that vwas beautiful."

Her heavy breathing slowed as the laughing fit subsided, "What?"

"Your eyes… they vwere such an amazing color of blue, they vwere glowing."

She focused her attention to the floor, a little bewildered. Most people would freak at the brief flash of her demonic eyes, but he called them beautiful? She shied away from him, "You've, you've seen them before…"

He smiled and peered at her again, "Ja, but I've never seen them vwhen it's dark… they really do glow don't they?" She looked down a little more, embarrassed. He smirked and kissed her on her head softly, "There strikingly beautiful." He then stood up and went back to busying himself over the controls. She sat cross legged on the floor with her fingers intertwined, intently weaving them in and out of each other, thinking to herself, calmly. "There vwe go!" Kurt punched in another couple keys and the room from below came alive. She stood quickly to look down into the large dome like room that was transforming itself into the world's largest jungle gym. He walked over to her and lightly chuckled, "I thought I'd show off a little bit." She turned around quick enough to catch that mischievous twinkle she knew all too well.

"If you think you're the only one in this room who can show off on the monkey bars then prepare to be in for a shock."

"Vwell then… don't keep me vwaiting." He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her out to the danger room's entrance.

As they both approached their first couple steps into the danger room Elana couldn't help but feel some old memories play back. She walked over to the closest wall where she could faintly see one of the deep rifts that she had left, though it had been filled in and repaired. Her fingers ran down the smoothed edges of the old and new metal, so barely able to distinguish the two from each other, but it still gave a bitter taste in her mouth. Her frown lasted a little longer till Kurt walked up from behind her again, "Elana, vwhat are you doing?"

She went to open her mouth and explain about her most recent flare up but then clamped her trap shut, "_He doesn't know about that does he?" _She noticed his curious stare and decided it would be better if she just didn't tell him, besides, she didn't exactly like talking about how unpredictable and dangerous her abilities could be. She smiled half heartedly "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking to myself…" she quickly changed the subject, "So are you going to show off those amazing trapezes skills that I've been hearing you boast about, or not?"

He smiled confidently but held his questioning gaze a little longer, "Ja, but I'd like to see your skill first… beeindrucken mich." –(impress me.)

She looked up to the tangle of metal poles and rings, quickly calculating the easiest way to make it up to her first foot hold. She took note of some poles branching out from the ground but decided she really didn't feel like having to shimmy up to the top bars. That's when she saw it, down across the room there was a bar that stuck out from the wall, just high enough that it was out of reach, for the inexperienced climber that is. She shrugged her shoulders and began striding across the large open floor, "I may not have the ability to cling to walls Mr. Wagner…" she took off in a sprint, placed a well set foot on the side of the wall and leapt up to grab the bar. She swung her body with the momentum until she was able to flip her stomach and a leg over the pole. She steadied her movements so she could place both of her feet sturdily on the bar, and stood with agile grace. She tiptoed across to a small platform where she merrily sat herself to look down at her mystified boyfriend, "However I was the best of the best in my parkour class."

His face became amused, "You know, I really shouldn't be surprised anymore vwith you."

She leaned her head over the edge and snapped her finger, "Well damn, that's no fun." The little black flame flickered on her finger tips and then sizzled out.

"It's become normal for you to astound me." He walked over to the closest pole and climbed up it with ease.

"I guess I'll just have to try harder next time, just for you."

"I seriously doubt that you have to try to accomplish that one." He sat himself lightly atop one of the bars and stuck a tongue out at her.

Her lips turned up into a grin, "I feel like I've been issued another challenge."

Kurt laughed as he sauntered with cat like agility across another slanted bar towards her, "Great, more surprises."

"You no like surprises?" Her head sweetly tilted to the side.

Both his two towed feet stepped cautiously onto the platform she was sitting on, "Elana, your vwhole personality is a surprise."

She giggled and stood up to peak him on the cheek, "I know, but you…"

"ATTENTION, WILL THE BLUE SMURF IN SHINING ARMOR AND THE DAMSLE IN NON-DESTRESS PLEASE EXIT THE DANGER ROOM IMMEDIATELY." The speaker system boomed. They both looked up to the observatory where they saw Cyclops leaning on one elbow and smirking devilishly down at the two of them.

"I'll show you a damsel in non-distress Summer Boy!" Elana bent down to grasp the edge of the platform and swung herself down to the ground.

Kurt chuckled and hopped down to follow as she took off out the doors. He slowed his pace as he headed after her, wondering to himself about which suited him better, a Fuzzy Elf or a Blue Smurf. He shrugged as he round the corner, "I guess they're both somewhat correct? Furry with pointy ears or all blue and… vwait" he paused his conversation with himself to ponder, "Vwhat exactly is a smurf anyway?" One of his big fingers lightly taped his bottom lip as he silently brooded to his self about it all. As he came up to the observation room his finely tuned ears could already pick up the sounds of a struggle, and less surprising, Elanas giggles. Stepping into the room he found Scott desperately trying to hold Elana back by her wrists as she tried to playfully swat at his face. The word entertaining couldn't possibly give justice to Kurt's emotions as he watched. It was downright hilarious!

Scott glared at the chuckling mutant as he wrestled with the so called damsel. "Kurt, could you maybe control your student/girlfriend?"

He chuckled, "Down girl."

She laughed harshly, "I'm not a dog!" She finally reached to Scott and lightly thumped him on the head.

"Ahh, I was just kidding you know!" He smiled at her.

She cutely walked up to Kurt and replied, "So was I… otherwise it would have hurt." She then thumped Kurt on the head as well.

"Nah, vwhat vwas that fo-oh okay, I deserved that one." She giggled again and walked back over to the edge of the room to look down into the danger room below where kids were slowly piling in. Kurt then faced Cyclops with crossed arms, "So vwhy did you find it necessary to interrupt my training session?"

He laughed and replied in a sarcastic manner, "Only because this is the _exact_ time I _always_ take my class to practice in the danger room."

Kurt looked down at the floor, "Oh… my bad Cyclops."

"Your both welcome to train with my class if you'd like?" he stretched an eyebrow in question.

"Nein, I don't vwant to intrude vwith your vwork, but thank you. Vwe'll just double check next time." He smiled thankfully to Cyclops and turned on his heels, the little vixen following close behind. They both stepped into the elevator and he looked at her inquiringly, "So vwhat do you vwant to do, now that the day is almost over and Cyclops hijacked the Danger room from us?"

"Can we just chill in your room? I'm kinda tired since we went hiking."

He laughed, "VWE vwent hiking? I carried you the vwhole vway!"

She frowned and nit both her brows together, "Ok fine… I'm still tired from the _stealth mission_ though!"

The doors opened and they both headed down the hall way. "Eh ok, I don't really vwant to do much of anything anyway."

They were silent for a bit longer before she started laughing to herself again, "Hey Kurt… guess what I'm thinking about."

He pondered a little till they reached his door, "I don't know, vwhat?"

She giggled again, "You in your boxers."

His eyes were hooded and slightly ominous, "Vwell you're going to get to see me in them in just a moment." He pushed his door in and let her enter with a sassy sway.

His tail whipped around and shut the door, this time making a mental note that he leaned back and locked the door. With the ability to port in and out of his room why would he ever unlock the door. He had to train himself to remember every time. He looked past his thoughts and saw that she had stripped down to her knickers and had plopped herself on his bed. Smirking happily to his self he pulled off his uniform and paced over to his bed. She was outstretched cutely and was obviously content. He leaned his body over hers and amorously kissed her, his lips moving slowly and tenderly against hers. She sighed and relaxed as her greedy intentions were pleased. His hand moved to the back of her neck, lifting her closer just the slightest bit. When he broke from her, their eyes met filled with passion, "Elana… do you believe me vwhen I say that I love you?"

She smiled softly as he loomed over her, her eyes fell a little to watch his steady breathing, "…Do you?"

He playfully plopped his body next to hers and huffed, "Yes, I do."

She turned her head to the side to face him, "Then of course I do too." Her eyes twinkled again as she unexpectedly remembered an old promise he had made to her. "Can you play the guitar for me?"

He perked up at that and smiled goofily, "Ja! I forgot…" he comically rolled himself off the bed and plopped his feet to the floor. Hurriedly, he ran over to his closet and pulled out what looked to be an old friend to him. The wood was a beautiful dark cherry color that gradually blackened out even more on its outer edges. He held it with care as he made his way over to her. "I've had this guitar since I first moved here, it's my baby."

She sat up and scooted over for him to sit next to her and crossed her legs, "Don't take this offensively, but why did you end up learning the guitar? You would think it would be a pain in the ass to learn considering your lack of fingers."

He laughed and looked down at the beautiful instrument he was holding, "I don't know." He stopped to think, "This is going to sound cheesy but, I guess I vwanted to because it vwas a challenge. It's something people vwould assume that I'd never be able to accomplish… I think it gives me more of a chance to be accepted if people can see that they're not always right on first impressions." His fingers lightly strummed the cords, making a charming melody bound off the walls.

Her eyes softened some as she took in what he said, "I really respect that Kurt."

He looked up from his lap to smile happily, "So vwhat do you vwant to hear?"

She contemplated a little before answering, "Just play me one of your favorites."

"One of my favorites? Hmm…" He looked down at his hand as they sat at the ready, "Oh, I know! I used to play this song all the time, vwhen the kids at school gave me a hard time about my mutations… the song kind of hits home for me, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." She then became confused. "Wait… if you didn't wear your watch in high school, then why do you wear it now?"

He got silent as he mindlessly checked the guitars tuning, "I did vwear it in high school… I just… it vwas my ex. She blew my cover senior year of high school."

"Aww, fuzzy I'm sorry."

"Eh, It vwasn't that bad, mutant hatred had gone down a lot und I had grown, but there still vwere a fair share of jerks vwho got off on taunting und bullying me. Your average high school."

"Ass holes… they were just jelly because you're way hotter!"

He cocked a crooked brow and chuckled, "Jelly?"

She giggled… "Just play the song!"

He smirked and pulled the guitar up so it sat nicely in his arms, "The name is Country Song and it's by Seether. His foot started thumping to the beat on the edge of the bed as he tediously worked to catch the rhythm. His fingers thrummed the first couple notes with such expertise she was almost flabbergasted.

_**Well I can't stand to look at you now, This revelation's out of my hands. Still I can't bear the thought of you now, This complication's leaving me scared.**_

_**Stay when you think you want me, Pray when you need advice. Hey keep your sickness off me, tryin' to get through. Blame all your weakness on me, shame that I'm so contrite. Hey keep your fingers off me, why can't I get through?**_

His voice was amazing, much better than he had lead on at the beach. Elana leaned in as she listened more closely to the lyrics, his face playing off a cool and calm expression, but she could tell there were a couple of old feelings that he seemed to hold close.

_**You think you have the best of intentions; I cannot shake the taste of blood in my mouth **_

**(**_**Hey) I keep on thinking that its,  
(Hey) all good and all over now  
You keep on thinking you can save me, save me  
(Hey) my ship is sinking but it's,  
(Hey) all good and I can't go down  
You got me thinking that the party's all over**_

_**Well I can't stand to be with myself, this liberation's seemingly rare. And I can't stand the taste of your mouth, this sublimation's outta my hands.**_

_**You stay 'cause you think you want me, pray when you need advice. Hey keep your sickness off me, I'm tryin' to get through. Shame you could take this from me, bane on an empty mind. Hey keep your fingers off me, why can't I get through?**_

He played the song with so much practiced ease that he didn't even look where he placed his fingers. The dexterity that he possessed was almost unbelievable.

**(**_**Hey) I keep on thinking that its,  
(Hey) all good and all over now  
You keep on thinking you can save me, save me  
(Hey) my ship is sinking but it's,  
(Hey) all good and I can't go down  
You got me thinking that the party's all over**_

_**Lay down, just stay down, lay down because I'm trying to get through**_

_**Say what you want, but you're not gunna win this time. Take what you want, but just leave me alive. Say what you want, but you're not gunna win this time. Take what you want, but just leave me alive. **_

She could tell how the song really made sense to him, especially back when he was a teenager in high school. He just wanted to be given a chance, or at least accepted by the people who turned their backs and stuck up their noses. Though he made it clear being beat down wasn't going to break him either.

**(**_**Hey) I keep on thinking that its,  
(Hey) all good and all over now  
You keep on thinking you can save me, save me  
(Hey) my ship is sinking but it's,  
(Hey) all good and I can't go down  
Still you believe that we can start it all over**_

_**Lay down, just stay down, lay down because the party's all over**_

_**Lay down, just stay down, lay down because I'm trying to get through.**_

He let the last strum of the guitar reverberate for a little and then looked at her with a smile. "So did you like it?" He was a bit timid with his question. "I don't really play for many people."

She scooted over a little to give him a hug, "Yea, you should play more openly. 'Cause you're really awesome!"

He blushed, "Thanks…" Carefully he placed the instrument on the floor at the foot of the bed. He sat back up and scrutinized her with a thoughtful expression, "Now it's your turn to share, vwhat vwere you going to tell me before?"

She looked at him defensively, "Kurt… I barely think to _myself_ about this because it scares me so bad. How do I know that you won't think of me any differently?"

"Because you didn't judge me any differently vwhen I told you that I had killed an innocent man." His face was dead serious, "Elana, if it's something that bothers you that badly then you shouldn't bottle it up inside yourself… God knows vwhat could happen if you exploded." Even though it was meant as humor coming from him, she felt a guilty twinge pull at her insides again for keeping her previous melt down from him. "Vwho knows, maybe Xavier can help you?"

Her head bobbed down, "I don't think so…"

He frowned but kept up beat, "Vwell how about you just tell me, und if I think he is capable of helping you vwe vwill both go talk to him together. If not, then I promise I vwon't force you to tell und I'll keep it secret between you and me."

She rolled her head up some, "You promise?"

"Of course I promise Elana." He pulled his legs up and crossed them like hers, his tail lazing about from side to side.

She took a breath and held it for a moment, trying to settle her nerves that were now so suddenly in a jumble. "Ok… well, I guess it started out when I was little. I used to get these minor flair ups that were accompanied with tension and the occasional head ach. But, as I got older and began to mask my abilities, these flair ups became much more frequent and violent. My tension became this horrible pressure and the headaches turned into these monstrous migraines. It seemed the more I tried to hide my powers, the harder it was to keep them a bay. The sudden flairs that I was having, turned into one of my only ways to release the force that was building up inside me." She took a break to inspect his face more closely, he was contemplating and focused, but not spiteful of her. "It got to the point where I began to unintentionally endanger other innocent people that I was around. I was so distraught and scared I ended up running and living on my own for a little while. I then learned from a good friend of mine," She put a hand on her heart, expressing a small frown. "That my powers thrived on my emotions, and could be calmed if I meditated. But… as I began to learn how to hold it all in I could feel this pull inside of me. It was almost like someone, or something else, was trying to take hold of all the harnessed energy that I kept locked up." His eyes widened some but he kept to himself. "Whenever I got slightly angry… I… I felt like I was pushed to become enraged or even mad at times… like it wanted me to lose control." She started getting quieter as she went on, "When I absolutely lose it, like I did for that small window of time with magneto, the feeling is almost indescribable. The power and the abilities that I could possess might even be limitless… that is… if I wanted to give in to the insanity. If I… if I wanted to… hear it."

He leaned in a little to her, placing a hand on her knee, "Hear vwhat Elana?"

"I... I hear… its voice."

He let the silence sink in, "Something speaks to you?"

"Yes... whenever I get angry, it fuels this needing fire. It's like a drive that edges me on till I can't turn back around. Till I can't stop myself." She brought her knees up to her chest and pulled them in close, resting her head on top of them. "I guess I could say the little devil that sits on my shoulder has gone rouge."

He smiled slightly but then shadowed a concerned look, "So you only hear it if you're really angry, right?"

"Well ya, but what scares me the most is that now, when I just use my powers normally, I can feel that little tug again. I'm afraid that soon… I might start hearing it all the time."

Kurt then became a little heated, "Then vwhy the fuck vwould you leave this all to yourself und not tell anyone Elana? This all could be very, very serious!" He stood and walked to the other side of the room, while Elana hugged her legs tighter and flinched from his harsh tone. He exhaled shortly and pinched the bridge of his nose "Shit." He mumbled before looking back at her. He saw how withdrawn she had become. Softly he moved over to sit next to her, looping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his embrace. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so cross. I just, care very deeply for you und, vwell I don't know vwhat I'd do if something happened to you. Honest to God, I have no clue."

She shook slightly and wrapped her arms around him… "It's so wrong for me to love you Kurt, but I couldn't help but to be greedy."

The words stung but he just held her closer, "Don't say that."

"But it's true!" She buried her face into his chest, trying hard to hold back the tears. "Everyone I've ever loved has either died or ended up being unable to deal with me, I should never have dragged you down with me… I should've never had been so selfish. It's not fair to you, to not know what you were getting yourself into."

He leaned down and nuzzled her lovingly, "Elana, I don't resent you for anything, nothing at all. You're still the same person that I had feelings for from the very beginning." He stopped to lean down and whisper in her ear, "I'll say it every day if I have to, I love you und I always vwill. I desire be here vwith you for every step of the vway. Vwhether it be the next step into helping you through all this, or maybe even the first step down that long daunting aisle. I'm never leaving."

She slowly faced her eyes to him, a little cloudy with one or two tear tracks running down, but her face held no sadness. "St… stop doing that." She smiled cutely and sniffled a bit.

He laughed gently and leaned back with her to lie down and cradle her. "I'm not apologizing this time, you needed to hear me say it."She sighed, ardently breathing in his scent as it lulled her. His hand found one of hers and traced the very tops of her delicate fingers, making him breathe out sadly.

Her eyes were becoming lazy and half open, "What's wrong?"

"Just the only disadvantage of my mutation that I have always disliked." He bent forward and reached for the covers to pull over the two of them.

"What do you dislike?" she calmly looked at him as he pulled her back to him with one arm, then taking the other one he modeled his hand out for her to see.

"It's stupid…"

Her lethargic gaze focused and unfocused on him as she poked him in the chest, "Just tell me."

He brought his hand down to hers and placed both of their palms flat together. "Ever since I was little, I have always envied the simple ability to lace my fingers with someone else's."

She laughed very faintly, "Eazy peazy…" she put her index and her middle finger together and did the same with the other two, mimicking Kurt's hand when he wears his inducer. "See," she fit their fingers together snugly and smiled with her eyes now closed, "A nice cozy fit…"

He kissed her sweetly while she dozed of soundlessly, pulling her close to himself. "_Now if only she had a tail."_ He chided himself, laughing at the silly idea.

_Ok, ok, ok, I know I said that this would be the showdown, but I had to add some extra parts in there before I got to that part. But I can assure all of you that the next chapter coming up is going to be the fight because I'm writing it as we speak. I hope you all haven't abandoned me yet… I know it's been a while. But I'm back and type happy again, so stay connected for more! I'd also like to make a special thanks to loopyloo2610 for helping me out with my grammar, punctuation and well… everything else that I'm horrible at. I'm humbled by all your help and appreciate it greatly. XD_


	31. The unveiling tide

_Chapter 31: __The __unveiling tide._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… don't I? _

Kurt's internal clock was buzzing loudly inside himself. His defiant side had seemed to wake up in an extra grumpy mood this morning, _"Screw mother nature and her underhanded vways of making sleeping in impossible for me!"_ He was just so damn comfy! He mumbled pathetically to himself as he cracked his eye lids open, a few bright rays of light were peeking in through the curtains. His chest reverberated with a slight growl, making Elana squeak in protest as she was cuddled close to him.

"…no no no, shhhhhh." Her fingers found his lips and held them closed with all the willpower that she could muster in the morning.

"Buuuuuu immmaaz eimmmhh thermmmmmmmiy." His eyes glazed over as he tried to open them to the sun again.

Her 'I hate mornings' disease was even more infectious to him then her sarcasm. She let go of his mouth and strained her brain, "W-waat?" it was way too early for any of this.

He stretched his back out, letting his arms, legs and tail follow happily, "I vwas trying to say- But its eight thirty."

"Exactly my point; wake me at noon." She rolled so her back was facing him.

He chuckled somewhat as he moved his body up in the bed, his voice in a whisper as he looked over her, "You do remember that you have an arrangement vwith the vwell known 'random person', right?"

Her face was peaceful and content, for about three more seconds before her eyes popped wide open and her mouth turned into an unpleasant grimace. "Shiiiiiit…" her hand came down to slap her own face with displeasure, it then dragged its way down her sorrowful expression, stretching her skin in a lovely fashion.

"I vwould normally say you shouldn't fight on an empty stomach, but at this rate I'd be surprised if you met him there on time wwith just your uniform on."

"Shut uuup, it's morning. I straight, can't think"

He smiled mischievously, though with her eyes foolishly closed around the awoken trickster, she couldn't have seen it coming. He soundlessly slipped off the bed, dressed himself and tiptoed back moments later with the perfect retribution for yesterdays sandwich incident. He held the glass over her head, and wile summoning all the courage, guts and pure testosterone he could gather inside himself, he upturned the glass of ice cold revenge, letting gravity take the final blame.

Out in the hall Evan could have sworn he heard a straight up demon screeching from the netherworlds, till he saw Kurt Wagner hightailing it on all fours down the hall, sporting the strangest facial expression Spike had ever seen, pure bliss mixed with the kind of fear you experience when you think you're going to die. Evan stood there a while longer, letting his eyes trail after Kurt's hasty retreat in wonder. He shrugged and turned back on his heels, this not being the first time he was struck hard with the confusion stick while living at the institute. He took a step forward before seeing his favorite anger prone friend storming down the hall in the same direction as Kurt, her appearance spelled out someone else's death wish as she walked past him, her head dripping wet. Evan decided to test his luck, "Hey Elana, did you take a shower or something?"

"No…" she kept her pace steady as she answered him. "But someone _else_ decided I needed a nice cold one before I even GOT OUT OF BED!"

He smiled, all ready knowing from past experiences who it was, he played along and walked after her. "Really, who would be stupid enough to do that?"

"Oh, I'll give you three hints, he's blue, furry, and is most likely going to be sleeping alone tonight." She emphasized her points by shaking three straight fingers out at him.

Evan thought for a moment. "Hank?" He chuckled as he saw her pissy frown break into a smirk.

She placed a palm on her face while her head shook slowly, "I hate all of you."

"Why?" he prodded as he kept up his pursuit of her.

"Because I can't be grumpy for longer than two seconds before someone makes me laugh!"

"Well you're not a morning person."

She rolled her eyes "On occasion I'll wake up with a mood scary enough to shake a grizzly bear, but normally I love mornings."

"Who knows, maybe it was the bucket of water that put your mood on the rampage setting…"

"It was a cup." She arched an eyebrow at him.

His face drooped amusingly, "LUCKY! He used a bucket full of ice water for me!"

Her foot fell in front of the elevator and she impatiently pushed the button, "What did you do to deserve that?"

"Well apparently- I stepped on his tail, but I think he had the wrong guy since I have no memory of that at all." He leaned in with a cupped hand coning his lips, "I think I was framed."

"Framed, huh? Must be a conspiracy or something."

"So you won't kill him now right?" the door dinged annoyingly as the elevator let them inside.

"Oh no - I wasn't going to kill him. I was considering bruising him though."

"That would be abuse you know."

"Meh, it happens."

Evan looked at the elevators dial and noticed they were headed down to the danger room. "Early training session with Kurt?"

"Hardly…" she leaned herself steadily against the wall, crossing her arms carelessly on her chest. "Wolverine wanted my audition to be in the morning, so the younger crowd wouldn't hear his nasty back talk."

Evan chuckled, "Yeah, he does have quite a mouth when he fights. My only warning is try not to take it too personal. He does it to everyone."

The doors opened to the silver white walls of the lower levels and they both made their way to the observation room, where a quiet conversation could be heard coming from its open doors.

Wolverine struggled with the irritation Kurt was causing him. "So lemme get this straight Elf… you want me _not_ to push Elana." His face moved closer to Kurts, giving off the 'you're kidding me' look.

"Ja, exactly." He nodded with a meaningful smile.

"And what logical reason would you have for this?" He just wouldn't back down from prodding, his stubborn ways unchanged from even when Kurt was young.

"Vwell… she's new… und, I haven't had much time to train her…" he trailed off, trying to come up with a good excuse that wouldn't result in him rating out her secret.

"Come on Elf, you know that's all bullshit. If you're scared I'm going to hurt your girlfriend then just come on out and say it… though I ain't holdin' back either way." He then turned to face the door when Elana and Evan came striding through.

Kurt's face twisted into an unpleasant scowl, till he looked up and saw her giving him the evil eye. "Heh… you look bright und chipper this morning Elana." His tail twitched nervously.

She just glared at him with a dangerous smirk, "I will get you back… mark my words fuzzy." She then turned to Logan who was thoroughly enjoying Kurt's reaction to her small threat. "So what are we waiting for?"

Wolverine sneered, "You mean who… Xavier wants to witness me kicking your ass. I assume it's a liability issue. You know… if you get hurt." His eyes flicked over to where Kurt was standing.

"PU-lease… you may want to wake up from that little world of sunflowers and butterflies, 'cause this girl right here is going to beat you into the worst nightmare you've ever had." Her head dipped to the side and she crossed her arms again.

His smile never faded "Little did you know, a dream filled with flowers and butterflies would already be a nightmare for me." Logan looked over her shoulder to find the Professor and Hank, followed by Jean and Scott filing into the room. His eyebrow lifted somewhat to Scott and Jean, "Why is it these two are always on your heels Chuck?"

"Well I brought Jean with me in case we have to try to calm Elana down again." Elana looked to Kurt cautiously, unintentionally catching a lost and questioning gaze, cast in her direction from his familiar golden eyes. She immediately looked back to the Professor, hoping he'd just let it go. "As for Scott…" Xavier turned in his chair to glance at him with a warm smile, "I'm guessing you had nothing better to do?"

"Other than sleep in? You are correct." He looked over to Elana and gave what looked to be a wink from behind his ruby glasses, but she couldn't be sure. She made a mental note on his right arm that was hanging in a sling; his injury from their ambush of Magneto a couple days ago had slipped her mind completely.

Jean walked over and gave her a hug making her a little woozy, "You'll do awesome, just don't let him psych you out."

"Yeah, this coming from the psychic." Wolverine strode over to the two of them and tapped Jean lightly on the head with his pointer finger. "If anyone should be blamed for hacking into someone else's brain, it should be you Red… or Chuck."

Xavier chuckled, humoring wolverine. "I assure you that I keep all my unwelcomed visits at the bare minimum." He then cleared his throat to continue, "Now, I want to make sure you each know the rules." He eyed Wolverine sternly, "I'm going to ask that _both_ of you hold off on your powers at the beginning of the fight. Elana, are you a trained fighter or is this the first time you're going to be expected to fight without using your abilities?"

She smiled triumphantly, "No, I have a lot of experience."

Wolverine leaned in, "How so...? Wrestling Kurt doesn't count."

She shot him a look before responding to the Professor, "When I was younger I lived in Russia at a pretty strict boot camp for several years with my uncle, he was the Commanding Officer. I also achieved my black belt in a couple versions of martial arts. So yes, I'm an experienced and well trained fighter."

Xavier laughed at Wolverines double take of her, "All right then, Oh, and Logan…" His eyes flicked back up to the Professor's in attention, "In all due respect, I'd much rather you didn't accidently dice our new student into pieces. So please, even though I know this is supposed to be an actual battle sequence between the both of you. I'd appreciate it if you considered the fact that she is not able to just pop right up after a violent plane crash, or rapidly recover after being stabbed… so mind her safety."

"Chuck, you talk to me as if I'm new to all this stuff." He leaned his shoulder to Elanas wile sporting a roguish smile. "You know I won't hurt her… well, at least not to the point where you need to worry."

"Being telepathic doesn't mean I can see the future Logan. I just like to be more cautious when endangering my students. Besides, I'm not sure how happy Nightcrawler would be if you hurt his new… apprentice." He rolled his chair over to the control panel and started punching in the keys. "I think we will leave the training field blank. No need to distract you two with a colorful background."

Wolverine walked off out into the hall and yelled over his shoulder, "Feel free to join me whenever you're up to it kid… I've got nothing but time."

Elanas nose crinkled up and she turned towards Jean, "You sure back talk isn't his hidden ability, he seems a bit too experienced."

Kurt walked over to her and Jean, joining in with their giggling. "Being alive for as long as he has, it only makes sense that he knows vwhat to say und vwhen to say it." Jean smiled and made her way back over to Scott and Evan who had begun to place bets between Elana and Logan, about who gets to wash the Blackbird for the next two months.

"So, do you think I can handle myself?" her light crystal blue eyes glanced at him with interest.

He smiled and walked behind her, grabbing her shoulders and leaning in closely to her ear, "Vwe vwill see Elana…" Then whispering quietly, "But, I think you're going to give him hell." He began pushing her out into the hall to the Elevator, directing her towards the danger room's entrance. The elevator binged as he pushed the button, and she swiveled from his hands so she could face him. Her lips found his, kissing him more wildly then she really should have in the open hall. Her hands snaked up and down his torso, slipping under his loose shirt, raking little trails with her fingers. He shivered and wrapped his hands in her hair, fond of how lovely and soft it was. She pushed her body to his and nipped at his lower lip, knowing he loved when she did that a little too much. The elevator dinged and opened its doors, leaving Elana to abruptly break all contact and walk through its doors. She smiled as he longingly looked at her from behind the entrance. "Nein… just a little longer?" he pleaded.

She smiled evilly and seductively leaned forward to put her finger on the lower level's button. "What's the matter fuzzy? A little turned on?"

He leaned towards her as well but kept a good half a foot between them. "A little?" He let one of his canines hang out from his daring smile and looped his tail lazily on the floor.

It took all the resolve and absolute composure she had to keep herself from jumping back into his embrace. She took a deep breath and looked lustfully into his eyes, "Well then… consider this payback."

The doors swiftly closed and left him with the image of her evil little smile, and his embarrassing situation. "Verdammt, warum sie immer mir das antun?"-(Damnit, why does she always do this to me?)

The elevator opened to the danger room's entrance and she walked slowly into the large space.

"You know, when I said you could take your time, I didn't expect you to stroll on down here at the speed of a dying cow." Wolverine walked towards her with a mocking pace. Her marry expression deflated, glaring in his direction. "So we gonna get this started or not?"

She looked up to the observation room, "Professor?"

The intercom boomed throughout the large metallic room, "Yes Elana… Start when you feel ready."

"Might as well make peace with yourself now. So, losing isn't that much of a shocker to you."

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm going to enjoy bruising you, even if it'll only last a minute."

He crouched menacingly and began circling, "I'm counting on it, kid."

She steadied herself; eyes watching him prowl around her, hunched over and focused, looking for her weak spot if any. Then her body tensed as he took the first move, running at her with his fists clenched. He went for her gut, which she easily deflected with a downward swipe and a counter punch. It was so fast, in a blink he caught her fist before it even connected with his chest and yanked her past him, the momentum making her almost topple over.

"Is that the best you got, Tikaani? I expected way more from you after all that talk I've been hearing."

She huffed, and redirected her thoughts off his irritating comment. Her mind was buzzing, "_He's much faster than I expected… I should know better, first rule of combat training. Never underestimate you're opponent."_ Her eyes narrowed as he stood there cockily, a big smirk on his face. She walked up to him cautiously, closing the space between the two of them within arm's length. She went for a fake out, leaning up some to jab at his jaw but then making a quick swivel and going for a kidney, but he had been in way too many brawls to fall for that trick. He merely sidestepped and got a swift, light 'one two' on her lower ribs.

She jumped back feeling the bruise forming, "_Oww, that hurt way more than it should have! It's like his knuckles are made of metal…"_ she mentally slapped herself.

The whole observatory let out a small "Oooh", wincing a little as they thought back to the first couple of punches Wolverine had dished out on them. Kurt stood off to the Professors left, silently brooding to himself.

"You're making this too easy on me kid." he charged again, this time being more bold and winding up for a swing, too bold for Elanas taste. As he let his fist fly she dropped to all fours and did a powerful sweep with her leg, kicking his balance off as his momentum sent him forwards, landing on his side in bewilderment. She sprung herself into a back flip and landed in a very low, threatening stance.

"Easy, huh?" she winked as he jumped back up to his feet and gave her a scowl. They circled again, like sharks closing in for the kill. Both were so engrossed with the others movements that they barely blinked. She went for it, stooping low to get close she tried to nail him with a quick jab and a knee to the stomach, but the hits bounced off of him like he was invincible. He chuckled and placed another well directed hand on her shoulder and pushed her backwards.

"Stop being such a push over kid." Oh, he was slowly pissing her off, and he knew it too. It was like he was purposely trying to push her buttons. She went for a strong punch to his gut, but it again just glanced off the guy's un-natural wall of abs. He was built like a tank, and he knew it. Shed need to bring out the big guns, but she didn't want to actually 'hurt' him, that is until he dared to yell out that age old no-no. "You know, kid… you hit like a GIRL!"

That did it. With her anger rapidly building up, her irises flashed to that lurid glowing blue, giving Wolverine just the chills he was looking for. He came around with a right hook, his brute strength piling towards her. With ease her left arm countered, blocking his punch, while the right chopped his elbow and traveled up his arm with a strong back hand to his cheek.

He stepped back and shook his head, definitely feeling a couple teeth loosen and bleed. "Alright that's it." He looked back to catch the last three seconds of her barreling down with a taught, knuckled fist to his temple.

Out of everyone watching, the most joyous of the group seemed to be Evan. Who was jumping like a mad man and smirking proudly at Scott, obviously loving his side of the bet. Xavier held his composure, but with that small quirk in his eyebrow, anyone that knew him well could see he was completely enthralled with his new pupil.

She watched as he fell backwards from the blow, loving the sweet little taste of victory. She turned to walk off triumphantly but paused in shock. Pain shot all the way up her arm from her right hand. It felt as if she had just punched an oncoming train. The pulses were rippling up her arm, and if she didn't know any better she would say it was broken. She gripped the wrist and let all of her lovely pleasure filled features drain into a pained howl. "OOOOOOWCH!" She inspected the hand, testing it lightly. It was sore beyond belief and bruising rapidly, but she doubted it was broken.

Mumbled laughing started coming from behind her. The hairs on her neck stood on end as she turned; finding Wolverine already on his feet, though he looked to be a bit off, like his metal skull was still rattling his brain or something. Her eyes darted back to her hand, and displeasure spread across her face. He looked at her with a grin, "Break a nail?" She let a short huff escape before rotating her damaged hand around, cracking a couple stiff joints.

The room became a little tenser as everyone leaned in to catch who would make the next move.

"You know what Wolverine…" her palms both ignited that black hellish fire as she stared him down. "I think it's time you and me cut to the chase."

He smiled challengingly, claws jutting out towards the ground with their signature snikt. He winked in her direction, "Start running."

She only obliged by heading straight toward him, swiping surge after surge in his direction, intending to push him back. He swiftly jumped, dodged, rolled, leapt and still managed to get closer by the second, sustaining just the smallest of scratches and tears. If she could stand to give that man any credit, he was an excellent fighter. She expected him to be sluggish and to rely heavily on his healing ability, but so far she could barely manage to get a decent hit, no thanks to his metal armor. She swiped the lashing matter at his feet, he was getting close as he jumped and rolled. Five feet away, too close. She gave another slash in his direction but he avoided again, three feet, way too close. He lunged at her, and she reacted. A torrent of the nefarious matter burst forth from her hands. His instincts had him cross his claws in front of himself, deflecting the blow but sending him sliding far back on his heels. He stood for a moment, shocked. His uniform was tattered up and down his arms and his skin was rapidly healing. But his claws… his claws, they… they were black. He twisted his forearms just to make sure. They had turned the blackest black he'd ever seen, almost like scorch marks. He looked up attentively to find her eyes distant, unfocused, and blank, as the blue/black substance licked and swirled about the floor around her feet.

It felt so good, that familiar twinge pulling at her insides. That inward push that just egged her on. It craved for more, made her need it… but she held it back the best she could.

Everyone was silent until the Professor slammed his hand down on the overcome, "WOLVERINE THAT'S ENOUGH, THE TRAINING SESSION IS COMPLEAT." Charles was basically falling out of his wheelchair, along with all the others who had seemingly migrated over to the same area with alarmed faces.

"NO!" He barked out at the observatory and then yelled towards Elana, "I wanna taste the iron that you left in Magnetos fucking mouth! Come on kid give me all you got!" Her eyes shot closed, she was scared to even move, scared she would lose herself. "Don't you dare hold out on me!" He walked closer to her, not wishing to make this personal "…Did Magneto hold out on Kurt… while electrocuting him?" He watched her hands clench, cracking her knuckles in the process. "…Did you hold out when it came to saving Kurt." her lips parted revealing her lengthened canines, her jaw locked shut. Wolverine was so close, couple feet away. "From being tortured like an animal?" A low menacing growl reverberated from her chest, the noise inhuman. He was less than a foot away, and he had her by three little words, he knew it. His voice was a low whisper but she heard him. "…Like a monster…"

The words that fueled her rage, her rage that fueled her insanity. Her hair rippled out, and turned into the black inferno like material she wielded. Her eyes opened directly at him, no longer any visible whites, only glowing blue with thin slits. Just a cold, hard, glowering stare left behind. She wasn't there anymore… he could see it in her eyes. Slowly, she inclined her head to his, her stare never leaving him, causing a creepy chill spread down his spine.

"Vwhat in the vworld…" Kurt watched with anticipation, not daring to risk blinking his golden eyes.

"Elana?" Logan immediately regretted not taking the Elf's advice.

She smiled, but not in agreement. He backed up some, very wary of how strange she seemed. She reached for the dark element surrounding her feet and it flowed up into her hand. Then pointing with her index and her middle finger together, the little flame wound up and incased the two fingers. She crossed the arm across her body and held the darkened fingers level with her opposite shoulder. The voice that rasped from her lips didn't belong to Elana. It was harsh and dreary, echoing the words that not only Wolverine would shudder to, _**"…I've been waiting ages for this."**_

_Muahahahahahaaa. Finally my chapter is complete! Took me long enough I know, but hey, call it bitter-sweet? Well, the next chapter is under wraps as we speak, and it's going to be pretty intense! I hope you all enjoyed and pleeeease review! The more the merrier… well unless you're talking about bugs, colds and the occasional natural disaster. We're all way happier when those things tend to stay the hell away AND at the minimum, XD._


	32. Unmasked

_Chapter 32: __Unmasked__._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… would anyone really be that bothered if I didn't write that? I mean really, who's going to read this saying "I'm gonna sue their ass. No really, I am. Ungrateful bastards don't know how to give credit when it's due. Grrr, I can't believe there's someone out there who loved my character sooo much that they wrote a fanfiction about him! Yup, unbelievable. They'll be living in a cardboard box by the time that I'm through with them." B/ Enjoy!_

It happened so quick, but in the moment it seemed as if time had stood still. He'd never looked back on much of anything that he had done in his life except for this moment.

She swung her arm, sending a horizontal slash of black and blue, so fast that it took a couple seconds for anyone to realize what had actually just happened.

Logan paused, as a large squirt of blood began staining his arm in a pulsing fashion. His throat suddenly gave of the worst rack of pain the experienced fighter had felt in a very long time. He instantly willed his arm to check the severity of the wound but his body didn't respond. It only seemed to follow the pull of gravity in slow motion as he toppled backwards, landing harshly on his back. Logan strained to move, willed his arms to flail, or his legs to kick, even for his mouth to scream, but nothing. His body was unresponsive, accept for the large, ghastly gash that seared with pain. He felt the blood pouring from him and knew it had to be bad. Even for him. He then became alarmed, shortly forgetting about his challenger. His eyes wildly darted about... finally lying upon her.

Jeans hands shot up to her mouth to hold the frightened shout from escaping her lips. The rest of them stood in shock, their minds reflecting back on what had just transpired before them. Had that really just happened? Kurt stood there, horrified. Had Elana just… did she attempt to… to decapitate Wolverine? The Professor acted as fast as he could through all the shouts of panic in everyone's unrestrained thoughts, he pushed the speaker button down hard "ELANA! THE SIMULATION IS OVER! DISARM YOUR ABILITY AND BACKDOWN. NOW!" But the command merely fell upon deaf ears. Charles immediately yelled to the others, "Head down there Now, we need to help Logan and calm Elana down before this gets much, much worse." Hank, Jean, Evan and Scott bolted out the door leaving Kurt star struck.

"But Professor? Vwhy don't you just calm her down by force? You know it could be dangerous for the others to just vwalk in there right now."

Charles placed his head in his hands for support, "Because Kurt, I'm trying as we speak. But she has some kind of mental barrier up. It's _of the likes_ that I have seen only once before... with my son, David." He paused a moment to hold back the sadness from his lost child's memory. "If I try to prod my way past it, I end up being attacked by very powerful and at times, extremely painful telepathic blasts, which seem to get stronger with my every attempt." His fingers were rubbing his temples, trying to think straight through all the chaos going on.

"I'm going down there Professor…" Charles looked up with a disapproving expression. "If anyone is going to calm her down, it vwill be me."

He grunted but then unwillingly gave in. "Okay fine, go try to catch up with the others as quick as you can."

He looked to Xavier with his usual crooked smile, "Sorry Professor but this is an emergency, so dass ein nicht tun können." –(So that is a no can do) He took a deep breath and jumped head first into the fire, BAMF!

Those eyes were so lurid, reflecting such an ominous eerie light. Wolverine tried to talk but his vocal cords were shot, and the lack of blood to his brain was leaving him lethargic. She paced up to him, sauntering like a cat to a cornered mouse. Then leaning down to catch his ear the voice rasped again. "_**I want you to relay a little massage for me, that is, once you regain the ability to speak.**_" A very menacing laugh snarled past her jagged canines at his alarmed face. "_**Make sure you tell this to the little hellfire bird- Draken sits in wait, and is ready to play… so it's your move.**_"

BAMF- Kurt plopped down from his brimstone cloud into a kneeling stance, till the grip of misery tore through his whole body again. He dropped his chest to the ground and let a bellow of agony reach their ears, directing 'her' towards him.

Demonic eyes studied him with a look of perplexity, almost like confusion mixed with a deep inner conflict. Staring, almost shocked, the eyes kept watching as he shakily propped his body up to his elbows. Looking up to her; his shining golden gaze wide, but strangely un-frightened. This inner taunting was pulling even stronger. Instincts were yearning to simply slash him from existence, to stop his beating heart that echoed with such an enticing rhythm… maybe even revel in his crimson blood, if it still tasted as sweet and sinless like it once did, but the body couldn't move. No - it wouldn't move. The desire to snuff him from existence when at his most vulnerable was so intoxicating, but the girl wouldn't allow it. "_**Damn wretch always holding me back, keeping me from all the delightful bloodlust**__._" The malevolent voice boomed about in her head.

Elana writhed inside her own body. Her will the only thing keeping the monster at bay. From the moment wolverine had pushed her too far; all she could hear were its vicious bloodthirsty thoughts tossing about in her own mind, making her feel insane. _"Am I actually thinking these things? __**–Yes- **__Doing these things? __**–Yes… you enjoy it- **__No, This isn't really me… is it? __**-Yes it is- **__NO! No it's not!" _Watching through her own eyes, like she was behind a glass wall, only able to observe the gory slaughter resulting from her hell spawn hands. Till his voice stretched to her ears, and she caught sight of his familiar blue fur. Thoughts came flooding through again, drowning out her little voice in the swarm. All the horrible, merciless things it wanted to do to him, circling round. _"Don't you dare touch him!"_ her head screamed as the maniacal laughter danced about her thoughts. It dared to test her, and drove her body to move against her will again, but the muscles stood still. Elana couldn't let it win, not after all she had gone through in her life, not after all the deaths and ruined lives she had caused, not now, not again.

The rest of the team had rushed in a moment after Elana had started to duel with her inner conflict. Jean and Hank ran over to Logan's crimson soaked body, his healing ability had already sealed the damaged major arteries in his neck and he was slowly regaining his ability to move. Evan and Scott ran to Kurt, not knowing of his teleportation defect and assuming the worst. Evan leaned down and helped Kurts shaking body to his feet while Scott stood with his optic lasers aimed at her with his good arm, ready to strike if she made a move. Kurt looked to the distraught girl, her face full of fear and self angst. He straightening his shaking stature and took a step towards her "Elana?"

"NO! Back off! - All of you!" She stepped back hurriedly, "PLEASE… Leave. I'm trying not to-"She reached her hands to her head and dropped to her knees, desperately trying to shut out anyone else around her. A familiar pulse ran through her body again, forcing a strangled cry from her lips. She knew better, it wasn't going to give up without putting up an awfully brutal fight.

Evan and Scott each scooped one of Kurt's arms and pulled him out the danger rooms doors with Hank, Jean and a carefully levitated Wolverine right behind them. Kurt was yelling at them to let him go, cursing harshly and asking just why the hell his friends were abandoning Elana when she was obviously in a large amount of pain. He willed his body to port again but his muscles and nerves merely cringed at his effort.

Even looked over at his struggling friend after they dragged him down the hall and forced him against the end wall. "Dude calm down, you gotta trust us." Jean and Hank had already reached the elevator, rushing to the infirmary with Logan.

Scott lessened his grip but kept a firm hand on Kurts shoulder, "Yah man, there isn't anything more we can do right now other then duck and cover."

Kurt looked between the both of them as if they were crazy or suddenly speaking pig latten. "Vwhat the hell are you guys talking about!" he wrapped his tail around Scotts arm and forcefully pulled it off him, and then skillfully spun out of Evans arm lock to turn and stare at them in disbelief. But right at that moment a torturous scream ripped out from behind his beloved's gentle lips and echoed out into the halls, followed by a plume of nefarious matter bursting through the danger room's doors, singeing rifts and fissures into whatever was closest. Kurt stop dead in his tracks at the end of the hall, and feared for the worst. 

Hank looked at Logan's rather large gash and blackened claws with more enthusiasm then either Jean or Wolverine could ever understand. He was healing quickly as usual but Hank couldn't help to try to get some calculations and samples down as fast as he could. Logan clicked his tongue in aggravation, "Hank, I'm glad to be your once in a life time lab rat." His face drooped sarcastically, _"Really_, I am… but could you at some point tell me why the hell I was **paralyzed**… _Before_ I just stand up and have a look for myself."

Mr. McCoy smirked, "Well, from what I can figure… if it wasn't for your adamantium covered spine, I think you might have been, uhm." he put it lightly, "decapitated." Wolverine grinned while lightly chuckling to himself, then started mumbled something about how she wasn't bluffing. Hank never tried to understand Wolverines logic on life and death, he guessed that the man had just gone through so much that his view of self expiration was, well - warped. He continued, "Your short term of paralysis was probably due to not only the major lack of blood from the guillotine slice style of your neck, but I assume that you also received damage to the disks between the metal bones of your neck, though luckily for you she didn't cut clean through."

His eyes looked to Hank with scrutiny. "I have a sinking feeling." He thought to himself for a moment, "No. More like a _drowning_ feeling that _she_ wasn't doing anything."

Jean stood up, intrigued. "What does that mean? From where everyone could see in the observatory, _she_ was the one who attacked you… not that you didn't deserve it." Her face became serious. "What were you thinking? Going after her like that? The Professor told you to stop, and she was obviously trying to hold back for some good reason."

Logan huffed past his defiant smile, "Yeah, Chucks going to give me hell for that little stunt, but what can I say, I thought there was more to her." His smile widened, "I guess my instincts were right… unfortunately."

"So did you see something that we didn't, or did you 'instincts' just tell you there was another presence?"

"Oh No, she told me herself that there was another being, inside her head… though she didn't say it in those exact words." Hank and Jean exchanged looks between each other. "Hey, hey, hey… don't start giving me that 'he's fucking crazy' look, I know what I heard."

Hank took another swab from the now slightly open gash, "And, what might that be?"

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the blurred memory. "I remember that her voice was very… I don't know, raspy? Like she was growling or something, it was really crazy and demonic sounding. Definitely not from Elana."

Jean mindlessly tucked her hair behind an ear, "That doesn't mean it wasn't her Logan."

"Maybe not… but it's what she said that's the freaky part. It called itself Draken." His eyes widened looking towards Jean, finally putting the pieces together in his head, "And whatever it is, I think it knows about Phoenix… from a past life."

Kurt's feet pounded the metal floor as fast as he could, launching himself onto all fours. He swung around the decrepit entrance and stopped to see her. She was lying on her side with her arms and legs huddled close in fetal position. He hastily made his way to her, seeing aftermaths destruction cast about the large room. As he approached his ears picked up her light whimpering. Slowly and very cautiously he bent down to his knees; her back was facing him, small shivers rolling off her body. "Elana… are you…" he reached his hand out and rested it on her shoulder, making her flinch from him and pull her arms and legs into a tighter self-hold. He crouched carefully around her, adamant on not startling her. "Elana, it's me, Kurt. Okay?"

Her eyes slowly parted and looked with disbelief; her words came out in a whisper "How can you… even look at me?" She pulled her hands away from her face but kept them curled to her chest. "After you saw what I did; what I'm capable of."

He smiled and gently grasped her hands, soothingly running his velvet thumbs over the tops of her palms. "You know all those pep talks you spent on me about how I'm not a monster und you love me no matter vwhat." She looked up to him a little uneasily, "Turns out it's a two vway street, so you're not getting rid of this fuzzy dude that easily. Besides, Vwolverine has recovered from much, much vworse."

She frowned and slowly sat herself up from the ground and looked at her disastrous surroundings. "You're sure he's ok?" He nodded reassuringly to her. Her eyes kept looking around the destruction, "Has Xavier ever kicked a student out for being too destructive? He's gotta have a budget at some point."

Right as Kurt motioned to answer her, whatever was left of the loud speakers came on with the professors crackling but still booming voice, "Of course not Elana, we would never turn our backs on anyone who is in need and willing to learn, hence our dear friend cannonball… though we will have to devise a more cost efficient way of dealing with your sudden outbursts. Its true there are only so many times I can afford to restore the danger room in a year." He nervously chuckled, "In the mean time, if you're feeling alright, I would like you both to join me in my office to get a better understanding of what happened here, Scott and Even are welcome to join if you are alright with the company. And Kurt…" The Elf's fuzzy pointed ears twitched to the speakers, "please walk this time." The older man was still a little shaken up by what he had just seen, but Jean had telepathically filled him in on Logan's current health along with his suspicions about Elana, and he had a strong sense of foreboding that Wolverine wasn't far from the truth.

Kurt stood and helped lift Elana up from the ground. The other two guys were warily standing by the doors entrance, awkwardly waiting on them. Kurt snaked his arm around her shoulders and began walking, "After this meeting vwith the professor is over, vwere going on an adventure together."

"An _adventure_?" She was a bit guarded, but always bubbling over with curiosity.

"Ja, vwe both need to get out of here und do something fun together."

They both mindfully leapt over a deep crevice in the floor. "Like what?"

"Leave that to me liebe."

A deep howl let loose from Wolverine, who popped his blackened claws back out of his flesh so fast Mr. McCoy and Jean both jumped back with surprise. "What the HELL Hank!" The whole lower half of his arms where his claws retracted back into his skin was searing.

Hank looked at Wolverine and saw that the black parts of his claws were sizzling with small traces of blood, and some parts were now back to their original silver sheen. "What happened?"

Logan was intently staring at his metal beauties, the sizzling slowing and finally coming to a stop. "I don't know. I just popped my claws back in and it felt like they had been coated in acid."

Hank walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a large rag, and also a sampling tube with a scalpel. He headed back over and sat down next to Wolverine, "Hold out one of your arms please, I'm going to try to get a sample and then you can try wiping the rest of the residue off." Logan huffed and rolled his eyes again but obliged. Hank scratched off some of the black remnants into the container, but the new strange substance just ended up eating away at the scalpel and down through the bottom of a perfectly good test tube. "Figures…" Hank squinted his eyes at Logan's claws and reached his empty hand up to scratch is head, "How in the world am I supposed to conduct studies on any part of Elanas powers when I can't ever contain it to take a sample."

Logan smirked and responded sardonically "Gee Hank, that sounds like a real pain in the ass. By the way, it's nice to see you worrying more about my physical health. God forbid I ever croak on you watch." Jean started snickering as Mr. McCoy threw the towel in Logan's face.

"Logan, I've seen you stand right up and brush the dust of your pants after being thrown off the roof of a twenty story building - on _multiple_ occasions might I add. I'll start stressing out about your safety when you lose your ability to regenerate."

"Feh." Logan began wiping his claws, though he looked very awkward. Jean laughed half heartedly as she walked up closer to Wolverine to help him out.

"Here, let me help. It's like watching Edward scissor hands try to tie his shoes." She went to reach for the disintegrating rag but Logan pulled away. "Now don't tell me you can't take a joke." She eyed him.

"Naw, I just don't think seeing if your fingers have the same reaction as mine do to this black stuff is the best idea."

"True, but you happen to be talking to one of the very few people in the world who can avoid that little problem all together." The towel lightly pulled from his hands and began to hover over in front of his face.

His eyebrow hitched up amusingly as he smirked, "What I would give to be able to just make shit fly around whenever I please."

"The last thing we need is half empty beer bottles and cigarette butts floating all around the institute." He made a face as Jean finished up wiping his claws with what was left from the cloth.

"So Doc, I'm free to walk right." Wolverine was highly entertained with Hanks well executed stank-eye that he shot in his direction.

Mr. McCoy turned towards Jean, "Just make sure he doesn't start seizuring and foaming at the mouth when he gets up to leave please."

She smiled, "Will do." Logan hopped off the medical bed and headed out the door, with her closely on his heels.

"You do know he was bluffing, right Red? You don't actually have to follow me."

She sarcastically answered, "As much as I'd love to just let you have a seizure in the hall all alone without me… I'm actually supposed to have you go up to the Professors to meet with Elana."

He let his eyes roll around a bit till he refocused on her, "Why? So Chuck can shake his finger at me and say 'No, no, bad Wolverine, I'm very disappointed in you'." He made sure to have his Xavier voice perfect and his expression foolishly stern as he shook a finger in her face.

She internally laughed at his joke but kept herself as serious as she could, "Well that's one part to it." He raised a brow in question. "Logan, although Elana's not hysterical right now, he can tell that she is going through remorse and MAJOR guilt right now. He thinks it would be good for her to get closure with you after what happened, as soon as possible. Considering what's probably going through her head at the moment."

Logan smiled, "But I don't have a problem with her, I'm actually kinda happy she gave me a scare. It's been a while since I've actually felt true fear."

Jean reached her hand over to place it on his shoulder, holding back her frustration, "I know for you that it's difficult to understand, but the girl nearly chopped your head off… so for a normal person who isn't you, that would not only result in physical damage but also be very traumatic. So in her psychologically correct mind, she thinks she's terrorized you almost to the point of death." Logan stopped walking and continued to stare blankly at her, "… Just go make nice with Elana and let her see you're not dead."

He playfully nudged her over with his elbow and began walking again, "Yeah yeah, ok."

_Well, you like? I can NOT wait till the next chapter! Its gonna have all you guys going like "Waaaaaaa?" and I'm gonna be like "Muahahahahahahaaaa!" and then Stan Lee is going to have a heart attack cuz of how much I fucked over his whole story line. It is positively ingenious if I do say so myself… I'll put a rush order on the next chapter but finals are coming up real fast, sooo don't give your hopes up, lol. I love all my fans even if I do seem very 'distant' so keep on the look out! *Points through the computer screen menacingly* REVIEW! _

_-just a quick personal input- a couple days ago me and my friends were having a 'friendly' discussion on what we would want to do for our last wish if we were going to die really soon. Some said they'd want to do something dangerous like skydiving, and others dreamed they would get to go see some amazing part of the world where few get to go. But what I said… "If I could actually meet Stan Lee in person and just hang-out with the guy for a day, I could die in peace." I think that day I had just single handedly proven to every one of my friends… that I am a supa nerd. Not that they didn't know already, XD._


	33. Spill out the lies

_Chapter 33: Spill out the lies_

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… yes yes, I'm still saying it, so sue me!_

Her eyes darted about nervously. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach as she impatiently looked about the Professors room. The exquisite leather bound couch she sat on made her feel a bit like she was at the shrinks or something. The large curved back of the fancy seat was empty for the time being, she didn't want to lie down and just stare at the ceiling. As she sat she shook her knee and fiddled with her hands, twirling her two thumbs around themselves absentmindedly.

Kurt watched her and he knew she was worried, he could see it all in the faint little frown she wore. He casually walked over to the back of the couch that she was leaning against and rested a gentle comforting hand on her shoulder. He bet that it had all to do with a certain big bad wolf, and lord knew he was going to have a very stern talk with the guy, well, once he was sure he was okay and all.

But Kurt and everyone else who was just lazily pacing around the room waiting for the Professor, had miss judged her completely. She was extremely worried about Wolverine, but by the way everyone was acting so nonchalantly around her, she was led to believe that he really had gone through much much worse before this incident. Emotions were pretty easy to judge for her. She wouldn't call it a mutant power or anything, but she could normally gage the overall expression of everyone quite well, aside from when her own feelings were clouding her judgment. Kurts hand was a nice gesture but didn't really ease her tension; her current mood had been engulfed in fear as she started to think about what the Professor had said, _"__I would like you both to join me in my office to get a better understanding of what happened here."_ Was he going to read her mind? There were a few things she kept locked up that she wasn't even capable of sharing with Kurt yet, let alone Xavier. A part of her did want to know what all of this chaos and missing explanations had to do with her and her life, but the other side of her had a sickening feeling that heading straight forward into the flames to find out what's really going on, wouldn't turn out to good either.

The door slowly began to open as Scott, Evan, Kurt and Elana all upturned their heads and redirected their eyes on who was entering the room. Jean rolled the Professor into his office followed by Wolverine who looked slightly mellow, probably from the 'conversation' that Xavier had undoubtedly left the room for.

Elana couldn't help it; she honestly didn't realize how worked-up she truly was until she saw him walk through the doors. All the stress and weight of her worrying vanished as he lumbered into the large room. "WOLVERINE!" she bolted out of her seat and crashed into the older man in a tight embrace.

His arms were pulled up in shock and his eyes were bugging from his head as he looked down at the girl who was currently constricting his torso with a bear hug. "Uhh kid?" she looked up to him briefly with tears spilling over the brims of her lashes and then snuggled her head back into his chest. Franticly he looked around to the others in the room, getting some snickers in response, until he rested his desperate stare upon Jean. Jean sighed and rolled her eyes but telepathically gave in, _"What did I tell you? Just let her know you're ok." _Sometimes that man could be way too dense.

He looked back down to the sobbing girl who was apologizing through her slurs of tears, and he huffed, giving in. He slowly brought his arms down and placed one on her back and another on her head, patting it thoughtfully. "It's okay Elana, really, I'm perfectly fine, and I'm not mad at all. In fact, I'm the one who should be saying

sorry to you, okay?"

Her sniffling stopped but she kept the tight hold a little longer, "…I'm still sorry."  
He chuckled lightly "And you're still stubborn, but I'll manage." He then gave her a tight squeeze before they both let go.

Kurt walked up to them and took Elana in a quick endearing hug as well before he let her walk back to the couch. He then turned back to Wolverine, "You think I could have a word with you out in the hall?" Logan smirked, he knew the Elf was going to have a few choice words to spit at him, so he just turned on his heels and walked back out the door. Kurt turned to the Professor, "You can start – this vwill only take a moment." Xavier nodded and Kurt left the room.

Logan stood out in the hall with his arms crossed, he looked to the blue mutant and exhaled grudgingly, "Alright Elf, don't hold back. Just let me hear it."

Kurt cocked his head to the side and looked at his friend with scrutiny, "That neck of yours feeling okay?"

Wolverine narrowed his eyes at the furry demon and answered cautiously, "Yeah, never been better. But seriously Kurt…" "I'm very relieved to see your ok Vwolverine, I vwas really vworried." His tail swished anxiously as his muscles tensed.

"Well thanks Elf, I was a little worried there myself." Wolverine smiled a little and rubbed the back of his head, "Truthfully I was…"His last words kind of melded together as a two knuckled fist slammed into the side of his jaw, ramming into a couple molars. Logan managed not to fall, though the surprise of the punch had him stumbling on his feet for a moment.

Kurt turned his back to the burly man as he shook out his palm, "But for future reference, if you _ever_ push her like that again, I'll personally find out if you're capable of growing all your teeth back or not." With a whip like flick of his tail he walked towards the door and let himself inside.

Wolverine growled and shook his head as he entered the Professors room as well. Alright, in hindsight he probably would have dashed in right after the blue, furry, bastard and ripped that swishing tail right off his sorry ass. But when taking it all in for a moment, he realized that that was the first time Nightcrawler had actually stepped up and physically expressed his anger towards him, well to anyone for that matter. In other words… the guy had grown some major balls in the past couple days, and he had to admit that he was slightly impressed.

Xavier stopped his mindless chitchatted with Elana to look up at the two walking back into his study. An eyebrow rose curiously to them but he just let it go, figuring they're old enough to settle something between themselves without his help. "Alright, so Logan told me that you said some things to him in the danger room before anyone else got there, do you remember any of what you said Elana?"

She shook her head more vigorously this time, "Like I said, it's a bunch of blank pieces, I remember _what_ I did, but I have no earthly clue why. In my past when this happened I could remember feeling pressured or driven to do something, but this time it's just a big empty void."

The Professor tapped his lips lightly in thought, "I believe that you do know why, but something in your subconscious is keeping it hidden… would it be acceptable with you if I could look around a bit in your mind? Maybe I could provide some well needed answers for you."

It was so enticing, to finally get some closure to what was going on inside her head all these years, but she was terrified as well. Maybe she didn't want to know. What if it was better to leave it all in her subconscious, and hope it would be repressed ever farther into the confines of her mind. She looked back up to the Professor, still unsure if she really wanted to open up this horrid nightmare once and for all… let alone have Xavier see all the pains, regrets, and shames of guilt she kept locked up inside herself.

"If you're uncomfortable with this we can wait until you are ready, I don't want you to feel like you're being forced. I just wanted to get started now, there might be a slight chance where we can catch this thing in you and correct it before it gets worse."

"I... I just..." she was concerned of how he would look at her if he really got to see her past.

His eyes softened as he took in her worried face, "Elana, if there are things that you feel are too difficult or painful to talk about, I'll keep it between you and me. Don't feel guilty for keeping things tucked away, every human does this. It's our way of being able to deal with everyday life without being tormented by the past. We all know this well."

"...but there are things that I can't even bear to admit to myself."

"I'll only see what your subconscious wants me to see." He smiled warmly at her, "I promise not to judge you. And if I really do feel that much pain from you, then when this is over I'll act as if I saw nothing, and only talk to you about it when you feel ready."

She ran her fingers up back through her raven glossy hair, "Okay then... Let's get this mystery over with." Kurt walked over and sat at the foot of the couch resting a hand limply on her foot as she lied back in the reclining psych sofa.

Xavier rolled over to sit behind her head so he could softly touch her temples to create a telepathic link. "Okay, now I'm going to tell you something very important before we begin. I'm not sure why or how, but you are able to create one of the strongest physic barriers I have ever come into contact with. So, once I have successfully created the link between our minds, I will be very vulnerable to one of your attacks. So I need you to stay as calm as physically and mentally possible. It's very important. It could cause me a lot of pain and can be very damaging if you attacked me unknowingly, when my mind is open to yours."

Her eyebrows were nit together as she stared up at the ceiling, "I can what?"

He chuckled, "I had a feeling that you had no idea. Just don't worry about it and relax, focus on a place that you feel most at ease and calm..." his fingers gently found her temples and rested just above them as he held his breath, hoping that this would work.

Her eyes closed reluctantly as she let out a deep exhale and fell back, back to a very disturbed place in her thoughts. It was where all her anger, self pity, grief and bitterness had all swelled into one place, making a very cold black pit in her mind. Xavier's astral projection floated towards the black abyss, saying a last prayer before diving in and immersing himself in all the twisted memories that existed in the foul place. His eyes widened to some of the horrors he witnessed from her past. Some were of her being beaten when she traveled as a young drifter, barely past the age of fifteen. And others were of her dealing from the sorrow and depression of leaving her close loved ones behind. But the most torturous memory that caused so much pain and anger, was what he watched play out before her very eyes, the death of her parents when she was just eight years old. He now knew the lie she told herself every night just to make the aching hole hurt less in her heart. The mob was crazy and frantic just like she told herself… but not because she had a harmless flair up. Really, she had hurt someone badly, very, very badly. Xavier saw the horrid accident transpire through Elanas eyes. He felt the rage mixed with the sickening fear that flooded through her pumping veins… and he watched the gruesome seen firsthand as she killed her loving mother with her own two hands, unable to do anything to stop it. Tears came to the Professor and fell unmercifully as he watched the mob shrieking and cursing all sorts of ghastly names at the little traumatized child, as her father, Archer, desperately tried to get a response from his wife, whose condition was rapidly declining. He yelled at them to stop, but they went for the girl anyway. Fists came down hard and pounded her to the ground. Archer yelled out one more warning before he unleashed his power upon them. Light rays reflected from the sun bounced every which way throughout his outstretched palm, blinding and burning his daughter's attackers… all until a single gunshot rang out through all the chaos, and the brilliantly lighted palms that she loved so dearly, shut off for the final time. She scrambled to her feet and ran… ran as fast as she could, as fast as her body would allow, tear tracks leaving behind a silent goodbye.

Xavier sniffled sorrowfully to himself, still feeling the ach in his own heart as well, as if it had actually happened to him. What could cause her mind to shut off from her body so suddenly, and behave so vicious and blood thirsty, without the slightest bit of sanity left in her. Right at that moment, as he tried to put the pieces together in his own thoughts, a ball of black and blue flames began to manifest before him. Then a creature very humanoid like with bright glowing blue cyan eyes divided by black slits appeared from the whole essence of the sphere, completely consumed by the flame. He backed up some very wary of the unholy creature he beheld. He kept his voice strong and willful as he directed his consciousness to the being, "Who are you and where do you come from?"

The quietly flickering creature smiled with amusement, _**"Ahh, a new play thing, how nice. It does get a bit drawl sitting in hear all by my lonesome self."**_

The Professor stiffened briefly before shouting another command, "ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

It laughed coldly, _**"My name is DRAKEN, though I have answered to many other names. I hail from my Masters inner region of hell, and now serve at his right hand as his one and only true reaper of all mortal soles. I am the end to human life as you know it." **_As the entity spoke it slowly transformed itself into an enormous, black fire, engulfed dragon, its eyes still holding that glowing demonic color of blue as they stared directly to Xavier, almost piercing to his very sole.

He was extremely frightened, but kept his composure. "If you are truly Draken, then why do you call out to Phoenix? How do you know about one another?"

"_**Silly little mortal, have you actually believed Phoenixes wretched tales of being a cosmic GOD? You miserable humans will believe the first story you hear, no matter where the source."**_

The Professor's uneasiness was slowly turning to panic as he listened to Draken. "So then what do you say Phoenix truly is?"

"_**Quite the opposite of a cosmic God. It's pathetic really, almost tragically funny. Phoenix was the original right hand to Master himself, known as a very powerful demon. Sometimes referred to as a death god, who was cast out onto earth at the very beginning of biblical times… with the intention of destroying all of humanity for Masters will." **_

This was absurd. "But if Phoenix was supposed to destroy humanity, why do we still exist?"

"_**Is it not obvious? Phoenix betrayed the orders of Master, and instead took delight in being treated like a God by you worthless scum. Why would it destroy humanity when it so easily believes and worships Phoenix like a god? That pathetic creature always had such an overwhelming desire for power." **_

He was blown away, but still unconvinced. "Why should I believe you over all of what Phoenix has told us?"

"_**It matters not if you believe me, all will end soon. Once I truly kill Phoenix and send it back through the gates of hell, to bow down to the mercy of my Masters feet for treason, I will return and become the ender of days, just as Master's will intends me to do."**_

"You're going to bring the apocalypse?" this was beyond absurd.

The creatures eyes narrowed and it barred its teeth threateningly,"_**Yes, and it'strivial whether I have to wait days, months, years, decades, life spans even. I will still end up getting the revenge I hunger for, and finally will make my Master proud to call upon me as his right hand."**_

He was terrified, he didn't want to know the answer, but he had to ask. Though his instincts told him his gut was right. "Who… who is your master?"

"_**It all depends on your religion, for he goes by many names: Asmodeus, The Prince of Darkness, **__**Abaddon, **__**The Evil One, Mefistofeles, Old Nick, **__**Angel of Light, Satan, but his initial title, the first name ever bestowed onto him… was Lucifer." **_Xavier could feel himself passing out but he had to keep himself concentrated. It just blew him away; there little school of mutants was smack dab in the middle hells two guiding forces, the supposed bringers of the apocalypse. What were the odds? Draken growled to its self, its head moved closer to Xavier to examine him with a large blue eye, _**"I grow bored of your questions, now I'll ask."**_ The large dragon like figure snaked its self around the Professor so that it was circling about him nonchalantly. _**"How do you exist in my domain, and why are you here. It would be best to answer truthfully." **_The beast ended its last words with a deep growl, a threatened warning.

"…I am a very powerful telepath, a mutant." He shivered as the dragon's growl reverberated through his body. "I entered this young mind to see why she was suddenly losing control all the time, and now I assume I got my answer."

A strong unceasing rumble started echoing from the dragons chest, Xavier made it out to be a sort of chuckling from the giant beast, who was getting a kick out of Elanas misfortune. _**"The stupid girl is always pushing me back. After waiting for what seems like eons for when it's time for me to arise again, I don't take kindly to being told no."**_

"Well what is she supposed to do, give up and let you wreak havoc on her life and all her loved ones?"

"_**The Wench isn't supposed to be anything more than my Puppet, a slave to cart me around till Phoenix decides to show its vile self for our war of the ages. She doesn't have a say in her life or this world, no one does. The longer the little bitch resists my influence, the more forceful my demonic blood lust will become... and soon her desires will be of no importance to me any longer." **_Charles could feel his mind spinning with all of this new dreadfully shocking news he had to tell. Honestly, for a moment he thought about not mentioning any of it to Elana, and seeing if Draken had managed to mentally shield its self from her. What good would it_ really_ do telling the poor girl that there was no hope? Maybe Draken had made her life a living hell so she would lose the capacity to aspire for anything more, but Xavier could see that it had only succeeded in making her mentally stronger. Even with all these dreadfully appalling evils that surrounded her life, things that would likely cripple the average person from ever enjoying true happiness, she still managed to enjoy her small existence and see only the best in life's little treasures, like Kurt. Draken slithered itself from circling the man and kept its back on Xavier. _**"I want you to leave, now. And if you ever go against me and come back, I won't think twice about killing you."**_

The telepath kept his thoughts to himself but his face was full of confusion, _"A powerful demon, sent up from hell to kill all of humanity, shows me compassion and leniency? I thought that I'd have to fight or at least barter for my life."_

It was almost as if Draken had heard him as it turned around suddenly to face Xavier with those piercing blue eyes. "_**DO NOT let yourself think for one moment that Draken spares mercy on any earthly soul! The only reason I'm letting you go is because I see that it benefits me in some way. Besides, I find it disgusting that you are so akin to Phoenix. Mangy telepaths just walking on in to whose ever mind they wish. You're lucky I didn't raise my barrier the moment I sensed your mutant presence." **_The Professors eyes widened._** "In fact, how about I send you off with a nice little push, a warning, so that you'll stay the fuck out of MY territory." **_With that the dragon grinned, letting its pearly white daggers gleam menacingly.

The Professor had but a couple seconds to retract his consciousness from Elanas mind, before the barriers pushed him out with such a forceful shove his wheel chair rolled back to the wall. Elanas eyes shot open as the other students rushed over to Charles to see if he was alright. He waved his hand to them lightly, as if trying to shoo them away, "It's alright, I'm perfectly fine. Just a little shaken up is all." He looked from Jean over to the small timid girl on the sofa. "I'd like to have a quick word with Elana in private, than I'm going to need to be alone to think for a while."

Everyone including a now thoroughly concerned Nightcrawler started walking out the door, silent whispers reaching out into the halls till the door closed. He slowly wheeled himself back to her, "How much of that did you actually see?"

She redirected her eyes to the floor, "What do you mean… they're my memories? Shouldn't you be asking me what I didn't show you?"

His face turned up in shock, "So you didn't hear or see any of the conversation that went on?"

Her face was blank, "You… you talked to someone? Like inside my head?" Her eye twitched. "Well that's just wonderful. I didn't think it would be possible for me to get any weirder, but I guess karma just has a freaking knack for making me wrong all the time."

Charles looked at her almost helplessly… no, he _wasn't_ going to tell her the full truth. He just couldn't see what good would it do to tell her right now that not only was there a demon inside of her, but that she was also doomed from the very beginning. He was going to help her fight this whether Draken said it was possible or not. He couldn't go into her mind like he did with Jean and just lock it away, this time that lifesaving trick wasn't going to work, for Draken had the ability to sense and block the slightest telepathic presence. Now, the world's greatest mind would have to go about this in a totally different way. Elana's will was strong, but he would help her make it stronger. He would keep her own fire burning bright by helping her learn forgive her past, and show her all the good that's left to fight for in the future. His eyes shone clear as his plan started taking hold, "Not exactly… when I was in your subconscious I talked with your - _alter ego_."

"Alter ego?" she raised an eyebrow.

He smiled to himself, "Yes… you have what seems to be an alternate personality that is able to take control of your body sometimes."

"… So, you're saying I have schizophrenia?" Her eyes were wide as she stared at him.

"Somewhat, but I think I know how I can help you control it. This alter ego feeds on your pain, resentment, rage, and might even thrive on some others as well." He swore to himself that he would help her learn to control the emotions that drew that dammed dragon out, even if it killed him in the end.

"So what should I do?"

"Well for one I think you should let your tension out whenever you can, use your powers, exercise, and even meditate so you can keep your mind in control and your flare ups to a minimal."

"But I do all those things already."

"Then do them more. Have Kurt help you if you want, he is your teacher." He took a deep breath, "The other half is that I want you to come and talk with me every day. It doesn't have to be for long. You just have so many things that you carry around inside yourself, its physically and mentally unhealthy to hold that much grief." He saw her make an unpleasant face, "I know I said that you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, and I'm not going to make you. I'm just hoping that over time you'll feel comfortable enough to open up, and be finally ready to heal that big hole that's left in your heart."

She turned her head suddenly to look away from him, and kept her gaze down cast to the floor. He knew. He could now see past the cheery eyes and meek smiles, to a broken, shattered heart. Her eyes started blinking past tears as she kept her sobs hushed, till a gentle hand rested on her lower arm. Xavier looked at her with an affection only found in a father's eye, "Elana… I promise you it will get better. The pain will hurt less and the guilt will fade, but only if you let it."

She nodded and gave him a trusting smile, "Alright, just give me some time."

He smiled back, "Of course. You may leave now. We'll talk more tomorrow." She stood happily and headed for the door before stopping to turn around and give the Professor a sweet little hug. Then without saying anything else, she quickly walked out the door, closing it swiftly behind her. Charles briefly thought to himself_, "For such a sweet and cheerful young girl you would never once think that she has been suffering so much for so long."_

The door shut and everyone who migrated out to the hall looked up at her. Kurt walked over to greet her, "So, vwhat did you find out?"

She paused to look around at the small attentive group, all of them were so absorbed in finding out why Xavier had to have a talk in privet after his perusing of her mind. She hesitated for a moment, the shock of it all still buzzing around her own head. Was it really a good idea to tell all her friends right out of the blue, that the Professor thinks she has a very unstable alter ego? Her logical side thought better of it and decided to not tell everyone she was partially crazy, for the time being anyway. She'd just approach Kurt about it later when they were alone. Out of everyone standing there, he pretty much was the only one who really deserved a truthful explanation… well asides from Wolverine. She smiled when her grumbling stomach decided to break the silence, "Uhh, I'll talk to you about it later. Cause right now I just want to focus on something that will take my mind off all of this, like a nice big lunch."

Evan laughed and looked at her "You and food." He then stared at Kurt before he turned to leave, "Seriously, where does she put it all?"

Nightcrawler answered him at first with an overdramatic face palm, trying to cover his comical reaction; his sneaky eyes peered through his two fingers. "…Wouldn't you like to know." He said while chuckling on every word.

"No no… I'd like it a whole hell of a lot more if you just kept that one to yourself… _Please_." He then rolled his eyes and began to head back to whatever he was planning on doing, long before the angry Elana had crossed his path.

Elana walked up to the fuzzy comic very calmly and waked the back of his head. He squinted and pursed his lips at her at her as he rubbed where she had hit him, until she giggled playfully. Amused with her, he grinned and casually curled his arm around her neck, "So off to the kitchen it is meine schöne, aber missbräuchlich spaz." –(My beautiful, but abusive spaz.)

Wolverine then walked ahead of them with Scott and Jean tailing him, "Sounds like a plan Elf. I could use a nice cold bear right about now." Kurt and Elana both rolled their eyes sarcastically but kept walking after the three of them, in pursuit of their late lunch.

"_Muahahahahahaaaaa" so the secret is finally out… took me 33 chapters and 100,000+ words later, but I did it! (With help from a very awesome-sauce-um friend of mine __loopyloo2610) So I wanna know, d__id it make you quirk an eyebrow at the very least? I mean, I know expecting you to cry out "Waaaaaaa?" was a tad bit much, but come on… you know you thought it. B) Heh heh_

_Pssssst. Hey, hey reader… yeah you! Uhhh, you see that link down there that says "Review this story", yeah, that one. Well I'm gonna tell you a secret. It turns out it's guaranteed that if you click it and write at least three words, another chapter will magically appear in just a couple of days! And the more times that button is pressed, the more likely the magic will work. So don't just stare at it like I do sometimes (we all do it)… Review! And I hope you enjoyed, XD _


	34. Damaged Goods

_Chapter 33: Damaged Goods._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… 'Aint that a bitch? _

She waddled unsurely, her eyes covered with a small, dark piece of fabric. She could hear the sound of carnival music and the slight screaming of people far off in the distance. Loud dings, alarms, rumblings, and the occasional laughter from a few crazy loons were getting ever closer to her. Why the hell had she let him blindfold her? When he had mentioned to her after their lunch that he had a surprise, she wasn't expecting to be blinded, thrown into a car and whisked away into the unseen darkness. "Kurrrrrrt?" her brows were bent in confusion as she ambled along next to him, hands holding his strong forearm in a death grip of anticipation, and for fear of her own klutzy nature.

"Vwould you relax already." He tapped her nose with a finger, "I swear you're acting like I'm dragging you to your own death sentence."

She heard some more conversations, only much closer to her now. She laughed nervously, "What are you going on about? I'm perfectly calm."

He snorted, retorting sarcastically. "Oh Ja, that's vwhy your practically scratching the fur off my arm." He brought his free hand down on top of both of hers to pat the dainty but very tense fingers.

"I just have this thing about being around big crowds of people."

"Are you claustrophobic or something?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, "Yah, I guess it's something like that…"

His memory suddenly caught up with him and he froze in his tracks, swinging her around quickly to face him. She was slightly distraught until his soft velveteen fingers ran along the upper rim of the blind fold, ending on the knot and loosening it with a gentle tug. She blinked a couple times before actually taking his inducer clad self in. His whole body was slumped, and eyes were downcast with a disappointed expression across his angled features, "I'm sorry Elana. In the moment it seemed like a good idea, but I completely understand if you don't vwant to be here in this large crowd of people. Vwhat happened to your parents just slipped my mind completely… of course large crowds freak you out, that's a no brainer und completely understandable. Verdammt, I'm so stupid." One of his cloaked three fingered hands swept up to pull through his wavy, blue, locks in frustration.

Confused, she turned her head curiously to see the most beautifully lit up fair behind her. From the outskirts of the fences to the tippy top of the Ferris wheel, lights adorn every corner of the ever growing attraction. She smiled slightly to herself and looked at her depressed boyfriend, playfully placing both of her hands on his shoulder, "But I do want to go, dummy."

He perked up a bit, but then looked at her sternly. "Don't lie to me just to make me happy. The vwhole reason I planned this is so vwe could both get out of the institute, have some fun und relax a little, und that's not going to happen if you're skinning me the vwhole night with your nails."

She laughed, "I won't freak, you just gotta promise me one thing." He tilted his head to the side and looked at her curiously. "Just don't leave me alone."

He smiled exuberantly as she pulled him forward to the entrance, excitedly tugging his arm till their pace was at a slight jog. Once they reached the ticket booth and stocked up for all the rides they took off into the overgrown playground, blissfully unaware of the three pairs of now watchful eyes.

* * *

Her laughter had slowly subsided, but she was still tittering here and there at his misfortune, "I can't believe you almost threw up on the egg beater! I thought you were a daring trapeze artist?" she hugged his side lovingly as they stepped in unison through the lightly populated fair grounds.

"Being a trained acrobat und being forcefully spun in a million different circles all at once can hardly be compared." He looked from side to side comically, "Besides, I just ate remember?" She giggled and did an eye roll. "Oh? Ok miss amusement park enthusiast, how come you practically ran from me vwhen I asked to go on the zipper?"

"… maybe because I can see the difference between a fun ride and a death trap?"

He chuckled and questioned her skeptically, "Death trap?"

She looked at him with her eyes wide, assuming he had gone crazy, "You sit in a metal cage without seat belts and get wildly flung upside-down for a couple minutes. Yeah, like I'm going to pay money for that ride."

"But you're not paying, I am."

She cutely taped a finger on her temple in thought, "Your obviously missing the point I'm trying to make."

He laughed, "Offensichtlich."-(Obviously.) She giggled while shoving him playfully to the side, and bolted over to a small tent. It was adorned with beautiful wooden carved beads and a very ornate sign hanging over the entrance. Kurt jogged after her as she beckoned him over with flailing hands and then slipped inside. He stopped outside and read the sign aloud to himself, trying to see if it rang any bells, "Enchantress, Sorcerormancer, fortune teller." He paused, a little unsure, "Vwhen did this little place get here I vwonder… sounds a bit like vwitchcraft." Just as he was about to shake off his creeps and step inside, he heard Elana loudly squeal. Quickly, he pushed through the dark beaded curtain, only to find her sitting at a small round table with another younger woman, both now staring at his hasty entrance.

The woman raised a curious eyebrow at him but then beckoned him inside and smiled, then turning to Elana she stated, "I assume dis be ya boyfriend?"

Elana laughed as he slunk over to the chair next to her, "Yes, he is." The ladies bright ember eyes studied them both with deep thought. Candles flickered all about the room, light dancing across her darkly tanned skin and reflecting off the shiny beads and small pieces of precious metal she had up in her deep chocolate-brown hair. "What do you go by?"

Her eyes became kind as she looked between the two of them, "Mi natural born name be Ethereal, but 'ere I be called de Devine cha'nce." Her thick dialect sounded very Bohemian or Jamaican but she looked to be more of Latin descent, which made her a bit odd.

Kurt leaned over to Elana, "So about you screaming und unnecessarily scaring the crap out of me… Vwhy?"

Elana laughed again and mischievously smirked, "I was so distracted by all the treasures she has hung up while I was sitting here waiting, that I didn't even notice when she had sat down in front of me until she asked me my name. Which is Elana by the way, and this is Kurt."

She nodded but kept her eyes glued to them, "Yuh two be diffen't den mi usual custimas, somtin 'bout ya aura." The two of them looked at each other in unison, till the lady started laughing sweetly, "Yuh be en de deep love, ya can see et en ya own spirichual light."

They both repeated in the same moment, "Spiritual light?"

"Et be rare fi fall up'n sol mates, but me know wen I see et."

Elana smiled and faced him, "Soul mates, hu? Looks like I'm gonna be around for a while then." He chuckled while reaching a hand over and pulling her to him, now calming down in this peaceful environment. In his childhood days he knew of many gypsies who practiced all different forms of magic, and from what he remembered, some weren't always in it just for their own well being.

Ethereal looked to the two of them and clapped her hands together excitedly, "So, wad yuh tink abou' ta plam reedin?"

Elana immediately held out her palm and leaned forward to watch. Ethereal lightly gripped Elanas palm and trailed her fingers along her hands creases, stopping at certain points and closing her eyes, almost as if she was listening to someone's whisper. Moments later her eyes opened, a strange look held from within, "Ya future be diffint, more complex den mi can 'splain… Yuh got two paths ya life wants to go fi, but dey both pullen strong, like dey happenen at de same time. One be de normal life, ya be married wit possible child'en, it be more dangerous but ya manage." She picked up her hand again to examine it more closely, "But de other be blank, not necessarily death, but dis be more like et was wiped clean, or et be un-foretold."

She gulped, "Un-foretold? How is that different from death?"

"If et be death, et wud still be clearly marked, dis be notin." She then looked to Kurt, "Lemmi read ya as well, ya be so close wit her ya paths may cross."

In a blink of an eye, he took his hands off the table and folded them on top of his lap. "Sorry, I uh… that's… it's against my religion."

She smiled, crossing her fingers together calmly, "If dis be about wat yuh be hiden, mi know 'bout it da moment ya walk in 'ere. Both of ya be hiden." She looked more intently at Kurt and uncrossed two of her fingers to point at him, "But yuh be de most jittery 'bout it."

His eyes were wide with horror, but she didn't seem to be frightened. He questioned her carefully, "Vwhat do you think you know?"

"Mi know wat I see, yuh ora don fit ya outer self, so etha ya be an imposta or be simply en disguise." Her ember like eyes flashed back and forth from the dumbfounded two, "Mi eyes neva lie."

He looked over to Elana for reassurance, she nodded calmly and he looked back to the very talented woman. "Can we trust you vwith this secret?"

Ethereal smiled, her eye winking at the both of them, "Who mi be talken to? Half de people out dere veer away from mi tent like et be a bad omen."

Kurt looked down a little guiltily but then smiled to her, "Vwell, vwere actually mutants."

"Mutants ya say, din't dey stop dat law awhile ago? Ders no reason ta be hiden no more."

"Ja, vwell my mutation tends to scare people… or at the least turn heads."

"Well if yuh be uncomfortable, mi can always consult de cards, most de time yuh get da more descriptive fortunes wit dat anyway." She reached a hand in her dresses pocket and pulled out a weathered deck of tarot cards. "Yuh be willen ta shuffle ya own fate, or let mi?"

His eyes flicked from the deck to her, "Nein, you shuffle."

She smirked as she shuffled them, a small almost unnoticeable light flickering through the cards. She then placed the full deck on the table, asking Kurt to break it for her. Then she took the four top cards from the bottom deck and placed them face down in a diamond like shape facing him. Once that was set she looked up at him, "Yuh be ready ta hear ya fate?"

He stared at the table for a moment, "Ja, I'm ready."

She flipped the closest card to him first. With a resounding slap on the wooden table the card faced him head on. In the picture there were two people, a man and a woman, both standing and looking at each other with two large beautiful trees towering over them in the background. Ethereal smirked slightly, "Well dat be befittin." Kurt's eyes questioned her, looking back down at the card in confusion. The woman continued, "Dis be de card widely known as de two lovers, but really et should be called de card of choices. It revealed itself to ya in de placin' of de romance, dis means you got de two big decisions to make wit ya love, but when ya got to decide, it be up to de stars. The first will be de choice yuh make wit ya heart 'nd soul, if ya truly feel de pull between de two of ya in yuh very bones. But de second choice will be of de mind, yuh gonna have ta decide if she really be good for ya, and if she not be, ya have ta choose which of the two fighting sides you must go with." His eyebrows were raised but he didn't speak, though his eyes were intently awaiting the next card to turn. She moved her hand in a clock wise fashion and upturned the next card, reviling a single sword surrounded by a very heavenly light, a crown encircling the top at its point. "Ahh, Ace of swords, et be a tricky card to have in your finances. Dis means yuh mind be awakenin' fi new challenges. Ya may want ta speak up, 'nd voice yuh beliefs, 'cus tings around ya will be'comin clearer."

"Clearer? Can you explain?"

"Ya will see tings for wut dey be, 'nd know how ta act on dem." As he looked at the card, he felt a slight stirring in his chest, almost like a brief notion of what was to come. Ethereal looked at him and then back down to the cards, moving her hand to the next awaiting prophecy. As it flipped and landed on the table, her breath caught and her hands froze. "Dis… dis be governin' yuh life… de death card." His eyes became wide but she was quick to calm him, "It doesn't necessarily mean death, it could just mean de end ta somethin, like a friendship. Though, when et be en de domain of health 'nd happiness…" her eyes lingered on his expression a moment later before reaching towards the last card, "Let us see if dis affects et any…" The last card seemed to be oozing with all the anticipation from the three. Her fingers grabbed hold and overturned the card to them both. This one revealed a flaming angel holding a golden trumpet, awakening people from their graves. "Dis truly be de most perplexin 'nd astonishin' readin' I have ever done."

Kurt stared down on the card, its title reading the word judgment in big bold lettering. "Vwhat do you mean? Vwhat does any of this mean?"

"De two lovers, death, 'nd de judgment card are all major arcana cards. It be rare ta get someone who has two of dem in der fate, let alone three of dem. Der each very important 'nd 'ave a very strong meanin'… each affecting de other." Ethereal rubbed her temple absentmindedly as she tried to decipher the meaning. "De judgment card be wit yuh profession, 'nd et signifies one comin ta terms wit der past 'nd movin on wit de future, a type of rebirth. But determinin' what it all means as a whole, dat is de tricky part." Her eyes looked between the two of them, trying to figure out both of their readings. "De only thing I can offer up ta ya is dat ya…" she pointed her hand directly to Kurt, "Be part of somtin' dat be bigger den all of us."

Chills ran down his spine, and suddenly he felt the need to leave. He reached into his pocket and placed a tip on the table as he motioned to Elana that they should go, "Vwe appreciate the readings, but I really doubt I'm part of anything that important." He smiled and stood from his chair.

As they walked back out into the now darker night sky, Ethereal stepped out to yell to them as they were leaving, "Ya may tink dat now… but just wait. de cards 'ave never lied." Though he tried to push it as far back into the depths of his mind as he could, that weird feeling he had gotten seemed to just seep back out again.

Elana laced her fingers with his in their special way, but even through just the small hand to hand contact, she could tell he was very tense. "Hey Kurt, you okay?" His lips curled slightly with what looked like an unsure smile. "You know it was just a bunch of stupid cards, don't let it get to you."

"But that's just it… I've had my fortune read all the time before by gypsies vwhen I vwas in the circus." His brows fell in thought, "But this time vwas different. Vwhen she read the cards out to me, it was like I could feel this deep ominous cloud creep over me."

She pouted sweetly, "Has anyone ever told you that you're wayyyy too over paranoid for your own health." His lip twitched in amusement, "No really, I'm being serious."

He smirked, "No, but I have been told I'm much too cute for my own heath."

"You sure they didn't say too _full of yourself_? 'Cause I've heard that can definitely lead to major health problems and even death." She gasped while clasping her free hand over her mouth and looked at him with mock horror in her eyes, "I think I just figured out how you're going to die! Quick, stop being so cocky, I mean… cute."

His face deflated for a moment, "Shudup Sherlock Holmes."

"Ahem…" she looked at him defiantly, "Call me Nancy Drew."

He chuckled and began swinging their locked hands between each other happily. "Hey, you know vwhat vwe should do!" She questioned him silently with an excited face. He held his hand out to point at one of the most notorious fare rides known to all of mankind, the Ferris wheel.

She froze for a moment, "You sure you don't mean…" she grabbed his pointing hand to face a large carousel in the opposite direction, "…that one?"

He dropped his directing arm to wrap around her as he proceeded to pull her too his chest, causing her back to press tightly against him. He then leaned down slightly too longingly breathe into her ear, "Don't make me drag you, du kleines luder."-(you little minx.) She could practically feel his smile settle across his lips.

She turned her head to face him, "What fun would that be?"

He smirked deviously, "You're right… It would be much more entertaining if I just picked you up." Before she could protest, he had her slung over his shoulder while she kicked wildly and laughed up a storm.

Once he reached the entrance of the Ferris wheel he gave the snickering operator some tickets and placed her down in front of him with both of his hands on her hips. Then he guided her to one of the seats and sat her down with him. The ride began with a loud chink and she settled herself into him. After waiting until they were up a little, he decided to turn his inducer off, enjoying the time he had to truly be himself around her, till he took her in. "How long ago has it been since you have ridden on a Ferris vwheel?" he looked at her wide eyes and tightened fingers, holding on to the safety bar for dear life.

She frowned a little, "Never?"

His eyes fell open, astounded."You've _never_been on a Ferris vwheel before?"

"Can't say I have."

"Vwell you can calm down, it's not going to sporadically flip around or anything. It's quite relaxing really."

She seemed to mull over his last statement, "It is a tad bit high though, and we're not even halfway up."

"So you vwant to go on a rollercoaster, but vwhen it comes to a nice calm Ferris vwheel ride, you're terrified? Boy, don't I know how to pick the strange ones." He smiled, taunting her with a pearly white fang that hung out from behind his lips.

"Roller coasters are different; their whole shumeal is dropping very quickly. Even when you first get on to the ride, you get on with the intention of falling. But this ride... At this height..." She tentatively looked over the edge.

"It's not that bad." he leaned back and placed his arms crossed behind his head.

"You can teleport, what you have to say about falling means nothing to me."

"So harsh. You do realize that if vwe fell I'd teleport the BOTH of us to safety."

She looked over the edge again, "It would still be a traumatic experience." All the people continued to get smaller and smaller till it looked as if she were a giant peering down on a miniature scene, complete with working rides and all. "Their all so tiny, it looks like I could just reach down and pick one of them up, or smush them." She smirked to herself as she walked her fingers around in the air, pretending in her eyes that her hand was a huge angry ogre mindlessly stepping on a bunch of ants.

"Ja, it's official."

She kept her eyes on the tiny crowd of people, "What's official?"

He smirked "You're vweird."

She crossed her eyes at herself for a moment before she turned quickly to him, "Captain obvious wants his job back."

He smiled and let a couple deep chuckles rock through his chest again, making Elana assure herself yet again that there was no other laugh that would ever make her feel as content and joyful as his did. She subconsciously leaned herself into his torso, and happily relaxed into his calm self.

* * *

Once they stepped off the relaxing Ferris wheel ride, Kurts disguise turned back on to keep a low profile, they decided to just walk lazily around for a bit. "Wow, it's gotten really dark." They both looked up as the stars lightly twinkled past all the gleaming circus lights.

"The days do feel like they're getting shorter." His nose flared as they conveniently passed a snack stand, "Mein Gott that smells amazing."

She snickered to herself as he started to veer off towards the wonderful aroma, "Is it possible that you could go for an hour without the slightest notion of food?"

He stopped in his tracks, debating with himself for a moment. "You know, I vwas going to argue und say that I don't eat at night... but for all I know I could be binge eating in mein sleep."

She walked past him and stopped in front of the vender, "I always wondered how you never ended up starving throughout the night."

A large, rather beefy man put his head up to the open window, "And what would you like me to get for you darlin'?"

Elana smiled politely and held up a five dollar bill, "I'd like one of the bags of kettle-corn please." He grabbed a bag from the rack and happily exchanged it for the money. She walked up to Kurt casually and held out the bag from which she was already munching from, "Want some?"

"Vwell I normally vwould, but now you got me vworrying about mein figure." He put his hands on his hips in a mocking way.

One of her eyebrows curled up skeptically, "From the amount of crap that I witness you gorging on every day, I find that very unlikely." Her lips pulled up in a tight smirk, "I bet you could live on nothing but sugar, ramin and butter sticks while still having a body that puts Chuck Norris to shame."

He jokingly placed his hand over her mouth and shushed her loudly, "Do you VWANT to suddenly get drop kicked in the face?" Her hot breath leaked through his fingers as she giggled at him, eyes sparkling happily. Leaning forward, he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead before digging his hand into the bag and stealing a giant hand full.

"HEY! I said you could have some! Not the whole entire bag you fatty!"

He laughed and held his hand in the air out from her reach, though with all the squirming and jumping around on Elanas part, most of the popcorn was raining down on top of them. She stopped once she saw that he had less than five remaining pieces left in his hand and labeled it as lost cause. A huff exhaled from her chest and she reached into the bag for the remaining popcorn, until she realized there was nothing there. "What the hell?" She turned to look back at Kurt, but he shown an as equally puzzled face as well.

"Hiya toots."

Her back straightened at his voice, and her knuckles clenching involuntarily. "Well it's nice to know that these couple of relaxing hours has now been a complete waste of time." She jerked her head in the direction of the speed devil himself, who was now munching away at her popcorn.

"It's only natural that I have the ability arouse a woman just with the sound of my voice." His sneer settled even further as his two other friends, Toad and the Blob, walked up beside him chortling. "Though I guarantee if you came home with me tonight, I'd have you feeling a whole lot more than just excited."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah no kidding. I'd imagine disappointment and regret would _definitely_ follow." Her eyes met his in a challenge, a sassy smirk settling on her lips.

Toad snorted and covered up his chuckles with a few loud coughs, making Pietro's small frown deepen. "Oh, Feeling spunky are we? Bet my backhand could wipe that smirk off your face real fast."

Her hands ignited the unholy black and blue matter that now swirled across her palms, "Go ahead… loose a finger." Her eyes were now very cat like, viciously staring him down.

Kurt stepped in front of her and shook his head disapprovingly, "Not here… there are vway too many people. If you lose control again…" His eyes peered to her gently and she knew he was right. Her hands clenched the little black flames out in frustration.

Quick silver dashed over to them and directed his attention to the inducer clad hero, "I didn't know you were her daddy?"

He growled, "Und I didn't know that your daddy vwas such a sick demented freak, but I guess I had to learn that the hard vway."

Pietro's eyebrows pulled down menacingly, "The only one here who's a sick demented freak is that crazy bitch."

She snorted from behind Kurt and couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Fucking asshole." Within enough time for her to casually blink her eyes, the speed demon had her tripped on her ass with her back held flat to the ground. He hunched over her with a firm hand on her one shoulder to keep her from moving away. She watched his eyes trail down her frame with a sick desire. One of her hands flew up to slap him but was caught and merely swatted away as if she had put little to no effort in knocking her offender in the face. It wasn't until Kurt's hand appeared abruptly on Pietro's shoulder, wrenching him off her in a violent manner. She sat up feeling a little miffed, and crossed her arms to herself while viewing her steaming boyfriend.

He growled, "If you touch her again, you'll lose more than just a finger." His muscles clenched in anger as he stared the brother hood down, making it clear to all of them he wasn't finding this very fun.

A laugh came from Pietro's mouth "I highly doubt it." Then with an unrelenting speed he flashed over to Elana again and poked her shoulder forcefully, earning another pissed off growl to escape from the now extremely agitated X-man, who was bearing his teeth menacingly at the scene. "You're not scary with or without that inducer on, too bad the rest of society doesn't feel that way." With that he shoved Elana over with a more forceful push.

"Hey!" She lifted herself up again to give him a few choice words about manners and chivalry, but was stopped when she was swept up in his familiar furry arms and greeted with the same potent smell of sulfur and brimstone as he ported them to the car. She coughed once from the unexpected smog before looking up at him angrily from where he had placed her on the driver side of the hood of the car. "I was in the middle of a bitch fit thank you very much."

He smiled lightly, though he was hunched over a bit with his hands leaning on either side of her legs, breathing a little rapidly. "I know, und I was in the beginnings of a bloody public rampage." He panted a little more before continuing, as his body shook slightly, "But given my useless state, and your dangerous temper problem, picking a fight with them right now wouldn't have ended in our favor anyway. Besides, I could practically hear the Professors disapproving words nagging in my ears." His neck bent so he was staring at her lap, still a little exhausted.

Her gaze softened, "Have you talked to the Professor about this." She motioned her hand about him and then led it to rest upon his slightly quivering chest, as if to silently get the point across.

He shook his head solemnly, "Nein."

She placed her finger under his chin and tilted his head up towards her, "Why might that be?"

He exhaled shortly and frowned to her as she held his face still. "I don't know. I guess I'm just vworried that he'll then feel obligated to take me off all missions. I don't want to become known as the guy whose damaged goods." The pupils from the inducer fell down from her eyes, not wanting to meet her baby blues however comforting they were to him.

"You're not useless, and you do have to talk to him."

He looked at her again, only this time a little apprehensively. "Vwhy do I get the feeling that you're going to make me visit him, very soon."

"If very soon counts as tomorrow… then yes." She let go of his jaw and smoothed her hand down to the base of his neck, tilting her head slightly as she absently rubbed her thumb over the small pink crescent like scar she had left on him beneath his fur. His eyes twinkled as her thoughtful expression deepened. He lifted one of his hands from the car and gently brushed her hair aside to lightly thumb her faded mark he had left on her as well. She leaned her head forward to meet his, breathing in his smell slowly, causing his lips to reach towards hers and capture her in a chaste kiss. He pulled away, but she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her, falling into the romantic vibe. She hooked her legs atop his hips and leaned herself back on the cold red hood of Scotts beloved sports car. His hands began roaming down her sides as their kisses continued to rise in intensity. She moaned quietly between breaths and laced her fingers up throughout his thick wavy hair. He pulled back from her to run his teeth along the exposed pinkish flushed skin of her neck, making her body quiver underneath him. His eyes then caught a small flash of light run past them and then fall back upon them, indicating they had been caught by someone.

"Hey, you two! Are you aware that these are public fairgrounds?"

An irritated growl rumbled through his chest as he pulled back from his heat laden girlfriend and looked up at the offending light. "Yes sir." Elana reluctantly unwound her legs from him so he could distance himself from her further, and he was partially thankful that the cop hadn't waited any longer to pop in on them given his current state of arousal.

The shining light worked its way up to them till the official was somewhat close enough to them to drop the light down to the ground so he wasn't blinding them, revealing from his attire that he was actually a safety guard assigned to patrol the makeshift parking lot. "Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to ask you two to take this elsewhere."

Kurt exhaled, a little frustrated but he managed to stay compliant. The man was, after all, just doing his job. "Okay, sorry officer." The man nodded and watched the two of them awkwardly climb into the car and drive off. He headed his way back to the institute, not wanting another public mishap. His eyes flicked over to her and he smirked mischievously, "Vwell that vwas interesting."

"Interestingly humiliating… thank god the parking lot was pretty much empty of people." She rolled her eyes to look at him.

Never faltering, his laugh reverberated roguishly through his chest before his sexy German tipped tongue inquired her, "So did that shock you out of the mood?" He bobbed his eyebrows up and down, signaling his perverted intent.

There was a slight gnawing at the back of her mind, from the abruptly unfinished torture they both were dishing out on each other. "You're not getting off the hook that easily." Her mouth's edges turned up in a playful grin.

_Finally… Soooooo, I didn't intend for this to take so long, but not only were there technical problems, but I had a good amount of research to do for this chapter as well. I hope you injoyed, and I "intend" to get the next one done as soon as I can. If my computer is still working by then that is. Reviews would be nice… Please? XD_

_P.S. I am NEVER guaranteeing shit again. It's like I was asking for this to happen._


End file.
